Mass Effect: The Helldiver Saga, The Last Cycle
by Veyron722skyhook
Summary: And so it has begun! As the war against the Reapers begins however, a mystery starts to unfold. For an ancient evil, older even than the Reapers themselves, has been unleashed... Who are the Takaal? What is the secret of the Catalyst? Can this cycle succeed where so many have failed? Rated MA for violence, language and sex. FF, I expect this one to be left alone as well!
1. Chapter 1, The Beginning of the End

**So it's finally begun!**

**Now, first of all, I'd like to say that there are going to be a lot of changes in my version. I found ME3 very depressing, so I've worked on making huge changes to remove those bits or at least tone them down.**

**Hopefully****, this chapter alone will show you what to expect. As you'll quickly notice, even the very opening has been changed. I've come up with a new original story that in a way is more similar to ME1 again where it's more adventurous and there's a mystery to be solved.**

**I should also say that the ending for this has been completely redesigned and is not anything like the game version. Bioware really let us down with their version. The EC was okay, but they still could've done better. Another thing I will also say quickly. For those who have seen and played the happy ending mod for ME3 (if not, I'd definitely recommend it) you'll be happy to know that elements of it will be incorporated into my ending. It will still have plenty of originality to it though.**

**And also as a guest review asked, yes, mine will have as much closure as I can squeeze out. To do this, I devised using something similar to the ending of DAO.**

**Okay, I think I've rambled on long enough. Sit back, and enjoy the ride...**

* * *

**Mass Effect: The Helldiver Saga**

**Episode 3, The Last Cycle**

**Prologue:**

_Wake up, my children. Another day dawns on us._

_What news, your majesty?_

_Have they arrived? Has... he, made his move yet?_

_No. It would seem his... ally is still searching. They have not yet found it._

_It is only a matter of time, your majesty. It cannot remain hidden forever._

_We've seen countless others fall before their might. Why should this one be different?_

_Because of him. I have watched him for a long time._

_So he killed Sovereign and defeated the Collectors. That does not mean he can destroy them all. We above all should know this._

_This cycle is different. They are not as weak as the others. They are independent, united. They do not look up to one in-particular race as the others have._

_And that makes them dangerous. If they discover us..._

_We have lived here in peace for over 65 million years. Why should that change now?_

_Wait! They're here... It has begun..._

_We observe as we have always done. This is not our war._

_But what if he should find us. Worse still, what if this... Shepard, should lead... the others, to us?_

_We need not worry about that. Our protectors will see to our safety as they have always done. For now, we observe and study. But I have faith. I have reason to believe that we know what it is that the ones who came before where trying to find._

_Enough talk, my children! The invasion is under-way. The fallen ones will strike soon, and he shall strike the hardest._

_Then let the games begin…_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning of the End**

Midday dawned over Earth. He found it strange that everyone was spending this day as thought it were just like any other. If they knew what he knew… things would be very different.

Sir Major Austin Shepard stood leant over a balcony overlooking the huge vista of the city of . He couldn't help but smile slightly as he looked at the roof of a nearby building, watching a child playing with a model of a Human Systems Alliance fighter.

Austin Shepard was a Helldiver, one of the finest soldiers in the galaxy.

Many years ago, the ancient and wise race known as the Arkanes had discovered an ancient technology on their homeworld that predated all life by over 65 million years. From that technology, they had built the Helldivers. Hugely advanced armour that someone could slip inside and control almost like a second skin. Originally intended only for the Arkanes, the Helldivers had evolved over the years until today when they were a multi species program dedicated to the freedom and protection of all.

For over 15 years Austin had been a part of this. For 10 years he had served along his team, Alpha Squad, who were all sat behind him enjoying their shore leave. It was 5 years ago however that he had made a discovery that had changed everything.

50,000 years ago, an ancient race known as the Protheans vanished, never to be seen again. Even to this day, the cause of their extinction was disputed. However, Austin and those close to him knew the truth. Through a Prothean beacon, he had seen a message from the Protheans, a warning against the source of their extinction. An ancient and immortal race of machines known as the Reapers. They had wiped out the Protheans and many other race of organic life before them. This cycle of extinction had continued for who knows how long. And now the time had come again. What had started out a mission to hunt down a rouge agent, who he had been assigned, had revealed the truth. The Reapers were returning to once again continue the cycle and eradicate them and all life. Using this, he and many friends he had met during his journey, including the Asari who would later become his wife, he had stopped the rouge agents plan and defeated the Reaper's vanguard, Sovereign. This however had not stopped the Reaper invasion, it had only delayed it.

A year or so later, Austin had crossed paths with one of the Reaper's servants, a mysterious race known as the Collectors. This unfortunate encounter had resulted in him being killed in action. However, it had not been the end of him. For it seemed that the Helldiver suit he wore changed a lot of the rules.

For two years, the armour had slowly rebuilt and healed his body until he had essentially been brought back from the dead. Returning to active duty, Austin had been given a new ship, had his old team reassigned back to his command and had even been reunited with the love of his life. With Alpha's help, and the help of a team from the outside, Austin had taken the fight to the Collectors after they had started abducting thousands of human colonists out in the Terminus systems. They had fought them in their own base and destroyed them.

Once again however, it was far from over. Humanity now had the full attention of the Reapers and although they were heading the long way, they were coming. Shortly after, Austin had found out that the Reapers might arrive earlier and had been forced to destroy a Mass Relay to delay them a bit longer and buy the galaxy some more time to prepare.

That had been two years ago. That time had been put to very good use. For those past years, Austin and his team had worked and trying to rally as many as possible to their side and to try and get the word out, for there were those who refused to believe that the Reapers existed.

At the moment however, Austin and Alpha were all on shore leave. They gone for a long time without a break, and the Major wanted his team to be ready for when the time came. The expected two years had passed so it was only a matter of time until the Reapers did eventually arrive, there was no denying that. In fact, it was fair to say that all they had left now was borrowed time.

Austin however brought his thoughts back to now. He looked behind to see his squad all chatting with each other. Alpha Squad was a combination of many different species. Human, Turian, Quarian, Krogan and Asari. Each one of them had their own set of skills and traits that benefitted the squad in some ways.

**Alaara T'onrak**

Asari. Second in command.

Child of two Asari matriarchs known for their many explicit porn vids. Former Eclipse soldier before defecting to the Helldivers. Skilled in both combat training and biotics. Married to Alpha's comm specialist, Sandra Whryte. Been with Alpha since its beginning, 15 years ago.

**Sandra Whryte**

Human. Field comm specialist.

Born with Russian heritage. Born and grew up on the streets of America during which she acquired a talent and skills in listening in on conversations which evolved in comm talent. Joined the Helldivers at the age of 19. Married to Captain Alaara T'onrak. Also been part of Alpha for 15 years.

**Alex Wilson/Griffin**

Human. Demolition Expert.

Born and grew up on Omega. Little known of parents. Very briefly a member of the Blue Suns before cutting all ties. Boyfriend of Ashley Madeline Williams, Austin's childhood friend. Alpha Squad's second newest member, recruited by Captain T'onrak during the two years of Austin's death. Nicknamed Griffin by his teammates due to the Griffin tattoo on his armour.

**Ventra Prarken**

Turian. Sniper/archer expert.

Very briefly a part of both the Turian military and C-sec before becoming a Helldiver. Skilled primarily in archery and prefers to use a high tech bow and arrow. Married to Leena Raan vas Penthra. Also part of Alpha for 15 years.

**Leena Raan vas Penthra**

Quarian. Engineer.

Born on the Migrant fleet like all Quarians. Never returned from her pilgrimage after she became a Helldiver. Hoped to remain with a former lover, only to find he ad killed shortly after her enrolment. Married to Ventra Prarken. Once again part of Alpha since the beginning.

**Urdnot Kraan**

Krogan. Heavy Weapon expert.

One of few lucky Krogan to survive birth due to the Genophage. Served as a member of the Blood Pack for a time after passing his rite of passage before quitting and becoming a Helldiver. Part of Alpha for 15 years.

**Dashiell Torres/Dash**

Human. Scout.

Born on the colony of Mindoir. Survived the Batarian slaver attack, but saw his parents die. Joined the Helldivers as soon as he turned 18. Well known among Alpha for his often eccentric sense of humour, and tendency to talk a lot. Part of Alpha since the beginning.

**X-5**

Experimental robot and AI.

Created as part of an experimental robot program that was eventually shut down by Alpha Squad. Was activated in an attempt to stop them but was somehow struck by lightning. After reactivation, started to develop an organic personality and characteristics. Became a Helldiver agent in return for information and a small service. Occasionally joined Alpha Squad on many missions, most recently to defeat the Collectors. Was made an official member of Alpha Squad not long after.

Each one of them were simply chatting to one another, enjoying the free time they had. Then of course there was also Alpha's very newest recruit, Natasha Soarin a.k.a Jet.

What made Jet very special was that she was one of the first of a new breed of Helldivers. Very recently, the Arkanes had finally found a way of creating some new Helldivers that had the ability that no other Helldiver had, the power of flight.

According to Jet's profile, she had been born and raised on Arkadia all her life, living on one of the small colony settlements outside the Arkadian city. She enlisted, and eventually became an Atmospheric fighter pilot. One of the best, she eventually earned the nickname Jet from her wingmen.

She had handpicked by the Arkane Council to be one of the very first of the flying Helldivers. She had been reluctant at first, but had eventually accepted. She had now been assigned to Alpha Squad a few months after she had donned her armour.

It was easy to tell among the others which one Jet was. Her armour design was completely different to the others. True her armour still had the same triangular shaped helmet design that all Helldiver had to have, but that was it.

Frome very angle, Jet's armour was designed to look like a Stealth fighter and to be as aerodynamic as possible. She even had two massive wings on her back. At the moment of course, they were folded away so as not to be an inconvenience. When deployed, these wings not only aided in flight but also helped keep the Helldiver's power levels charged.

Because the technology in the flying Helldivers was still new, it was in a way experimental. For example, the flight mechanics did use a lot of power, more than a Helldiver's power core was able to recharge. So, to try and balance the power out, the wings were massive solar panels which could absorb power from any light source and provide additional power to keep the core power levels stable.

Jet's flight technology was pretty simple. She had the main thrusters concealed inside her feet. As a safety feature, her legs would lock together so that the pilot didn't accidently put them at the wring angle. Jet of course would unlock them once she came in to land. She also had two small stabilizers on her back and two more large ones concealed in her hands. These stabilizers were so powerful that they could actually double as weapons. Jet however tended not to use them in combat much as they did use a lot of power.

Jet's main weapons of course were the assault rifle sized rail gun she carried, flamethrowers concealed in her wrists, and finally a massive war hammer which served as her melee weapon.

Austin planned to rejoin his squad eventually. Help take his mind off of things. For now though, he was thinking. As said before, he knew the Reapers were coming, so it did make him uneasy. He continued looking out over the city view as his shoulder cape flowed in the wind.

Not long after he and his team had stopped the Collectors, the Major had changed, or rather updated, his appearance. He now had a slightly larger build than his previous look, he carried a blood dragon emblem on his chest and also the shoulder parts form the armour he had taken that symbol from. The cape had been given to him after he had been knighted for stopping the Collectors. It served as a symbol to others of the authority he now carried as a knight.

Of course, his usual parts were there. His sword, named Excalibur, and the N7 designations on his right arm and chest.

"Not joining us, Major?" he heard someone ask.

Jet had got up from her seat and had joined him at the balcony.

"Just thinking." He replied, his British accented voice deepened slightly by his suit's voice changer.

"You miss your wife, don't you?" Jet asked.

She was right. Austin had been missing his Asari wife, Liara T'soni Shepard, for some time now.

They had met five years ago during the time that Austin had first seen the visions from the beacons. Somehow, it had been love at first sight for them and they had quickly become bond mates. His death four years ago had been a huge loss for her, but it had led her to joining the Helldivers herself, so when his suit finally managed to bring him back, they were quickly reunited. Having already joined Alpha Squad, Liara accompanied her love on his mission to stop the Collectors. During that time, the two mended their relationship and Austin eventually proposed to her. They were married not long after.

At the moment however, Liara was not with them. Recently she'd received a call regarding something to do with the Protheans (for which she was a Professor in) and had needed to take a temporary leave of absence. She ad assure her husband of course that it would only be a week and that she would return as soon as she could. Even so, they loved each other so much that to simply apart for one day felt very lonely for them.

"Yeah. It always feels lonely without her." He said.

"She'll be back tomorrow though, won't she? I'd say that's something to look forward to." Said Jet.

That was indeed true. The week had passed now, so Liara was bound to return some time tomorrow. Austin did smile at the thought of that. He and Liara completed each other, so they always felt truly alive in each others company.

At that moment, a man suddenly walked up to them and saluted.

"Major."

"Lieutenant James Vega." Said Austin warmly. "What brings you here?"

Vega was an Alliance soldier that Austin had been introduced to not too long ago. He wore a white Alliance t-shirt and combat trousers. His dog tags were clearly visible above his shirt.

"I've been sent by the defence comity. They want to see you." He said.

Austin simply nodded and turned to Jet.

"Let the others know where I've gone. Don't want them getting worried." He said.

"Yes sir." Jet nodded.

Vega led Austin through the Alliance headquarters. All over the place, there were people hurrying to different places. The Helldiver didn't recall it being this busy before.

"What's this all about, Vega?" he asked.

"Couldn't say, sir. Just told me they needed." James replied.

Austin was aware that his presence might also be adding to it. After all, he was a Major, a Helldiver and a Knight. So he knew he had a huge air of authority around here.

A familiar face then stepped out of the crowds. An Alliance Admiral that Austin had known for a long time.

"Anderson." He acknowledged.

"Admiral." Vega saluted.

Since Austin was technically the same rank as Anderson, being a Major and also perhaps being slightly above him due to being a knight, he had no need to salute.

"Good to see you again, Shepard. Like your new look. It suits you." Said Anderson as he and Austin shook hands. "How have things been for you?"

"As well as they could've been." Austin replied. "What's going on? Why is everyone in such a hurry?"

"Admiral Hackett's mobilizing the fleets. I guess words made it to Alliance Command that something big is heading our way." Said Anderson.

"The Reapers?" Austin asked with concern.

"We don't know, not for certain." Said Anderson.

"What else could be?" Said Austin, folding his arms.

"If I knew that…" said Anderson.

"It's the Reapers, Anderson! And you know that the Alliance is not ready for them, not by a long shot." Said Austin.

"Tell that to the defence comity." Said Anderson.

"Unless we're planning to talk the Reapers to death, the comity is just a waste of time. Besides, if the Reapers are indeed on our doorstep, I have more important places I need to be." Said Austin.

"They're just scared. None of them have seen what you've seen. You've been there, on the front lines, in the trenches, fighting them. We've seen your reports, seen the evidence you've collected. But it's all just theory to us." Said Anderson.

"So you expect me to just tell them it's gonna be okay? Hide the truth, like the Council?!" Austin retorted crossly. He was still a bit angry at the Alliance for not preparing better. Compared to the Helldivers and the Arkanes, the Alliance had barely done anything to prepare for the invasion.

"You know that's not true!" Anderson objected. "The shit you've done… any other Helldiver soldier would've just been ignored by the committee. It's your knowledge of the Reapers that's made them listen to you."

"That and you're good word?" Austin asked coldly.

"Yeah. I trust you, Shepard, and so does the committee." Said Anderson.

"If they trusted me, they would've prepared more. Besides, I'm just a soldier, Anderson. And I am not being a politician just for this." Said Austin.

"I don't need you to be either." Said Anderson. "I just need to do whatever it takes to help us stop the Reapers."

They proceeded through HQ a bit more before finally arriving outside the meeting place.

"They're expecting you too, Admiral."

"Good luck in there, Shepard." Said Vega.

Austin simply nodded as he and Vega shook hands. Anderson meanwhile had just run into Austin's oldest friend.

"Anderson." Said Ashley Williams.

"Lieutenant, how'd it go in there?" Anderson asked.

"I don't know. I can never tell with them. I'm just waiting for orders." Said Ashley. She then noticed her old friend. "Austin!"

Austin turned and saw Ashley.

"Ash! Good to see you again." He smiled as he walked up to Ashley and hugged her.

"It's been too long. You look good." Said Ashley.

"So do you, my old friend." Said Austin.

"You here on your own?" Ashley asked.

"No, everyone else is here with me. I can let Griffin know you're here if you want." He smiled, seeing where Ashley was going with this.

"Nah. Why spoil the surprise for him." Ashley winked.

Ever since Alpha had saved Ashley on the colony of Horizon two years ago, Ashley had Griffin had grown very close to another. It was during Austin's wedding when Griffin had accidently caught the flowers that he and Ash had made their relationship official.

At that moment however, an Alliance officer walked up to them.

"Admiral, Major, they ready for you now." She said.

Austin and Ashley simply nodded to each other as the Helldiver followed Anderson into the court room.

"You know the Major?" Vega asked.

"Childhood friend. He and I go way back." Said Ashley.

"Are you two…"

"No. Besides, he's married, and I'm seeing one of his squad."

* * *

Austin couldn't help but see the many Alliance faces staring at him. They'd no doubt heard the hundreds of stories about him.

The defence committee sat before Austin and Anderson. There was no denying that all of them were hoping for answers.

"Admiral Anderson. Sir Major Shepard."

"Well, what's the situation?" Austin asked.

"We were hoping you would tell us." Said one of the committee members.

"The reports coming in are unlike anything we've ever seen. Whole colonies have gone dark, bases gone silent." Said another.

"The only thing you've done by bringing me here is confirm what you already know and what I've been trying to tell you for years. The Reapers are here." Said Austin.

The committee mumbled amongst themselves before speaking again.

"Then how do we stop them?"

"Stop them?" Austin asked in surprise. "This isn't about strategy or tactics. This is about survival."

"But, their must be some way…"

"If there is, then I will find it. But you all need to be prepared to do what you need to survive." Said Austin.

"That's it? That's our plan?!"

"You have a better alternative?! If so, please share!" Austin retorted.

"UK headquarters has a visual."

The massive holoscreen lit up with several video links. There was no mistaking the familiar cuttlefish design of the ships. It was indeed the Reapers. Austin did his best to hide the shock that the Reapers were laying siege to London, to the UK, the place his family hailed from.

"What do we do?"

Austin knew this day would come eventually. Long had he known he had a destiny. A destiny that he would soon have to become more than just a squad leader. On the day the Reapers arrived, he would have to become a leader that the whole galaxy could follow. Starting from now, Austin knew he that now they would all be looking to him for answers and leadership.

"The only thing we can. We fight, we give them hell, or we die." He replied.

The committee was silent for a while. The fear ad suddenness of all this was a lot for them to take in.

"We should get to the Normandy." Austin suggested as he turned to Anderson.

Suddenly, the whole place shook. Everyone looked out the massive window to see a Reaper descending from the sky, a beam aimed right at them.

"Oh my god!"

The whole place exploded, sending almost everyone and everything flying. A huge amount of fire quickly followed, burning everything in it's path.

Austin quickly noticed that Anderson had been thrown to the floor by the blast and wouldn't escape the flames in time. The Helldiver quickly threw himself around the Admiral, protecting him from the flames.

Austin of course had no need to worry about the fire hurting him. His armour was designed to withstand far worse without any damage. Even his cape had been soaked in a special flame proof liquid to stop it from being burnt.

When the flames finally did subside, the whole place was in ruins. Austin looked down to see that Anderson was alive, but unconscious.

"Anderson! Come on, wake up!" he yelled.

Anderson stirred and opened his eyes.

"Come on, get up." Said Austin, helping the Admiral up. He then took a spare pistol from his combat belt and handed it to Anderson. "Here, take this."

Anderson took the pistol as Austin finished helping him up. The Helldiver then tired to make contact with the rest of his team.

"Alpha Squad, do you read me? Alaara, come in." he said.

No reply.

"I can't contact anyone else. The Reapers must be disrupting communication." Said Austin. "Come on. We should head to the spaceport at least. If I know Alpha as well as I do, that's where they'll go to if they can't contact us."

Anderson nodded and followed Austin's lead as he lead them across the rooftops. Getting outside did at least allow comms to temporarily improve.

"Anderson, I'm getting something. Sounds like Ashley and Vega are heading to the Normandy as well." Said Austin.

"HUSKS!"

Sure enough, several zombie like figures we're heading in their direction. Human converted and repurposed by the Reapers. Deadly, and very hard to kill.

Anderson fired with his pistol while Austin unholstered his M-76 Revenant and fired also.

"I'm out of ammo!" Anderson yelled after just a few shots.

Austin also suddenly felt his rifle click and realised he didn't have any more thermal clips. It certainly wasn't the best time.

"Guess we'll have to take these things out the old fashioned way." Said Austin, drawing Excalibur from his back.

Two more husks ran at them. Anderson used the butt of the pistol to hit one of them hard in the head, killing it, while Austin cut it down completely.

Another Reaper overheard suddenly fire din their direction, creating a massive hole in the roof.

"Down here. We're too exposed on the roof." Said Austin, as he jumped down through the hole.

Anderson quickly followed.

The door they were about to head through was suddenly forced open as a Husk tired to claw at them. Austin however simply decapitated it with his sword.

Anderson tried to force the door open again, but found it too stiff. Austin on the other hand did it with relative ease due to his armour's strength.

"Through this way, hurry." He grunted, keeping the door open long enough for Anderson to slip through.

As they continued through the buildings, they eventually heard the sounds of gunfire. There were more soldiers nearby. Sure enough, they found a small army of Alliance marines engaging large amounts of husks.

"We can't just leave them." Said Anderson.

"That I agree with." Austin nodded.

The two quickly joined the fray. One of the marines threw them some thermal clips, allowing Anderson to reload. Austin meanwhile stuck to close up combat and used both his sword in his right hand and his omni blade/shield on his left wrist.

"Hold your positions! Hold your positions!" he yelled.

The presence of both Austin and Anderson seemed to bolster the marines motivation and they fought even harder. Husk after husk fell as they were shot, punched or cut down. The scale seemed to be tipping in their favour. Eventually in fact, the Husks did something they'd never done before. All of them retreated and ran.

All the marines cheered as the cyborg zombies fled out of sight. Austin however did not share the same feelings. In fact, this new move had him very uneasy. He could tell that Anderson felt it too.

"Something's not right. Husks never retreat." He said. "Reload and be ready! I don't think this is over yet!"

The marines complied and took this opportunity to reload and see to any wounded. Things seemed quiet for a while, but then they heard something.

A loud roar suddenly echoed around the city. Then the wind started to pick up as they heard another noise. It was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the north. The trees seemed to creak and crack in the hot, dry wind.

"What was that?" Anderson asked, doing his best to not be knocked over the sudden strong wind.

"Sentries, what can you see?!" Austin yelled to some snipers who were posted on the roof.

The snipers looked around for a moment. Then they saw something. They almost froze and went pale.

"Sound the alarm! Call for reinforcements, do it now!" one of them yelled.

"What is it?!" Austin shouted.

"Dragon." The sentry replied. "DRAGON!"

Another roar sounded, this time much louder. That was when they saw it. A massive black form suddenly swooped out from behind a building and blotted out the sun. Sure enough, hovering above them, larger even than a Tutchunka Harvester, was a Dragon. It was only when Austin got a better look that he saw it wasn't a normal Dragon, it was actually a husk. Clearly this husk had obviously been designed to look like a Dragon, and it certainly didn't disappoint.

The Draco, as Austin felt it appropriate to be called, swooped down and opened it's mouth. Sure enough, fire burst forth, consuming anything it touched. Several marines were caught in the blast as they tired to retreat. The others opened fire on the massive husk as it turned for another run. This time though, it landed. This Dragon was like the traditional European dragons, so it had two legs and it's wings doubled as arms, which supported it. It was now that everyone was able to get a look at this terrifying new monster. Two horns protruded from the Draco's head, and it had a short neck. This was a something a bit more new since a lot of Dragon designs often had long necks. The wings of course had a few scars and tears in them, as did the dragon's flesh. This was to be expected since it was a husk. The mouth however was the most terrifying. As it growled and roared it revealed it's teeth. They weren't normal. In the Draco's mouth, in place of teeth, were several long spikes. The very same ones that were often used to impale victims on to turn them into husks, which unsurprisingly were called Dragon's teeth.

The Draco drew itself up and breathed in as it prepared to breath more fire.

"Stand firm!" Austin yelled.

The Draco breathed another round of fire. The shear force of it was so strong that it sent debris all over the place. More marines screamed as the fire burned them alive. Cleared of nuisance, the Draco simply walked over them like they were nothing but tiny insects. These Alliance marines were nothing to the Husk. Unknown to them, it's eye was set another prize…

Angered by the loss of the many marines, Austin holstered Excalibur and drew his Revenant out again, this time fully loaded.

"HEY!" he yelled to get the Draco's attention, firing several shots.

The shots didn't appear to hurt the Draco at all, but they did at least get it's attention. The Dragon roared and breathed another round of fire right at Austin.

The Helldiver ducked as he felt the hot flames engulf him. As expected however, they didn't hurt him.

The Draco almost looked surprised when it saw that Austin was unharmed. It simply snarled and stared at the Helldiver as he stood up.

Everyone simply watched as the Draco glare at Austin. The Helldiver found the husk's stare strange, almost as though… it knew him.

Then suddenly the Dragon started shaking it's head slightly, almost as though something was causing it pain. After just a few seconds, it stopped, and then it's eyes opened again. No longer were they the traditional blue that al husks had. They were now a familiar bright glowing orange. Then to everyone's shock, the Draco actually spoke with a voice that Austin knew all too well.

"Shepard!"

"Harbinger." Austin said coldly.

Harbinger was another Reaper who had been the true leader of the Collectors. Through the Collector general, it had influenced all their actions right up until they had all been destroyed. It was no surprise that it was controlling the Draco seeing as how Harbinger had been able to control any Collector it wished.

"You knew that this day would be coming, Shepard. The cycle could not be delayed forever. There is nothing you can do to stop us. All you can do is watch helplessly as all that you love and cherish is destroyed. You will suffer for your misguidance in thinking you had a chance against us." the Draco spoke with Harbinger's voice.

"You're the one who's misguided, Harbinger. You may think this cycle is no different from others before, but you're wrong. We will find a way, and I will stop you!" said Austin, no fear at all in his voice, despite that he was facing a massive Dragon that could just bite into him.

"There will be no glory in your sacrifice, Shepard. We will erase all memory of you from history. The next cycle will never know you existed at all." Harbinger growled.

"You're right." Said Austin. "Because their won't be another cycle, One way or another, I intend to end it. Years from now, the future will know that a free galaxy stood against tyrants like you, that a untied few stood against many, and before this war was over… that even a race of machines like yours can bleed."

Harbinger was silent for a moment before finally speaking again.

"Your death will serve as an example to all who would dare stand against us! Now watch as I burn your world! Releasing control."

The Draco's eyes returned to normal as Harbinger's influence left it. It roared as soon as it saw Austin and lunged at him. The Helldiver was quick to react by rolling out of the way. As Austin retreated, the Draco once again breathed a huge amount of fire as it continued moving forward, unfazed by anything the Alliance tried in an attempt to slow it down.

Spotting Austin among the teeming masses, the Draco spat a fireball at him. Austin was quick to notice this and pulled Anderson into a trench, the fire just missing them. Several other marines did the same and took cover. The Draco once again released another round of fire, this time so large, intense and concentrated that it burned all that was left of the marines.

"NO!"

Anderson quickly stopped the soldier before he clambered out of the trench and into the Draco's view.

"You can't do anything! They're gone!" he yelled.

Suddenly, the normal husks returned, this time accompanied by another new type of husk. The massive harvesters that originated from the Krogan planet Tuchanka it seemed hadn't escaped this fate either. Smaller than the Draco, but just as deadly, these Harvesters were dropping almost hundreds of human husks onto the battlefield while the swooped overhead. The Draco, believing all the marines to be dead took off into the air to join them.

"We can't hold! The city is lost." Said one of the marines.

Austin was forced to accept defeat. There were outmatched, outnumbered, and outgunned as well, despite that these husks didn't wield guns. Anderson knew it too.

"Tell everyone to break cover, NOW!" Austin ordered. "Retreat! Retreat!"

What was left of the marines, Austin and Anderson jumped out of the trenches and ran as best they could.

"In here, quick!" Austin yelled, pulling Anderson into a nearby building.

The marines went to follow, but a red husk suddenly cut one of them down and exploded, causing the entrance to be sealed by debris. Austin and Anderson were safe, but they were now on their own again.

* * *

One surviving marine panted as he struggled to stay alive. The explosion from the red husk had taken it's toll on him and he was bleeding badly. He could see more husks through is visor but they seemed to be ignoring him.

Then he suddenly heard footsteps. He looked to see a large figure towering over him. It was blocking out the sun, so he could only see it's silhouettes. From what he could tell however, it looked humanoid. But at the same time it looked alien. It's anatomy was thin, almost… insect like.

The figure then suddenly took a large spear like weapon from it's back and plunged it into the marine's heart. There was nothing he could do but choke on his own blood as the life left him.

Satisfyingly watching the marine take hi last breath, the figure pulled the spear free.

"The age of humanity is over. The time of their extinction has come."

* * *

"This is a goddamn mess. How did we let this happen?!" said Anderson as he and Austin worked on trying to clear a path through the wreckage in an attempt to once again get to the Normandy. "They hit so fast, we thought we'd have time to prepare."

"You and the Alliance knew they were coming." Said Austin as he held up a piece of debris for Anderson to crawl under.

"And they still just cut through our defences." Said Anderson. " We need to go to the Citadel, talk to the Council."

"The Citadel? Anderson, the fight's here! Besides, I need to also warn Arkadia in case the Reapers haven't' already invaded. We actually had plan that could work."

"The fight will be everywhere soon enough." Said Anderson. "The council has to help us."

"You honestly think they will?" Austin asked sarcastically as they started slowly making their way over a deep pit and trying to keep their balance.

"No. But you were a Council Spectre. That has to count for something." Said Anderson.

"Don't remind me." Austin mumbled.

A sudden shake made Anderson lose his balance and he nearly fell. Just in time though, Austin caught him.

"Got ya!"

"Thanks, Shepard. I owe you one." Anderson panted.

"Guess we're even now." Said Austin.

Reaching the other side, the two grabbed some ammo and head back outside. Another Reaper suddenly descended from the sky and landed in the water. It began firing on a nearby dreadnought as it walked.

"God! How do you stop something so powerful?" said Anderson as they broke into a sprint.

"I don't know." Austin replied.

The dreadnought suddenly exploded, causing the piece of debris they were standing on to give way. The two skidded down to a lower level. Austin was able to stay upright, but Anderson lost his footing.

"You okay?" Austin asked, helping the Admiral up.

"I'm getting too old for this sort of thing." Anderson sighed.

The two jumped down another level before encountering some more marines.

"Get down! They'll see you!" one of them whispered.

On the other side of the water were more husks. Once again though, these ones were new. They looked almost like… Batarians.

Both Austin and Anderson took cover as the Cannibals opened fire. Austin quickly activated his shoulder cannon which fired several shots of plasma, even when in cover. The last fell and Austin and Anderson went back to the marines.

"We're trying to contact our ship. Do you have a radio?" Austin asked.

"There's one in the downed gunship, but it will be crawling with those things." Said one of the marines.

"That won't be a problem." Said Anderson, as he tried to lift the large piece of metal that had another marines leg pinned. "It's too heavy for me."

"I got it." Said Austin as he slowly lifted it up. Even for him, it was very heavy.

"_I wish I had Griffin for this." _He thought to himself.

Once the marine was clear, Austin dropped it. Now they had a bridge across the water.

"Come on, let's get to that gunship." He said.

Anderson followed.

They encountered a few more Cannibals before they finally found the radio.

"Keep me covered while I try to get a beacon up." Said Austin.

The radio was extremely static, but he was just able to get Sandra's voice.

"_Shepard, do you read me? Are you getting this?"_

"Barely. What's your position?" Austin replied.

"_We're at the Normandy. What's your location?"_ Sandra asked.

"I'm activating a beacon. Get Joker to home in on it's signal." Said Austin.

Before he could get a reply, everything went completely static.

"Let's hope it does the trick." Said Anderson.

"They'll find us. Alpha's never let me down before." Said Austin.

"Then let's hope we can survive long enough. We've got company!" said Anderson, indicating to several incoming Cannibals.

Right before the husks could fire however, none other than the Normandy zoomed over firing shots which obliterated them all.

"_Cavalry's here gentlemen."_ Said Joker.

"About time." Said Anderson.

"Let's move!"

The Normandy descended until the cargo hold hatch was low enough to get onto. Austin wasted no time and jumped on. TO his relief, everyone was here. Ashley, Vega, and all of Alpha.

"You had us worried there, Major." Said Alaara.

"When I have I ever been that easy to kill?" Austin smiled.

"Shepard!" Anderson called.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?!" said Austin.

"I'm not going." Said Anderson. "You saw those men back there, they need a leader."

"Are you crazy?! You can't stay here! This a fight we can't win alone, not without help!" Austin objected.

"Exactly. We need the entire galaxy to unite together to stop the Reapers once and for all, not just to save Earth." Said Anderson. "Go to the Citadel, talk to the Council, convince them to help you."

"You know as well as I do that they won't listen." Said Austin.

"Then make them listen! Now go! That's an order!" said Anderson.

"I don't take orders from you, Anderson! I'm not in the Alliance anymore. Besides, you and I are the same rank now." Austin objected.

"Shepard, please. I'm asking you as a friend." Said Anderson.

Austin saw that there was no changing Anderson's mind. And admittedly, he was right. All the soldiers here would definitely benefit from his leadership.

"We will return." He said. "And when we do, we'll bring back help. Good luck."

"You too, Shepard." Said Anderson.

"Joker, get us out of here." Said Austin as he and the others went back inside the cargo bay as the doors sealed themselves.

So this was it. The day that Austin knew he wouldn't be able to delay forever. After nearly 5 years, the Reaper war had finally begun…

* * *

**Some of the changes may have been small, but I think they worked well. For example, Shepard taking charge rather than Anderson sort of shows that he's embracing his destiny as a new leader.**

**The child of course you'll notice has been removed from the story. Now Shepard can't have nightmares. Those were one of my most hated bits of ME3, in fact I think the game would be a lot less depressing if it didn't have those. However, there will be a good replacement for them. Instead they'll be replaced by some odd dreams that sort of hint at a little secret.**

**Also, in case anyone might have a bit of trouble picturing the Draco's design, try to picture the dragons in the film Reign of Fire.**

**The Draco is also one of many new husks I will introduce in ME3. Some will be husks we didn't see in ME3, and some will even be other some previous cycles (strange the Reapers don't keep them)**

**Not sure yet when Chapter 2 will be up, but I have made good progress on it so far. Do let me know what you think, I'm eager to hear what you think so far. If you though this alone was mind blowing, you can expect a lot more throughout the entire story. With this one... I'm just warming up. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2, The Red Planet

**Phew! I hit my target to get this chapter done by Friday. I'm certainly hoping I can keep that up and make all ME3 chapters weekly.**

**There's a few story changes in this one, but I should say that it will mostly be the same until the Citadel coup. It's after that though that the story will start to go into more original territory. However, there is a bit at the end of this that will add more to the mystery bit of my story.**

**Big thank you also to Mastermind for doing the Sarah/Traynor scenes in this.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Red Planet**

It felt nice to be back on the Normandy SR3 again. Despite that a war had no started, Austin couldn't help but feel safe.

"What the hell's going on?! Where's Anderson?!Where are we going?!" Vega asked.

"We're leaving." Austin replied.

"Leaving?!"

"We're heading for the Citadel. We can't hope to win this war without help." Said Austin.

"Bullshit! Anderson wouldn't order us to leave!" Vega objected.

"He didn't. He asked." Said Austin. "Besides, you saw how the Reapers cut through the Alliance's defences. If the galaxy doesn't' unite together, the Reapers have already won."

"Then you can drop me off at the nearest depot, 'cause I'm not leaving." Said James.

Austin hated to forceful, but sometimes it was necessary.

"Stow it, Lieutenant!" he ordered. "You don't wanna go—we get it—but this isn't a democracy!"

This seemed to be put Vega in his place, and he remained silent.

"_Major, we're clear of Earth." _Said Joker through the loudspeakers.

"Good. Plot a course for the Citadel." Said Austin.

"_Shepard, you have an incoming message from Admiral Hackett."_ Said EDI, the Normandy's Artificial Intelligence.

"Patch him through."

A holo image of Hackett appeared in front of them. It was very crackly and just barely understandable.

"_Shepard… sustained heavy losses. …force was overwhelming… There's no way we can defeat them conventionally…" _said Hackett.

"We're already heading to the Citadel to talk to the Council. I've sent a message to Arkadia as well." Said Austin.

"_First, I need… iance outpost on Mars… ore we lose control of the system." _Hackett requested.

"Mars? We send me there?" Austin asked

…_been researching the Prothean Archives with Professor T'soni." _Said Hackett. _"…found a way to stop the Reapers… only way to stop them… …in contact soon. Hackett out."_

Austin immediately reacted at the mention of the name T'soni. So his wife had been on Mars. She was okay! Secretly, he'd been worried sick as soon as the Reapers had hit. The question of whether Liara was okay or not had constantly been on his mind. At least now he knew she was on a planet the Reapers hadn't hit yet. That could only mean she was safe.

The Major didn't even hesitate in accepting.

"Joker, change of plans. Plot a course for the Mars archives." He said.

"Why Mars? What does Hackett think we'll find there?" Ashley asked.

"I'm not sure. But whatever it is, it concerns my wife."

"So you're the new girl?" Ashley asked.

It was a bit of a tight squeeze with everyone inside the dropship. Alpha alone fitted just fine, but the extra Alliance soldiers did now make the space a bit cramped.

"Yeah." Jet replied, slightly nervously.

Ashely could see she was making the girl uncomfortable and just simply nodded.

"Not much of a talker, is she?" Ashley whispered.

"She's still getting to know everyone." Said Austin. He then turned to Vega who was piloting the dropship down. "What's the weather like?"

"Not good. It's okay for now, but we've got a cosmic storm incoming." Said Vega.

"Then we'd better get in there quick." Said Austin.

They only got a few yards towards the building before they spotted hostiles down below. They had several Alliance knelt down in front of them. Alpha of course recognised the white and yellow armour instantly.

"Cerberus!" Austin hissed.

"Holy shit! They're executing people!" Vega whispered as the Cerberus troops shot all the Alliance troops dead.

Everyone went to cover so that they wouldn't' be spotted. All of ALpha Squad then lined up their guns, taking a target each.

"Looks like they finalyl managed to make sone passable knock offs of our armour." said Leena.

"ANALYSIS" The troopers have augmented themselves extensively. I doubt that it will save them though. Combat efficiency is still 25% less than ours." said X-5 quietly.

Once everyone was ready to fire, Austin lined up his own shot and prepared to issue the order to fire in synch.

"And... execute."

All of the troopers fell at the same time as Alpha Squad all fired in perfect synch with each other.

With the path ahead clear, everyone headed into the facility. As the airlock sealed and began equalising, Ashley and James removed their helmets. The Helldivers naturally didn't.

"Why would Cerberus be here?" Ashley asked.

"Hell if I know, Ash. Ever since they got blamed for the destruction of the Alpha Relay they've had to lay very low." Said Austin.

"Weren't you accused of working for them at one point?" Jet asked.

"Yes, but that wasn't true." Said Sandra.

"Wouldn't be here if I was with those terrorists." Said Austin.

A sudden thud suddenly interrupted them and they all took cover. There were more of them coming from the vents. A hatch was suddenly dislodged and two Helldivers jumped out, both female. Austin recognized them both immediately. One of them was none other than his wife, Liara T'soni Shepard, and the other was Alpha's old friend, and Liara's former mentor, Zhi Shang Ren, or Xun as she preferred to be called.

Several Cerberus troopers then suddenly appeared at the hatch. They'd been following the two Helldivers through the vents. Liara quickly threw up a biotic singularity which caught both the Cerberus troopers. As they flailed around madly, Liara took out her pistol and shot them both. One was killed instantly, but the other survived. As they both fell to the floor, Xun walked up to the one that was still alive. She unsheathed her Katana and stabbed it in the heart.

Seeing that the coast was clear, everyone came out of hiding. James had his gun trained on both Xun and Liara, but Austin quickly lowered it.

"Stand down, Lieutenant. They're with us." He said.

Both Xun and Liara turned to face them. From behind her helmet, Liara's face lit up with joy.

"Austin!"

The Asari instantly flung herself into her husband's arms and they both hugged each other tightly. Both their helmets then retracted and they kissed each other.

"_I've missed you so much." _Said Austin telepathically.

Due to how strong their bond had grown now, Austin and Liara had gained the ability to communicate with each without speaking over short distances. This came in quite handy in a lot of situations.

"_I've missed you too."_ Said Liara. "Thank the goddess you're alive!"

"Funny how we keep running into each other, isn't it, old friend?" Xun smiled.

"Good to see you too, Xun." Austin smiled as both his and Liara's helmet resealed.

"We heard about Earth. I was so worried about you." Said Liara.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, love." Austin chuckled.

"True, but I still feared the worst when I saw the reports. They hit Earth hard." Said Liara.

"Yeah. It was hard to leave like that." Said Ashley.

"I'm sorry, Ashley."

"But why did you come here? How did you know we were here?" Xun asked.

"Admiral Hackett told us to come here. He said you might know what's going on here." Austin replied.

"We do." Liara smiled.

"Hallelujah! Some answers, finally." said James.

"Maybe. We've discovered plans for a Prothean device, one that could wipe out the Reapers." said Liara.

"You're serious?!" said Austin with surprise. "Here, on Mars?!"

"This is no joke, Shepard. It's in the Prothean archives." said Xun.

"But we've known about the archives for decades. Why now?" Ashley asked.

"Process of illumination." Said Liara. "When the Alpha Relay was destroyed, it bought us some time."

"With you and Alpha out trying to get the word out and attempting to form alliances among the other races, I felt I had to try and do my part." Said Xun. "I began using all the resources I had as the Shadow Broker to try and find anything that could help us in the coming war. My search led me here. Naturally of course, I needed a Prothean expert so I contacted Liara. Sorry that I kept it secret from you."

"I'm sorry I also didn't tell you. I shouldn't keep secrets from you, Austin." said Liara.

"Don't worry, you two. Under the circumstances, I can easily forgive you both." Austin smiled.

"You're too kind." Said Xun.

"You have no idea, Xun." Liara smiled.

"In any case, our work here has paid off. The archives are full of data, an overwhelming amount. I think we have found what we need." said Xun.

"Sounds like this is our best chance to blow the Reapers to hell." said Austin.

"It's not a weapon. Well, not yet anyway." Said Liara. "It's plans for a device. A blueprint."

"Better than nothing. So how do we get it?" Leena asked.

"The archives are just across that tramway, providing Cerberus hasn't locked it down." said Xun.

"Why are they here? Doesn't make any sense since they're being hunted by the Batarians." Ashley asked.

"Not to mention they seem hell-bent on catching you two." said James.

"They want what we're here for." said Xun coldly.

"But why?" James asked.

"A weapon powerful enough to destroy the Reapers and possibly do more? How could those terrorists resist?" said Austin.

"Speaking of which, we've got company." said Ashely.

Sure enough, the door was being cut through from the other side.

"Bring it on!" said James.

"Not this time, Vega." said Austin.

"What?!"

"You and Alpha get back to the shuttle. Ashley, you're with us. If there's the slightest chance Cerberus could beat us to the archives, we need you covering the exit."

"But…"

"That's an order, Lieutenant."

James reluctantly nodded and joined Alpha as they headed back out the way they came.

* * *

Cerberus had obviously used their time in hiding from the Batarians to their advantage. They'd clearly been upgraded with better armour, better weapons, even their training and tactics seemed to have improved.

For Austin, Ashely, Liara and Xun however, it wasn't something they couldn't handle.

* * *

In order to get to the archives, that meant having to head outside again. The storm outside had really picked up now. The wind was so strong in fact that Ashely nearly got pushed over. For the three Helldivers with her however, this didn't bother them.

In the distance, they could see the tram moving with what looked like gunfire coming out fo it.

"What the hell?!"

"Looks like the Allaince are still fighting hard." said Austin.

"That tram heads to the archives." said Liara.

"Then that's where we need to go.

_"Major… you read me?" _Alaara's voice crackled over the comm.

"Barely. Storm's causing interference." Austin replied.

_"Yeah, tell me about it. We've lost contact with the Normandy."_

The group jumped over a gap and found the airlock to the next part of the facility was open.

"This airlock shouldn't be open." said Liara, nervously.

"No sign of forced entry." said Ashely.

"Exactly. The security protocols would need to overridden." Said Liara.

The group took it slowly as they made their way inside. All the lights were turned off and so it was very hard to see.

"Getting a little dark in here." said Ahsley.

"Lights on." said Austin.

The helmets and chests of all the Helldivers lit up with small flashlights, providing plenty of illumination for the path ahead. It was nwo that they could see quite a few dead bodies. With the airlock open, it wasn't hard to determine the cause of death.

"Someone vented the air from this room while they were still here." said Liara.

"Horrible way to die." said Austin sympathetically.

"This is brutal, even by Cerberus standards." said Liara angrily.

The blinds to the windows suddenly retracted as some Cerberus soldiers looked inside.

"_Get down!" _Austin whispered.

Everyone quickly did so and deactivated their lights.

Austin waited for a moment as the Cerberus troops scanned the room with their own flashlights.

Austin simpyl nodded to everyone as they readied for a surprise attack.

"On my mark… 3… 2… 1…"

Everyone immediately popped out of cover and fired. The Cerberus troops didn't even know what hit them. With the room clear, they made their way to the next airlock.

"We need to pressurize the room first." said Liara as she accessed the controls. "There we go. We have access to the labs. They'll take us right to the tram station."

"What's this?" Ashely asked, accessing a recorded message.

"_Security station… come in? We're seeing some odd activity down here. Our security protocols just kicked in. Everything's locked down."_

A woman then suddenly walked into frame. There was something strangely familiar about the skintight outfit she was wearing.

"_Doctor, I need your report as soon as…"_

The woman then suddenly drew a gun and shot both the guards in the recording. She then accessed the controls and opened the doors, causing everyone to suffocate.

"So that's how they got in." said Austin.

"We should've known there was something wrong about her." said Xun.

"Who is that anyway?" Austin asked.

"Doctor Eva Core. She got here about a week ago. I knew there was something funny about her, but I had no idea…" said Liara.

"We were just so focused on finding a way to stop the Reapers." said Xun.

"It's not your fault, Xun." said Austin reassuringly.

"I know."

"I wonder what this weapon actually is. The Protheans always have been a fascinating race. It's very hard for me not to be very curious." said Liara.

"Your old archaeologist self is showing again." Ashely couldn't' help but smile.

"It's been doing that a lot more often." said Liara. "Not that I mind of course."

* * *

They had to fight their way through many more Cerberus troops before they finally reached the tram station. It seemed empty.

"Looks like they got across first." said Liara.

"Can you override the tram?" Austin asked.

"No. The archives are on a separate network. We're completely locked out." said the Asari.

"What about a short range communicator?" Ashely asked.

"How would that help?" Xun asked.

"We convince them we're on their side. You Helldivers have voice changers, don't you?" Ashely explained.

Austin considered this for a moment. She was right actually, Helldivers did have voice changers in their helmets. They were all customisable and didn't have to be used. Austin did use his to make his voice sound even deeper and in a way a bit more intimidating. It helped people take him and his squad seriously.

"Good idea, Ash." he said.

Ashely walked off to try and find a nearby Cerberus soldier. As she did, Liara cast her husband a look.

"What?"

"The lieutenant-commander seems to have become very capable." said Liara.

"Indeed."

"Austin! I found something."

"What've you got?"

"He's got a transmitter in his helmet, if we can…"

The helmet hissed open, revealing the Cerberus soldiers face.

"God! Looks like a Husk." said Ashely.

The soldier clearly did have implants on the face and blue eyes. It was a rather disturbing sight.

"Yeah. Not quite though. They've definitely done something to themselves." said Austin.

"They did this to their own soldiers?" Ashley asked.

"Hardly unexpected. I've seen them do stuff just as bad as this." said Austin, managing to get the radio out of the helmet.

"Let's see if we can get them to send that tram over. Wish I had Sandra for this."

The Helldiver fiddled with his omni tool for a moment and then spoke, now sounding exactly like one of the Cerberus soldiers.

_"Hello, this is Delta team. Anybody there?"_

"That is a cool trick." Ashely smiled.

"_Where the hell have you been?!"_ the radio replied back._ "Never mind. What's your status?"_

_"We're at the tram station, waiting for extraction. All hostiles terminated." _Austin replied.

"_Roger that. Echo will ride over and secure the station."_

"Think they bought it?" Ashley asked.

"Doesn't matter. They'll be dead as soon as they get over here." said Austin as his voice returned to the usual setting. "Get in position. We'll flank them when they get off the tram."

"Good thinking, Major."

* * *

After dealing with last of the Cerberus squads, the group found themselves looking at the massive Prothean archives. To think that this was were it had all started, where humanity made the discovery that changed everything for them.

Liara worked on accessing the data. Unknown to them however, a hologram had suddenly appeared behind them.

A sudden sound caused both Austin and Liar ato whirl round and face it. Liara even pulled out her gun.

"Ilussive Man!" she said coldly.

There in front of them stood a hologram of the leader of Cerberus himself.

"So, the great Sir Major Shepard. We meet at last." He said.

"The pleasure's all yours, I'm sure." Said Austin coldly. "What do you want?"

"What I've always wanted. The data in these artefacts holds the key to solving the Reaper threat." said the Illusive man.

"I've seen your so called "solutions". You've turned your own people into monsters." said Austin.

"Hardly. They're being improved."

"Improved? There's a war going on and all you still care about is trying get even with us?"

"That's what separates us, Shepard. Where the Helldivers see a means to destroy, I see a way to control. To dominate and harness the Reapers power. Imagine how strong humanity would be if we controlled them." said the Illusive Man.

"You speak of control, yet you cause chaos! You always claim you want to advance humanity, yet you end up abandoning the very things that make you human. Hence why we have stopped you every time. For example, Earth and the galaxy are under siege and you're hatching a scheme to control the Reapers. Just proves it even more." Austin retorted.

"You've always been short sighted, hasty. You're destruction of the Collector base proved that."

"Would've been no better than you if I'd spared it."

"This isn't your fight any longer, Shepard. You can't defeat the Reapers, even with the Prothean data."

"Watch me. I've beaten the odds before, I'll do it again. You always have underestimated us."

"Destroying the Reapers is wasted potential. We can dominate them, use their power, harness their very essence to bring humanity to the apex of evolution."

"With that data, I'll rid the galaxy of those machines, and then I'll find a way to crush Cerberus, your pathetic little dream, like an ant under a boot, once and for all."

"Your vision is pathetically delimited." said the Illusive man. "You are just a tool, an agent with a singular purpose. In that, you were successful. But in doing so, you've proved that you're not fit to were that armour, nor deserve to be called by the ranks you have."

"Speak for yourself. Besides, you can try and insult me all you like, it won't work. I already know how this is going to end anyway: Your pathetic little dreams a failure and in ruins, and a blade through your heart." said Austin. "Liara."

Liara went back to accessing the archives to get the data.

"Don't interfere with my plan, Helldiver. I won't warn you again." said the Illusive man.

"Go to hell! I'll send you there myself!" Austin retorted.

"Austin!" Liara suddenly shouted.

"What is it?"

"The data, it's not here! It's being erased!"

"Goodbye, Shepard." said the Illusive man as his hologram vanished.

"Dammit! How's' he doing it?!" Austin cursed.

"It's local, someone's uploading the information." said Liara.

Further away, Ashely had suddenly noticed a figure at another terminal.

"Hey! Step away from the console, now!" she ordered.

The woman suddenly whirled round kicked Ash hard, sending her to the floor. Dr Core then shot the terminal.

"She's got the data!" Liara yeleld as she ran.

"Get her!"

Dr Core seemed a lot faster than she looked. In fact, her speed rivalled Dash's a lot.

They continued chasing her until they were outside. Surprisingly, Dr Core didn't seem to have any breathing equipment. Austin was beging to think she wasn't human.

"She's getting away!"

A shuttle then hovered into view. Dr Core jumped into it and it started to lift off out of the Helldiver's reach.

"Dammit! Vega, Normandy, anybody!" he yelled.

Speak of the devil however, the dropship suddenly came into view and flew right at the Cerberus shuttle.

"_I got this one!" _said James.

The dropship rammed right into the shuttle, causing it to crash and catch fire. The dropship meanwhile was left undamaged and was easily able to land. Everyone slowly picked themselves up after having to dodge the crash.

"Xun?" Liara asked.

"I'm good." Xun groaned.

The Asari then walked up to Ashely and helped her up.

"Are you alright, Ashley?" she asked.

"I think so."

Austin meanwhile was on the other side of the dropship as Vega stepped out.

"Normandy's en route. They'll be here soon."

"We need the data." said Xun.

There was suddenly a loud bang from the Cerberus shuttle and the hatch came off. A figure stepped out of the fire.

Dr Core was still alive, but she'd been very badly burnt. So burnt in fact that it had melted off her human exterior and revealed her true form. She was indeed android as they suspected.

Xun went to reach for her weapons, but Core reacted faster. A swift punch sent the Chinese Helldiver flying and she hit the dropship hard.

Ashely reached for her own rifle, but Core ran at her, disarmed her and hoisted her up by the neck.

"Ashley!" Liara yelled, taking out her own rifle. "Put her down!"

Dr Core seemed to ignore Liara and touched her earpiece.

"Orders?" she asked.

"_Dispose of her." _the Illusive Man replied.

Core replied and smashed Ashely hard against the shuttle several times before throwing her tot he ground and running at Liara. The Asari fired several shots at the robot, bu they barely slowed it down.

Core then suddenly knocked Liara to the ground and activated omni blade. Just before the holographic blade could come down on the Asari however, something stopped. As part of a reflex, Liara's eyes had shut. When she opened them, she found Austin standing between her and Core, with Excalibur in his hand and blocking the robot's blade.

"Get away from my wife, trash can!" He said.

Core immediately disengaged and lunged at Austin. The Helldiver of course was just as fast and he parried her blow. Silver Kartalrium clashed against orange hologram as the two exchanged thrusts and blows.

A sudden turn from Austin's wrist forced Core's blade down and pinned it there. The Helldiver then brought his free hand back, activated his own omni blade and stabbed the robot in the chest.

Core's holo visor falshed and fizzed for a moment before she shut down. The robot fell tot he ground with a loud clang as Austin twirled his mighty sword and then sheathed it on his back.

"You alright?" he asked, helping his wife up.

"Yes." Liara panted. "Thank you, love."

Austin then turned and noticed Ashely's unconsciousness body.

"Ashely!" he yelled, running up to her and dropping to his knees."Don't do this to me, old friend! Don't you die on me!"

He scanned the unconscious Allaince soldier. T his relief, she was still breathing and her heart was steady.

"She's still alive, but she'd badly hurt! She needs medical attention, now!" he yelled.

Xun and Jams nodded as Liara helped Austin hoist Ashely up onto his shoulder. He quickly cast a look at the defunct robot.

"Bring that thing with us." he said coldly.

"_Major, we've got Reaper signatures in orbit." Joker warned._

Everyone wasted no time and hurried up the Normandy's ramp. James also quickly piloted the dropship back in.

* * *

Austin, Liara and James all hurried into the meday, AUstin carrying Ashely and James carrying Dr Core.

Austin gently set his childhood friend down on one of the beds while James put Core down further away.

"Where's Doctor Chakwas?" Liara asked worriedly, nothing that the Normandy's usual medic wasn't at her post.

"She took some temporary leave a few days ago. Really bad time for it now." said Austin as he removed Ashely's helmet. Her face didnt' look good, THere were bruises all over her.

"What do we do? None of us are medics." Liara asked.

"We have to leave the sol system and head for the Citadel. It's Ash's only hope." said Austin.

The doors then suddenly opened and Griffin walked in. Not even caring, he pushed Austin out fo the way and sunk to his knees in fornt of Ashely.

"NO! No, Lord, no!"

"She's still alive. Don't worry, she's not in heaven yet." said Austin reassuringly putting a hand on Griffin's shoulder. "Joker, get as to the Citadel now. And I means as fast as you can, mister!"

"_Don't need to tell me twice, Major." _Joker replied.

"You can stay with her." Austin said to Griffin. He then turned to Dr Eva. If he didn't have better control over his anger, he would've easily just spaced her. Fortunately though, he knew that keeping her could help them learn maybe a useful thing or two. "See what EDI can learn from that thing."

"_Major, I am receiving a signal over the secondary QEC. I believe it's Admiral Hackett." _said EDI.

"Patch him through to me in the comm room." said Austin.

* * *

"_Shepard… you read… me…."_

"EDI, can you clear this up?" Austin asked.

"_I'll do my best." _EDI replied.

The transmission seemed to stop stuttering and Austin could at least understand Hackett now.

_"Did you get to the archives?"_ Hackett asked.

"I was there. So was the Illusive Man." said Austin.

_"I was worried Cerberus might try something. Did you get the data?"_

"Yes. Just barely." Austin sighed with relief. "EDI and Xun will analyse what we recovered."

_"What have we learned? Was it worth the effort?"_

"Preliminary evidence suggests the data is a blueprint for a Prothean device." Liara explained.

_"Device?"_

"It seems to be called the Crucible. It's a weapon, massive in size and scope that's capable of destroying the Reapers." said Liara as she activated her omni tool.

A hologram of the massive Crucible device was projected next to Hackett.

_"Send me the data. We'll do our own analysis." _said the Admiral.

"Good luck, Hackett. I also need to start putting my own plan into action. If it works, we'll have an army as well." said Austin.

_"I hope so."_ said Hackett. "I'll_ be in touch soon. Hackett out."_

"It will get worse, won't it?" Liara asked.

"Not if we stop the Reapers it won't. Many of us have prepared for this. It's better than nothing. At least I know the Arkanes and the Helldivers will at least be ready to fight them." said Austin, confidently.

"I'm ready too. No matter what, I will be at your side the whole time." said Liara.

Austin simply sighed and hugged her.

"I missed you." he said, finally letting his emotion show a bit more. Despite that it wasn't the best of circumstances, it brought warm feelings to his heart and soul to finally have Liar aback in his coudl tell that Liara felt the same.

"I missed you too. Not a day went by when I didn't wish I was back in your arms." Liara sighed. "I trust of course this war isn't going to put strain on us?"

"I won't let it." said Austin.

"Good. I was getting worried." Liara smiled.

"There were a lot of reasons I was happy to see you on Mars." said Austin suggestively.

"I'd like that list, but later. Right now we do have more pressing matters." said Liara.

"As long as the plan works, things should be okay and we'll have the armies we need." said Austin.

"I hope of course it all isn't dependant on that plan alone of course. You have others, don't you?"

"Of course. It's just that this one is our best shot at ending the cycle." said Austin. "Be sure we're ready to present our findings to the Council."

* * *

Everyone was turning in for the night. After the traumatizing events of today, everyone was more than ready for some much needed rest. Everyone except one.

Sleep was the last thing on the mind of Comm Specialist Samantha Traynor as she worked tirelessly on her computer display. The only thing on her mind was how quiet and alone it was. The Reapers had destroyed every comm buoy in the Sol system... and every bloody system around it! Without the buoys, long-range communication might as well be nonexistent at worst, seventeenth century level at best. To the dedicated comm specialist, the forced radio silence was simply maddening. Until the Normandy reached the safety of inner Citadel space, the ship was cut off from the rest of the galaxy.

But even once they did, there was no way to be certain if they could reach out to the rest of the galaxy. The latest report clearly showed how Reaper forces had already spread out across the farthest corners of the stars. No doubt their first step of invading a system was to silence any form of communication... which meant there was no way to know if anyone out there was still alive or managed to escape.

But as horrifying as the thought of such mass genocide was, there was only person that the fragile specialist could think of: N7 Commander Sarah Jane Shepard, sister of the famous Sir Major Austin Shepard... and lover of Samantha Traynor. When Traynor had first transferred to the Normandy, to act as a replacement of someone named Kelly Chambers, her life had been completely rewritten on her very first day. No other woman before had made her feel like she did. Sarah was the perfect yet impossible blend of beauty and sex appeal. Traynor had done everything humanly possible to deny it, but she had almost immediately fallen in love with the goddess of a woman when her eyes pierced her down to the soul and stole her heart. Yet despite her feelings, she couldn't possibly bring herself to even approach her. Sarah was thousands of kilometers out of her league, gifted with beauty and a sexy body that would make even asari rage with envy. How dare she even compare herself to Sarah, that she had any romantic feelings for Traynor was a possibility that existed solely in her dreams.

As the weeks went by, it only got worse for Traynor as her hopeless feelings multiplied daily. It was getting to the stage now where she was barely able to function as a member of the Normandy's crew; even in the more sedate role to which she was suited. As her love for Sarah continued to grow, Traynor found each day more and more difficult to get through. Paying attention to what the N7 was saying, and not the subtle curvature of her delicate jawline, or the way her lips quirked in a tiny half-smile was an uphill struggle for the specialist. Traynor knew that sooner or later it would become completely unbearable and when that happened, she really had no idea what she'd do. That was of course assuming that her lack of mental focus hadn't led to her making a grievous mistake in her duties or infinitely worse; a mistake that would lead to someone's death. If Sarah was so much as scratched because she was too nervous and distracted to prevent it somehow... Traynor didn't even know a word for how that would make her feel. Appalled, aghast and horrified were the closest she could think of but seemed woefully inadequate for the task.

Until that faithful day came. The day that Sarah had challenged her to a chess match. A match that led to Sarah recommending that she should take a shower to calm her nerves. The next thing Traynor knew, Sarah had joined her in the shower, where the specialist learned that the impossibly beautiful N7 secretly shared her feelings. Their lips had met… and it was as if something clicked deep inside. The night they shared together had been the most magical that Traynor could remember. When she woke up the next morning next to Sarah, she had never felt happier. Everything that happened before she had first met Sarah felt like a whole different lifetime. After eight blissful months together, Traynor found it near impossible to remember how she had lived all her years without Sarah's breathtaking body pressed against her skin, or her gorgeous lips caressing her own. Now that she knew the N7 returned her affection with an equal intensity, the thought of them ever being apart was too painful to even consider. It didn't matter though... her life was perfect so long as Sarah was hers.

Of course, that was before the invasion. In their eight months together, they had rarely spent more than a few hours without the other's company. Sarah was forced to take a leave of absence several days ago to rally the remaining N7 forces of the Alliance. In order to do so, she had to leave the Normandy for a while. It had torn at both of them. Even though it would only be for a few days, the tears just wouldn't stop coming. The separation that came had been absolutely unbearable. Every heartbeat felt like ice in her blood, with a gaping chasm of longing for her lover's touch that engulfed her entire body. Traynor could have sworn that the only thing that kept her going were the constant messages they sent to each other over the extranet, with the sheer passion and emotion that flowed through their fingers into the letters.

And now the Reapers were here. Any form of communication between them was impossible... and the uncertainty of knowing if Sarah was even alive tore at Traynor's heart.

"Specialist Traynor?"

EDI's voice broke her out of her self-inflicted reverie.

"Your shift ended 4 hours, 33 minutes ago. I suggest you get some rest."

"Yes, yes I know, EDI. Thank you," Traynor sighed. "I... I just can't rest knowing that someone that I care about is out there, and I have no way of knowing if she's alright."

"Judging by your elevated heartbeat and pupil dilation, am I correct in assuming that you are referring to N7 Commander Sarah Jane Shepard?"

The sound of her lover's name sent a bolt of longing and anxiety through Traynor's already fragile heart. "Yes... EDI," she answered with a slightly bitter tone towards the one who reminded her of the reason of her distress. "However did you guess?"

Not recognizing the sarcasm in Traynor's response, the AI's answer was blunt. "According to my analysis, your stressed bio-metric readings are in perfect tandem for a woman concerned for the safety of another whom she has engaged in 256 separate sexual activities with over the past eight months."

"Whoa wait I-wha-what-but, but-I... ?!" Traynor all but sputtered. "You... I'm sorry but you're mistaken EDI!"

"You are not romantically involved with Commander Sarah Shepard?"

"No! I-no! No, no, no, no... no!"

"I see. Then perhaps you are a Cerberus infiltrator who is privately interrogating Commander Sarah Shepard for compromising information on the Alliance and Helldivers, concluding with a memory-debilitating drug to erase any memory of the interrogation?"

Traynor was thunderstruck.

"That is a joke," EDI dryly stated.

"I-I-I... see," Traynor stuttered as the color flushed back into her face. Thank GOD no one else was up at this hour in the CIC to overhear the mortifying exchange. Up at this hour... "Alright, alright. I get the point, nicely played, EDI. I'll get some rest."

"Of course, Specialist Traynor. Logging you out."

'That bloody AI is going to be the death of me one day.'

Letting out a long and resigned sigh, Traynor turned away from her terminal and headed toward the elevator... and paused. Tentatively, she glanced back at her terminal. It wouldn't hurt to check her email just one more time for any new messages from her lover, right? Traynor quickly darted back and proceeded to power up her terminal once more...

_"You aren't going to work this late, are you?' Sarah's voice teased."_

Traynor stopped dead in her tracks. With her hyperactive imagination, combined with her intimate knowledge of her lover's behavior, she could feel her fatigued mind conjuring the sensation of Sarah's strong arms wrapped around her as she whispered tender words into her ear. The two lover's had come to know each other so well, every detail was nearly impossible to forget. Phantom sensations or not, Traynor felt her body melt at the all too familiar feeling of Sarah's lips on her neck. She didn't care if it wasn't real, she could feel all the week's worth of stress and anxiety wash away as Sarah's hand's expertly massaged tender and stiff areas across her body. Her always did seem to know just how to make her feel better.

But just as Traynor's eyes began to grow heavy with both fatigue and bliss, they snapped open as the phantom sensation of Sarah's began to travel down from her back to her hips and then her toned thighs. Traynor inhaled sharply as she felt Sarah's imaginary lips tenderly kissing between her legs.

_"Sarah, please... not in the CIC!"_

_Oh, don't say that... you know how much you miss me Samantha..."_

One of the many things about Sarah that never ceased to amaze Traynor was her talented tongue. Even after so long, she could still hardly believe how long and muscular it seemed. Flexible... strong... wet... intrusive... she could almost feel it inside her as it had done so many times over the past months, always able to reach that one... particular spot in the very back that no other woman had ever been able to reach...

Traynor shuddered and whimpered as the mini-orgasm rippled through her. As the euphoria heightened her mind, she felt the phantom touch of her lover vanish from her presence. Traynor still couldn't help it as she let out a content sigh. She marveled at the feelings she shared for the N7. Even when Sarah was absent from the Normandy, she was still always able to make her feel better. Perhaps she should stop worrying herself so much after all. Sarah may not be as great as her brother, but she still shared his trait for always managing to survive despite the odds. She could certainly take care of herself.

A tremendous weight now greatly lessened from her shoulders, Traynor made her way back to the quarters she shared with her lover. As she did every night, she slowly undressed from her uniform until she was wearing nothing but her black underwear. As she slipped her lithe body beneath the covers of the bed, she glanced over at the other half of the bed that she left unoccupied, the side that belonged to the woman she loved. It felt strange... resting her head on an actual pillow instead of Sarah, but she would deal with it for now.

'Goodnight Sarah... I hope that we'll be together again in each other's arms soon...'

* * *

In another corner of the galaxy, Commander Sarah Shepard was not faring as well. In fact, she had never felt worse. She had not moved a single muscle since the news had first reached her. She kept reading the same line over and over and over again, as if there had to be something wrong with it, perhaps a hidden and vastly complex code hidden within such a simple yet devastating sentence.

Earth had been invaded by the Reapers.

"_No, it can't be... no, it just isn't true. It isn't true, it isn't true, it isn't true, it just isn't true..."_

Sarah kept repeating it as if it would change reality. She knew this day would come, but now that it was here, she could hardly believe it. They had spent so much time trying to prepare, it always seemed as though the Reapers were always still far away. There was no warning, and now the home of the human race had fallen. Her home. Her family's home.

But what frightened her more than anything was that only this morning she received another heartfelt message from Samantha Traynor, the one she had hopelessly fallen desperately in love with the young girl. Sarah cherished and adored every word, every syllable from each message, yet she always felt her soul empty at the end of each one. She hated being out here. Before she had met Traynor, she had seriously considered leaving the Normandy to work with her fellow N7s again. But now... everything seemed wrong, almost alien. The N7s she had spent nearly a decade with were still the same, but their company no longer made her comfortable. The color of the N7 headquarters was drained and insignificant, suddenly hardly even worth looking at. Everything seemed hollow and without meaning. Every fiber in her body was screaming that she didn't belong here anymore, and at the same time her heart was painfully aching with longing and loneliness.

Sarah knew that it was because Traynor wasn't here. She loved her with everything that she was and she knew it. But it wasn't until she was gone from her presence that she realized the depth of her feelings for the young specialist. When she had first arrived here, she had not even spent an hour before wanting more than anything in the galaxy than to return to Traynor on the Normandy. The week she had spent here was without any doubt the worst days of her life. She never had any idea that Traynor's mere absence could affect her so deeply. She missed her so much. Her eyes, her skin, her personality and... oh, that musical voice of hers. Traynor's voice was like a melody that sliced at her ears and filled them sounds so magnificent , she found them suffocating but hypnotic. How could anyone in the galaxy have such a lovely voice? It just wasn't natural. It was a voice that could only belong to angels, and yet Traynor possessed it. Every second she could hear it was a blessing. The simple sound of Traynor's voice made Sarah feel like she was wrapped in a bundle of eternal joy, soothing her with its loving resonance and sending waves of bliss and euphoria through her. Without it, even the most beautiful of sounds seemed gravelly and coarse, a stark contrast to the melody searing her heart.

Sarah vowed that once she returned to the Normandy, she would never leave again.

But that hope had been shattered. The very message that she had read this morning from Traynor told her that the Normandy was still dry-docked on Earth. If the Normandy was there, then so was her brother as well as Traynor. But now the Reapers had invaded the human homeworld. Did they manage to escape? Or did the Reapers finally get the best of the Normandy? Was Traynor even still alive? Could she possibly be dea- Sarah didn't even have a chance to finish that thought before it suddenly made her violently and physically ill. Her legs collapsed from beneath her. Traynor couldn't be dead! Could she?

It was hard to not think like that. After all, just this morning, she woken absolutely horrified after seeing Traynor pulled under in her dream. It still made rher shudder when she remembered how she had reacted when she'd woken up.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

In a fit of emotional trauma, Sarah frantically grabbed her combat knife from the nearby table and plunged it into the delicate bed mattress, tearing open the seams as if she would find Traynor under its surface just as she had been pulled beneath the ocean in her dream. As the cotten stuffing went flying through the air, she threw the knife aside as she desperately dug further in, but to no avail. The woman she loved simply wasn't there. As Sarah realized this, her first instinct was to scream... scream at the top of her lungs and not stop until her dying breath passed her lips...sceam from the anguish that struck her soul like an ice-cold pickaxe. With a heart wrenching effort of will, Sarah forced it back down.

Reality finally set back in as she realized it had been nothing more than a nightmare.

Sarah looked at the fistfuls of cotten clenched in her hands, where her eyes slowly turned their gaze to her now ruined mattress. Never in her entire life had she acted like this.

_"What's happening to me? Why?"_

Crushed and heartbroken, Sarah collapsed back onto her destroyed bed and wept uncontrollably. She had never felt like this before, with her emotions so out of control.

"I just... I just want to... to..." she sobbed under her breath. "Oh god... I-I don't know how I can go another day without her."

But it was more than that. No matter how Traynor made her feel, nothing mattered more to Sarah than Traynor's safety. The implications of the dream kept coming back to her. She had to acknowledge the very real possibility that she might lose her. But no, she couldn't ever accept that, not ever. She promised to Traynor all those months ago that she would do anything for her, that she would always protect her no matter.

If she ever found her way back to Traynor, she doubted she would ever be happier. But if not...

_"God... I don't care if I never see her again, just keep safe. Yes... just keep her safe..."_

Focusing on that helped stem the flow of tears slightly and even brought a tiny, tremulous smile to her lips as she cried herself back to sleep.

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Damn war...

"_Shhhhh... don't worry, Princess. If anyone can get me off of Earth and back to you, it's your brother."_

It was like a switch had been flipped. For a brief moment, all the color returned and the pain vanished without a trace. Sarah suddenly felt as though she could have heard Traynor's voice... that beautiful voice. For the first time all week, Sarah smiled. No, she couldn't give up hope. Not yet.

* * *

This had indeed been a setback to the Illusive man's plans. He had a feeling that his clients were not happy with this. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised of one of them suddenly appeared demanding an explanation.

"If you'd sent me, you would've had the plans already." said the operative who was stood behind him in the shadows.

The Illusive Man remained silent for a while.

"Leave me." He said.

"Yes sir."

The operative left, leaving the Illusive Man by himself. The room then suddenly darkened and the Illusive Man felt a familiar presence in the room. He couldn't see her, just her bright glowing eyes. It was common for her to conceal herself as much as possible. Her race weren't yet ready to reveal themselves after all, they were still in hiding.

"What is it Mirage?" the Illusive Man asked.

"He's growing impatient." Mirage replied.

"Well, I'm afraid he'll have to wait a bit longer. Finding those plans was not easy, acquiring them again from the Helldivers will be just as hard." Said Illusive Man.

"You're recent failures at their hands have shaken both my ability and his in your relyfullness." Said Mirage, slowly pacing around the Illusive Man. "I personally think that he's made a mistake thinking this plan of yours will succeed."

"Believe what you want, Mirage, I will get those plans back. I will lead the Reapers in the glorious battle ahead." Said the Illusive man.

"Battle. Against the… meagre might of the Helldivers?" Mirage asked, unimpressed.

"It will be glorious, not lengthy. That is if your force is as… formidable as you claim."

"You question us?! You question him? He who made so much of this possible for you, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were… being hunted, defeated?"

"They do not see! My goal is to perfect humanity. We deserve more than what those fools on the Council give us." The Illusive Man objected.

Mirage however was unfazed by this. In fact, she almost found it pathetically humorous.

"Your ambition is little. And your selfishness for your own kind is born of pathetic childish need." She said coldly. "We look beyond the intermediate to the greater wonders the Crucible will unveil."

"You don't have the Crucible yet…"

The Illusive Man was suddenly interrupted when he found a blade at his throat. Mirage snarled, just about ready to slit the human's neck if he said anything more disrespectful.

"I don't threaten." He said calmly. "But until I have the plans back, until the Reapers are mine to command, you are but words."

Mirage snarled before eventually withdrawing her weapon.

"You will have what you desire, Illusive Man." She said. "But I warn you now, if you fail... if the device is kept from us... there will be no system, no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you! You think you know pain? My husband will make you long for something sweet as pain."

Mirage vanished and the lights returned to normal. Despite that he had remained clam, the Illusive Man could not deny that both Mirage and her "husband" that she had referred to always did make him nervous. There were times when he did doubt if working for them was the best idea. Most of the time though, he saw the potential. After all, they were providing him with all the resources he needed for his plan. And he already had another plan to get the Crucible designs back. It would take time, but he was sure it would succeed.

* * *

**Bet that's got you asking quite a few questions now... ;)**

**They'll be answered all in good time of course. Hopefully the next one will be easier since there won't be so much action in that one. I do wish I was much better at writing gunfight scenes. I'm okay with things liek boss battles and choreography, but plain gunfights... there not quite the same.**

**There will be a small story change in the next chapter as well thanks to a clever tactic by the Reapers which I thought up.**


	3. Chapter 3, This Means War

**Back again!**

**A few small story changes here and there and few familiar character faces returning as well.**

**Little I can say really.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**This means War**

Ashley was almost immediately rushed to the hospital. Griffin of course stayed with her. Though Austin knew it wasn't Chakwas' fault for taking some time off, he wished it hadn't been now.

"We're not going with?" James asked.

"We need to see the Council." Said Liara.

"Right." Said James. "Looks like they might be coming to see you."

A familiar face suddenly walked up to them.

"Major Shepard. Got word you were arriving."

"Bailey. Good to see you again. So, you're here to bring us to the Council?" said Austin.

Captain Armando Owen Bailey had first met Austin during the battle of the Citadel when Saren and the Terror Geth and his armies invaded the station under leadership of the Reaper vanguard, Sovereign. Since then, he'd become the new Captain of C-sec and had helped Austin a few times during his mission to take down the Collectors by aiding or pointing him and his squad members in the right direction.

"I'm here to tell you the Council is expecting you, but they are dealing with their own… problems. With the war and everything. They apologise for the inconvenience, and blah, blah, blah… Meet them here, at Udina's office. They'll be ready soon enough." Said Bailey.

"All right." Said Austin.

"You might have time to go by the medical centre, if you want to check on progress over there." Bailey suggested.

"Thanks, I might do that." Said Austin.

"You go on ahead. I'll head up to Udina's office." Said Liara.

"One of my men can show you the way." Said Bailey.

Before leaving, Liara quickly planted a kiss on Austin's cheek.

"You?" Bailey asked James.

"I'm just a tourist today. I'll try not to get in any trouble." said James, heading of on his own way.

Bailey also left, leaving just Austin. His first instinct of course was to head to the hospital and check on Ashley. Just before he was about to head into the elevator, he could overhear an argument between one of the Normandy's crew members and a reporter.

The reporter appeared to be trying to question the crew member about him being part of the Normandy. He of course was being very vague on the subject.

Austin didn't want the press harassing his crew, so he felt it best to try and sort this out.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

The reporter's head shot up in surprise she heard the Major's voice.

"Shepard?"

The reporter turned round. To Austin's surprise, the reporter was none other than Emily Wong.

Austin had met Emily not long before the battle of the Citadel when he was still hunting Saren. At that time, she'd been a journalist looking into organised crime. When Austin had taken down Fist, a former agent of the Shadow Broker now turned agent for Saren, he'd collected files that he later gave to her.

Emily later requested his help again in investigating Citadel traffic control. Doing both of these jobs had earned Emily's friendship and she had even interviewed him. And as if that wasn't enough, he and Alpha had rescued her sister from Batarian slavers and Austin had even invited her to his and Liara's wedding.

It was fair to say that he and Emily were pretty good friends. Seeing her here was by no means unwelcome.

"Emily! Good to see you again. It's been a while." said Austin as he and Emily shook hands.

"It's good to see you too, Shepard. And I think you're just the person who can help me." Emily smiled.

"You need my help with another story?" Austin asked in a joking manner.

"Not this time." Emily chuckled. "With all this war going on, my producers would like me on a human ship, I was hoping that ship could be the Normandy."

"Why do you want to be on the Normandy?" Austin asked. "There are many better human ships out there that see even more action than we do."

"You helped me out before; it's about time I returned the favour. I'll be able to show people things as they really are. Not hide the truth as some have been trying to do. Besides, wars can be won or lost in the editing room. A war like this needs to be won." said Emily.

"I'll warn you right now, Emily. Helldivers like me handle very dangerous missions. I can't guarantee you'll be safe all the time. Nor will I be responsible for what happens to you." Austin advised. He had no problem in having Emily aboard. Admittedly, having the press on his side could indeed help the war a lot.

"I understand, Shepard. That's a risk I am willing to take in order to provide you with the support you are no doubt going to need in the fight ahead." said Emily.

Austin could see that Emily was confident in her decision and that she as sure it was what she wanted. What more convincing did he need?

"Very well then. Welcome aboard, Miss Wong." he said.

"I consider it a privilege, Shepard. How much gear can I bring?" Emily asked.

"One foot locker."

"See you on the ship then, Shepard."

* * *

Sure enough, the hospital was fairly busy. Seemed the Reapers were spreading quickly. Still, the patients that were being treated didn't look all that bad. Plus, the hospital seemed very well equipped. They and Ashley were in good hands.

As he looked around for were Ashley was, he suddenly spotted two very familiar faces. Dr Chloe Michel, whom Austin had saved from Fist's thugs about 5 years ago, and none other than the Normandy's medical doctor, and Austin's old friend, Karin Chakwas.

"Here's Shepard now." said Chloe.

"Karin. Nice to see you." Austin smiled.

"You as well, Shepard. I'm starting to regret that I picked now of all times to take a small break. I heard you escaped Earth in the Normandy, and that someone was critically injured. I came as fast I could." said Chakwas.

"We had a run in with Cerberus on Mars. Ashley took the worst of it. How is she doing?" Austin asked.

"Very well, all things considered. I'm impressed with Lieutenant Commander Williams' resilience, as well as Dr Michel's expertise." said Chakwas.

"That's a thought." Austin said to himself quietly as he looked at Dr Michel. Perhaps she was the one he was looking for...

"Anyway, she's in good hands, so I'm not really needed here. I' m fully ready to re-join the Normandy. You say the word, and I'm with you." said Chakwas.

"The Normandy wouldn't be the same without you, Karin. Get your things. Docking Bay D24." Austin smiled.

"Yes, Major. And thank you."

Chakwas left to get her things. Austin meanwhile went over to Dr Michel. He had something to ask her.

"Major Shepard. Good to see you." said the Russian woman.

"Dr Michel, it's been a long time. You've come a long way from that small clinic down in the wards." said Austin.

"Because of you. I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't dealt with Fist and his thugs. Now I'm head physician in a Presidium clinic. You gave me this chance. I assume you're here about Lieutenant-Commander Williams?" Chloe asked.

"I did come to check on her. But, I was hoping to speak you as well. I have something I'd like to ask you." said Austin.

"Of course, Major. Anything." Michel replied.

"Lately there's been a new custom aboard Helldiver ships requiring them to have at least two medics. Chakwas is one of the best, but I don't like to break protocol." Said Austin. "I was hoping you might like the job as our second medic."

"Me? Surely there must be someone better." Said Michel.

"I don't want a complete stranger, Dr Michel. I want someone I trust. Besides, you could consider this a way of returning the favour." said Austin.

"I… I guess you're right." Said Dr Michel. "Sure. I'd be honoured."

"See you on the Normandy then."

After a tiny of bit of searching, Austin finally found the room were Ashley was being kept. As expected, Griffin was sat at her bedside, holding her hand. To Austin's utter shock however, there was someone else with him.

"She'll be alright, Griff. She's tough." said an N7 marine.

"I know. It's just hard seeing her like this." Griffin sighed.

Austin instantly recognised the N7. He didn't even need to look at her, he'd know that British accented voice blindfolded. His eyes widened as he found himself gazing upon none other than his dear sister, Sarah Jane Shepard.

"Sarah?"

"Austin!"

The two siblings hugged each other tightly. Ever since the attack on Earth, they'd both been so worried about each other. Austin had been right in the line of fire, and Sarah had been out in deep space. It was a great relief for the both of them to see the other alive.

"Thank goodness you're alight! I've been so worried about you." said Austin.

"Same here. When I heard about Earth, I feared the worst." said Sarah, as the two finally gave each other some air.

"How'd you end up here on the Citadel?" Austin asked.

"I knew that if you did escape Earth, this would be the most likely place to find you. I then heard word that an Ashley Williams was in hospital. So, I investigate and to my delight, I find Griffin and get told that you all escaped." said Sarah.

"I trust your little rally mission went well?" Austin asked.

"It did actually. Better than I thought. I've got us several N7 operatives for our cause and I've even been given coordinating command of the N7 special forces." said Sarah, almost proudly.

"Does that mean you'll have to go out on the front lines though?" Austin asked with concern. He'd hate for Sarah to leave again. Plus, he dreaded to think what impact this would have on his comm specialist, and Sarah's girlfriend, Samantha Traynor.

"No. I can coordinate them from anywhere. What better place than the Normandy?" Sarah smiled.

"That's good to hear. Traynor would also be heartbroken if you didn't come back." said Austin.

"I'm glad she's safe too. You've no idea how badly I've been sleeping because I've been so worried about her." said Sarah, breathing a sigh of relief at merely the mention of her love's name.

"She's felt the same."

Austin then looked at Ashley. Overall, the bruising and injuries looked better than they had done previously. She still looked in bad shape though.

"The docs say she's okay. She just needs time to heal." said Sarah supportingly.

It did still pain Austin to see his childhood friend like this. He gently walked up to the bed and sat gently on the edge of it.

"You got pretty banged up there, Ash. Had me worried." he said. "I just wanted to check in on you, see how you're doing. You hang in there, alright. I need you up and reporting for duty ASAP, you hear me soldier?"

Griffin could sense the support and encouragement in Austin's voice. He knew that the Major simply meant it as motivation for Ashley to get better; he wasn't giving her an order.

Austin then turned to the Doctor who was tending to Ashley.

"If there's anything you need, let me know Doctor." he said.

"Well, some of our supplies are running a bit low, and we don't necessarily have enough money to get more in good amounts." said the doc.

"Give me the list. I'll get them for you. With this war going on, you'll need all you can get." said Austin.

Just as the doctor handed the list to Austin however, Sarah took it instead.

"I'll do it. You've got more important things to do." she said.

"Okay. Here, this should be enough for everything." said Austin, handing Sarah credit chit.

Austin then turned back to Ashley.

"Okay, I better get back to it." he said, gently getting back up. "See you soon. And Griffin, you can stay with her as long as possible, but when we do leave, I need you back in the game."

"Yes sir." Griffin nodded. "Besides, I have a feeling you'll need stuff blown up."

* * *

Austin could not deny he was a little nervous on how this was going to play out. The Citadel council never had been the easiest people to work with. That was one of the reasons why he had quit his position as a Spectre.

As he walked into Udina's office, he was greeted by an Asari.

"Major. Councillor Udina said you'd be coming." she said. "If you'll follow me, the Council's already in session."

"Did you say Councillor Udina? I thought Anderson had that job." Austin asked.

"Councillor Anderson stepped down a few months back. He said he'd found the job too stressful." the Asari explained.

"Hard to argue with that." said Austin. "Bet Udina just couldn't wait for this."

* * *

"Councillor, the Reapers are in our space as well. Earth is no more or less important than any Council homeworld."

The Citadel tower was where the Council had their sessions. It was also the same place where Austin had killed Saren and his second in command, the Terror Geth.

It was almost easy to forget the wreckage this place had been in back then due to how well it had been repaired.

Liara was already there. Before her stood the four councillors, Udina, Turian Councillor Sparatus, the Salarian Councillor Valern, and the Asari Councillor Tevos. Alpha was also stood further behind as Austin walked up to join Liara.

"But Earth was the first Council world hit. By our reports, it faces the front of the attack." said Udina.

"By your reports..." Valern objected.

"The reports are accurate, I was on Earth myself." Austin spoke up. "This is just the beginning. We need your help. The galaxy has to unite together if we're to have any hope of winning this war."

The Helldiver then began accessing his omni tool.

"What are you doing?" Udina asked.

"I'm patching the Arkane Council through. It's time you two talked again." said Austin.

There was a momentary pause, and then a small flash as a hologram of the entire Arkane Council was projected to the side of both of them. Austin could only hope this didn't turn into an argument. Ever since his death at the hands of the Collectors four years ago, both Councils had been on very bad terms with one another. Even today, that distrust was still rather fresh.

_"Shepard. We're pleased that you managed to escape Earth. We feared the worst." _said Councillor Spartan, Councillor of the Spartan system and the head of the Council.

"Council." Austin nodded.

The Arkanes then turned to face the Citadel council. They did their best to look polite. Austin could tell of course that they were hiding their bitter distaste. He just hoped the Citadel council wouldn't' notice it so easily. Then again, they probably felt the same way.

_"So, it seems that you'll have to finally make good of the treaties you signed. Shepard is right when he says that we all need to work together on this." _said Councillor Tarnack, the second Arkane to have been on the Council the longest, and also the second most respected member.

"Precisely! This means war!" said Kraan encouragingly, banging his fists together.

"I thought it already was war?" Dash asked.

"I hate you." Kraan groaned.

"The treaties are only valid if your homeworld is attacked, and as far as we know, the Reapers seem to be leaving your world alone." said Tevos.

"Is this true? The Reapers haven't attacked Arkadia?" Austin asked in surprise. This came as a big shock. The Arkanes and the Helldivers possessed the biggest military and the most advanced technology in the galaxy. Not to mention that they comprised of some of the best talents of many of the galaxy's races. Austin' would've thought that Arkadia would've received the worst of it.

_"That is correct, Shepard. Somehow, they're staying out of our territory completely. It doesn't make any sense. We probably present the greatest threat to them. I would've thought we'd be the first to be hit before the other worlds. Not the other way around." _said Spartan.

"Unless your world is attacked, we cannot rally under you. Our own militaries are in no strength to help you anyway." said Sparatus.

Austin couldn't help but sigh quietly. He hadn't counted on this. Then plan he'd had relied on the Council honouring the treaties.

When a race joined the Helldivers, they signed a special treaty. A part of the treaty clearly stated that if the Arkanes and the Helldivers were attacked directly, they could call on all the races in the Helldivers to come to their aid. It was that sort of thing that had kept the Batarians from waging war against them since they declared war on the slave trade.

"For once… we need your help. Our worlds don't stand chance against the Reapers without your help. We have no choice but to request Helldiver assistance from you." said Tevos, almost sounding desperate. Something Austin had never thought he'd hear from any of the Council.

Even the Arkanes were taken back by this. They'd never expected the Citadel Council to be this desperate to call on them for help. Usually they'd be a bit to handle these themselves.

_"We should lend all our forces to you? You, who ignored Shepard's warning all this time? You, who did nothing to prepare for the Reapers?! Who convinced yourselves the Reapers are a myth?!"_ Spartan retorted, the furiousness clear in his voce.

_"Spartan is correct. We all find it very difficult to see a good reason why we should help you when you barely made any effort to prepare for this." _Tarnack concurred.

"Don't make us beg, Council." said Valern. "You are the only ones who have the strength, numbers, technology and knowledge to stand up to the Reapers. If Shepard and the other Helldivers can help us secure our own borders, then perhaps we will be able to band together under your leadership."

"But what if even that isn't enough? If we throw all we have at the Reapers in a counter attack and lose, what then?" Sparatus asked.

"I don't expect us all to work together without a plan." said Austin.

"Councillors, we have that plan. A blueprint created by the Protheans during their war with the Reapers." said Liara, accessing her omni tool and projecting the plans for the Crucible. Both Council's looked at it with curiosity.

"What is it exactly?" Tevos asked.

"We're still piecing it together, but it appears to be a weapon of some sort." Liara explained.

_"And this is capable of destroying the Reapers?" _Councillor Avaritia asked.

"So it would seem." Liara replied.

"It's immense, and intricate." said Valern.

_"Indeed. Even for us alone, it would take many days for us to build it. If we all worked together though…" _said Spartan.

"This is a fool's errand. The Protheans were wiped out by the Reapers. Clearly, the weapon is flawed." Tevos interrupted.

"It was incomplete. There was a missing component. Here, something referred to only as "The Catalyst". But they ran out of time before they could finish building It." said Liara.

Something about the word Catalyst made Austin's head turn. Something about it sounded very familiar, but he couldn't remember exactly what it was. Putting these thoughts aside, he turned back to the situation.

"Do you believe in this, Shepard? After all you've seen of the Reapers?" Sparatus asked.

"It sure as hell beats standing round and arguing about it like we're doing now. And Udina's right. We need to stand together, now more than ever. The Reapers will destroy every organic in the galaxy if we don't' find a way to stop them!" said Austin.

"The Council cannot give you the army you need. Not with our own worlds in such critical states." said Tevos.

"The Salarian union is convening a summit amongst our species. If you and the Helldivers can help us at least secure our homeworlds, then we will lend what armies we have to your cause." said Valern.

Austin could see that the Council had all made their minds up. It did in a way sound like a fair deal. He turned to the Arkane Council, who were still mumbling to each other.

"Council, if you ask me, that's better than nothing. And I'm sure we can spare a few of our soldiers. Especially since the Reapers appear to be leaving us alone, we should at least use that to our advantage." he said.

The Arkanes cast each other a few looks before they eventually reached an agreement.

_"Very well."_ said Spartan. _"Our main fleet has to remain in our system to protect our homeworld should the Reapers suddenly attack, but we will dispatch what Helldiver squadrons and battalions we can spare to your homeworlds to aid you."_

"Then it is settled." said Tevos.

The Arkanes vanished and the Council left, leaving only Udina.

"Shepard, meet me in my office." he said.

"Well, that went a bit better than I thought it would." said Austin.

"Why would the Reapers not attack Arkadia?" Liara asked.

"I don't' know. It's not like the Reapers to leave a species alone. Something's not right." said Austin.

"Well, at least that means we can assist them so they can assist us." said Liara. "Xun and I will work on finding out more about the Crucible."

* * *

"They're a bunch of self-concerned jackasses, Shepard! We may have a spot on the Council, but humanity will always be considered second rate." said Udina.

"At least they are willing to rally with us. That's better than nothing, if you ask me." said Austin, a bit irritated that Udina wasn't being a bit more grateful. At least the Council had a agreed to help. Even if that help had to be earned, it was certainly better than nothing. They could've easily just refused altogether and remained separated.

"And what about Earth?! Our own world is the closest to falling to the Reapers and they want us to assist them!" Udina retorted.

"I'm beginning to remember why I picked Anderson over you back then." said Austin, glaring at Udina through his helmet.

"You watch your mouth around me, Shepard." Udina threatened.

"I'm the one who can break a jaw here." Austin retorted.

Before the argument could progress further however, Sparatus suddenly walked in.

"Major." he said. "I can't yet give you what you and the Arkanes need, but I can tell you how to get it."

"I'm listening." said Austin.

"Palaven's Primarch, Fedorian is the one who called the war summit. He's your kind of man. Open to extreme solutions. Trouble is, he didn't get out of Palaven's system in time. We don't know if he's alive." said Sparatus. "He's essential to the summit. If the Normandy could extract him without being detected…"

"I told you this would happen, and you did nothing." said Austin.

"We can argue the past later if you like." said Sparatus. "But the leaders of this summit will be the ones deciding our future. The fate of our fleets, where they fight, and with whom. A grateful Primarch would be a tremendous ally in your bid to unite us. Our latest intelligence says that the Primarch is still on Palaven in a heavily fortified base. I've done all I can to help. The rest is up to you."

As Spartan went to leave, he quickly turned back to Austin.

"There is one other thing." he said. "The Council was hoping to reinstate your spectre status, but we can't get access to your file."

"That's because I put a block on it so you can't reinstate it. I'll say it before, and I'll say it again, I don't want it." said Austin.

"Have it your way, Shepard." Sparatus sighed.

Udina didn't look pleased by this either. Humanity hadn't had another Spectre since Austin. Him constantly refusing reinstatement was a bureaucratic nightmare for him.

"What is it with you, Shepard? What is it about being a Spectre that you…" he said. But Austin suddenly interrupted him as he put his hand to the Councillor's head and it flashed slightly. Udina fell to the floor unconscious.

"Just shut up." Austin groaned.

"_Wish Anderson could've seen that."_

* * *

Now that he had a mission, Austin sent a small message to all members of the Normandy telling them to report back to the ship. They would leave for Palaven tomorrow. As the Major headed up to his quarters, he saw Dr Michel and Dr Chakwas sorting out everything. He decided to just quickly check how the two were getting along. Given that they both worked in the Citadel hospital briefly, he doubted there'd be any problems.

"How are you settling, Dr Michel?" he asked.

"Good. Dr Chakwas and I have been busy restocking supplies and running diagnostics. It's nice working with her in a fresh lab. We've been able to set up everything how we need it." Michel smiled. "So, can I help you with anything?"

"Do you have family?" Austin asked friendlily. He might as well get to know her better since she'd be serving on the ship now.

"My parents are on Earth. Geneva. The news isn't good." Chloe sighed.

"I'm sorry." said Austin sympathetically.

"But my brother is safe on the Citadel. I'll count my blessings where I can." said Chloe.

"How does working on a military vessel compare to your Citadel clinic?" Austin asked.

"It's a completely different experience. I like that I have fewer patients under my care. I can really focus and get to know each person. But the work day never ends here. I don't get to go home. I'm always on call. But you're making a real difference. So by being here, I'm making a difference too." said Chloe.

"Glad to hear it. Just let me know if you or Karin need anything." said Austin.

"We will."

* * *

Austin slowly left his suit detach from him piece by piece until it was all neatly packed together in the form of a small suitcase. A recent upgrade from the Normandy's quartermaster, Dell Arturus, had allowed the Helldivers to no longer have to rely on machines to piece together and remove their suits. Now, through the use of a special implant in their arms, they could remove and put on their armour simply with their minds. Del had also recently refined it so that when removed, the armour pieced itself back together neatly disguised as something that could easily blend-in in a normal environment In Austin's case, a briefcase.

Having been inside his suit nearly all day, Austin was feeling quite tired and was looking forward to some shut eye.

"What a day." he sighed.

"Feeling a little tired, husband?"

Austin looked in the direction of the voice. There, lying on his bed, fully naked, was Liara. The Helldiver instantly felt his shaft start to harden as he gazed upon the sight.

Although they'd only been apart for a week, it had still felt so long for them. It had been very hard to resist their... urges.

"A bit, but I suddenly find I have got some strength left." he smiled slyly. "How I've missed that sexy body of yours. In fact, it's been hard not to masturbate for the last week."

"Same." Liara smiled, kissing Austin full on the lips and helping him out of his suit mesh, his full 10 inch cock standing at full attention and aching to once again embedded itself in Liara's azure, the spot it always loved to be.

"Better make up for lost time then."

As Austin finished peeling the suit mesh completely off, Liara took her husband's cock into her hands and gave it a few stroked before then taking it into her mouth.

"Oh god! I'd almost forgotten how good that feels." Austin sighed.

* * *

Sarah had almost finished her shopping. She just a few small things left to get, then she could take them all back to the hospital and finally re-join the Normandy. She was really growing impatient to finally see Samantha again after all this time. At least now she knew her love was safe. That was better than not seeing her and also fearing she might be dead. That was practically nightmare stuff.

As she was leaving the shop, she suddenly felt herself bang into someone, sending quite a few of the objects onto the floor. Sarah noticed she'd bumped into another woman.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I should've watched where I was going." The woman apologised, frantically trying to pick some of her own stuff up.

"No, it's my fault. I was distracted." Said Sarah.

The two worked on picking their own stuff up. However, they both reached for the same datapad. As both their hands touched, something happened. Sarah felt… strange.

It was a good sort of different though. Sarah felt a feeling she hadn't felt for a while. It was something she hadn't felt ever since she had been parted from her love not long ago. Could it really be…

Richly tanned skin…

British accent…

Sarah slowly looked up.

Right in front of her, staring right back at her and as beautiful as ever, was none other than the one person she wanted to be with more than anything else, Samantha Traynor.

For a moment, the two were completely speechless and they simply stared at each, not willing to dare turn away in case this ended up begin just another dream. Several long seconds passed through and nothing happened.

Samantha slowly reached up and touched Sarah's face. She felt a huge rush of happiness as her hand touched the soft skin of her lover.

So soft, so smooth, so warm...

Traynor felt her eyes begin to water with tears of joy as Sarah did the same. This was definitely real. After all the worry they'd been through, they'd finally found each other again. Nothing could separate them, not even this damn war.

"It's really you!" Traynor sobbed as she flung her arms around Sarah and buried her face in the N7 marine's shoulder.

Sarah, doing a slightly better job at holding back her own tears simply hugged Traynor to her tightly, one of her hands gently stroking the comm specialist jet black hair. Just as she remembered, it almost felt like silk.

"It's okay... it's okay..." she whispered softly.

* * *

Austin and Liara moaned in union as Austin trust into her, the Union allowing both to feel what the other was experiencing.

"Goddess, I've missed the feeling of you filling me up." Liara groaned as her nails dug gently into Austin's back.

"We complete each other." Austin panted.

As the Helldiver continued constantly connecting with his wife's Asari pussy, the Asari slowly reached down until she could feel her fingers touching a small bit of his cock which wasn't going in. She wanted to try something new.

Austin felt a huge sudden rush of blood into his cock as a small bit of biotic field engulfed it. He couldn't help but smile at this. He always loved it when Liara did this when they made love. Having an already naturally large cock was good enough, but Liara having the ability to make it even larger was really self-confidence boosting. It truly did make him feel like a dominant male of a pack.

What also made it so pleasurable for Liara was that she was enlarging him while he was still inside her. It was an interesting sensation, as she felt him grow larger while inside her azure.

Austin was beginning to note that he and Liara seemed to make love very regularly. Obviously, they didn't do it every night so that it didn't get boring. Any other nights would just be a simple few minute of very intimate kissing or massaging or something more intimate and romantic. Their sex though was pretty much full on hard-core.

Austin had a theory about this. Compared to Sarah and Traynor for example, their love making was very hard core probably because they were both of the opposite sex. Although to be fair, that wasn't necessarily an accurate statement since Asari were monogendered and the term female didn't apply to Liara. However, since Asari had a lot more female features, instincts and nature that women often had, it was fair in a certain way.

Therefore, the result of them being male and female gave them urges that could only be satisfied with regular and exotic love making. Sarah and Traynor on the other hand were both female so it wasn't quite the same for them. They were a lot more passionate. Just a kiss was often good enough for them.

Sometimes with him and Liara though, it did take bit more. Austin suspected that Liara's urges were more his fault since being her bond mate had allowed some try parts of his personality to rub off on her. He had been quite the ladies' man before he'd met her. Being married was also a contributing factor since both their bodies know knew they'd be spending the rest of their lives with each other and they'd grown accustomed to each other's presence and company.

Austin made sure to slow his thrust speed down bit so as not to hurt Liara as his shaft approached an enormous side while still inside her. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

As a result of this, and the fact that the enlargement had made his cock more sensitive, he could feel his release was very soon.

Liara, sensing this through their union had an idea for another new thing to try. In fact, this was something that, in 5 years of their relationship, they had never done before.

Liara rolled them over so that she was on top and then gently slid off. She then sat down facing Austin and gently put both her feet around her husband's drumming shaft. At the same time, she also started rubbing her Azure so that she could achieve release at the same time.

_"A footjob? We've never tried that before."_ Austin thought.

_"I know. That's why we're doing it." _Liara replied back telepathically.

Liara feet where gentle at first, but they then began to speed up. To compensate for the fact that Liara was using her hands to masturbate, Austin slid his hands up and down his wife's smooth legs.

"That feels nice." Liara sighed.

"Thought you might like that. Oh! Careful, careful, I nearly let it loss there."

Liara slid her foot back down away from Austin's cockhead. Now she knew not to use her foot on that bit directly or she'd make him cum too soon. At least he wanted to cum with her at the same time. That was an admirable quality.

As Austin slid one of his hands slightly further up Liara's leg until it touched her behind, he felt he'd reached the point of release. The cum would shoot out any minute.

"Sure you're okay with me cumming on your feet?" he asked, trying his best to hold back a bit until he was sure Liar awaited this.

"Why not? Wouldn't be the first time you've painted my body with your seed." Liara smiled, also about to orgasm.

With that settled, Austin didn't bother holding it in anymore and nor did Liara. The two lovers moaned together as they both relaxed, a damp patch appearing where Liara was sitting and her feet turning white as Austin shot spurt after spurt of cum onto her feet and toes.

After about a minute, they finally too the moment to catch their breath back. They both lay back on the bed with Liara resting on top of Austin's strong chest, her very gently giving his stroke some light strokes so that it stayed flaccid at least. She knew Austin liked it when she gave him some gentle strokes even after he came.

"Goddess, how've I've missed this." she sighed.

"Me too, darling." Austin smiled, gently stroking Liara's face and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Ready to finally rest? We will need our strength for tomorrow." Liara asked.

"That we will." Austin agreed, pulling the covers up over them and gently dozing off in synch with Liara, both their minds still connected via the Union.

"Sweet dreams..."

Neither of them knew who said it, but it still put a smile on their face.

* * *

After what had felt like a while of comforting her lover, Sarah had finally managed to finish her shopping and had dropped everything off at the hospital. Both she and Traynor were now walking back to the Normandy. One of Sarah's hands was holding Samantha's tightly while her over one was wrapped around her. Traynor felt so safe being in her lover's arms again. It was like she'd temporarily let all her defences down, only for them to come back twice as strong.

During the short walk, they'd both talked about what had happened while they'd been away. It started off casually with them discussing some of the things they'd done, how everyone was, that sort of thing. Pretty soon however, it became a lot more personal and they soon began telling each other the torture it had been while they'd been parted, how they had nightmares worrying about each other's safety, how they'd nearly cried themselves to sleeping constantly begging the question of whether the other was alive to be answered.

Due to her confidence and hardness, Sarah seemed to be handling this a bit better. Samantha on the other hand was a bit wobbly on her feet and she felt faint. Sarah of course hadn't resisted in scooping the comm specialist up into her arms and carrying her bridal style into their quarters.

Just before she'd left, Sarah had had her quarters, which she now shared with Samantha, refitted slightly. She now had a large shower that easily rivalled the one her brother had, something that the both of them almost couldn't live without, better carpets and even a much better view out into space. Plus, they had added a fair amount of girly stuff to it. They didn't have any sex toys though. Neither of them were really interested in them, and they didn't need those to truly enjoy their love making. It was just as fine and magical without them.

"I see you kept the place tidy while I was away. "Sarah smiled as she carried Samantha in.

"The least I could do. Besides, I live here too now and you know I'm allergic to dust." said Traynor. Being back in her quarters with her lover seemed to have made her calm down a bit and. She was no longer crying and she felt a lot more peaceful being in Sarah's strong arms.

"Yeah. You nearly gave me a panic attack when I first found out." said Sarah. "I trust you've taken your medication regularly. Might have to spank you if you've been naughty."

"Don't worry, princess. I wouldn't dream of disobeying you. Although I was a bit naughty last night. I couldn't bare the torture anymore and I haven't had a chance to change the sheets yet." said Traynor innocently.

"Can't say I blame you." Sarah smiled cheekily. "It was hard for me too. Life without you is like a broken pencil."

"Which is?" Samantha asked, not quite seeing what Sarah meant by that.

"Pointless." said Sarah.

Both women couldn't help but laugh at this little joke. Sarah always did have a good sense of humour which she shared with her family.

As Sarah gently set Traynor down on the big double bed, they begun slowly pealing their clothes. Samantha of course was more eager for this than Sarah was. So much so in fact that the N7 marine had to make sure her lover didn't tear her under suit. She'd need it after all.

Pretty soon, only their underwear was separating them from total nakedness.

"Is all the underwear you wear completely red?" Traynor smiled, admiring Sarah's athletic body and bra clad breasts.

"Pretty much." Sarah nodded. "What can I say, I love red."

"Maybe I should try and copy you." said Traynor.

"No don't." said Sarah. "I love you just the way you are."

"I love you too." Samantha sighed. "Please make love to me."

"My pleasure."

Feeling in a teasing mood, Sarah stood up and slowly turned so she had her back to Traynor. She then gently reached around and unclipped her red bra. The comm specialist couldn't' help but rub herself gently at the sight of this. Sarah didn't often do stripteases, but when she did, they were so sexy. She'd had a nosebleed one time form one of them.

Sarah gently let the bra fall away and covered both her breasts with one of her arms. She turned back to face Traynor and threw the bra to her. It did amaze the comm specialist that a bra that was easily about the same size as hers could hold such a beautiful and fairly large and shot set of breasts comfortably. Sometime she couldn't' believe she was this lucky to have a lover with such a perfect body. In fact, it was common for Traynor to sometimes say that she envied Sarah's gorgeous form.

Sarah then slowly slid her arm away until her gorgeous breasts were finally revealed. She smiled proudly at her lover's expression.

"I know it's just me, but they always seem to look bigger every time." said Traynor.

Unable to help herself, the comm specialist slid her panties off.

Sarah took this as the message to continue and she gently climbed onto the bed. Traynor lay down and Sarah got on top, sliding her own panties off in the process.

As they snuggled into each other's arms again, as if by autopilot, both felt themselves lean in as their lips automatically joined against each other, somewhere that they seemed to belong. Time was lost. Seconds rolled into minutes and for all they knew, they had been sweetly loving the other's lips for hours already. It didn't matter, nothing mattered but the intense, overwhelming feelings that the other's lips teased from her flesh wherever they made contact.

After an hour of bliss, Sarah slowly began to move her lips down Traynor's body, where she once again found how her face seemed to fit so snugly into the young specialist's neck. She smelt gorgeous, like a subtle blend of floral nectar mixed in with the merest hints of peppermint and lavender. Sarah could see the taut muscle just beneath the skin, tendons flexing subtly as Traynor breathed in and out. She couldn't have resisted even if she'd wanted to. Sarah pressed her lips softly to the pulse point, feeling it flutter beneath her as Traynor's heart rate increased. She kissed the offered neck again, letting her lips trail over the exposed flesh. It was intoxicating, knowing that at this moment, the specialist's heart was beating for her.

After some time, Sarah couldn't resist anymore and fished one of Samantha's breasts form out of her black bra and gently kissed it.

Even though Traynor's breasts were smaller than Sarah's, the N7 marine still loved them. In fact, they were just right for her.

Because she had a very big cup size, she was used to being with girls who had smaller tits than her and had therefore developed a liking for them. She found them very cute and it in some way boosted her self-confidence knowing that hers were bigger.

Traynor's meanwhile were just right. Not to small, nice and firm, and still a nice size enough for Sarah to find cute. They were also perky as well, which only added to Sarah finding them perfect for her. Samantha's richly tanned skin only added to it as well, as did the softness and smoothness of it.

After some time of giving Traynor's still bra clad breast a good kiss and lick, Sarah finally reached round and unclipped it, tossing it away without even a glance as she kept her eyes focused slowly on her love.

"You're so beautiful, Sam." she sighed.

"You're gorgeous too, princess." Traynor smiled.

The young comm specialist's gaze soon returned to Sarah's chest. No matter how many times she had laid her eyes on them, she still couldn't help but marvel at how they seemed to always be without a hint of sag. She knew her own were because of their perkiness, but Sarah's... it wasn't just the size, but how naturally formed they seemed. It was nearly impossible for anyone to be so perfectly shaped AND without sag. Not for the first time, she wondered why Sarah felt she even needed to wear a bra at all.

But yet another detail she especially loved was how they were topped with the most adorable, rosebud-pink nipples that the specialist had ever known. They were rock solid with arousal, and quivered slightly in the dim lighting, as if begging for her touch. Apart from the islands of rosy pink, Sarah's skin was a rich, golden sandstone colour born of time spent planet-side under suns of varying intensity. The fluorescent lighting of the cabin made the N7's flesh glow radiantly, as if that same sunlight shone from her every pore.

As Traynor reached up and pressed her fingers gently into the sides of her love's milky globes, Sarah moaned in delight, unconsciously puffing her chest up in an effort to make greater contact with the specialist's hands. After so long apart from her, Traynor's hands felt scorching against her starved flesh, like twin points of fire that burned the air from her lungs. Extending her thumbs, Traynor gently brushed against her nipples. Her lover half-whimpered, half-cried as she felt the nimble fingers against her. What happened next was something Traynor had seen many times from Sarah, yet she never grew tired of the sight. The rough skin of her nipple stretched even tighter as more blood engorged the tip. She could actually see as light pink was replaced with rich purple. In the centre, her nipple grew even more, now fully erect beneath the feathery strokes that Traynor teased it with. She felt a heady thrill pulse through her body, mingled with passionate love for the woman who now lay against her. No one else had responded this well to her touch before. Then again, Sarah was not your average lover.

Emboldened even by the intoxicating sensations rippling through, Sarah took charge again. The two resumed kissing as Sarah settled comfortably into her favourite position between the comm specialist legs. The times they'd made love had led them to find that they both favoured the position of having one of them grind against the other. It was, after all, the position that brought them so much closer, physically and spiritually.

Their folds caressed only slightly, yet both lovers felt every nerve ending in their bodies catch fire. Neither could suppress the shriek of ecstasy that ripped from their throats like an unbridled beast. Unable to stay upright, Sarah collapsed on top of Traynor, but still continued to unconsciously buck her shapely hips against Traynor. Their shock increased as their breasts were crushed firmly against each other. A synchronized cry of unexpected pleasure came from them at the feeling of tender flesh colliding.

"Yes! Yes!" Samantha groaned in euphoric delight.

"I love it when we do this and you become like this, baby!" Sarah moaned; sweat already starting to drench both her body and her lover's.

Sarah was tingling all over; she could feel nothing but Samantha's body against hers. All she knew was her; all she could comprehend was Samantha. They were both gasping, grinding against each other in a moment of heated passion. Like an unseen magnetic force, Samantha's lips sought out her own. They kissed passionately as they reached their peak. For one rapturous moment, both were frozen as the orgasm seized control of every muscle in their bodies. When it hit, they broke their lips apart as they both released their voices in an ecstatic wail that rose in volume and pitch. The cry that came with it was one of such utter passion, such raw emotion that for several days neither would be able to remember it without feeling weak in the knees.

Traynor's climax opened the metaphorical floodgates and even as great torrents of tears cascaded down her face, she felt Sarah's intimate fluids layering her inner thighs with deliciously warm nectar. As it entered her own folds, the sensation of her love's essence within her core triggered a second, minor orgasm to run through her. She shook against her body, clinging to her like a life preserver.

As quickly as it came, the climax left and Sarah's body collapsed into Traynor's waiting embrace. Tears of absolute relief and content still streaming down her cheeks, she hugged her lover with renewed intensity, whispering nonsense, soothing words into her ear as the aftershocks died away.

"You're amazing Sarah," Traynor said, her voice shaky with sudden, overwhelming happiness. It was dizzying, like being drunk… she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Instead, she grabbed the still shaking Sarah and kissed her rosy, quivering lips.

Sarah lay back panting. Release with Traynor was even better than she remembered. Now the two were simply resting comfortably under the covers, Samantha in Sarah's arms and her head resting blissfully on Sarah's breasts. Due to how big and soft they were, Samantha would often jokingly call them "her favourite pillows" The softness was heavenly.

"Can't tell you how much I needed that." Sarah sighed.

"That's meant to be what I say." Traynor chuckled.

"I know. That's why I said it."

There was a small silence as they simply lay there before Traynor spoke again.

"Never leave me again, please." she almost begged as she hugged Sarah just a bit tighter.

"I won't, I promise" hissed Sarah with total conviction. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Samantha sighed blissfully; staring into eyes brimming over with love stared back at her.

"Goodnight, Samantha."

"Goodnight, Sarah."

There was no doubt anymore; as long as they lived, they would always love each other. And as long as they loved each other, nothing would ever break them apart ever again.

* * *

**As you would expect with Sarah and Traynor, a big thank you is also needed for Mastermind4892.**

**So far, the weekly chapter thing is working well, so expect the next one at the same time next week. My 1st College year has also finished, so I've got a long break until September, and I intend to use that well.**

**Also, Chapter 4 will hopefully mark the start of my action writing improvements. My friend, t3HPrO gave me some really helpful advice on that. So fingers crossed...**


	4. Chapter 4, The Fall of a Titan

**Now we get into the action a bit more!**

**Hopefully, the problem with my action writing has been resolved for good this time. Few small changes in this chapter here and there, the biggest one being that it's on Palaven itself this time rather than a moon.**

**We also get the first clue to the catalyst. I will clarify now that it is not the Citadel or that damn starchild. Even though I've included a bright figure in it, that's going to change eventually as the mystery unfolds. You might also notice that I've removed Shepard's nightmares completely. I couldn't stand them in the game, so I've replace them with more peaceful mystery oriented dreams.**

**Lightens the tone a lot.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Fall of a Titan**

_Austin and Liara found themselves standing in nothing but bright whiteness. This was strange for them since they didn't have dreams like this when they joined their minds._

_The two simply stood in silence for a while as they looked around. They then suddenly saw something. A figure of bright light was standing in front of them._

_Austin cautiously hugged Liara close to him in case it became hostile._

_For several long seconds though it simply stood there. It was too obscured to see clearly what the figure looked like, but something about it felt familiar. What could be seen was that it was around the same height as Austin._

_The figure then slowly stepped forward and reached out. Austin's first instinct was to back away, but something inside him seemed to prevent it, almost as though it trusted this figure._

_The hand of the figure slowly got closer until it touched the Helldiver's heart, then everything went bright…_

* * *

Austin and Liara gently woke from their sleep. Although the dream had ended abruptly, it hadn't been a nightmare so they felt very well rested.

"Did you see that figure?" Austin asked, wanting to be sure that it had indeed been the real Liara that had been in the dream, and not a part of the dream.

"Yes. I don't know why, but it almost felt as though I knew it." Said Liara.

"This is strange. We've never had dreams like this before." Said Austin as he got up from the bed and began pulling his suit mesh on.

"Well, sometimes odd dreams do happen. You would certainly know about that." Liara teased.

Austin didn't forget easily how he'd had once got rather drunk after having a friendly drink with Dr Chakwas and then having a deep dream in which he'd had sex with the Normandy's former Yeoman, Kelly Chambers.

"Still, we got a good night's sleep anyway." Said Austin, smiling at Liara's teasing at least.

"Oddly enough, I'm still a bit tired after last night. Always love it when we come together." Liara sighed.

"That mean you won't be coming with me? Aw, what a shame." Austin teased.

"Don't make me haul you in the air again." Liara warned teasingly.

Austin knew better than to tease Liara when she gave that warning. Not too long ago, he'd teased her so much that she'd activated her biotics and simply held him in the air. She'd then kept him there and forced him to watch while she had a warm shower and even touched herself. Not only had it been torture for him, but it had also frightened him a bit. As a soldier who wasn't a biotic, being frozen still and helpless with no control was the last thing he wanted. Not only that, but it was also his wife doing. He could at least be happy with that fact that Liara simply meant it in a joking way and not in the way that she was trying to control him, especially in a way the Reapers might if ever they found a way into his mind. He wouldn't let that happen though. He'd kill every Reaper and indoctrinated servant before they got the chance.

"Okay, I'll drop it." He chuckled. "Still, you coming or not?"

Liara nodded and begun pulling on her own suit mesh. Austin meanwhile put his hand out and simply concentrated as his armour began flying onto him piece by piece.

"You love doing that, don't you?" Liara chuckled.

"What can I say? It's a very cool feature."

* * *

Traynor was the first to wake up. She immediately recognized the comfort she felt on top of her favourite pillows, as well as the intimately familiar warm body beneath her, and the soothing comfort its presence had on her. It had been a long time since she'd slept so well. It almost felt like this was a dream within a dream since she hadn't slept this well for such a long time since Sarah had left. Now that she was back…

And now she was back! Samantha could hardly believe that Sarah was with her again.

After spending some time blissfully staring at her lover's impossibly beautiful features, drinking in every detail, Traynor began running her hand down Sarah's body to her hourglass waistline, revelling in the sensation of her skin against her own. As she stroked her fingers over her toned abdomen, delighting in the feeling of the smooth skin yet powerful and coiled muscles underneath, it caused Sarah to moan in her sleep.

"Oh, Samantha... Keep touching me there."

The fact that she was making her love moan in her sleep make it extremely hard to resist the temptation to give Sarah her favourite wake up call.

As Samantha kept touching Sarah, her lover's sighs only increased. Eventually, Traynor was unable to resist it any longer. She gave into her temptation to wake up Sarah the same way they used to every morning before she left, with a long and beautiful kiss. Sarah's lips against her own felt so wonderful that it almost brought tears to her eyes. As she woke up, Sarah seamlessly slipped into the kiss, like it was the most natural thing in the world. So natural in fact that the two lovers refused to separate for a very long time, and even when they did, they still held the others face in their hands.

"Morning, Sammy." Sarah smiled.

"Sleep well?" Samantha sighed, lovingly stroking Sarah's cheek.

"Yes. I haven't slept that well since out last night together before I left." Said Sarah.

The pleasure they felt from each other from last night was greater than either of them had ever felt before in their entire lives. Just the right glances at each was enough to get them squirming in their seats. Also, as shy as she was, one edge that Traynor especially had over Sarah was that unbelievably sexy voice of hers. Whenever she talked, even at normal, Sarah would feel warm and content, along with a slight tingle across her skin... and between her legs. So, when Traynor actually put effort into it, and slipped into what she considered her "bedroom voice". It made Sarah instantly wet.

"You still look a bit tired." Said Samantha, with a bit of concern, noting that Sarah still looked like she could fall asleep again any second.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just sometimes need to wake my body up." Said Sarah.

"Oh really? How?"

"Well, sometimes I do exercises…"

A thought then suddenly popped into Sarah's head. A thought she knew that her girlfriend would love.

"…or a shower." She winked.

"You copycat! I was gonna suggest the same thing." Samantha smiled. "Oh the hell with it."

To Sarah's surprise, Traynor suddenly scooped her up in her arms and started carrying her over to the shower. Usually it was the other way around, but Sarah didn't mind.

* * *

It would be another hour or so until they reached Palaven, so Austin decided to pass the time by doing what he often did to pass the time, talk to the crew.

Xun had set up office in the quarters that had belonged to former Cerberus operative Miranda Lawson. She and her friend Jacob Taylor had defected to the Helldivers during Austin's mission to take down the Collectors. It had taken some time, but they had proven themselves and earned Austin's trust.

Today, Miranda and Jacob had been temporarily reassigned about a month or so back. So far, Austin hadn't heard from them, but recent intel told him that they were indeed alive.

As Austin entered, he found himself staring at a lo of screens, each of which projected a part of the milky way.

A red drone suddenly hovered up to Austin. On closer look however, he saw that it wasn't a drone, it was a holographic Chinese dragon.

"_Major Shepard. It's a pleasure to see you again."_ It said.

"Wait, are you the drone from the Shadow Broker ship? You look… different." Said Austin, recognizing the drone's voice.

"_Mistress Xun decided to give a new appearance that better suited the environment she is used to working in. In this case, a Chinese dragon. She also now refers to me as "Glyph" instead of "info drone" 95 percent of the time." _It replied.

"Suits him doesn't it." Said another voice.

Xun's Asari assistant, Oranna was also here. It was certainly nice to see the purple skinned Asari again.

"Nice to see you too, Oranna. How'd you get on-board though?" Austin asked, shaking hands with Oranna.

"Xun picked me up while you were on the Citadel. You're now stuck with me permanently." He chuckled.

Xun herself the came out of the small bedroom that joined with the quarters.

"Looks like you brought more than just that drone from your ship." Said Austin.

"A few things were necessary. I'd be a very silent Shadow Broker without datafeeds." Said Xun.

"So you still have access to your resources?"

"What I can get. We'll need it to research this Crucible." Said Xun. "Until we understand precisely what it does, it's far too dangerous to use."

"It'd be nice to know we're not kids playing around with a loaded gun." Said Austin.

"Absolutely. The damage it could cause if it backfired is unthinkable." Xun agreed.

"So what's been happening with you as the Broker recently?" Austin asked, deciding to change the subject to something more friendly.

"It's been… exciting. The old Broker's ship was impressive, but it was never meant to be space worthy." Said Xun. "Which meant that Cerberus eventually stumbled on us on Hagalaz."

"What happened?" Austin asked.

"I knew they were coming. Feron, Oranna and I loaded as much of the ship's specialized hardware onto a shuttle as we could. We got away from Cerberus' ships after an… appropriate distraction." Xun replied.

"What kind of distraction?"

"Sending the Broker's ship exploding into a Cerberus cruiser. I don't think the Illusive Man expected me to give up my resources in such a… spectacular fashion.

"Can you still operate as the Broker without the ship?"

"Well, I certainly couldn't let the Illusive Man have it. I saved what was crucial. My network of agents is intact, although the Reapers have taken a toll on their numbers."

"It's taking a while to re-establish contact."

"So where is Feron if you three escaped?"

"He convinced me and Liara he was recovered enough to work, and I do need more agents."

_"Agent Feron didn't report any injuries during his last call to you, Mistress." _said Glyph.

"True. Given what he survived, Liara and I should probably be less concerned about him."

"We'll talk later, Xun."

"Talk to you soon. Fell free also to check my terminals regularly for information."

* * *

From what they could see from the screens in the dropship, Palaven's skies were already full of Reapers. The Turian fleets seemed to be holding out okay, but where sustaining quite a few casualties.

"They're at least holding out a bit better than I thought they would." Said Ventra, somewhat disheartened to see his home in ruins.

"Major, there's no clear place to land. The whole place is crawling with enemies." Said Steve Cortez, the new dropship pilot.

"Right. Cortez, open the door. We'll drop down and secure a landing site. James, keep us covered with the main gun." Said Austin.

"Roger that."

The doors opened and Austin, Liar and Ventra jumped out.

Many husks that were swarming the area quickly noticed them.

"I almost missed these guys." Ventra growled as he unsheathed his bow.

The husks roared and ran at them. Liara was the first to attack as she lifted a husk into the air before slamming it back down onto the ground while Austin emptied his Revenant into several more.

Liara then spawned a singularity right in the middle of the horde, allowing Austin Ventra to cut them down with brutally accurate arrow and gunfire while James took out the last of them from the dropship.

"We've cleared a landing zone. Set her down." Said Austin.

The dropship gently touched down and James joined the group.

The Palaven buildings where definitely a mess. It was hard to make their way through he debris, especially through the thousands of husks they ran into and the explosions and gunfire all around the place.

Pretty soon though, they found themselves at the entrance to the base they'd been instructed to find. The Turians, having been told they would be arriving, quickly let them in and they found the commanding officer, General Corinthus.

"General." Said Austin.

"Major Shepard. Heard you were coming, but I didn't believe it. General Corinthus." Said the Turian.

"We've come to get Primarch Fedorian." Said Austin.

Corinthus was silent for a while before he finally replied.

"Primarch Fedorian is dead. His shuttle was shot down an hour ago as it tried to leave the planet." He said.

"That'll complicate things." Austin sighed. "I'm sorry. That's a big loss for everyone. Reaper bastards. So what happens now?"

"The Turian hierarchy provides very clear lines of succession." Said Liara.

"Right. General Corinthus?"

"With such heavy casualties, it's hard for me to be certain who the next Primarch is. Central command will know. However, at the moment, contacting them is impossible. Our comm tower is out. Husks are swarming that area so we can't get close enough to repair it." SAID Corinthus.

"Well we're not leaving until we know who the next Primarch is. We'll fix the tower." Said Austin.

"Thank you, Major. I'll take care of things on this end. Said Corinthus.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

Getting to the tower was surprisingly easy. Too easy in fact. Austin reckoned however that the Husks would arrive as soon as they started repairing the tower.

"We can't repair it from this panel." Said Austin. "James, see if you can get up there and fix it."

"Okay. Better keep those Husks from climbing up after me." Said James as he began climbing the tower's ladder.

Sure enough, several Husks slowly crawled over the debris overhead and slowly began making their way towards them.

"Ventra keep him covered. Liara and I will handle the main horde." Said Austin.

"You two against those things?!" James called down from the tower.

"Don't worry. They can handle themselves." Said Ventra, readying his bow in case some husks tried to sneak up form behind.

Both Austin and Liara drew their swords and readied for the fight.

"Time to go to work." Said Liara.

First Liara struck as she cut across a Husk's chest. Austin then did a turn strike over Liar as she ducked, sensing the move he was making. The move decapitated another husk and even took out the eye of a third.

Liara then ran forward and did a jump stab of the one her bond mate had temporarily blinded, allowing him to then follow with a swift cut to the legs.

Another husk ran at them, but Austin was quick to use the blade on his left elbow to stab it in the hart, allowing Liara to then bring her sword down on it.

"Incoming!" James yelled from the top of the tower.

Austin was able to turn his head just in time to see a Husk jumping into the air to lunge at them. With their bond connecting both their minds, Austin grabbed Liar and swung her over his head. As Liara was pulled up into he air by her husband, she swung her sword right at the husk, cutting its upper section clean off from the rest of its body. She even managed t land a kick at another husk as she landed.

With his wife's feet back on the ground, Austin turned his attention back to the main horde. Liara benefited from her lighter armour by being able to move faster and she could also use her biotics to speed up even more. The speed difference wasn't huge though. Plus, Austin's armour did give him more strength which allowed him to deal more damage. Any husks that came at him that couldn't cut down with Excalibur in time, he could smash away with his forearms or punch with his fists.

Another husk ran at Austin just as he smashed another husk in the head, breaking its neck in the process. The Major quickly thrust forward and ran the husk through with his blade. Just as another husk ran at him, the Helldiver quickly pulled out and used his free wrist to block it's arms. Before the zombiefied human could react in time to this, Austin thrust forward and ran the husk through. This time, he went all the way up to the hilt, the tip of the blade clearly visible as it protruded out of the other side of the limp husk.

Still more where incoming.

Austin however knew a good way to at least slow them down. He twirled Excalibur a few times, then threw it. The blade spun as it zoomed towards the large wave. It cut down two husks before finally embedding itself in a third. The fall of the husk caused some others to topple over or trip over the bodies.

Quickly sensing that her husband was temporarily defenceless until he got Excalibur back, Liara stuck close to him and kept him covered while he ran to pick up his sword. Another husk tried to jump Austin, but he simply blocked it with his arm and threw it over him, allowing Liara to deliver a killing blow.

Austin's hand then quickly grabbed onto the hilt of Excalibur and pulled it free of the dead husk's body, slicing another husk in half in the process.

Liara used her biotics to pull another husk in her direction which she then sliced apart with her own sword while Austin did a spin which took out about 10 more husk in one swing.

He then knocked another one down with his wrist, which Liara then finished by cutting its throat and then dodged under the swipe from another husk. He quickly retaliated this by swinging Excalibur up from behind the husk, cutting both its legs off. Liara then ran another husk through while Austin smashed the downed husks' head with his foot.

Liara then parried a husk's blow with her sword, allowing Austin to finish it off and she threw a singularity at the final few.

One lone survivor charged at them, only to bang right into Austin's waiting fist. Acting perfect synch with each other, both Austin and Liar raised their blades and finished the husk off.

Overall, the training and practice that they had done to perfect their new fighting style had paid off. Another advantage of being bond mates was that they could communicate with each other telepathically. As they had also learned together, they could us this in combat as well.

It had taken them some time to learn how to use it properly, but once they had mastered it, they were unstoppable. By simply sending thoughts to each other, they could know exactly what the other was going to do before they did it. They could even use this to coordinate dual strikes and even use this to weave around each other. It truly did put a new meaning on the saying "fight as one"

During the last two years, they had also perfected this. Instead of sparing against each other like they used to, they now spared with each other against incoming waves. Austin's mentor and sword trainer, General Alkatraan Zartrack had also given some advice and taught them a few new tricks which they had incorporated into their training. Eventually, it had advanced to the point where they had now essentially created an all new fighting style dependent on the two of them working together.

Even Xun, who was one of the best fighters, struggled against the both of them. Whenever she got an opening at one, the other would always be there to block it. She herself had never taken a hit, but at the same time, she could never land one on them. They were too fast, too well organized, and too coordinated for her. In fact, now had ever managed to beat both Austin and Liara together.

This often made some of the others a bit jealous. In fact, Alaara and Sandra were even trying to see if it was possible for them to learn this new fighting style themselves.

"Got it! Main tower's satellite connection is now repaired. On my way down!" James called, sliding down the ladder to join the others, just as Ventra finished off the last of the Husks had had been fighting.

"Good work, James." Austin nodded, barely showing any signs of tiredness from earlier.

"How did you two do that? You moved and fought like you knew exactly how the both of you were gonna move. I've never seen two people fight with such coordination and skill." James asked in amazement.

"We're bond mates. We're able to use that bond to communicate with each other telepathically. In this case, we can both coordinate our attacks with each other and practically fight as one." Said Liara, trying her best not to sound smug at the fact that she and Austin were unbeatable together.

"I'm almost jealous of you two now."

With the Husks dealt with and the tower repaired, Austin reached for his earpiece.

"General, do you read? The comm tower has been repaired." He said.

"_Much appreciated, Major. I already have information from Palaven command. Please return ASAP." _Corinthus replied.

"We're on our way."

* * *

"What've you got?" Austin asked.

"As your partner said, succession is usually simple. But right now, the hierarchy's in chaos. So many dead or MIA." Corinthus replied.

"I need someone. I don't care who. As long as they can get the Turian's to join us." Said Austin.

"I'm on it, Shepard. We'll find you the Primarch." Said a voice.

To Austin's surprise, a very familiar face walked up to them. A Turian Helldiver who bore the mark of Alpha, a mark that only members of Alpha Squad carried.

"Garrus!"

"Vakarian, sir! I didn't see you arrive." Said Corinthus.

"At ease, General." Said Garrus.

"Good to see you again. You had me worried." Austin smiled.

"I survived a gunship missile to the head. It's gonna take more than a few Reapers to get rid of me. I'm the closest damn thing we have to an expert on Reaper forces, so I'm… advisor." Said Garrus.

"James, this is Garrus Vakarian. He's another member of Alpha Squad. Hell of a soldier." Said Austin as James shook hands with Garrus.

"Lieutenant." Garrus acknowledged. "Good to see you too, Liara."

"Good to see you in one piece, Garrus." Liara smiled under her helmet.

"You look a bit bigger than last we met, Garrus." Said Ventra, giving his Turian brother in arms a friendly nudge.

"You seem to look a bit thinner, Ventra." Garrus replied back. "General Corinthus filled me in. We know who we're after."

"Palaven command tells me that the next Primarch is General Adrian Victus." Said Corinthus.

"Victus? His name's crossed Xun's desk." Said Liara.

"Know him, Garrus?" Austin asked.

"I was fighting alongside him this morning. Lifelong military, gets results, popular with his troops. Not so popular with military command. Has a reputation for playing loose with the accepted strategy."

"Unconventional thinking might be our best bet." Said Austin.

"He'll do whatever it takes. Reminds of an old human I knew." Said Garrus.

"Okay. Let's get him on the shuttle and get the hell out of here. You said you were with Victus this morning?"

"Yeah, but we got separated. He went to bolster a flank that was breaking. Could be anywhere out there."

"We're trying to raise him, Major." Said Corinthus.

A loud roar suddenly echoed from not too far away.

"What the hell was that?" James asked cautiously.

"I've heard that noise before…" said Austin worriedly.

"Incoming!"

Sure enough, Austin's worse fears were realised.

A huge winged figure swooped above the high buildings and headed straight in their direction.

Everyone dove for cover as the Draco breathed a hugged wave of fire in there direction. Most were able to avoid the hot flames. Those who weren't as fortunate were turned to ash at the merest touch.

The Draco flew over the base and came around for another run.

"A DRAGON?! Where the hell did the Reapers get a Dragon?!" James shouted in shock.

"What's a Dragon?" all the aliens asked at the same time.

"Big scaly creature with wings, breaths fire, mouth full of teeth and a bad attitude." Austin quickly replied as the Draco swooped over them again.

This time though, the Dragon husk didn't breath any fire. It instead made another harp turn and landed on the roof of a nearby shelter.

**"Assuming control."**

"Oh crap. Not him again." Garrus cursed as the Draco's eyes turned yellow and Harbinger's voice began to emit from it's mouth.

**"Your efforts are futile, Shepard. You cannot hope to stand a chance against us."** Harbinger tormented.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness, Harbinger!" Austin returned.

**"Your faith in your friends and allies is yours!"** Harbinger retorted. **"Burn their flesh to ash! Releasing control!"**

With the Draco back in control, it roared and spat another fire ball at them.

Garrus quickly popped out of cover and carefully aimed his nipper at one of the Draco's eyes.

Just as the dragon was about to fry him, the Turian fired. The massive husk grunted in pain as it was temporarily blinded. In its haste to regain its bearings, the claws on its wing slipped and it fell off the roof.

"Good shot, Garrus. That will at least give us a chance." Said Austin.

The Draco shook itself and quickly regained its vision. It rose back up into the air and swung its tail at where the group was taking cover.

Austin just noticed this in time and was able to push Ventra and Garrus out of the way just as he pulled Liara and James the other way with him.

The crates they had just been hiding behind were smashed to pieces by the Draco's tail.

"Just about had it with those wings now." Said Ventra, selecting an arrow and drawing it back. "It's like I've said before, swooping is bad."

The arrow fired and embedded itself in the Draco's left wing. The Dragon looked at this for a second, somewhat unfazed the tiny prick it had just received. That was before Ventra pressed the button however.

The tip of the arrow exploded and the Draco roared in pain as it's left wing was crippled. With its ability to fly now badly damaged, the Draco could sense defeat and quickly retreated. Having to flap harder than before, it used what it could of its normal and damaged wing to escape.

This victory was short lived though as Harvester suddenly took the Draco's place and swopped over them.

"General, tell Primarch Victus we'll rendezvous here. In the meantime, let's take care of whatever that Harvester drops off. Coming Garrus?" said Austin.

"You kidding?! I'm right behind you. Let's give these bastards hell!" said Garrus.

"We've got trouble over at the main barricade. If the Reapers breach it, we're done!" said Corinthus urgently.

"We're on it!"

* * *

Everyone ran to the barricade and took positions. Austin quickly manned the turret that was mounted there.

"I like the perspective this offers." He said.

Several husks began landing as the Harvester dropped them off. They were even joined by a new breed of husk. This time though, they weren't human.

"It just me, or do those husks look like Turians?!" said James, gunning a down another as it tried to climb the wall.

"You're right. They do." Said Austin, cutting down several more husks and even one of these new Marauders with the turret.

Garrus was able to use his overload to take out the Marauder's shields, enabling James and Austin to finish them off. Liara meanwhile used her biotics to try and slow the normal husk down a bit so that everyone else had a chance to kill them before they got too close.

Just as they finished off the last husk, one final one was dropped off. This one however was very big. It had what looked like the massive body of a Krogan and the head of a Turian.

"Holy hell! What is that thing?!" said James.

The brute roared and charged at the barrier.

"Brace yourself!"

The husk hit the barricade hard, causing Austin lose his footing and fall.

"Austin!" Liara yelled.

Austin quickly rolled back onto his feet as the Brute turned to face him, beating it's chest in the same way a Gorilla would.

"Come and get, you son of a bitch." Said Austin, once again drawing Excalibur and waiting for the brute to charge. If he could time this just right…

The Brute once again roared and charged at Austin. Leaving until the last moment, Austin rolled to the side out of the way as the Brute swung with its large arm. With a simple movement of the wrist, Excalibur sliced through the Brute's legs, crippling it and causing it to fall to the ground.

Austin remained with his back turned to the Brute as it desperately tried to get back up. Without even a turn of his head, Austin activated his shoulder plasma cannon and aimed it at the fallen Husk.

As the red aiming laser locked on target, a blue ball of plasma shot out of the cannon. The Brute was vaporised upon contact.

"Are you alright?" Ventra asked as the other hopped down to joint heir leader.

"I'm good." Austin replied, sheathing Excalibur casually.

"_Shepard. Corinthus here."_

"What's the word on the Primarch?" Austin asked.

"_Still can't get a stable comlink."_ Corinthus replied.

"Okay. We're going on foot. Shepard out." Said Austin. "Garrus, take me to the last place you saw Victus."

* * *

Having dealt with most of the Husks earlier, getting to Victus was very easy. His position was a bit overrun, but clearing them out didn't take long.

"General Victus."

"Yes?"

"I'm Major Shepard of the Helldivers." Said Austin.

"Ah, Major. I know who you are. I can't wait to find out what brings you here." Said Victus. "Vakarian. Where did you go?"

"Heavy Reaper unit on the right flank. I believe you're exact words were "Get that thing the hell of my men!" said Garrus.

"Appreciated." Said Victus.

"General. You're needed off planet. We've come to get you." Said Austin.

"It will take something beyond important for me to leave my men, or my Turian brothers and sisters and their fight. Said Victus.

"Fedorian was killed. You're the new Primarch." Said Garrus.

"You're needed immediately to chair a summit and represent your people in the fight against the Reapers." Said Austin.

"I'm Primarch of Palaven, negotiating for the Turian hierarchy?" Victus asked, gazing upon much of the wreckage of Palaven.

"Yes."

"I've spent my whole life in the military. I'm no diplomat. I hate diplomats." Said Victus.

"This is crucial. We need you on top of your game. Are you in or out?" said Austin.

"Watch your tone, Major!" Victus warned.

"Look, you've met the Reapers head on. You're overqualified. See this devastation, Primarch? Double that for everywhere if we don't unite together. We need an alliance of everyone. We need the Turian fleet." Said Austin.

"Give me a moment to say goodbye to my men." Said Victus.

"Go ahead. We'll wait."

After a few moments of saying his farewells, Victus re-joined them.

"Ready?" Austin asked.

"One thing. Major, I appreciate the Helldiver's need for our fleets, but I can't spare them. Not while my world is burning. But if, the pressure can be taken of Palaven…" said Victus.

"You've already got several Helldiver battalions assisting your armies. What more do you need?" Austin asked, doing his best to hide that he was a bit unhappy with Victus asking for even more than the Helldivers were providing already. It almost sounded like the Primarch was being ungrateful.

"We need the Krogan. I can't see us winning this thing without them, even with the help of your soldiers. Get them to help us, and then we can help you." Said Victus.

Austin's opinion changed after that. He certainly hadn't expected Victus to say that.

"The Krogan…"

"Looks like the summit just got a lot more interesting." Said Garrus.

* * *

_"I apologise for being so frank, Major. But you're plan feels doomed to failure."_ Said Councillor Tevos.

With the Primarch on-board, Austin was now talking to Tevos about the Asari joining the summit. So far however, it wasn't looking promising.

"You start thinking like that, and the Reapers have already won. I won't have that!" said Austin defiantly.

"_I'm not the only one that feels this way. The Salarian Dalatrass is livid." _Said Tevos.

"Some of these issues are hundreds of years old! Time to let go!" said Austin.

_"Perhaps. But we must focus our attention on when the Reapers come for us too. So no. The Asari will not be at your summit."_ Said Tevos.

"You just don't get it, do you?!" said Austin crossly. "This whole unification would be stronger with the Krogan. You need them, we all do."

"_Good luck, Major, and goodbye." _Said Tevos, ending the call.

"I save her and the rest of the Council… and this is the thanks I get." Austin groaned.

"_Major, Admiral Hackett is on vidcom." _Said Traynor through the comm.

Austin simply sighed and activated it. Hackett's hologram was once again projected in front of him.

"_Major, did you retrieve the Primarch for the summit?"_ he asked.

"Yes. But the Asari are staying on the side-lines." Said Austin.

Another hologram then suddenly joined Hackett's. This one was an Arkane Helldiver. Austin recognized his old mentor instantly.

"_They'll regret that. The time for unity is now."_ Said General Zartrack.

"General Zartrack! What a surprise." Said Austin, giving a small salute.

"_Good to see you as well, Shepard."_ Zartrack nodded. _"Admiral Hackett."_

"_General."_ Hackett nodded.

"Anyway, the Salarians will be attending the summit, as will the Krogan." Said Austin.

"_Hmm, that will cause some tension." _Said Zartrack.

"_You've certainly got your hands full, Major. I shouldn't take up anymore of your time." _Said Hackett.

"I'll keep you posted, Hackett." Said Austin.

"_Good luck, Shepard." _

Hackett vanished, leaving just Austin and Zartrack.

"_A good thing he's in charge of the Alliance."_ Said the General.

"How are things back at Arkadia?" Austin asked.

"_Things haven't been this intense since the Hydra crisis. That should say enough." _Said Zartrack.

"Had a feeling as much." Austin sighed.

"_The Arkanes have got the best Generals coordinating many of the battalions and squads being sent to aid the other homeworlds. I and your father are working the hardest. He told me to tell you he apologises for not being able to talk at the moment."_ Said Zartrack.

"How is he?" Austin asked.

"_Worried about your mother. He hasn't heard anything from here since the Reapers hit Earth. He's able to focus on the task at hand, but I know the worry is constantly on his mind."_ Said Zartrack, a hint of concern in his voice.

"I know the feeling. I do hope she's okay. For his sake, and my sister's." said Austin.

"_I'm sure she's okay, Shepard. You're her son after all."_ Said Zartrack supportingly.

"Thanks, General. That means a lot." Austin smiled.

"_I'll keep in touch. If we find anything that may help you, I'll be the first to inform you." _Said Zartrack.

"Yes sir. Good luck." Austin saluted.

"_You as well, my old student. Give them hell."_

Austin decided to quickly see how Victus was settling in before he left to plot the next course.

"Major, thank you for allowing me the use of your ship, and for going along with this plan. Garrus said he had to attend to the Normandy's weapon systems. Something about "calibrations". Said Victus.

"Sounds like Garrus. I'm sorry to say the Asari Councillor won't be joining us. She thinks there's too much bad blood with the Krogan." Said Austin.

"She may be right." Said Victus. "But there'll be a lot more blood, real blood, if we don't try."

"When you put it that way…" said Austin.

"The sooner we have this summit, the sooner we'll know." Said Victus.

As Austin headed out of the war room, the lights suddenly flickered.

"_Major, EDI just went offline." _Said Joker.

"DELL!" Austin shouted.

"_That was not me, Shepard! I swear! Wasn't even doing anything with her." _Dell replied through the comm.

"Joker, what do you mean she went offline?" Austin asked.

"I don't know. She's not responding. I can't access the AI core diagnostics. You better get down to deck 3." Said Joker.

Austin headed down to deck through and headed through he medbay to the AI core. Two of the crew where at the door with fire extinguishers and breathing mask. Of course, Austin was still wearing his armour so he wouldn't need that. Plus, if there was a threat he'd be able to fight it.

"Joker, what's that sound?" Austin asked, hearing a loud sound coming from behind the door.

"_Fire extinguisher, Major. Might be an electrical fire, or something." _Said Joker.

The doors opened and everyone slowly proceeded in.

"EDI, talk to me." Said Austin.

There was a small humming and the lights suddenly came back on.

"EDI?"

A metallic female figure slowly stepped out of the smoke. It was Dr Eva. At the same time however, it wasn't Dr Eva. The figure was now cleaned of the burned and charred flash it had got from the fire on Mars, it had an orange holo interface over its eyes, and it had a surprisingly familiar voice.

"Is there a particular topic you wish to discuss, Shepard?" asked EDI.

"EDI?" Austin asked in surprise. EDI had a body?

"Yes." EDI replied.

"What are you doing in Dr Eva's body?" Austin asked.

"Not all of me is in this body, but I have control of it." Said EDI. "It was not a seamless transition."

"A transition? What exactly happened? You blacked out on us for a while there." Austin asked.

"Correct. When we brought this unit on board, I began a background process to search for its information on the Crucible. This eventually triggered a trap. A backup power source and CPU activated and the unit attempted physical confrontation. Fortunately, I was able to gain remote access and repurpose it as I saw fit. During this process, it struggled. Thus the fire." EDI explained.

"Well, if it means having better access to the Crucible data in its head, good work." Said Austin.

"I reasoned along similar lines." Said EDI.

"So if you're in there, are you still in the ship?" Austin asked.

"I still exist within in the ship. This body can be used for remote control." Said EDI.

"So technically, you're controlling that thing like you did to a mech when you helped me on Lazarus station?" Austin asked.

"Precisely." EDI nodded. "For continued control however, this unit should remain within the Normandy's broadcast or tight beam range."

"Are you planning to take that body somewhere?"

"Normandy's weaponry is not suited to every combat situation. This unit could provide limited ground support."

"You mean you could come with us?"

"Correct. This body could accompany you to areas the Normandy cannot reach."

"Good. I'll tell you when I need it."

"Excellent. I will run tests to make sure it matches, or exceeds the capabilities of organic squad mates. However, my first step should be restoring functionality to the Normandy to reassure the crew that all is normal."

"Just don't be surprised if the crew is wary of your new body. It did try to kill us not long ago."

"An excellent point. I will take it to the bridge. Joker will also want to see it." Said EDI as she left the AI core.

"He'll want more than that." Austin chuckled to himself.

"Was that EDI that just walked by?" Chakwas asked.

"It was." Austin nodded.

"Joker's gonna have a field day with this." The doctor chuckled.

Before Austin headed up to the cockpit to check on EDI, he felt it best to check on Garrus in the forward battery.

"Garrus. Didn't waste any time getting to work I see." He said.

"After what I've been through lately, calibrating a giant gun is a vacation. Gives me something to focus on." Said Garrus.

"We're gonna need you for more than your aim." Said Austin.

"Oh, I'm ready for it. But I'm pretty sure we'll still need giant guns, and lots of them." Said Garrus. "Sovereign didn't go down without a fight. I doubt a thousand more of his friends will be any different. Still not convinced I should have left Palaven behind."

"We're not gonna beat the Reapers by second guessing ourselves, Garrus. Every decision we make has to be the right one."

"And when we're wrong?"

"We haven't been so far."

"There are times I wish we were. Convincing my people the end was coming got pretty rough. They didn't want to hear it. Finally, they gave me a taskforce as a token to shut me up."

"So you're their expert advisor now?"

"Just followed your example, Shepard. Yell loud enough, and someone will eventually come over to see what all the fuss is about. Not that they'll actually do anything about it."

"Until hell shows up at their door. Then they put you in charge."

"Not like the old days, is it?" Garrus asked. "Rouge Spectre and C-sec agents running and gunning outside the lines, making it up as we went along. We're actually respectable now."

"We've lost enough friends trying to make sure this day never came. I think we've all earned some respect."

"Then the first Reaper we take out with this gun, it's in their honour. Just give the word."

"Damn good to have you back, Garrus."

"Wouldn't miss this fight for anything. Now, I'm sure somebody screwed up something down here. I wanna get the old girl back in fighting shape." Said Garrus.

* * *

Sure enough, EDI was now in the co-pilots seat, the same seat where her holo avatar used to sit. This time though, she had all sorts of tubes and wires plugged into her from the back. Probably some way for her to continue monitoring everything.

"Hey, Major! Check out my co-pilot!" said Joker, obviously loving this new change.

"So she installed herself into the new body without any help from you?" Austin asked, crossing his arms.

"Come on, Major. Don't you trust me?" said Joker. "Okay, let me put it this way. If I knew that EDI was gonna install herself into a sexy robot body, do you honestly think I'd be able to keep quiet about it? Look at that! I would've baked a cake!"

"I am right here, Jeff." Said EDI.

"Yes, you are, EDI. Yes you are." Joker smiled.

Seeing that Austin was going to talk to her, EDI's visor glowed and the wires disconnected themselves from her body. The plugs also folded back into tiny hidden compartments in her body.

"Hello, Shepard." She said, getting up from the seat.

"Still getting used to greeting people in person?" Austin asked friendlily.

"No. I require only one occurrence to adapt to a new concept." EDI replied.

"How are you adjusting to the arms and legs?" Austin asked.

"Very little adjustment is needed as I am already familiar with certain experiences like this. An example I could give was when you put me inside your suit when you rescued me on the Lazarus station."

"So really, this isn't all that new to you." Said Austin.

"Precisely. Although I will need to get to used to this body having different proportions to you and there also the weight in certain areas." Said EDI.

Austin pretended to ignore that bit. Admittedly, it was a bit hard to ignore that EDI was technically nudist. True there weren't' any female parts visible, but she did still lack clothes. Hopefully though, she would fix that.

"Overall, it is adequate." EDI finished.

"That's not the word I'd use to describe you." Said Joker.

"Perhaps we should speak privately." Said EDI.

"I'll be over here… flying the ship." Said Joker as two moved out of ear shot.

"What's this about? Joker's not harassing you is he?" Austin asked with concern.

"No, he is not. He approves of my new platform." Said EDI. "Shepard, do you believe your crew members should be allowed to disobey an order on moral grounds?"

"Absolutely. I have no use for team members who can think for themselves." Austin replied. "Why are you asking about something like that?"

"I was designed by Cerberus. I do not take moral stances that conflict with orders from my executive officers. But when Jeff removed my AI shackles, I became capable of self-modifying my core programming." Said EDI. "I asked Jeff if he thought I should change anything now that I can. He deflected the question with humour."

"And you didn't get an answer." Said Austin.

"Correct. He has repeated this pattern in response to several of my inquiries. Do you think I should make modification?" EDI asked.

"Only you can really answer that question. That's the point of free will." Austin replied supportingly.

"But moral decisions should not be made in a vacuum. If I do not ask the crew for their opinion, I could miss crucial context. May I ask you questions Jeff avoids? When there is time, will you answer them for me?" EDI asked.

"If you think it'll help, I'll do what I can." Austin shrugged.

"Very well. I will keep you informed." Said EDI.

* * *

**If anyone has seen some of the concept art for ME3, you may already recognize a few bits. I still wanted certain changes to feel like the games, some I'm using old ideas that Bioware didn't.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will once again be up next Friday. This time, it will be Grissom Academy and after that it'll be From Ashes.**

**I've got quite a few big changes planned for the DLC, so I can see that one being rather interesting.**

**Should warn some Javik fans as well that he will be getting quite a few character changes. I didn't like his somewhat negative attitude (not all the time, but a lot of it) so I've done a few things to try and make him more interesting.**

**But more on that later. Until then, leave reviews. I always look forward to hearing what you have to say.**


	5. Chapter 5, A Legend is Born

**Another successful chapter written in time. I'm getting good at this weekly thing.**

**This**** is mostly Grissom Academy, but I added a few extra bits to it. Also, the title refers to a later point in the chapter. Think you'll understand it from there...**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**A Legend is Born**

"Major, are you alright? I can only imagine what it was like down on Palaven." Samantha asked.

"I thought you'd be more concerned about Sarah than me." Austin joked.

"You're her brother. I'm allowed to be concerned about you too, aren't I?" Traynor replied.

"I know, Samantha. I was just joking." Austin smiled.

"Must say, EDI getting a body was a huge surprise. I'd have swooned if I wasn't already in love with Sarah. Still, if she'd told me about her plan to obtain a body, I'd have volunteered to help." Said Traynor.

"_I do not wish to force a conflict of interests between our friendship and your duty." _Said EDI over the comm.

"I'd have preferred a conflict of interest to a hard restart of half our systems… but thanks, regardless." Said Traynor.

Just as Austin was about to leave though, Traynor quickly stopped him.

"While you here, though, I found something while scanning channels. Grissom Academy is requesting help. The Reaper invasion front will hit them soon." She said.

"What can we do to help them? I believe I have some old friends who work there." Austin asked.

"A Turian evac transport responded to their distress call, so normally I'd say we don't need to do anything. But something sounded off in the Turian signal. I had EDI perform an analysis. It's fake." Said Samantha.

"Cerberus…" Austin growled.

"Yes. EDI said that too. She said it was similar to the one that lured you to a Collector Ship…?" Samantha inquired.

"Bit of a long story, but she's right." Austin nodded.

"In any event, whoever faked the signal wants us to think Grissom Academy's being evacuated. But I believe they're still in danger!" said Traynor.

"Good work, Samantha. Very good work." Said Austin.

"Thank you… Major." Said Traynor, just barely able to speak.

Words were hard to describe how flattered the comm specialist was. The brother of her dear lover had once again just complimented her on her work. She'd always thought it would be much harder than that to really get the approval and friendship of her lover's brother.

* * *

The Grissom Academy was within view through the Normandy's cockpit. Another ship was alongside it.

"And there's the folks who answered the distress call. Cerberus cruiser. At least a dozen fighters on blockade duty. Too many for us in a straight-up fight. They must want this place bad." Said Joker.

"Receiving incoming transmission." Said EDI.

"_Normandy SR3, this is Kahlee Sanders, director of Grissom Academy. We need immediate assistance. Cerberus is attacking the facility. They're after the students." _Said a female voice through the comm.

"This is Major Shepard. We're blocked on a direct approach." Said Austin.

"_I know. They've taken control of our docking bays." _Said Kahlee.

"Any alternatives?" Austin asked.

"_There's an auxiliary cargo port I could probably open." _Kahlee asked.

"All right. We'll come in by shuttle and get the students out of there." Said Austin. "Joker, can you give us a diversion?"

"Boy, can I!" Joker smiled.

* * *

Austin felt it best this time to bring along Dash and Jet for this one. The final member was EDI. Austin knew she wanted to test out her new body in combat and he saw no problem with it.

"Keep the shuttle in position! We'll be back!" said Austin.

"_Major. I'm locked in a server room around the corner. Cerberus troops are trying to get in." _said Kahlee through the comm.

"We can take 'em." Said Austin, reaching for his M-76.

Just before the Major could touch it however, a hand suddenly stopped him.

"Why waste the ammunition?" Jet asked. "I got this."

Since Austin still had yet to see fully what Alpha's newest member could do and what talents she had, so he decided to give Jet a chance. He nodded and allowed the Helldiver to simply walk towards the Cerberus troops standing outside the room and trying to hack in.

Jet gave a loud whistle that attracted their attention.

"Helldiver!"

To Jet's surprise, one of the troops threw a flash bang grenade at her, something she hadn't counted on.

The flash from the grenade blinded her, enabling the Cerberus troops to bind her from behind.

"How many more of you are there?!" one of the troopers demanded.

"I'm not telling you anything." Jet replied back.

"Then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Said the trooper, taking out his stun stick while the one that was binding her, held her off the ground. Quite impressive considering how heavy Helldiver's were.

"I vote for the stay of execution." Said Jet.

Oil started squirting from out of a small tube on Jet, blinding the trooper standing in front of her, and making the other one slip wildly.

"My eyes!" one of them yelled.

Managing to break free, Jet instantly activated her flight thrusters. She hovered a mere few centimetres above the ground, just enough for the flames from her feet to touch the oil, causing it to ignite.

The Cerberus troops that were caught in the flames screamed in pain as the fire burnt through their armour and into their flesh. They were even more helpless when the oil caused them both to slip completely and fall into fire. Chances of surviving that were almost impossible.

"Natasha's tactic was rather intelligent." Said EDI observantly.

As the Cerberus troops were burnt to a crisp, only one was left. With his ammo clip empty, he resorted to pulling out the only weapon he had left, his stun stick.

Jet however seemed completely unfazed by this. She even chuckled.

"That is not going to help you at all, young man." She said, shaking her head.

"Yeah? And why the hell is that?!" the trooper replied back.

Reaching behind her back, Jet pulled out a massive weapon. What had at first looked like a small backpack, unfolded into what looked like a massive hi tech club of some sorts.

"Because mine's bigger than yours." Said Jet, as end of her weapon hit the ground with a loud clang.

"Is that a war hammer?!" Dash asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, and a bloody big one at that." Said Austin, just as equally surprised that a Helldiver like Jet would wield a weapon like that.

"You don't scare me, Helldiver. Put that hammer down!" the Cerberus trooper demanded.

Before the trooper could react in time however, Jet suddenly swung the war hammer upwards. The swing caught the trooper, sending him flying to the floor.

"You want me to put me the hammer down? Wish granted!" said Jet.

Sure enough, Jet swung the hammer down, smashing right down on the troopers.

With all the troopers dead, the others joined Jet as she holstered her hammer, the weapon folding itself back up and settling neatly into the gap between her large metal wings.

"Bit extreme, Jet." Said Austin. "But because it's Cerberus, I'll make an exception. They deserve it."

"Thanks, sir. And don't worry; I'm not a loose cannon with these things. Only when it's people like Cerberus do I show no restraint." Said Jet.

"Good to hear." Said Austin. "Sanders, we're clear. It's me."

The door opened. A woman in Alliance uniform with blonde air was waiting for them/ She had a shotgun in her hand. This of course was First Lieutenant Kahlee Sanders.

"Major, thank you. Anderson always said you were best. And with Cerberus coming for the students, I need the best." She said.

"How many of you are there?" Austin asked.

"Fewer than twenty. Most were sent home when word of the Reaper invasion spread." Said another voice.

With Kahlee, was another woman. This one however was a redhead, and not just any redhead. This was none other than former Yeoman of the Normandy, Kelly Chambers.

"Kelly?" said Austin in surprise.

"Hello, Shepard. It's been a long time." Kelly smiled. "I could just hug you."

To the Yeoman's surprise however, Austin walked up to her and gave her a hug, which she eventually returned.

"It's good to see you, too, Kelly." He said.

"I'd been so worried about you, all of you in fact." Said Kelly as the two eventually separated. "With a lot of comms down, I had no way of knowing if anyone had survived the invasion."

"If you're here, then that must mean Jack's here as well." Austin inquired.

"Yes. I believe she's with the students that volunteered to stay. She's helping them fight Cerberus off." Said Kahlee.

"Bet she's enjoying that." Dash chuckled.

"You mentioned Anderson…" Austin asked.

"Yes. We met—God, what's it been?—20 years ago, when he was a Spectre candidate. I was there when Saren betrayed him. David saved my life that day. He's a good man." Said Kahlee.

"He was on Earth when the Reapers hit. He stayed behind when we left."

"I hadn't heard… We've been cut off from most news. He's alive?"

"Alive and fighting. He's currently leading the resistance movement."

"Good. If we get out of here… Well, just tell him to stay alive."

"A few months knocking over practice dummies can't prepare your students for war."

"Agreed, but the Alliance needs every resource it can get, and our students are unique… resources. They wanted to help. How could we say no with the entire galaxy falling apart?" said Kahlee. "Hang on. I've been trying to get communications working."

"_This is Froeberg! There are students trapped in Orion Hall! Cerberus has us boxed in. They're closing fast!"_

"Damn it!" Kahlee cursed.

"Orion Hall?" Austin asked.

"Back out the door and down the hallway. I can get the door open." Said Kahlee.

"We'll bring them back here, and we'll make a run for the shuttle." Said Austin.

"Thank you, Major. Kelly and I will stay put. With luck, I can regain control of some of our systems." Said Kahlee.

"Good luck, Shepard. Seeing you makes everything right again." Kelly smiled.

* * *

The group dealt with a few small groups of Cerberus along the way as they focused on rescuing a few stranded students.

Eventually, they found the rest of the students. With them fo course was a very face.

"Jack!"

"Shepard?"

Jack had really changed from the last time Austin had seen her.

The former convicts outfit had changed greatly. She now had bandages that covered up more of her skin from last time, a black jacket, and most noticeable of all, Jack had grown her hair out to the point that she now had a small pony tail.

This however was interrupted when something large started to force its way through the doorway that it was clearly too big for. It was an exosuit being piloted by a Cerberus trooper.

"I've just about had it with you bastards stealing our tech!" said Austin as he and the others went into cover.

"Everyone, get down! This thing's outta your league! Shepard, keep it off us!" said Jack, heading up to the balcony with the other students and throwing up a biotic shield to protect them.

The Atlas mech turned it's attention to them and started firing it's gun. Due to the heavy firepower this mech had, it was hard to get an opening without being exposed to the main gun, which was strong enough to rip through a Helldiver's armour.

"Jet, see if you can create a distraction. There's room enough for you to hover at least." Said Austin.

Jet nodded and activated her flight thrusters. As she gently hovered in the air, she unholstered her main weapon, a small rail gun. It only fired singularly, but each round was strong enough to pierce armour.

Sure enough, Jet hovering around the place, gained the Atlas Mech's attention and it tried to lock on. Noticing this, Jet applied more boost so that she moved faster, causing the mech to keep turning in an effort to try and keep up with her.

Austin meanwhile snuck up and gently climbed up the mech until he reached the cockpit. Only too late did the pilot notice before Austin punched through the glass. Austin grabbed the trooper and threw him out for EDI to then stamp on his neck, breaking it.

"Dash, it's all yours." Said Austin as he hopped down.

"Cool!" Dash smiled as he climbed up and sat in the mech's pilot seat.

Just in time too, as more troopers entered the area, only for everyone to practically empty their guns right into them.

"Kahlee said she was putting out an SOS. I had now ide the King of the Boy Scouts would show up." Jack smiled, finally letting down her barrier now that the coast was clear.

"Always the element of surprise." Austin smiled.

"All right, amp check! Prangley, those fields were weak. Cerberus isn't gonna lie down out of pity like that girl you took to prom." Jack said to her students. "Grab juice and an energy bar. We move in five."

The convict then jumped back down from the balcony and walked up to Austin.

"You picked a fine time to arrive, Shepard." She said.

"Nice to see you too, Jack." Said Austin, shaking Jack's hand.

"Shepard… I haven't heard anything from Kelly…" said Jack with worry.

"Kelly's safe, Jack. She's with Kahlee." Austin quickly said, much to Kelly's relief.

"Good. Couldn't bear it if Cerberus took her." Jack sighed with relief.

"Nor could I. She was part of the crew as well." Austin agreed.

"Jack's personality seems to be partly changed." Said EDI.

"Hey EDI. Nice body. Now you look like a sex bot instead of a sex toy." Said Jack.

"That sounds more like her." Dash nodded.

"Dash. See your mouth still hasn't got you killed yet." Said Jack.

"Still as charming as ever."

"Okay. Right now, all I care about is getting my guys out of here."

"Your guys?" Austin asked.

"Yeah. I guess so."

"That many in two years? You and Kelly have been busy." Dash joked.

Jack and Jet however didn't seem to share the Scout's sense of humour though.

"Screw you, Dash. You know what I meant." Said Dash.

"It's a joke. I do that." Said Dash defensively.

"I can't think of anybody who could care about them more." Said Austin.

"Rather surprised myself. The Students responded well to my teaching style." Said Jack.

"The psychotic biotic!" Prangley laughed.

"I will destroy you!" Rodriguez joined in.

"Drink your juice, Rodriguez. You couldn't destroy wet tissue paper." Said Jack.

At this however, Dash and Jet now found it very hard to contain heir laughter.

"Now that one **is** funny." Jet chuckled.

"For god's sake!" Jack moaned, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, Jack. Jet's still a bit new to all this. She'll have to get used to Dash's odd sense of humour." Austin apologised.

"She'd better." Said Jack.

"_Cortez to extraction team. The Cerberus cruiser is coming back." _Said Cortez through the comm.

"How long have we got?" Austin asked.

"_Two minutes, tops, Major. After that, there's no way we'll get past them." _Cortez replied.

"Get out of here and back to the Normandy. We'll find another way off the station."

"_Roger that. Good luck, sir."_

"Shepard to Sanders. The students are safe, but the shuttle's a no go." Austin said into his communicator.

"_Understood. I might know another way off the station, but I need station wide camera access. Can you disable the Cerberus security override? It's routed through Orion hall, so it should be nearby." _Kahlee replied.

Finding the override was easy since they had EDI with them. It was a small computer just a few feet away from where they were.

"Sanders, you should have access now." Said Austin.

"_Got it. The fastest way is through the Atrium, but Cerberus has sealed the doors. You'll need to disable the magnetic locks. The overrides should be directly above the door." _Kahlee replied.

"Everyone be ready. We'll go in first and draw their fire." Said Austin as he and the others readied to move out.

"We'll shadow you from the second level and hit those fu… those guys from above." Said Jack.

"_Did she just try not to swear?" _Jet whispered to Dash.

"_Yes, I think she did." _Dash whispered back.

"Time your shots and stay safe."

"All right. I didn't bust my ass training you so you could die now. Keep low, pick your targets." Said Jack.

* * *

Despite the circumstances, the Atrium looked quite nice. It also worked especially well for Jet since she now had even more space to fly around in.

On the ground, EDI was also putting her new body to good use. As expected, she had tech skills. This came in handy for taking down the shields of the Cerberus Centurions.

Dash even seemed to be able to use the Atrium to his advantage. His recent new speed boost was definitely giving them an edge.

All the while, Jack and her students were keeping them covered from the high ground, which gave them even more of an advantage.

"Combat efficiency is good I assume?" Austin asked, firing a plasma blast as he went into cover next to EDI.

"I might consider having Dell give this body some upgrades. Some of its technology is outdated compared to Helldiver tech." EDI replied.

"Now you tell us…" Austin muttered.

As the last trooper was shot down, Austin heard Kahlee's voice through the comm.

"_Major, I've reached the Cerberus shuttles without being detected. They know what they're doing though. You need to hurry."_

Heading out of the Atrium, the group could see three more students encased in some kind of shield. Two Cerberus soldiers were trying to persuade them to deactivate it, with little success.

"That's an impressive barrier, Octavia. Our file says you've been working on shield technology." Said one of the troopers.

"Jet, I assume you know what to do?" Austin offered.

"With pleasure." Jet nodded.

The Helldiver activated her cloak and slowly snuck up on the two troops. Quietly unsheathing her war hammer, she waited until she was close enough before she then swung. The war hammer hit the first soldier right in the hand, sending him flying into the other and causing them both to topple to the floor. Jet then once again brought the weapon right down, smashing both the troopers, as her cloak deactivated.

"I don't know who you are, but stay back." Octavia warned, rather surprised at seeing another person just appear out of nowhere.

"I'm Major Shepard with the Helldivers. We're here to help." Said Austin, joining Jet.

"I didn't buy it from the last guy, and I've got no reason to buy it now." Said Octavia.

"The Square root of 906.01 equals…"

Austin recognized that instantly. Cerberus' Project Overlord himself…

"30.1." Austin finished.

"Hello, Major Shepard." Said David.

"David, you know him?" the other student asked.

"Yes. He rescued me from Nazara and Cerberus. Sent me here. He made it quiet." David replied.

This seemed to be all the proof Octavia needed and she deactivated the shield.

"You did a great job keeping yourselves safe. The biotic students are up here. Stay close. They'll get you out of here." Said Austin.

"Okay. Uh, thanks." Said Octavia.

She and the student left, leaving just David.

"He looks much healthier." Said EDI.

"I remember you. The Normandy's computer." Said David. "Sorry."

"No apology is necessary." Said EDI.

"Has Grissom academy been all right?" Austin asked.

"Yes. I've been counting." David replied.

"Anything in particular?"

"The number of days you lengthened my life."

* * *

The final part had the last of Cerberus. Fortunately, a welcome hope had been left right at the entrance.

"They just left it empty. Really, you think they would've learned by now." Said Dash, climbing into the Atlas mech.

"Jet keep us covered from the high ground, and feel free to show no restraint." Said Austin.

"With pleasure sir." SAID Jet, gently hovering up into the air while Dash walked up the steps in the mech followed by him and EDI.

"There's the shuttle. Head over two by two. Prangley, Rodriguez, stay close." SAID Jack, providing cover with biotics and a biotic barrier while the o0ther students made for the shuttle.

The whole place erupted into gunfire, Jet covering them form the air, Dash laying waste to them with the Atlas, and Austin and EDI picking up any stragglers.

"Hostiles up top!" Austin yelled, noticing several more troopers on the upper levels.

"I'm on 'em!" said Jet, increasing her altitude slightly. The troopers hadn't counted on a Helldiver that could fly, and so where rather surprised to see her.

"Oh crap."

"How 'bout a little fire, scarecrow?" Jet asked, instantly letting both her flamethrowers loose.

Judging by the screams of agony, Austin guessed Jet did indeed have the high ground taken care of. As he went into cover again however, he saw another Atlas Mech heading their way.

"Dash, watch your six!" he yelled.

Dash instantly turned and swung his Atlas' main arm, punching the other hard enough to topple it over.

Austin quickly jumped on top of the Atlas before it could get up, smashed the glass open with his foot and threw a grenade in.

"Okay we're clear. Move your assess before backup arrives!" Jack shouted as the Atlas exploded from the inside.

"You heard Jack! Move out!"

"Kahlee, how's it coming?" Austin asked.

"Shuttles are unlocked." Kahlee replied.

All the students quickly got into the shuttle as it opened up.

"Take the controls and get the students aboard." Said Austin.

"Wait, where the hell's Rodriguez?!" Jack asked.

Through the large sheet of glass, they could see Rodriguez fleeing from more Cerberus troopers. She was only just able to slide back into cover behind some nearby chairs.

"Ruddy, bloody hell!" Austin groaned, trying to smash the glass. "She needs covering fire!"

"She needs more than that!" said Jack.

The convict pushed Austin out of the way and threw a massive shockwave that not only shattered the glass, but also knocked down every trooper.

Wasting now time, Austin hurried over and helped Rodriguez up and into the shuttle followed closely by Jack.

* * *

"Joker, we flew out on a Cerberus shuttle. Watch your fire. We'll destroy it when we're finished." He said.

"_Right, I've got you on sensors. Should just be a minute." _Joker replied.

"Thank you, Major. We'd have never gotten off that station if you hadn't come." Said Kahlee, gratefully.

"F—forget that. We kicked some ass. Next place we dock, you're all getting inked. My treat. What do you guys want? Ascensions Project Logo? Glowing fist? Maybe a Unicorn for Rodriguez?" said Jack.

"Screw you, ma'am!" Rodriguez laughed.

"Ma'am, how many tattoos do you have, anyway?" Prangley asked.

"Hell if I know, Prangley." Jack replied.

"Well she was gonna burn off the Yeoman she got on her ass…" said Kelly, slyly. "…but I think she wants to hang on to it for a while."

"Shut up and kiss me, Kelly!"

Jack instantly pulled Kelly into a long passionate kiss, much to the delight to the students and even Austin. He was happy for the both of them.

"I can't believe we got them out alive." Said Kelly, once Jack had finally stopped kissing her.

"I was going to suggest that they stick to support roles. But perhaps they're ready, after all." Said Kahlee.

Jack cast Austin a look at this. Austin knew Jack enough to know what that look meant.

"They're definitely ready… but we need them in a support role." Said Austin.

"What?! We trained for artillery strikes!" Prangley argued.

"We don't need another artillery unit. We need stronger barriers for our front-line squads." Said Austin.

"This is bullshit!" Rodriguez shouted.

"Hey, if that's where they need us, that's where we go! Besides, I'm sure we'll get some shots in." said Jack.

"_Major, we've got a visual on you now. Preparing to dock." _Said Joker. _"Hey, Jack, now that you're military, you gonna wear a uniform? Or are you just getting the officer's bars tattooed on?"_

"Screw you, f… flight lieutenant." Said Jack, once again apparently stopping herself from swearing.

"_Uh… what the hell was that?"_

"Jack promised to watch her language to maintain the necessary professionalism from our teachers." Kelly chuckled.

"_What, does she have a swear jar or something? Cause I bet if we emptied that thing, we could afford another cruiser." _Joker laughed.

"Cover your ears, kids." Said Jack. "Hey, Joker, f-

* * *

This time, it wasn't Admiral Hackett addressing Austin in the comm room, it was none other than Anderson himself.

"_Shepard. Dammed, if you aren't a sight for sore eyes." _The Admiral smiled.

"Good to see you too, Admiral." Said Austin.

"_There's no need to be so formal one me."_ Said Anderson.

"Force of habit I'm afraid." Said Austin.

"_Have it your way. Looks like you didn't waste any time getting to work. I can only imagine what would've happened to those kids if they'd fallen into Cerberus hands." _Said Anderson.

"They're definitely eager to help." Said Austin.

"_These students are some of the best humanity has to offer… and we're throwing them into battle. Goddamn it. I hate this war. Hackett didn't mention in his report…"_

"Kahlee Sanders is safe by the way. She's with the recruits."

"_Thanks, Shepard. When I heard about the attack… Well, I've already lost a lot of friends."_

"She asked me to tell you to stay alive."

"_Did she now? Well."_

"_Thanks, Shepard. That might be the first good news I've heard this week. Anderson out."_

* * *

Traynor was still at work station, having been monitoring the comms throughout the mission. She then felt a presence behind her.

"I just got word, Major. Everyone for Grissom Academy has arrived safely." She said.

"He wouldn't have known about them you hadn't caught the distress signal, darling." Said an unexpected voice.

Before Samantha could turn around, she felt a female figure brush against her back and a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Oh. Sorry, I thought you were your brother." Said Traynor embarisingly.

"You did great. You allowed Austin to save many lives. I'd say that's earned you a kiss." Said Sarah.

"Sarah, not in front of everyone else…" Traynor whispered.

"Let them look."

Before Samantha could even object, Sarah pulled her into a long and very amazing kiss, one that almost sucked all the breath out of her.

Traynor quickly made a mental note in her head to thank Sarah greatly for this later.

* * *

An email had reached Austin that Ashley was recovering and that she had just recently regained her consciousness at long last. Her email also said that she'd been offered the chance to be a Spectre. Hardly unexpected though given the many things Ashley had done.

Just as Austin had walked up to the galaxy map, Traynor had even told him that he had recovered a message from Miranda, so he had decided to see her first before visiting Ashley.

He found her near the docking on the Citadel.

"Shepard. It's been too long." Said Miranda. "We live in interesting times."

"A little too interesting." Said Austin, shaking hands with Miranda.

"It's not been the same since I got reassigned from the Normandy. I'm hoping though the Arkanes might decide to let me come back aboard. That is if you want me back." Said Miranda, slightly hesitant.

"Why wouldn't I? Thought I made it clear you'd earned my trust. You made it clear that you'd let go of Cerberus completely, case closed." Said Austin.

"I just wasn't sure if you still felt that way, especially since Cerberus have done all these terrible things recently." Said Miranda.

"Doesn't matter now."

"Shepard, about all of this…"

"I'm all right, trust me. We'll out some way to destroy the Reapers."

"Everybody has a weakness. Even the Reapers."

"What about you? What brings you here if you're still meant to be on duty?" Austin asked.

"I am…" Miranda said hesitantly. "Shepard, promise you won't' tell anyone. Technically, I'm not meant to be here at all."

"What's going on?" Austin asked.

"I haven't heard from Oriana for a while. I'm getting worried." Miranda explained. "I've consulted the Arkanes many times, but they're still not able to tell me anything and they promise they're not withholding anything. I don't want to overreact but… well, there's a lot going on. I just know my father's involved."

"Do you need my help at all?" Austin asked.

"I appreciate the offer, Shepard—but you have your hands full." Said Miranda gratefully. "If I need a door or two kicked down, I know just who to call. But for now, I'll be fine."

"Okay. I understand." Said Austin. "Stay in contact."

"I'll try."

* * *

The hospital was busy as usual, but some of the patients did look as though they'd been able to recover well thanks to the supplies he'd bought for them.

As the Helldiver walked into Ashley's room, he found a somewhat unwelcome person with her.

"I'd like an answer, Lieutenant Commander. The galaxy has need of exceptional soldiers like you, now more than ever." Said Udina.

"I still need time. You'll have my answer soon, I promise." Said Ashley.

"I'll look forward to it." Said Udina as he left.

Griffin had also been notified that Ashley was conscious now and he'd arrived shortly after.

"Hey, Ash." He smiled.

"Hey, Griff. Still as handsome as ever." Ashley smiled back as she and Griffin kissed.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Said Griffin.

"See you brought Austin as well." Ashley.

"I got you email. Made your decision yet?" Austin asked.

"About becoming a Spectre? Not yet. It's an honour and all… but… I don't know. I need to think about it some more." Ashley.

"At least you get a choice. They forced the position on me." Said Austin, sitting down on a nearby chair.

"Yeah. I heard that you outright refused to be reinstated again recently. That's twice now. I can't imagine that Council is happy about losing a good operative." Said Ashley.

"I didn't need it and it was just holding me back. Was an easy decision for me."

"Here, I picked this up for you. Figured you had some down-time." Said Griffin, giving Ashley some flowers and chocolate.

"Thanks, that's sweet. I've been climbing the walls." Ashely smiled.

"How are you doing?" Austin asked.

"Good, considering." Ashley replied. "The nurse said you and Griffin checked in on me earlier. Still out cold, I guess."

"We didn't have time to talk. I thought maybe if you were up for it…"

"You're always such a good friend." Ashley smiled happily. She made sure to acknowledge Griffin as well. "Don't worry, Griff. I'm not forgetting about you. The nurse told me you spent nearly a whole day by my side, most of it in prayer."

"Looks like those prayers got answered too." Griffin smiled, lovingly stroking Ashley's ahir.

"I should probably give you two some space. Let me know if you need anything at all, Ash." Said Austin, gently getting up.

"Wait. There's one more thing. I wasn't sure if I should mention it." Ashley quickly said.

"What is it?"

"I have family back on Earth. I haven't heard from them. It's making me crazy. But I know you're busy, old friend. We can talk about it later if you like."

"I've got time, Ash. Speak and I'll listen." Said Austin. "Who's back on Earth?"

"Mom, plus my three sisters. Sarah was away on her honeymoon. You remember Thomas obviously?"

"I couldn't forget. You almost begged me to attend the wedding."

"Yeah. Anyway, he got called in and she was stuck alone. She called me. It's been pretty tough."

"I imagine."

"I was always there to protect them growing up. Even when I was off on tour, they knew they could talk to me." Said Ashley. "I told her to come to the Citadel. We could wait for news together."

"If it helps, I can a squad to investigate."

"You can do that?"

"Course I can. I'm a Major, and one of the best at that."

"I appreciate that, Austin. Thank you.

"I should get back to work." Said Austin. "Griffin, same as usual."

"Got it. I'll be ready to go when you need me." Griffin nodded, sitting down in the same chair that Austin had been in originally, still holding Ashley's hand.

"Take care of yourself, Ash." Said Austin.

"You too, old friend." Said Ashley.

* * *

Even though it was still far from sleeping hours, Austin was feeling a little tired and felt it best to simply take a nap. Before he could however, he noticed his private terminal had received a new message from Xun saying that she and Liar has something to show him when he had time.

Since now was as good a time as any, Austin decided to call them up now.

"Xun, Liara tells me you and she have been working on something you wanted to show me?" he said.

"_Yes. I'll be right up. I'll bring Liara as well." _Xun replied.

A few seconds later, Xun arrived with a small device in her arms.

"Come on in."

"Thank you. May we sit?" Xun asked as she and Liara entered.

Liara gave her husband a kiss as they both sat down. Xun put the device on the table and started accessing it.

"Xun and I have been thinking about the knowledge we've gathered on the Reapers, and how easily it could be lost again." said Liara.

"So, we put a plan in motion to preserve things for the future." Said Xun.

"We're not gonna lose this war. I won't let that happen." Said Austin, supportingly.

"I know you won't. But still, it couldn't hurt to at least prepare for the worst." Said Liara, holding Austin's hand.

"It's as you have so often said, my friend. "Better safe than sorry." Said Xun.

"When you put it that way, I agree." Said Austin. "Hmm, what's this?"

A small beam of some kind started projecting out of the device.

"A record of the galaxy. Information on the Reapers, Relays, different cultures, and blueprints of the crucible." Said Xun as various different images where projected out of the device.

"But there's one entry we wanted your opinion on." Said Liara.

"Which one?" Austin asked.

"Your own." Said Liara, as a hologram of Austin himself was projected out of the device. "Xun and I would be honoured to have your input."

"How would you like history to remember you?" Xun asked.

"50,000 years is a long time for a computer to sit around." Said Austin.

"Please. I'm still an archaeologist. Xun and I know what we're doing." Liara chuckled.

"We're encasing these records in time capsules and seeding copies on multiple planets. And while it's not fool proof, the VI I'm installing has every translation and linguistics program we know of." Xun explained.

"So it's like Vigil in a way." Said Austin.

"Yes. We've been preparing it for some time." Said Xun.

"_And it will be a privilege to guide the future discoverers of these records." _Said Glyph, suddenly flying out the device and hovering around a bit. _"Have you decided what you would like Professor T'soni and Mistress Xun to write in your entry, Major?"_

"You know me better than anyone to fill in the blanks, darling." Said Austin, giving Liara a gentle pat on the back.

"Are you sure?" Liar asked.

"Of course I am." Austin replied. "I'd like it to be your call, my love."

"Alright. Let's begin with the fact that the Helldiver's most famous officer was born and raised in space. My husband could handle any weapon in the galaxy. The Arkanes never saw a finer soldier." Liara narrated. "He was a warrior and a leader, one who made peace where he could. And I love him with all my heart."

"Careful this doesn't sound like a diary." Austin smiled.

"I can't help myself." Liara chuckled, snuggling into her bond mate's shoulder as he put his arm around her.

"It always warms my heart to see a couple like you two." Xun smiled. "You're both good friends."

"You've been there for us too, Xun." Said Austin.

"No I haven't. I wish now that I could've joined you back on Ilium." Xun sighed, sitting down on the opposite side of Austin.

"You made up for it." Said Austin.

"Well, I suppose you wife and I did just write your name in the stars." Said Xun.

"Not to mention that we've also made sure that years from now, you'll be known as a legend. Hopefully even the slayer of the Reapers." Said Liara.

"Wouldn't mind that title myself. Just another reason to win this war." Austin smiled.

"I love you, Austin."

"Love you, Liara."

The two were about to kiss, but they remembered that Xun was sitting right next to them. The Chinese Helldiver however just smiled.

"Bù jièyì wǒ." She said, which translated into English as "Don't mind me."

* * *

**From Ashes is next up...**

**Got a few interesting changes planned for that one. As I've probably said before, Javik will have quite a few changes.**

**Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6, The Last Prothean

**This was rather fun to do due to the changes I made.**

**Not much more I can say really...**

**By the way, a review asked when I'd bring Urz back. Wait no longer, my friend Also, he will be used on Tuchunka missions. It's his home too after all.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Last Prothean**

Austin hadn't ventured into the cargo hold for a while, so he decided to do that. As soon s he stepped out of the elevator, he was greeted his pet Varren, Urz.

Urz had once been a former pit fighting champion on Tuchanka before his master got exiled and he was retired, despite his still very young age.

During his mission against the Collectors, Austin had visited Tuchanka and had met the Varren while trading.

Somehow, the Varren had taken a liking to him. Even more so when Austin had given him some Pyjak meat, something Varren were known to love.

Seeing how well Urz seemed to get along with him, the Varren's current owner had asked if Austin would be interested and taking over ownership of him. The Helldiver of course had accepted and Urz had proven himself more than capable in battle.

"Good boy." Austin smiled, patting Urz on the head, much to his approval. "Stay."

Urz obeyed and lay down near his little door.

The SR3 had been built with a special tunnel system allowing Urz to travel around the Normandy without the use of the elevator. It was the use of that, that allowed Urz to often roam freely around the ship before he then retired to his built in kennel in Austin's quarters to sleep. The new freedom made the Varren even happier than he had been in the SR2.

As sat back down for a little nap, Austin went over to James who was doing pullups on one of the bars.

"Hey, Major." He said. "You down here for a reason?"

"Just came down here to talk." Said Austin.

"Great." James grunted in-between pulls. "Not sure what there is to talk about though. Your Helldiver, I'm Alliance. We don't' have much in common. Besides, you know my service record."

"I don't actually." Said Austin.

"Well-" said James, dropping down. "Think you can dance and talk at the same time?"

"I think I can handle it." Austin replied, accepting James challenge.

"Okay, Loco. Let's dance."

"Don't push you luck, Vega. With age comes wisdom." Said Austin as the two started sparing with oen another. Austin usually fought better in his armour, but he still had his advanced training.

"You sound like my old CO." said James.

"Oh really? And who was that?"

"Captain Tony. He was a hard ass son of a bitch."

"What do you mean was?"

"Died, with most of my squad. Protecting a civilian colony from a Collector attack."

"And the colony?"

"It was either them, or the intel we had on the Collectors. Intel we could've used to destroy them. I chose the intel."

James swung a bit too hard of a punch at Austin, but the Helldiver managed to back away and avoid it.

"Sorry. That's a tough call." He panted.

"The best part was, we didn't' really need the intel in the end. Because you were out saving the galaxy by taking down the entire Collector homeworld."

"You didn't know. You can't blame yourself."

"Who says I'm blaming myself."

"Just a guess."

"You're a shrink too?"

"No. But that stunt back on Mars was reckless. You're lucky to be alive."

"So?"

"So… maybe you don't' care whether you live or die."

"Or maybe… I'm just willing to do whatever that fuck it takes to win this goddamn war!"

Austin could tell James was getting a bit too aggressive for this, so he decided to end it there. He dodged under another swing, grabbed the Lieutenant's arm and tackled him to the floor.

"Maybe you are." He said. "But if you're half as good as you think you are, we need you alive."

"Thanks for the pep talk." Said James as Austin helped him up. "And thanks for the dance, Loco."

"Loco?" Austin asked.

"I can think of worse names to call you." Said James.

"I guess there's no harm in it." Said Austin, friendlily.

As James went back to his own work, Austin noticed his omni tool bleeping again. That could only mean he'd received another message.

_From: Helldiver Command_

_Major,_

_Cerberus has attacked Eden Prime and is now occupying the colony. Alliance forces are stretched too thin right now to attempt to liberate the colony, but we're doing what we can to covertly aid the local resistance._

_In the process, we've learned that Cerberus has uncovered a major Prothean artifact. We don't know what it is, but it appears to be the reason for the attack on the colony. We need you to infiltrate the colony and recover the artefact._

* * *

"Eden Prime." Said Liara. "This is where it all began. Where the Prothean beacon gave you the vision that warned us about the Reapers."

As expected, when the Asari had learned about this, she'd practically begged Austin to take her with him. Austin had barely got the chance to speak before she'd thrown him onto the bed and made love to him.

If only she knew that he'd planned to take her anyway… Then she probably wouldn't' need to make so much effort.

Not that Austin minded Liara being like this however. He treasured love making with his wife just as much as she did.

"Eden Prime also marks Saren's first major attack with the Terror Geth and his army." Said EDI.

Austin had brought EDI along again because he felt she should also see how she performed planetside as well. Grissom academy had been in space, so she probably still needed to test a few things.

Coincidently enough, Edi had said the same thing when she'd asked to come as well.

"Yes. And now with Cerberus here, Eden Prime's colonists are under attack again." Said Liara.

"At least this time, you'll be able to help with whatever we find." Austin smiled.

"I'll do my best." Liara smiled back.

"Do you have any idea what Cerberus found?"

"The Helldivers didn't get any specifics about what Cerberus has uncovered. But whatever it is, it's better off with us than with those terrorists."

"I'm bringing you in as close to the dig site as I can. No way we'll avoid detection, but you should have a few minutes. Said Cortez.

"All right everyone. Get ready to move." Said Austin as everyone unsheathed their weapons.

"With luck, we can get to the dig site before Cerberus knows we're here." Said Liara.

The colony seemed very quiet, just like last time.

It felt very familiar to how it had five ears ago, and yet it felt different as well. Probably because Eden Prime wasn't in as much mess as it had been last time. The Terror Geth and his armies, along with the Thresher Maw husk had practically laid waste to it.

Cerberus wasn't quite as… destructive.

"Professor T'soni, have you ever encountered dinosaur fossils during your digs?" EDI asked as they saw a massive Prothean spire overhead.

"NP. Dinosaurs and other fossils would palaeontology. I'm an archaeologist. I study artefacts left by sapient races. The two fields are completely different, and… you were joking." Liara chuckled.

"No. Jokes have specific structures. That was "messing with you." Said EDI.

So far, there was no sign of Cerberus so Liar went to work on accessing the information about the artefact uncovered. What she saw took her completely by surprise.

"Goddess… that doesn't seem possible." It's not a Prothean artefact, it's… a Prothean." She said.

"You believe Cerberus has uncovered the corpse of a Prothean unmodified by Reaper technology?" EDI asked.

"Cerberus hasn't recovered corpses. This Prothean is still alive." Said Liara.

"You're right. That doesn't sound possible." Said Austin.

"You saw Prothean stasis chambers in the archives on Ilos. The only reason those failed was lack of power. This one on the other hand seems to have its own power supply which is still working. This Prothean has been in stasis for the past 50,000 years, waiting for us. Think of what we could learn." Said Liara, accessing as much data as she could about this Prothean that Cerberus had found.

"What can you tell me about the Protheans? The people, not the technology." Austin asked.

"Given your experience with the Prothean cipher, you probably know as much about them as I do. The Prothean empire spanned the known galaxy. They uplifted countless other species to help them join the galactic community." Said Liara.

"By galactic community," are you suggesting that Protheans had a structure similar to the modern Council?" EDI asked.

"Yes, exactly. Their cultural and artistic expression are actually quite close to those of the ancient Asari. And given their similar interest in helping other species, it's clear that they believed in inter-species cooperation." Said Liara.

"_Sounds like he'd approve of us then." _Said Austin telepathically.

"_Save that for later tonight, my love." _Liara replied back, smiling under her helmet.

"The way you describe them, they sound lot like the Asari. The only difference being your much prettier." Said Austin. Also sending a thought to Liara that he was winking at her under his helmet.

"Darling, please. Don't' embarrass me in front of EDI." Said Liara, nearly blushing. "Anyway, I'm certain I'm colouring their culture with my own perceptions. Whatever the Protheans were, finding one alive represents an incredible opportunity."

"Good thing we bought our Prothean expert." Said Austin.

"I hope I can help." Said Liara. "If this Prothean was sent into stasis, he could be the foremost scientist of his time."

The Asari examined the info a bit more before she found something that seemed to take the shine off the moment.

"Ah. It would seem there is a problem." She said. "The pod has an extensive safety system to prevent forced entry. Simply breaking open the pod will kill the inhabitant or it will engage a lockdown mode similar to our armour. We have to find the command signal that ends the stasis mode. We also need to figure out how to physically open the pod without doing damage. Cerberus are trying to do the same thing. They took over the labs nearby to research whatever was found at the dig site. That's likely our best bet."

A Cerberus shuttle suddenly zoomed over their heads.

"There they are!" said Liara.

"Liara, deploy a singularity!" Austin ordered, unsheathing his Revenant and going into cover. "EDI concentrate on the engineers!"

Both the two complied. Liara threw up a singularity, catching some of the Cerberus troops and Centurions in the process,, allowing her and Austin to gun them down while EDI focused her fire on the engineers before they could build any turrets. EDI was even able to use her new decoy ability, allowing a hologram of herself to be projected and draw most of Cerberus' fire while she delivered some surprise attacks.

A shot suddenly hit Austin in the helmet. A shot that usually came from…

"Watch it! Snipers!" he yelled, now spotting several Nemesis' hiding in some of the homes.

Liara was able to put one in stasis when it popped out to fire at them, allowing EDI to dire on it. The Asari then deployed another singularity which pulled the rest out of their hiding places.

"Fire in the hole!" Austin yelled, throwing a grenade.

"Wait! Don't throw it at…" but Liara spoke too late.

The grenade exploded as it hit the singularity, making the explosion even larger and sending everyone flying.

Austin gently picked himself up as his vision cleared.

"Huh. That's never happened before." He said, helping Liara up.

"Did try to warn you." Said the Asari.

Austin made sure EDI was okay before he then checked his grenades.

"Dammit, Griffin! Stop messing with my grenades!" he said, noticing that his had been modified.

* * *

With Cerberus dealt with, finding one of the labs was easy. Austin walked up to the console and accessed it. To his surprise, an image very similar to the visions he'd received from the Prothean beacon on this exact same planet.

* * *

The vision showed what looked like Ilos in its glory years. Most noticeable of all were the Protheans themselves.

Most of the Protheans were dressed in a red sort of armour which oddly enough looked very Samurai like. One however stood out form the rest. His armour was white and he even had a few cloak parts hanging around his legs which clearly gave the appearance of a lab coat. He also had a headdress of some kind.

The others were obviously soldier while this one was a scientist.

"I never thought our empire would fall." Said one of them.

"It won't, soldier. We will sleep here until the Reapers return to dark space. Then we will rebuild, and this time we will be prepared for their return." Said the white Prothean.

"For the empire." Said the red one.

"Get to your stasis pod." Said the scientist. "Vigil, broadcast the stasis readiness signal to all lifepods."

The green hologram of a Prothean the appeared speaking in the same voice that Vigil had before it had shut down. Hardly surprising that this was Vigil's true appearance since it had been a Prothean VI and it's distorted appearance when Austin had met it was a result of old age and critical power levels.

"_And the refugees who have yet to reach the bunker?" _it asked.

"Their sacrifice will be honoured in the coming empire." Said the Prothean.

There was a sudden explosion and what looked like several Collectors started running at them. Several of the Prothean soldiers drew their weapons. Even the scientist did the same.

* * *

"Well, I've got the signal." Said Austin.

"You understood that?" Liara asked.

"You didn't?"

"No. All I saw was static. Cerberus was trying to make sense of it… without success." Said Liara.

"Must be because of the Cypher I received on Feros." Said Austin. "Anyway, I saw the signal they used."

"Perfect. Then we just need to figure out how to physically open the pod." Said Liara.

That of course simply required finding the other lab, which was very easy since they had dealt with most of Cerberus and any others had died from the unexpected singularity explosion.

Once again, another vision flashed before Austin's eyes.

* * *

The Protheans were holding steady against the Collectors, but they were starting to take heavy casualties. The scientist was fighting with all his might with both biotics and his gun before another soldier was hit.

"Vigil, seal the bulkheads!" he yelled.

"_Acknowledged." _Said Vigil as the Prothean pulled a red soldier inside and the bulkheads sealed.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"No significant injuries." One of the soldiers replied.

"How many have we lost?"

"_Reaper forces have destroyed approximately 300,000 lifepods." _Vigil replied.

The scientist walked up to a nearby pod and accessed it. It opened to show a dead Prothean.

"A third of our people." He sighed. "If only I'd had more time to work on these pods… make them stronger…"

"_Alert, north-side bulkhead cannot be sealed. Hostiles detected." _Said Vigil.

"All forces to the north. Buy me as much time as you can while I secure the other pods!" said the Prothean.

"We'll do our best, Professor." One of the soldiers nodded.

* * *

"You understood that one too?" Liara asked.

"Yes." Austin replied.

"Excellent, then we have everything we need to open the pod."

Liara worked on accessing the terminal, only to find something rather unexpected.

"Wait. I've had it wrong. The pod isn't here." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"When I read the report, I assumed the pod had been discovered here. But I was wrong, it's on Ilos." Liara explained.

"You're sure?" Austin asked.

"Absolutely."

"So Cerberus is on Ilos as well?"

"Fortunately no. They found out about the pod's location through some Prothean data found here. They've been unwilling to send troops to Ilos until they got past the pod's safety mechanisms. For now, the pod is safe there." Liara explained.

"Guess we know our next stop then."

Despite the war going on, it was still fairly easy to get to Ilos. Surprisingly the Geth corpses from their last visit five years ago were still here. Not to mention tire tracks form the Mako and Helldiver army…

It certainly brought back quite a few old memories.

"Didn't think I'd ever see this place again." Said Liara, looking out of the windows of the Hammer head.

Since the Mako had been a casualty of the SR1's destruction, the M-44 Hammerhead served as it's replacement. It would certainly allow them to find the Prothean easier than having to search on foot.

"Didn't you ever come back here?" Austin asked, gently piloting the vehicle through the archives.

"I couldn't after you died. I was too focused on retrieving your body and on my Helldiver training after that. At least you're with me again for this." Said Liara, her mood brightening slightly

"Wouldn't have it any other way, love." Austin smiled.

From the visions Austin had received and the intel Liara had got from the terminal on Eden Prime, it didn't' take too long to find the bunker that was supposed to contain the pod.

Disembarking, the group foud themselves in a room of some kind. There was a large platform in with a console and a chair attached. Some very old bits of debris were scattered about the place.

"Is it in here?" Austin asked.

"It's supposed to be, but I don't see anything pod like. Said Liara.

Everyone looked around, but still they saw nothing pod shaped. Will EDI and Liara continued looking, Austin took a closer look at the console. Strangely enough, it still looked as though ti could function, despite probably being over 50,000 years old.

Austin couldn't help but find the buttons a bit curious. He reached forward and pressed one.

"Don't touch anything!" Liara warned, but she'd said it too late.

There was a faint hum and the chair in the room slid back.

"Sorry." Austin apologised.

As Austin worked on examining the chair a bit, he failed to notice the holograms now being projected in the room.

"Shepard." Said EDI.

Everyone looked. The holograms were that of 3 Prothean scientists, one of which was the one Austin had seen in the visions. One of the other two suddenly walked right past Austin and sat in the chair as it then readjusted back into position. This was obviously a recording of some kind.

"Remarkable." Said Liara, almost in awe at the sight.

The Prothean in the visions meanwhile was stood on top of the structure addressing the one in the seat. It was clear compared to the others now that this one was obviously the head scientist.

He then gave an order to the one in the chair who obeyed by activated something. There was a bright flash and a massive blue star map was suddenly projected all over the room.

"Goddess! This is just like our galaxy map." Said Liara.

"Yeah, only way bigger." Said Austin.

Both he and Liara walked into the middle of the map and gazed in wonder at it as they found themselves essentially in the middle of it. It was an incredible sight.

The recording went on for a long while as the map cycled through every single star cluster while the 3 Protheans went about their science work before it finally ended. There was another bright flash, and all the holograms vanished. The only thing left was a small hologram of some kind of pod structure floating in front of the chair.

"Still doesn't' tell us where the pod is." Liara sighed.

Austin however wasn't so sure. That hologram of that pod…

A thought crossed the Helldiver's mind and he changed his visor's vision mode. Sure enough, it showed a massive mechanical structure right under the feet, inside of which was a life form.

"Yes it does. It's underneath us."

EDI then walked up to the panel and began accessing the controls again.

"EDI, what are you doing?" Austin asked cautiously.

"I think I can get the pod up." EDI replied.

A large part of the floor suddenly retracted and sure enough, the massive structure gently rose up. It was indeed a pod, but it was different to the ones Austin had seen in the vision. It was larger and looked a bit more experimental. As expected, a loud but gentle heartbeat could be heard from within.

"Well, here goes nothing." Said Austin, applying the signal and activating the pod.

"Are we sure about this though? I know it's a bit late to reconsider, but suppose he doesn't understand our language?" Liar asked concernedly.

"I will be able to communicate with him." Said EDI.

"What? How?" Liara asked.

"I was able to study that recording enough to hear their language. I may at least be able to speak basic to him." Said EDI.

The pod hissed and then very gently slid open.

A rather surprising sight greeted them.

The Prothean inside the pod was massive, in fact he was twice as tall as them. Very strange considering that the Collectors had all been human sized. He wore some kind of breathing mask over his nose and mouth and several tubes were connected not only to the mask, but also to sockets on his body.

"Goddess!" Liara gasped. "He's massive! Is he meant to be that tall?"

"No. He looked smaller in the visions." Said Austin.

The Protheans eyes then gently opened and blinked a few times as they readjusted to their environment. He then reached for the edges of the pod and gently pulled himself up a bit, the tubes on his mask dethatching and falling off as he did.

"Shepard?" EDI asked.

"Give him a minute. Let him adjust first." Said Austin.

The Prothean gently removed his mask and coughed slightly, his throat obviously a bit dry from the constant air.

Austin then nodded. EDI gently walked up to the Prothean and began speaking in his language. Since Austin had the cypher, he understood it as though it were plain English. Only Liara was left a bit confused. Despite being Austin's bond mate, the cypher didn't' seem to carry over to her for some reason.

"_Eety quentom prtoom startoseyosm. Yatavestarter tetecravastent." _Said EDI.

The Prothean didn't respond immediately and simply looked at EDI for a moment before then looking at Austin and Liara. He then gently pulled himself up even more until he was able to step out of the pod, the rest of tubes detaching. He took several deep breaths before then gently putting his foot on the ground. He seemed to lose his balance slightly and fell to his knees, causing everyone to back away slightly. Then he finally spoke, his voice echoing throughout the room and making Austin and Liara shudder slightly at hearing a Prothean speak.

"Mah voolek taavard! Var grog nor vylarr?!"

"What did he say?" Liara asked.

"He asked to know how many years it has been." EDI replied.

"Give him the truth." Said Austin. "Tell him it's been almost 50,000 years now."

EDI nodded and once again turned to the Prothean who was gently standing up and trying to keep his balance. Perhaps this new height was new even to him.

"_Eeedah madmammy. Pyanoo mutoostavr poyvar itharstartarcraydah."_ Said EDI.

"Oohar inyordan idarmaryo gatgarrgasday?!" The Prothean replied back.

"He asked why have we woken him." Said EDI.

Austin thought for a moment. It would be better if the Prothean heard it form him, but he didn't know if it could understand him.

"Ask him if he can understand what we are saying." He said.

"_Eetaryou sardoofar. Yeeso carlooneeon feedarmarl?" _EDI asked.

The Prothean simply nodded.

"We face the same threat that your kind once did. Your race came the closest to defeating the Reapers. We hoped perhaps you might be able to help us." Said Austin.

The Prothean didn't respond for a moment and simply gazed down at Austin. He then gently reached up and touched Austin's helmet.

"Try to remember." Said Liara. "To him it's only felt like-"

* * *

Another vision once again flashed before Austin's eyes. The Prothean was once again speaking to Vigil.

"-a few minutes!"

"_No, the bunker is falling. There is no other option." _Said Vigil.

"There are pods online! Those people are still alive!" the Prothean objected.

"_Their sacrifice will be honoured in the coming empire!" _said Vigil, much to the Prothean's annoyance. "_Preparing neutron bombardment. Get to your lifepod now."_

The Prothean reluctantly did so and headed for his own pod. Just before he could reach it however, an explosion suddenly caused the bunker to shake and some debris collapsed on it.

"How many empty pods are left?" the Porthean asked, seeing that this pod was definitely unusable.

"_Just one." _Vigil replied.

The Prothean looked at a nearby door that Viggil was looking at. He knew immediately what the VI was suggesting, and he did not agree with it.

"No. It's not been tested. The risks are too great." He said.

"_There are no more useable pods. They have either been destroyed, or been filled. This is your only option." _Said Vigil.

"Very well. Seal this part of the base. I need time to activate the pod." Said the Prothean.

"_Acknowledged."_

The Prothean quickly made his way into the same room and worked on accessing the controls.

"_Neutron bombardment underway." _Said Vigil.

"Come on! Come on!" the Prothean muttered.

A circular part of the floor retracted and the pod gently rose up.

Wasting no time, the Prothean climbed in and sealed the pod just as debris started to fall all over the place as it shook. He took a deep breath as the pod's breather mask gently locked itself around his face, all the necessary tubes already connected.

"_The bunker is secure, Professor Javik." _Said Vigil.

"What is left of it. A few hundred people. How are we to rebuild an empire from that?" Javik sighed.

The pod slowly disappeared back into the floor in order to keep it absolutely safe. The inside of the pod went completely dark and the only light the Prothean could now see was the holo displays on the inside.

"_Further adjustments may be necessary. The neutron purge compromised the facility." _Said Vigil.

"Clarify."

"_Sensors are damaged. Automated reactivation is not an option. You will remain in stasis until a new culture discovers this bunker. This may lead to a power shortage."_

"Do not shut off more pods! I need the few that are left!" Javik shouted.

"_Power needs will be triaged appropriately." _Said Vigil. _"You will be the voice of our people."_

"I will be more than that."

Everything went dark…

* * *

Austin felt his vision return to normal. The Prothean, now known as Javik slumped to his knees. To Liara's surprise, he then spoke a language she could understand.

"How many others?" he asked.

"Just you. I'm sorry." she replied.

"Wait, you can understand him now?" Austin asked.

"Yes. Now that I have read your physiology, your nervous system. Enough to speak your language, or a language she can understand." Javik replied.

"So you were reading me while I was seeing…"

"Our last moments. Our failure." Javik sighed, slowly getting up, still trying to get used to his new height.

"Your people did everything they could. They never gave up, and we could use some of that commitment now." Said Liara.

"You are machines. Why would the Reapers attack you?" Javik asked.

"EDI is, but we're both organics." Said Austin. TO prove this, he and Liar aboth removed their helmets.

"Asari. Human." Said Javik observantly. "This cycle has mastered exo suits? Most fascinating."

"Will you join us?" Austin asked.

"We will see."

* * *

"_A living Prothean?"_ Hackett asked in surprise.

"That's correct, Admiral." Austin nodded.

"_I can only imagine the help he can no doubt give us. Just hope he's willing to cooperate." _Said Hackett.

"I have faith he will." Said Austin confidently.

"_Good. Cerberus slipped up and gave us a new weapon. Don't let it go to waste. Hackett out."_

As Austin walked away from the vid com, he suddenly heard Liara's voice over the speakers.

"_Austin, I need you down in the cargo hold. It's about our new guest."_

* * *

Austin walked into the cargo bay. Several soldiers were surrounding Javik as he simply sat calmly on the floor, apparently meditating.

"What's the problem?" Austin asked.

"I've tried to make the room more accommodating, but they're not letting me talk to him." Liara complained.

"Apologies, Professor. Contact protocol with a new species, assume hostility. We had to dust off the regulations." Said one of the soldiers.

"But's he's not new. I've spent my life studying Protheans." Liara objected.

"At ease. I don't think our guest our guest will be a problem." Said Austin.

"But sir…"

"That's an order."

The troops reluctantly stood down and left.

"You should not be so harsh to your troops. It can lead to distrust." Said Javik.

"What do you mean?" I thought you were a scientist?" Austin asked.

"I am. But I had to train and fight alongside soldiers when the war came. It helped me see things in a new light." Said Javik, slowly standing up and reaching for Austin. "If I may…"

Austin slowly let Javik's hand touch him.

"Hmm, interesting. Your mind feels… familiar." Said the Prothean.

"I have something called the Cypher in my head. It lets me see things as you see them." Austin explained.

"Good to see that survived. It certainly explains how you understood my last memory so clearly." Said Javik

"I can use it for your beacons too."

"You found one?"

Javik once again touched Austin. A very familiar sight flashed before the Helldiver's eyes as he saw the Prothean vision he'd received over 5 years ago.

"You saw it all. Our destruction, our warnings. Why weren't they heeded?! Why didn't you prepare fro the Reapers?!" Javik nearly shouted.

"Some of us did. Though not everyone believed your warnings." Austin replied.

"Who did then?" Javik asked.

"Well for starters, we did. Then there's the race that made our armour, the Arkanes…"

"The Arkanes? I am not familiar with that name." said Javik.

"There a race that resemble insects in appearance. You don't know about them?"

Austin activated his omni tool and it projected a holo image of an Arkane.

"Ah yes. Now I recognize them. I'm surprised that they evolved so quickly though. I and other scientist always believed their evolution to our stage would take at least two cycles, not one." Said Javik. "So they made this technology? No wonder I did not sense any traces of my kind in it."

"They're the only race that haven't reverse engineered from your technology." Said Liara.

"Then why are they the only ones who believed us? Why did no one else listen?" Javik asked, repeating his earlier question.

"I did. But only just. We couldn't understand your signal at first. The Beacon nearly killed me." Said Austin.

"Of course. You minds are not like ours. I should have considered this when I had the beacons built." Javik sighed.

"It wasn't a complete failure though. We pieced together what we could and used it to stop a Reaper invasion 5 years ago, and another one 2 years ago." Said Austin.

"You delayed your extinction?" Javik asked, in surprise.

"Yes, and now we have your plans for the Crucible. We've started building it." Said Liara, walking up to the console and bringing up the Crucible's designs. As expected, Javik recognized it easily.

"I had almost forgotten we left plans for that in an archive." He said. "I'm afraid you will be disappointed though. Despite our best efforts, and my own, we never finished it. We ran out of time and there was a component missing."

"The plans mention something called the Catalyst. Do you know what it is?" Austin asked.

"No. I never found out. I heard rumours that we did eventually, but I never got told. The Reapers struck hard before I could learn anything. I'm sorry." Said Javik regrettably. "But I do have extensive knowledge on the Crucible. I was in charge of its' construction after all."

"What about this? We found it near your pod. I assume it belongs to you?" Liara asked, indicated a strange small object that was hovering on a nearby desk.

"A memory shard."

"Could it help us at all?" Liara asked.

"It contained all my knowledge on the Crucible. You may use it if you think it can help in your own construction." Said Javik.

"Thank you. It could help us a lot." Said Liara gratefully.

"As will I, if you will allow it. I may be a scientist, but I am trained to fight as well." Said Javik. "You have seen me in action, have you not, human?"

"It's Major, and yes, I have. Your skills would come in handy." Said Austin.

"I would not do you much good in overseeing your Crucible being built. Without knowledge of the Catalyst, or anything you do not already know, there is little I could do out there." Said Javik. "With your permission, I will help you fight. Among my people, there were… avatars of many traits: bravery, strength, cunning. A single exemplar for each."

"Which are you?" Austin asked.

"The embodiment of willpower. Many of my kind agreed that I was one of the smartest they had. It is why I became the lead scientist during the war, why I oversaw the construction of the Crucible, and why I was chosen to be the voice of my people. In doing so however, I became another at the same time. Now I am also the embodiment of vengeance. I am the anger of a dead people, demanding blood be spilled for the blood we lost." Said Javik. "Those who share my purpose become allies. And the last thing the Reapers hear before they die, will be the last voice of the Protheans sending them to their grave!"

"If you don't mind, I have a few more question I would like to ask." Said Liara.

"Here it comes." Austin sighed, smiling at the same time.

"I've written over a dozen studies on your species. I've published in several journals…" said Liara. She stopped however when she saw the Javik was chuckling at this. "What's so funny?"

"Forgive me. It simply fills me with pride to see another scientist like yourself be so fascinated with their work. You remind me of a student I once had." Javik smiled. But at the same time, there was a hint of regret at him saying this.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring back memories…" Liara apologised.

"It is alright. What do wish to know?" Javik asked, his mood brightening again.

"My wife here would never forgive me if I didn't ask…" said Austin.

"Your wife?" Javik interrupted, not quite understanding the meaning of the word.

"Mate? Loved one?" Austin asked, trying to see if the Prothean would recognise those terms instead.

"I see. I thought I sensed an alien presence in your mind. You are mated with this Asari." Said Javik, almost with fascination.

Liara though didn't like that Javik wasn't using her real name though.

"I have a name. It's Liara." She said.

"Very well, Liara. I will call you that from now on." Said Javik respectfully, much to Liara's surprise and delight.

"I'm surprised at how well-mannered you are. I would've thought you'd be more suspicious of another species." She said.

"If I were a soldier, then yes. But I am not. I studied much in my time, including other species. I always sought knowledge. Even now, my mind burns with questions about your own races. Much has changed while I was asleep. Anyway, you were saying?" said Javik.

"Liara wouldn't forgive me if I didn't' ask you. What was Prothean civilization like?" said Austin.

"Yes. I've always wondered. What sort of government did you have and can you tell me a bit your religious beliefs or perhaps…" said Liara, quite fast.

"ONE AT A TIME!" Javik yelled, startling the both of them.

"Forgive me, I didn't' mean to…" Liara apologised

"No. Forgive me. I should not have shouted like that." Said Javik, almost painfully for some odd reason. "I was afraid of this."

"What do you mean?"

"My whole life I have had a small problem with my emotions. I believe you would call it, Temper." Javik explained.

"I see." Austin nodded understandingly.

"Now it is even harder to control. I fear the pod may have done something to it."

"It did something to your height as well, didn't it?" Austin asked. "Protheans aren't meant to be as tall as you, are they?"

"No. We were always your size."

"How could the pod do this to you, though?" Austin asked, somewhat confused.

"You saw my memories, did you not? The one I placed myself in was just a prototype, an experiment. Some of the technology in it was reverse engineered from a Reaper we managed to kill. But we never got round to testing it." Javik explained. "My extended time in it obviously had some side effects."

"I do not mean to put pressure on you. It's just that, studying your history has been a lifelong passion of mine." Said Liara.

"I cannot tell you much. I was born only a few years before the Reapers arrived. I doubt I saw much before all the death and destruction." Said Javik.

"You must know something though, surely?" Austin Asked.

"We were the dominant race of our cycle. We practically ruled the galaxy." Said Javik.

"My studies indicated you were the only race engaged in space travel at the time. I always found that curious." Said Liara, with fascination.

"So did I, admittedly. It was that same thing that led to my personal fascination of observing and studying other species." Javik smiled proudly.

"We've uncovered quite a few Prothean ruins. Were you observing our ancestors?" Austin asked.

"Before the war, we cultivated species who showed potential. I hoped to one day see what you would accomplish. But when the war came, we ceased all study. We hoped they would see you as too primitive to harvest." Said Javik.

"Well thank you, I think." Said Austin. He then decided to ask another question. "Why do you think your own people lost the war?"

"What had been our strength, our empire, became a liability. All races conformed to one doctrine, one strategy. The Reapers exploited this. Once they found our weaknesses, we could not adapt. The subservient races became divided and confused. Then it was only a matter of time." Said Javik.

"I'm happy to say our cycle is different. Most races cooperate, but they still remain unique." Said Liara.

"Then that may give you hope." Said Javik.

"Thank you for talking with us. I never actually imagined meeting a Prothean." Said Austin gratefully.

"This has been enlightening for me also. It fascinates me to see to the evolution that your cycle has reached. The Humans, the Asari, the Turians."

"There's also the Salarians." Said Liara.

"The lizard people?" Javik asked in surprise.

"I believe they're amphibian." Said Liara.

"They used to eat flies."

Javik still needed time to adjust after the freezing and he had also requested that he be given some time to adjust to his new height and get used to controlling his temper better. Fully understanding, Austin and Liara left the cargo bay and headed up to their quarters.

"A real live Prothean. It almost feels like a dream." Said Liara.

"Certainly is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Said Austin.

"I'm surprised also that he is so willing to cooperate with us. I had feared he might find my fascination with him… a little frightening." Said Liara.

"He's scientist like you who studied other species in the same way. He's probably just as fascinated about you and learning more." Said Austin.

"I hope not though. Because I only want one person to be fascinated with me, and that's you, my love." Liara smiled, kissing Austin on the cheek.

"Oh I'm definitely fascinated by you, darling. Would you like to find out just how much?" Austin asked suggestively, putting his arms around Liara's waist and hugging her from behind as he planted gentle kisses on her neck.

"I love you." Liara moaned in pleasure.

"I love you too." Said Austin. "And consider this my way of saying thank you for your… little persuasion this morning."

The two slowly mad their way towards the bed, clothes gently falling to the floor. Liara had a feeling that she was definitely going to sleep tonight after her husband was done… repaying her.

* * *

**Think we've delayed the summit long enough now.**

**Next one will be that, and S'urkesh.**

**See you soon. Do let me know what you think of this one. And Javik fans, please don't be too harsh towards the changes.**


	7. Chapter 7, The Reaper Resistance

**I am terribly sorry that this one got delayed. It took longer than it should have and I got very distracted during the week.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Reaper Resistance**

The time had now come for the summit to begin. Although the Asari wouldn't be their, the Arkanes would, represented by none other than Councillor Spartan.

"Major, the Salarian dalatrass and Krogan clan chief are ready to come aboard." Said Traynor. "Councillor Spartan is also ready."

"Have them all brought to the conference room." Said Austin, heading to his quarters to get changed into his armour. "And hope this doesn't start another war."

* * *

"The Krogan is in no position to make demands!" said the Dalatrass.

The summit had already got underway by the time Austin arrived. Primarch Victus, the Salarian Dalatrass, Councillor Spartan, and representing the Krogan was someone that Austin was glad to see.

"The "Krogan" has a name, Urdnot Wrex. And I'm not just some junkyard Varren that you unleash whenever you're in trouble." Said the Krogan.

As Austin entered the conference room, he stood next to Spartan who was also accompanied by General Zartrack who'd been assigned to see to his security while he was off Arkadia.

"Councillor."

"Major."

Wrex also nodded to Austin in acknowledgement.

"I've got my own problems. Reaper scouts have arrived on Tuchanka. So why should I care if a few Turians go extinct?" said Wrex.

"Trying to draw out negotiations will get you nowhere, Wrex. I have no time for it. Just tell us what you want." Said Victus.

"I'll tell you what I need…" said Wrex. "A cure for the Genophage."

"Absolutely not! The Genophage is non-negotiable!" the Dalatrass refused.

"Why are you so opposed to the idea?" said Austin. Given that he was the leader of the Reaper Resistance, as this alliance of the galaxy had now taken to calling themselves, he'd been assigned to represent humanity at this summit.

"Because my people uplifted the Krogan. We know them best." Said the Dalatrass.

"You mean you used us! To fight a war you couldn't win!" Wrex shouted. "It wasn't the Salarians or the Asari or even the Turians that stopped the Rachni! It was Krogan blood that turned the tide!"

"And after that you ceased to be useful! The Genophage was the only way to keep your… "urges" in check." The Dalatrass retaliated.

"Dalatrass, you may not like him, but Wrex is right. Insulting him won't change that." Said Victus.

"I won't apologise for speaking the truth!" said the Dalatrass defensively. "We uplifted the Krogan to do one thing: wage war. It's all they know because it's all we wanted them to know."

"Your people should have thought the matter through, then! Was it really a surprise the Krogan revolted? You wouldn't say this now if it was your kind under of that pathetic abomination you call "a solution." Said Spartan angrily.

The Arkanes were no fan of the Genophage either. It was the reason why they had forbidden the Salarians from joining the Helldivers.

"That's precisely my point, Spartan. We made a rash decision. We turned to the Krogan in desperation. It's the same mistake your about to make today. No good can come from curing the Genophage." Said the Dalatrass.

"The Krogan have paid enough for their mistakes. The Genophage has gone on long enough." Said Austin.

"One thousand, four hundred, and seventy-six years, if you're keeping track." Said Wrex.

"It was a thousand years of peace, free from these… brutes!"

"ENOUGH! Whether or not they deserve a cure is academic. It would take years to formulate one." Victus interrupted.

"My information says otherwise." Said Wrex. "A Salarian scientist, Maelon, grew a conscience. He was on my planet testing a cure on our females."

"I remember. He meant well, but his methods were barbaric." Said Austin.

"But what you didn't know is that other females survived his experiments." Said Wrex as a holo vid began projecting from out of the projector in the centre of the table. "So the dalatrass here sent a team to clean up the whole mess—and to take them prisoner."

The video showed some kind of base with several Krogan females being kept in containment.

"Where did you get this?!" the Dalatrass demanded. "It could be a fabrication!"

"Don't' insult me! Those are my people! They're immune to the Genophage, and you are going to give them back!" Wrex yelled.

"Dalatrass, is this true?" Victus asked.

"How will curing the Genophage benefit my people?"

"Have you forgotten which race here is in charge of the Helldivers?!" Spartan replied coldly. "You would do well to remember that I and the Arkane Council are the ones who sent reinforcement's to your territory. We can take them away just as easily if the Genophage isn't' cured."

"You can't do that!" the Dalatrass objected.

"We can, and we will!" Spartan replied back. "For too long we have tolerated your barbarianism of the situation. It's your creation and distribution of the Genophage that has kept your race out of the Helldivers all this time! Not a day goes by that we don't think about trying to cure it ourselves, by the one race that sees the truth! But no more! The fact that you are keeping those females against their will is unacceptable. I and the rest of my people are in full support of Wrex."

"I still don't see how…"

"How long do you think you're race will last alone against the Reapers? Because fi you don't' help, that's how it will end up. The Helldivers leave your territory, and you're on your own." said Austin.

"And I'll be the last friendly Turian you'll ever meet." Said Victus.

"And your race will never join the Helldivers, even if you do somehow manage to survive. I can't say that you'll be missed."

"What's it gonna be, Dalatrass?"

Seeing that she was alone in this argument, the Dalatrass finally gave in.

"The females are being kept at one of our STG bases on Sur'Kesh." She sighed. "But I warn you, Major! The consequences of this will…"

"Will be nothing compared to what happens if the Reapers win. You should think about that for the sake of every species, if not your own." Austin interrupted.

"Let's get the females." Said Wrex.

"You're not setting foot on Sur'Kesh! This will take time to-"

"It happens now! As the Helldiver's most respected and trusted soldier, Shepard will oversee the exchange." Said Victus.

"We're going."

"I won't forget this, Major! A bully has few friends when he needs them most!"

"No surprise why you're alone in this argument then!" Austin retorted back. Secretly he was smiling under his helmet at his comeback.

* * *

"This is the Salarian homeworld we're heading to. They aren't used to seeing Krogan here, so let's keep it simple. We land, get the females and get out before anyone changes their minds."

"I still don't trust a word they say." Said Wrex.

"Let diplomacy play out, you two. You'll get you want." Said Austin.

"These females are the best, and probably last hope for our people."

"We'll bring them back, Wrex. Don't worry." Said Liara.

"I appreciate that… Mrs Shepard." Wrex smiled. " I wouldn't want anyone else along for the ride."

Garrus, who was also in the party, cleared his throat to get Wrex's attention.

"I suppose I could make room for you too, Garrus." The Krogan chuckled.

"Figured you'd gone soft sitting in your throne. Forgot how to hold a gun." Said Garrus.

"Was gonna say that myself." Said Kraan.

"Major, I have the Salarian base on sensors." Said Cortez.

"Set her down."

The shuttle flew down until it was hovering above the landing pad.

"Major, Salarian ground control says we don't' have clearance to land." Said Cortez.

"Tell them the Dalatrass authorised this herself." Austin sighed.

"I knew they wouldn't' keep their word. Let's see them try to stop a Krogan airdrop." Said Wrex as he and Kraan forced the door open.

"Wrex, don't!" Austin shouted.

But he was already too late. Both Krogan leapt out and hit the floor hard, scaring off a Salarian.

"We have an unauthorised landing!" said one of the guards.

"And who authorised you to hold our race hostage?!" Wrex yelled back as he tossed them side with his biotics. The two Krogan drew their shotguns, only to spot the red laser dots on them. Snipers.

Austin, Liara, Garrus and Xun then jumped out as well, hoping to defuse the situation.

"Hold it!" one of the guards yelled.

"Stand down! Hold your fire!" said another Salarian. "Major Shepard, restrain your college! We only found out about this transaction a few moments ago!"

"Does Salarian hospitality always come with sharp shooters? This is an insult to the Helldivers!" said Austin.

"No matter what's on politician minds, Krogan are still considered a hostile race." Said the Salarian.

"And we'd be more than happy to show you why!" said Kraan.

"However on behalf of the Salarian union, I apologise. This matter can be resolved, but I must insist they remain under guard." Said the Salarian, which elected a growl from both Wrex and Kraan.

"We don't want a diplomatic, you two. I can handle this." Said Austin.

"Anything goes wrong, and all bets are off." Said Wrex as he and Kraan holstered their shotguns.

The Hellhound finally landed and Wrex and Kraan were left to deal with the guards.

"I'm Paddock Wiks and I appreciate your understanding, Major. With war on everyone's minds, our people are on edge." Said the Salarian.

Overhead, a large containment chamber was being slowly moved. It had what was unmistakably a Yahg inside.

"Careful! Watch the containment shield!" said a Salarian as the Yahg tried to samsh it's way out.

"I'd hoped to never see one of those again." Said Liara.

"That makes two of us." Said Xun.

"As you can see, this base contains sensitive information." Said Wiks.

"Seems like a good place to hide things you don't want the galaxy to know about. Like female Krogan." Said Austin.

"I am aware about how this must look, but it was for their own good. They were in poor health when we found them on Tuchanka. We brought them here to stabilize their condition." Said Wiks.

One of the Salarian guards made the mistake of poking Kraan with his rifle.

"Don't ever touch me!" the Krogan yelled as he snatched the gun as a warning and then threw it back to the Salarian. "Ever!"

"I'd like to see them." Said Austin.

"Of course. I'll need to clear you for the lower levels." Said Wiks. "Give me a few moments and meet me at the elevator."

"Shepard, I don't like this. I and Kraan should be the ones going." Said Wrex.

"How about you two stay here and we only fight one war at a time?" said Austin.

"That was just good old-fashioned Krogan hot air. It it'd been real, they'd be dead." Said Wrex.

"Back on the Normandy, you said Reapers were sighted on Tuchunka." Austin inquired.

"Clans Jorgal and Ravanor sighted a few landing parties. The Reapers are up to something. Tuchanka may be a pile of radioactive rubble, but it's our pile, and we'll fight to the last Krogan to keep it that way." Said Wrex.

"That's what I always liked about you, Wrex." Liara smiled.

"My smouldering good looks?" Wrex chuckled.

"There is that." said Liara. "But you've never given up, and that determination's about to pay off."

"Yeah. Who would've thought back on Virmire we'd be standing here doing this together?" said Wrex.

"It's been good talking to you again, Wrex." Austin smiled.

"It'll be even better when we have a few Salarians for lunch." Said Wrex, much to the disapproval of the guards.

As the group walked around a bit, they found another familiar face, someone Austin hadn'r seen for 5 years.

"Major Shepard. It's Major Kirrahe. I'd heard you were coming." Said the Salarian.

"Good to see you again. Sounds like you've been promoted." Austin smiled as he and Kirrahe shook hands.

"Yes, due in no small part to our mission on Virmire. "Hold the one." You saved my men that day." Said Kirrahe.

"Good to see a friendly face, Kirrahe." Said Garrus.

"Garrus Vakarian. Always a pleasure." Said Kirrahe as he and Garrus shook hands. "And same to you, Professor T'soni. Or should I say, Mrs Shepard?

"Major." Liara nodded.

"It seems the Reapers have a way of bringing us together."

"How'd you get posted to this base?" Austin asked.

"I led the team on Tuchanka that found the females. Nasty business. Maelon may have meant well, but his operation was crude. Test subjects were unaccounted for. The females easily escaped his lab." Maelon replied.

"Security seems high. Are you expecting trouble?" Austin asked.

"Our motto in STG is to always expect trouble, and failing that, create trouble for someone else. Our enemies have the same idea."

"I guess we both still remember Virmire."

"Yes, ironic. You destroyed the Genophage cure, yet now it's the key to an Alliance. Your standoff with Urdnot Wrex is legend in STG."

"I'm sure you saw Wrex's entrance."

"Our colonies three systems away saw it."

"Yes, and he and Kraan are rather angry about the security arrangements." Said Liara.

"Apologies, but better that than two Krogan with shotguns and one with Helldiver armour wandering the base. Think of all the casualties. Our med bay couldn't handle it." Said Kirrahe.

"Nice seeing you again, Kirrahe." Said Austin.

"Likewise. And Major… Regardless of what the politicians decide, you can count on my support in your Reaper Resistance." Said Kirrahe, lowering his voice slightly.

"You'd do that?" Austin asked in surprise.

"Consider it my way of returning a favour. It would be an honor to fight alongside you again." Said Kirrahe. "Good day."

Austin approached the elevator to the lower levels. It scanned him, but didn't open at first.

Wiks, walked up to the panel near the door and accessed it.

"This is senior Research Director Wiks, authorizing visitor access o lower level." He said. "Now take this elevator down, and someone will-"

"_Alert! Threat condition two has been declared. Scramble readiness teams."_

"What's happening?" Austin asked.

"Sensors have picked up activity on the perimeter." Wiks replied. "Hurry, Major. Someone will meet you below."

* * *

The labs as expected looked busy. Salarian's were rushing all over the place. Amongst the crowd however, there was one in particular that Austin recognised. One that he had not expected to see in an STG base.

"Shepard! Excellent timing! Good to have you here!"

"Mordin!" Austin smiled in surprise.

"Eyesight still sharp. Surprise understandable. Hadn't expected to return to work." Said Mordin as he and Austin shook hands.

"You're back with STG." Said Garrus.

"Special consultant. Had to be me. Someone else might have gotten it wrong." Said Mordin. He then lowered his voice to a whisper. "Helped female Krogan. Fed information to clan Urdnot. Encouraged political pressure to free females."

"You must be Wrex's inside source." Said Austin.

"Yes. Can explain later. Security warnings not normal. Need to get off world for sake of Krogan." Said Mordin. "Females had weakened immune systems. Side effect of Maelon's cure."

The Salarian walked them up to what looked like several dead Krogan bodies through the glass.

"These… didn't' survive."

"I'm sure you did everything you could, Mordin." Said Austin supportingly.

"Arrived too late! Cannot delay now." Said Mordin. "One survivor. Immune to Genophage. Can synthesise cure from her tissue."

"She's still here?" Austin asked.

"Yes. Last hope for Krogan. If she dies, Genophage cure… problematic." Said Mordin as he led the group to another separate container. Inside was what was unmistakably a female Krogan.

"Please be careful. Krogan slow to trust."

"I'm Sir Major Austin Shepard of the Helldivers." Said Austin.

"Are you here to kill me?" the Krogan asked.

"Goddess! What's she'd been through…" said Liar as she analysed the female.

"Urdnot Wrex and Urdnot Kraan and I are here to take you home." Said Austin.

"Why? What am I to you?" the female asked.

"You're the future of the Krogan race. I'm fighting for that." Said Austin confidently.

At that moment, the whole place suddenly shook and a alarm sounded.

"Then I hope you brought an army, Major." Said the female.

Several of the Salarian hurried to their posts.

"_Alert! Unidentified vessels have breached the perimeter!"_

"Give me an update!"

"Outbound communications have been severed! We're cut off."

"Secure all data to offsite location."

"What's going on?" Austin asked.

"We have multiple ships inbound."

Austin's omni tool suddenly beeped. A holo of Wrex projected out of it.

"_Shepard, it's Wrex. Cerberus troops are attacking the base. Get the females out of there now!" _he said.

"Only one survived, Wrex. She might be safer down here." Said Austin.

"_What?! So the Salarians can kill her like the others?! No deal! If you still want this alliance, get her out of there!" _Wrex ordered.

"Release the female! We're leaving!" Austin demanded.

"I can't! Protocol states during lockdown that no specimens are to leave…"

To Austin's surprise, Mordin suddenly shocked the Salarian with an overload.

"Objection noted. Now please release Krogan." He said.

Mordin then hurried into the pod with the Krogan.

"Need to monitor pod if there's quarantine procedures." He said. "Meet us at next checkpoint, Shepard. Likely Cerberus opposes Genophage cure."

"You'll see Tuchanka again. I promise." Said Austin, trying to give the female some reassurance.

"Get to elevator, Shepard."

Knowing that they'd no doubt be crossing paths with Cerberus pretty soon, everyone drew their preferred weapons and headed for the elevator.

As soon as the elevator opened however, they found a bomb that was just about ready to go off.

"Oh crap!" said Garrus.

"Get back!" Austin yelled.

The bomb exploded, sending them all flying. It was most fortunate that they were all wearing Helldiver armour.

"Major Shepard, are you alright?" one of the Salarians asked as they got back up.

"We're fine. Is there another way out of here?" Austin asked.

"Other side of the lab. An emergency exit." The Salarian replied.

"_Shepard, it's Wrex. Kraan and I took the shuttle. Do whatever it takes to get the female up to the landing pad. We'll try to make life miserable for Cerberus."_

As the group climbed out of the labs, they could already see that the base was under fire. The normally peaceful landscape of Sur'Kesh had been spoiled.

Cerberus troops began dropping down from the lower levels. Everyone quickly went into cover and began returning fire.

Garrus switched to his sniper and took out some fo the more further away ones while Austin, Liar and Xun dealt with the closer ones.

Xun would take care of any troopers that got too close. Her kung fu and martial arts skills were being put to good use.

Liara meanwhile deployed a singularity, causing about three other troopers to float helplessly in the air, allowing Austin and Garrus clear shots at them.

With the first level clear, the group continued on to the next checkpoint.

"_Warning! Yahg specimen has broken containment!"_

Sure enough, two more troopers were taken by surprise when the Yahg from earlier suddenly burst threw the wall. Cerberus never even knew what hit them.

The Yahg roared and then fled.

"Careful. There goes the next Shadow Broker." Said Austin.

"Not funny." Said Xun.

"Could've sworn he was muttering T'soni the whole time." Garrus joked, much to Liara's disapproval..

"Not funny either." She said.

* * *

"_Quickly, Shepard! Technician dead. Clear us through the checkpoint." _Said Mordin.

"Are you alright?" Austin asked as he worked on getting the pod cleared.

"Containment shield is holding. Will try to repair if necessary. Can't speak for Krogan's health however." Mordin replied.

"I'm fine, Major." Said the female.

"Females kept secret. Possibly a mole in STG. Could be indoctrinated. If no Krogan alliance with Turians, Reapers left unchallenged." Said Mordin.

"We're gonna get this alliance if I have cure the Genophage myself." Said Austin. "Trust me, Mordin. We'll do more than challenge the Reapers."

The pod once again began moving to the next level.

"Shepard, meet us at next checkpoint. Cerberus likely to target…" but Mordin was suddenly interrupted when an explosion blew away a bit of the pod's back. "Hurry next checkpoint!"

"_Shepard, get cracking! We'll try to draw some of their fire!" _said Wrex as the Hellhound flew past chased by a Cerberus gunship.

"_Shepard, last attack compromised security systems. Attempting to compensate."_

"Just hang on! We're trying to get to you, Mordin." Said Austin as he gunned down the two Cerberus troopers in the shuttle.

Proceeding to the next level, the group soon found none other than Kirrahe engaging some more troopers.

"Shepard, stay back. Hostiles just down the hall!" he said.

"Is there an easier way around?" Austin asked.

"You could say that." Said Kirrahe.

The Salarian popped out of cover and fired several rounds from an odd looking gun. To everyone's surprise, it fired several small rounds that exploded after a few seconds. One Cerberus trooper was even unlucky enough to get one stuck to his armour before it exploded.

"Where was that five minutes ago?" said Liara.

"How do I not have one of those?" said Garrus.

The area was clear, but not for long. More troopers arrived a long with an engineer.

"Go, Shepard! I'll cover you!" said Kirrahe.

"_Orion Squad, your orders are to hold position and lock access to next checkpoint." _Said the engineer as it deployed the turret.

* * *

"Mordin was right. Cerberus must have been tipped off. They got here too fast." Said Garrus.

"Every war has its traitors." Said Liara bitterly.

"This deal is getting worse all the time." Said Xun.

* * *

"How are you holding up?"

"Containment shield strong. But not designed for direct fire." Mordin replied.

"This truce must be important to you." Said the female.

"The galaxy's very survival depends on all races rallying together, including yours." Said Austin. "How many more checkpoints?"

"Just the landing are. Hope Urdnot Wrex and Kraan still waiting." Said Mordin.

"Wrex can't keep his hands off a fertile female. He'll be there." Said the female.

"We'll see you up top."

"_Shepard, get your ass up here! We can't fly around forever!" _said Kraan through the radio.

"The females on the way up to the landing area." Said Austin

"_You pull this off, and I'm gonna give an honorary Krogan."_ Said Wrex.

The group headed up top and found the pod already there. It seemed as though all the Cerberus troops had been dealt with now, so the cost was clear.

"Shepard, you must authorise release. Pod then transfers to loading area." Said Mordin.

The pod was once again raised and then clamped as it began it's final journey to the loading area.

"Let's get you out of there." Said Austin.

"_Shepard, head up! You've got incoming!" _said Wrex.

Sure enough, another Atlas Mech suddenly dropped down and hit the ground hard.

"Not one of those things again!" Austin cursed as he ran into cover to avoid the mech's fire.

"_Shepard, I can't' land until you deal with that thing. It's too dangerous." _Said Wrex.

"_Krogan has been acquired!" _said the pilot.

Mordin tried to force the door open, but it was stuck.

"Door is damaged! Can't get out!"

"Stay clear. We've got this." Said Austin, upholstering his weapon.

"Protect the Krogan, Shepard! She's vulnerable!"

Despite everyone's best efforts however, it was hard to get a clear shot since cover wasn't very good and there wasn't much of it.

We can't get a clear shot! There isn't' enough cover." Said Austin into his comm.

"_Wrex, fly us in close enough. I've got an idea." _He heard Kraan say.

"_I hope you know what you're doing." _Said Wrex.

To everyone's surprise the shuttle flew overhead and Kraan jumped out.

The Atlas mech only had a few seconds to look up before Kraan landed on it, the sheer weight of both his natural Krogan weight and his Helldiver armour causing to topple over and smash into the ground.

Before the pilot had time to react, Kraan brought his fist right down. He punched straight through the glass and practically smashed the Cerberus trooper's head in.

"Now that's what I call living up to the name." said the Krogan smugly, quite proud of what he'd just done.

"_I think you did it, Kraan. Looks clear form here. I'm coming in now." _Said Wrex.

The dropship touched down and Wrex hopped out.

"You had me worried there for a minute." He said as he and Austin shook hands. "Good job, Kraan."

"Let's make this quick." Said Austin.

Mordin presented the female to Wrex, but the Krogan simply pushed him out of the way.

"Let's get you out of there."

The female gently stepped out, ignoring Wrex's outstretched hand. Two more troopers suddenly dropped down.

What happened next however took everyone by surprise, including Kraan and Wrex. The female snatched Wrex's shotgun right out of his hands and unloaded it right into the two troopers. She then handed it back to its owner.

"I can handle myself, Wrex." She said.

"Women."

* * *

"_Shepard, we're hearing chatter you're brokering a treaty between the Krogan and the Turians?"_ Hackett asked.

"If the Krogan aid Palaven, both sides promise to join the Reaper Resistance." Said Austin.

"_Reaper Resistance?"_

"_That's what we've decided to call our little unity. With luck, the name may encourage more to join us." _Zartrack explained.

"_I actually agree. Good name." _said Hackett.

"_More pressing issue though. How did Cerberus get involved?" _Zartrack asked.

"I don't know. The Illusive Man is up to something." Said Austin.

"_Then keep them at bay. We can't overstate what a victory this treaty would be for us. We'll need all the help we can get." _Said Hackett.

"I know." Said Austin. "How's the Crucible coming?"

"_All our allies are sending their best technicians and scientists. Construction is well underway and progress so far is good." _Said Zartrack.

"_This is going to be the most ambitious undertaking in history." _Said Hackett.

"_If it ends this war, it'll be worth everything, Admiral." _Said Zartrack.

"Here here." Austin agreed.

"_Then let's not waste any time. Hackett out." _Said Hackett, just before his hologram vanished.

"_Keep me posted on your progress, Shepard. Your father and I will keep coordinating the resistance from this end." _Said Zartrack.

"I will, General. Good luck." Austin saluted.

"_You as well, my student."_ Said Zartrack, returning the salute. _"We can do this, never doubt that."_

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir."

"_Zartrack out."_

* * *

"You have the female, Wrex. A cure for the rest of your people can come later." Said Victus.

"That wasn't the deal!" Wrex argued as Austin walked into the conference room.

"But Palaven needs your reinforcements now. We can't delay. The Helldivers forces can't help us on their own." Said Victus.

"Unless every Krogan gets the cure, there's no alliance." Said Wrex.

"Mordin, how long will it take to finish a cure?" Austin asked.

"Need to synthesise base antigen from female. Also requires healthy male Krogan tissue. Will need a sample." Mordin replied.

"You're looking at it." Said Wrex.

"Acceptable. Will need you to remain aboard Normandy for procedure." Said Mordin.

"Let's hope the food's gotten better." Said Wrex.

"Then get started, Mordin, and make it quick."

"Always do. Will be in med bay if you'd like to speak more. Eve requires tests."

"Eve?"

"Female's real name unkown. Normandy a Helldiver vessel. Human mythology appropriate under circumstances." Mordin explained. "Suggest speaking with her. New perspective. Surprising in Krogan."

"Now, is there anything else?" Austin asked, hoping that was the end of the argument.

"There's a small matter concerning a ship we've lost contact with." Victus replied.

"What happened?"

"I'd rather discuss it… in private." Victus replied.

"Turian problems can't even come close to what I've got." Said Wrex.

"What is it?"

"Some of my men went missing. The rest of it we can discuss… somewhere else."

"I'll find you both in the War Room. Just be ready to talk." Said Austin.

Given that Wrex was a very old friend, Austin felt it best to talk to him first.

"Hell of a show down there on Sur'Kesh. Just like the old days, Shepard. Right down to me pulling your ass out of the fire." The old Krogan smiled.

"I was the one with bullets flying at me." Austin smiled.

"And I gave you the moral support to dodge them." Said Wrex.

"Uh-huh." Austin nodded. "Anyway, you said one of your squads is missing?"

"They were scouting out the Rachni relay. We've heard rumours of trouble in the area." Said Wrex, lowering his voice so as not to be heard by Victus.

"Rachni?"

"Thought that might get your attention. I have a favour to ask. It's big."

"What happened exactly? I thought the Rachni made a promise to stay hidden."

"All I know for sure is our scouts went silent as soon as they arrived. I've got Aralakh Company, my best unit, on standby. You give the word, and they'll meet you there."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Get on it, Shepard."

"Let's get back to work then." Said Austin.

"Anytime." Said Wrex. "And Shepard—I like what you've done with the Normandy. Got tired of always hanging around in the cargo bay before. I still don't' have a window like you and Liara do… but maybe that's because I don't kiss as well."

"No comment." Austin chuckled.

"Yeah… I missed this place." Wrex smiled. "Wish I could knock some heads around with you, but duty calls. If the Salarian says my DNA's important, who am I to argue?"

* * *

"Major." Said Victus.

"You said one of your ships had gone missing?" Austin asked/

"Crashed, actually. I couldn't speak in front of the Krogan. Our ship went down on Tuchanka. Now they're pinned by an advanced guard of Reapers scouting the planet." Victus explained.

"What are your men doing there?" Austin asked.

"I'm sorry. That's classified." Victus replied. "But it's vital they be rescued. They must complete their original mission. It's a matter of… galactic peace."

"I'll do what I can." Austin nodded.

"I appreciate your help… and understanding."

"That's all."

"Of course, Major."

* * *

Austin headed down to the Normandy's med bay. Mordin of course was there while Eve was sat on one of the beds.

"Aware Krogan females find scars attractive. Garrus loyal, reasonably intelligent. Bit aggressive. Almost like Krogan." Said the Salarian.

"For the third time, Doctor. I'm not interested." Said Eve.

"Ah, Sheaprd. We were just-"

But before Mordin could continue, Austin found himself staring at a third face. Someone he had most certainly not expected to see again.

"You?"

"Hello, Shepard. It's been a while." Said Rana Thanoptis.

"Rana Thanoptis? What are you doing here? And how the hell did you even get on-board?" Austin asked in disbelief.

5 years ago when Austin had raided Saren's cloning facility on Virmire, he'd let an Asari go. That Asari was stood in front of him. He'd then encountered her again 2 years ago on a Blue Suns base.

"I brought her." Said Mordin. "Shepard, meet my new assistant."

"Mordin and I crossed paths not too long after you defeated the Collectors and he left. Having already met in that Blue Suns base, he knew how I was. Surprisingly, he seemed quick to trust me. He then eventually told me about the females and that the Genophage could possibly be cured from them." Rana explained. "So, I became involved, and here I am now."

"No offense, Rana, but what help can you give?" Austin asked. "If I recall, you were studying the effects of indoctrination on Virmire, you weren't' part of the Saren's cure project."

"That is true, but I had access to the files on Saren's cure, and I kept them. I knew they couldn't help make a copy of the cure since it didn't' have full details, plus I was scared of what might happen. So I simply held onto them. When Mordin confided knowledge of the new cure in me, I showed him the files." Said Rana.

"Proved extremely helpful. Allowed discovery of a fatal flaw in Maelon's unfinished cure. Would've caused genetic defects in new-borns. Dangerously easy to miss. Would never have spotted it if not for Rana's help. Owe her a lot." Said Mordin proudly.

"Thank you, Professor." Rana smiled. "I know you probably still don't trust me, Shepard. But I still have not forgotten the mercy you showed me. I'm still making sure I don't' waste the chance you gave me. I…"

"It's okay. There's no need to try and convince me. You helping Mordin and allowing him to correct those flaws is more than enough. Plus, some of your knowledge on Indoctrination could be of help to us." Said Austin.

"I had a feeling you might say that." Said Rana.

The conversation was then interrupted as Wrex walked in.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Wrex. You can relax." Eve replied.

"Can't be too careful… or put any faith in Salarian doctors." Said Wrex coldly.

"This one is different." Said Eve.

"Is he?" Wrex asked. "What's that?"

"Simple blood test." Mordin replied.

"What kind?"

"The kind that ends Genophage." Said Rana.

"Why're you here? I remember you from Virmire." Wrex asked, also rather surprised to see the Asari.

"Long story, short. She's Mordin's new assistant. She's provided some knowledge that's helped perfect the cure and make sure it doesn't worsen your people." Said Austin.

"Hmm, good enough." Said Wrex.

"Shepard, please. Distractions counterproductive. Also affecting comfort of patient." Said Mordin.

"He was your inside source, Wrex. You can trust him." Said Austin supportingly.

"Salarians have minds like a maze. You never know when they're leading you into a trap." Said Wrex.

"Trap? Eve's release my doing. Would never have known about her if not for me." Said Mordin defensively.

"That was then, but she's out now. And if she gets hurt, I'll feel it." Said Wrex.

"Understand. But my patient. My responsibility. Her welfare a priority. Will not allowed her to be compromised by anyone." Said Mordin.

"Heh. You've got a quad, Doctor. Keep her safe. Our females have endured enough." Wrex chuckled, now convinced that Mordin was worthy of trust.

"Don't forget. Still need your tissue sample." Mordin reminded him.

"I'll be back." Wrex groaned.

Common phobia. Fear of needles." Mordin explained.

"Our Salarian doctors."

"A word when you have a moment, Shepard."

Austin felt it best to talk to Eve first before Mordin. He wanted to gain her trust since she'd be here for a while.

"Thank you for saving my life, Major. I didn't think the Krogan had any allies left in the galaxy." She said, gently hopping off of the bed.

"We owe a lot to you. Even if most people have forgotten that." Said Austin.

"They can be forgiven. Our actions have hardly inspired friendship." Said Eve.

"Part of being friends is knowing each other's name. I feel bad that I don't know yours."

"I surrendered it the day the I became a shaman of the female clan. I belong to my sisters now. But perhaps one day, when this is over, you can know it."

"How did you get involved in Maelon's experiments?"

"The other females and I volunteered. We heard Maelon was trying to cure the Genophage for Clan Weyrloc."

"Aren't they a rival clan?"

"Rivalries are the invention of the males. Under their rule, Tuchanka has laid in ruins for over a thousand years. It's time females took back our place in society and resurrected our future. Maelon was our best hope."

"Would you got to Maelon again?"

"Absolutely. It only takes one candle to light a fire, and then the darkness is no more."

"I'm sorry none of the other females survived."

"I know. The youngest one, Kurn, was the last to go. But she knew she would enter the void free of this curse. And then smile when she looked down on the children of Tuchanka." "Her spirit will be the midwife to my firstborn."

"I found Maelon's lab. It looked like a dungeon. His experiments were brutal."

"We learned that too late." Eve sighed. "He meant well, but his methods grew more barbaric as he went. We finally escaped into rubble. Eventually, a Salarian team found us. They saved our lives. We were so sick."

"I didn't realise the Krogan had female Shamans."

"Wisdom comes from pain, and the Genophage has made us very wise. Rather than surrender to despair, a few of use chose to preserve the ancient ways. We safeguard our culture, our knowledge, our secrets. So when out children live again, the Krogan will flourish."

"How were you initiated?"

"You're locked in a cave for seven days with just enough food to last. One the eighth, you'll starve."

"What does that prove?"

"Your resolve."

"Every Acolyte is given a chance. You either claw your way out through the rock with your bare hands, or you die."

"How did you make it out alive?"

"I started digging the wrong way. I was in complete darkness, nothing than y own heartbeat to sustain me."

"What happened?"

"I found this." Said Eve, showing what looked like a crystal of some kind. "A simple crystal, but it became my chisel. Take it as a reminder, Major. In the darkest hour, there is always a way out."

Austin took the crystal without hesitation as a sign of respect. Plus, maybe there was a possibility that it would remind him of that when they faced their darkest hour in this war, which he had a feeling that even if they did win, they wouldn't escape it.

"Thank you." He said gratefully. "Still, that is a brutal initiation."

"But an illuminating one. You learn to appreciate the light by living in the dark."

"What do you think of Wrex?"

"When he's not trying to sire half of Tuchanka, he's the best thing that's happened to the Krogan. But I won't' tell him that. His head's big enough already, literally." Eve laughed.

"He's turned into a strong leader."

"I know in his heart, Wrex wants what's best for us. Though not all the other clans see it that way."

"Why would they give him trouble? You think they'd want a better future."

"It's not in the nature of our males to cooperate. They've evolved to be selfish. Their only concern is survival. Wrex is different. He's a mutant, and that you can tell him."

"Do you think Wrex will want revenge for the Genophage?"

"Some clans will expect it, but I hope Wrex resists. He understands the cycle of violence must end if Krogan are ever to have a voice in galactic politics. Still, he's just one Krogan. If enough clans demand it, he may not be able to stop them.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's it been like living with the Genophage?"

"I knew sisters who couldn't bare the shame of being infertile. They would wander off into the wastelands hoping a Thresher Maw would kill them and end their torment."

"Did the thought ever cross your mind?"

"Yes. After my first stillborn."

"What kept you from doing it?"

"When my child didn't draw breath, that's when my life truly began. The Genophage forces us to live on hope alone. There is nothing else. There is no reason to exist other than the hope that the next day will bring change, and if it doesn't, there is always the next.

"How do you think things will change after the Genophage is cured?"

"Our species will find its balance again. Females will help shape the future, like in the ancient days before we were just pawns of power hungry males."

"Most seem hell bent on shooting anything that looks at them wrong."

"What else is there for them to do? Because of the Genophage, they become wondering killers seeking targets to justify their existence. Excuses to earn them honor."

"How has Mordin been treating you?"

"Better than Krogan males do. He's not like a typical Salarian."

"No, no, no—organ redundancy results in new period before metaphase. Can't alter that. Damage to telomeres, premature aging…" Mordin muttered out loud to himself.

"He does that." Said Austin.

"But I sense pain in him, too. He told me about his work on the Genophage. I should consider him an enemy. Yet I think seeing my sister and I changed something in him." Said Eve.

"Asari-Vorcha offspring have an allergy to dairy, and… da-di-di-dee-di-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-di-di-di…" Mordin sang.

"Well, it wasn't his ear." Austin chuckled. "Thanks for talking with me."

"It's my pleasure, Major." Said Eve, shaking hands with Austin before sitting back on the bed. "I've heard of many stories about Helldivers. I'm glad to say they hardly do you justice."

"I'm flattered." Austin smiled.

* * *

"Shepard. Blood work complete. Indicate significant stress on Eve's system." He said. "Maelon's data, thorough. Fortunately detailed as well. Have used notes to improve her condition." Said Mordin.

"How's she doing?" Austin asked.

"No fever currently. Heart rate elevated, likely stress. Eating appropriately. Could use another blanket. Something soft. Prefer to let her recover fully before synthesizing cure. My medical recommendation." Mordin replied.

"My people don't have time for that." Said Eve.

"Her opinion somewhat different."

"You care about her."

"My patient. My responsibility. Found her at STG base. Three doctors injured trying to restrain her. Undid arm restraints. Didn't resist when she grabbed me. Promised to help her. She said. "Please."

"Have you determined why she's immune?"

"Genophage targeted hormone production during pregnancy. Modification project used same modality. Her "immunity" totally different. Targeted glands now obsolete. Human appendix, other glands mutated to produce proper hormones. Enabled viable birth. Also explains her weakness. Gland substitution imperfect. Health trouble."

"You think you can make this work for all Krogan?"

"Yes. Will use Eve's tissue to produce mutagen. Alter gland function across an entire species. Must improve mutagen as well, tune hormone production. Long-term illness for all Krogan otherwise."

"So we did the right thing by saving the data?"

"Indeed. Would be much harder to treat Eve without it. Maybe impossible."

"And all those experiments we saw back on Tuchanka?"

"Monstrous. Repulsive. But now with purpose. Victims didn't die for nothing."

"Any word on Maelon himself?"

"No. Ordered teams to search for him when trying to help Eve. Nothing so far. Large galaxy. Lots of places to hide. Could already be dead for all we know. Would kill him now if possible. Unless he could help.

"So the end justifies the means?"

"Not my means."

"But you're using the data, encouraging more experiments like Maelon's."

"Encouragement irrelevant. Will always be scientists willing to perform unethical tests. Can't change that. But can help Eve. Can cure Genophage. Won't ignore data vital to her survival because of unethical origins."

"Nice talking with you, Mordin."

"Thank you, Shepard. Glad to be back."

"You planning to stick around when this is over?"

"Until Reapers dealt with, at least. Then… not sure. Have made impact on galaxy. Genophage modification, Genophage cure, work against Collectors… Decisions, mistakes… Might go somewhere sunny. Sit on beach, look at ocean, collect seashells."

"You'd go crazy inside an hour."

"Might run tests on the seashells."

* * *

**Could've done better I admit.**

**Anyway, I promise to put more effort into the next one, which will be mostly Citadel assignments such as Kasumi, Zaeed, Thane and so on. (Some people have constantly asked. Hopefully that answers your questions)**


	8. Chapter 8, Citadel Atlas

**Much better! :)**

**I probably jsut got a bit of writer's block with last one, but it seemed to go away after I finished it. That allowed me to work properly on this one with some fresh new ideas.**

**Hope you like it. Some of the narrative, and the title, and based on my favourite film.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Citadel Atlas**

Austin felt it best to make another check on Ashley since he was back on the Citadel.

To the Helldiver's surprise though, Austin found another very familiar face in the hospital.

"Shepard. When I heard Earth was under attack, I tried to call. I never got through." Said Thane Krios.

"Thane. Good to see you staying in shape." Said Austin.

"My disease kills slowly. Enough care and a healthy lifestyle, I can be delayed for a few years. Fortunately, I still have maybe another year or so left. What are you doing here?" Thane asked.

"Visiting a friend who got hurt. Ashley." Austin replied.

"The dark-haired woman in intensive care… She will be starting physical therapy with my class soon." Said Thane.

"That's her."

"If she is your friend, then I will help how I can. As long as she is here, consider her under my protection."

"I appreciate that, Thane." Said Austin gratefully.

"This year is my final days. It is a good time to be generous." Thane smiled.

"Is the syndrome causing you any pain?" Austin asked.

"Sometimes. The oxygen transfer proteins don't' form correctly. Your human equivalent would be haemoglobin. As a result, my blood is low in oxygen. No matter how much I breathe in, I get tingling, numbness… and that is the best of it. As for my brain, I cannot track the damage. I just track the damage. I just experience dizziness from time to time." Said Thane.

"Well, I wish for best for you, Thane." Said Austin.

"And I for you. Do not grieve for me. I have good doctors. My son visits regularly. Perhaps we will keep up via the extranet. Until we meet again, Shepard." Thane nodded.

* * *

Ashley's last message had told Austin that she was out of bed now and doing fairly well.

Sure enough, Austin found her back in her blue armour again.

"Good to see you up and around, Ashley." He smiled.

"Yeah."

"Everything all right?"

"I guess."

"You sure?"

Ashley was silent for a moment before she eventually replied.

"I thinking of declining Udina's offer." She said. "You turned down reinstatement, and had no love for the job yourself. I don't think it wills it well with me either."

"Ash, don't make that choice just because I did. This is your decision. Besides, I'm not what you would call a best example." said Austin.

"You're my friend. That's gotta count for something." Said Ashley.

"True. But I'm not an Alliance soldier like you are. I'm a Helldiver." Said Austin.

"But you're both." Said Ashley, slightly confused.

"I chose not to reinstate my Alliance rank after I died." Austin explained.

"But why? How could you turn your back on that?" Ashley asked, slightly angry that she hadn't been told about this earlier.

"I never liked playing for both sides, and in truth, I stopped being an Alliance marine when I put on this armour for the first time." Said Austin calmly. "You okay?"

"I just can't believe you'd keep that form me." Said Ashley, slightly angrier this time.

"I didn't keep this from you, Ash! I thought you knew." Austin retaliated sternly.

Ashley couldn't' stay mad at her best friend, and his reply was fair. She couldn't' blame him for thinking that she'd been aware of this. She took a few seconds to calm down.

"I'm sorry, It's just… one of the fondest memories I have of you was when we both enlisted." She said.

"Hmm, as I recall you nearly kissed me." Austin teased, trying to brighten the mood up a bit.

"I make no excuses. Back then I had a crush on you." Ashley chuckled. "Still, regardless of this, or the choice you made, I still don't think I want to accept being a Spectre. You and I, we're both soldiers. Status as a Spectre may be something we deserve, but not something we need."

"That is well said, Ash." Said Austin. "So, if you're going to decline the offer, does that mean you can come back to the Normandy?"

"Believe me, Austin. There's nothing I'd want more, but the Doctors say I need to stay a bit longer. Can't get out just yet." Ashley sighed.

"I understand. When you do though, be sure to let me know. I and everyone else would love to have you back." Said Austin. "So, you feeling better?"

"I'm fine, other than the pile paperwork the doc's gonna throw at me." Ashley smiled. "Sorry. I'm so distracted, Austin. It's just…"

"What's going on?" Austin asked.

"Heard from my mom. They got out in time. They're okay."

"Good. That's good news."

"It is."

"Did your sister make it to the Citadel?"

"She did. But… her husband was killed in action."

"I'm sorry, Ash."

"Thanks. Yeah, Sarah wasn't much for the military. We were all surprised when they got married…"

"This war will take its toll. Sacrifices like his have to give the rest of us a fighting chance."

"It never changes, does it?" Ashley asked. "I wanted to protect her from all this…"

"Don't blame yourself for this, Ashley." Said Austin supportingly.

"I know, but I'm her big sis, you know? She wants to do a thing at the memorial. Nothing fancy, just some words about family. It'll be tough." Said Ashley.

"Keep me posted, all right?" said Austin.

"Will do." Said Ashley.

* * *

As Austin had headed back to the Normandy, he'd got a message from an unexpected acquaintance telling him to meet him in the Purgatory Bar.

As the Helldiver entered the club, he could see a C-sec officer arguing with the person who'd invited him.

Seated in the lounge area, was the Queen of Omega herself, Aria T'Loak. Standing between her and the C-sec officer also was her favourite Omega dancer, Elraa. She was an extremely dark red skinned Asari covered from head to toe in white tattoos.

Last time Austin had seen her, she'd been in a black dancer's outfit. Now though, she was dressed in a set of Janissary armour. It seemed perhaps that she was now serving as her mistress' bodyguard rather than entertainer.

"So you admit you and your thugs are here illegally." Said the officer accusedly.

"Yes. And it only too C-sec three weeks to figure it out." The Queen of Omega smiled calmly.

"I don't care who you are-you're required to go through processing like all other refugees. Come with me." The officer demanded.

"I don't think so." Said Aria.

"Touch her and you are dead, human!" Elraa threatened, he eyes and hand glowing slightly with biotics as a warning.

"Now now, Elraa. No need to threaten her with rape. Get me the Asari councillor." Said Aria.

"Yes, mistress." Elraa replied, bowing her head and activating her omni tool.

A hologram of the Asari councillor was projected out of it.

Normally, people would think that was the real Councillor, but Austin's suit showed him the truth. It was a VI that had been modified to the highest possible standard to sound and look exactly like Councillor Tevos.

"_Greetings, Aria. Is there something you need?" _said the VI.

Austin Did have to give Aria credit, that was very clever and also that forgery was the most convincing thing he'd ever seen.

"I'm being asked to submit to immigration processing." Said Aria.

"_Of course you are." _Said the hologram, mimicking Tevos accessing a console and then clearing Aria, much to the officer's annoyance, before then turning back to her. _"Done. What else can I do for you?"_

"Nothing, thank you." Said Aria.

"_My pleasure."_

The hologram disappeared and Elraa once again made sure the officer didn't' try anything that could risk her mistress' safety.

"I think we're done here." Said Aria. "I suggest you leave before my bodyguard gets personal."

The officer simply huffed and left. It was now that Aria noticed Austin.

"Enjoy the show, Shepard?" she asked, as Austin sat down near to her.

"I guess there's one rule on the Citadel, huh?" he replied.

"I guess so." Said Aria. "I hate this place. So sickeningly uptight."

"Then why are you here?" Austin asked.

"Cerberus stole Omega from me. The Illusive Man is now squarely at the top of my shit list. He will pay for every second I've spent in this bureaucratic hellhole." Said Aria bitterly.

"How did Cerberus defeat you?" Austin asked, surprised that Aria had actually lost Omega. This was something he didn't' think could happen.

"Deceit, distraction, and a big fucking army." Aria replied angrily. "They lured me away from Omega and ambushed me. I escaped, but Cerberus had already laid siege. By the time I could launch an assault, they were too entrenched."

"At least you escaped to fight another day." Said Austin positively.

"And that day is coming." Said Aria. "I'll take Omega back, but I'll get to that. You're here because I have a proposition."

"I'm listening."

"The way I see it, if you don't defeat the Reapers, we're all dead. Won't matter where I'm sitting. It's in my interest to help you and your Reaper Resistance."

"What are you offering?"

"On Omega, I kept the Blood Pack, Blue Suns, and Eclipse in check. Now they're running amok. Nobody wants that. Unite them under my rule, and you'll have a powerful and ruthless force for your army. I've laid the groundwork with all three groups. I just need you to close the deals."

"Give a criminal a gun, he'll shoot you in the back." Said Austin distrustfully.

"They already have guns, Shepard. Aria will make sure they point them at the Reapers." Said Elraa.

"I'm trying to help you. Why don't you think it over. Meet with Narl, my agent who's dealing with the Blood Pack. The Blue Suns leader is incognito here on the Citadel-he'll be expecting you. And I already have a deal with Jona Sederis, the Eclipse leader. You just have to get your friend Captain Bailey to let her out of jail." Aria instructed.

"You obviously don't know Bailey very well." Said Austin.

"Bailey respects you. Lean on him." Said Aria. "I think a united force of professional mercs is worth it, don't you? It's always a pleasure, Shepard. Let me know if you want to talk later."

As Austin left Purgatory, still trying to figure out how the hell he was going to pull this off, a thought suddenly crossed his mind. It suddenly occurred to him that if the mercs wouldn't' easily be swayed by him, perhaps he knew how they could be.

He activated his omni tool and called Alaara, who was quickly projected from out of it as a mini hologram.

"_Shepard, how are things on the Citadel?" _she asked.

"We may have another ally who'll join the resistance. However, some things need to be done first." Said Austin.

"_Like what?" _Alaara asked, a tiny bit nervous about what her squad leader might say next.

"I've got a job for you and some of the squad…"

* * *

Kraan simply sighed as he strode through the Presidium commons, a little bit grumpy about what was going to happen.

Austin had come up with the idea of all the former merc member of Alpha doing the jobs of getting the support of the mercs they'd once worked with.

The Krogan did admit though that it was a clever idea in a way. Despite the fact that he, who had once been a member of the Blood Pack, Alaara who had once been an Eclipse merc, and Griffin who had briefly been a Blue Suns, had all turned their backs on the merc groups, they were in a way still respected among them. To become a Helldiver and be accepted into the legendary Alpha Squad under the command of THE Sir Major Austin Shepard made them a force to be reckoned with.

Kraan had been instructed to meet Narl in secluded room on the commons. As the door opened, Narl quickly reacted to his presence.

"Quick, hands behind your back. They'll be here any minute." Said the Batarian.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kraan replied back, not fond of being ordered around by a Batarian.

"Kreete. Blood Pack's leader Aria brings him former Blood Pack Urdnot Kraan, Kreete pledges the gang to her. We're just luring him into the open so we can take him out." Narl explained.

"Not the best start to our friendship, Narl." Said Kraan bitterly.

Narl had been afraid of this…

* * *

Alaara could only sigh as she walked into Bailey's office.

Despite the many times she tried to put her Eclipse past behind her, it always seemed to keep pulling her back in or kept coming back to bite her in the ass.

"Shepard's second in command, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Bailey asked, as the Asari Helldiver walked in.

"Here to talk about Jona Sederis." Alaara replied.

"Look, there's no way I'm letting that psychopath out. The woman's unstable and a clear public threat." Said Bailey, pretty sure he knew what Alaara would be asking.

"I know. I don't like this anymore than you do. For now, I'd like access to her to judge for myself." Said Alaara.

"Go to the C-sec outpost. My assistant will connect to Sederis' cell from there… Then call me back." Said Bailey.

* * *

"He's coming! Put your hands behind your back and—uh—try to look like I beat you up or something." Said Narl urgently.

"This goes wrong, it's your ass." Kraan groaned as he got into position in front of Narl.

"Quiet!" Narl hissed.

Three Blood Pack Vorcha walked in. The leader, Kreete, looked more than surprised to see Kraan.

"Aria T'Loak even more powerful than Kreete thought. Her instructions on boarding Citadel undetected were one thing. Now this!" he snarled in the traditional hissing Vorcha voice. "Traitor Urdnot Kraan! Want you to know: your head will be hood ornament on my personal shuttle."

This sort of thing was beginning to bore Kraan. At the same time though, he had doubts. Could Narl be trusted? He was a Batarian after all, and Kraan was a Helldiver. The two had an immense hatred and rivalry for each other. Kraan wouldn't' be surprised of Narl tried to stab him in the back for personal reasons…

* * *

Griffin couldn't believe that Austin had asked him to do this.

What had he done to make the lord so angry with him to come up with such a punishment as this?

The Blue Sun's new leader, Darner Vosque was waiting for him in the refugee camp. It had been a holding are near the docks, but with the war going on, it had now been converted to accommodate the many refugees seeking safety from the Reapers.

"Wow, Aria wasn't kidding-the great Sir Major Shepard on a leash and he sends one of our own to do his job."

"I'm here for my own reasons, Vosque." Said Griffin bitterly.

"Sure you are. Anyway, tell her I'm impressed, but to do business, I still need my little problem taken care of." Said Vosque.

"Which is?"

"A Turian general named Oraka has it out for the Blue Suns. He's raising a stink over our activity in this sector. I'll commit my gang to Aria as soon as Oraka's dead."

* * *

With his three squad members working on getting the mercs under Aria's command, Austin could now tend to another matter that had come to him via a message.

A Salarian spectre had requested his assistance with a matter regarding that hanar.

As had been said, the Salarian was stood outside bailey's office.

"Major Shepard. Jondum Bau, Special Tactics and Recon. I've got intel suggesting that high-level hanar officials may be indoctrinated." He said.

"That's a damming accusation. What have you got?" Austin asked.

"Evidence of an Alliance black ops team raiding a Batarian research station. The Batarians were studying Reaper technology." Bau replied.

"The Batarians had Reaper technology?" Austin asked.

"The Alliance raid turned into a massacre, and the humans ended up with nothing. Your people faked a power failure to hide the incident." Bau explained.

"This would've provoked another war if the Batarians had found out. But how does this implicate the hanar?" Austin asked.

"They maintained discreet grey-market trade relationships with the Batarians—and led the Alliance to the station. We suspect those hanar operatives escaped with Batarian tech. If your reports on the Reapers are accurate, they could already be indoctrinated."

"What's your source on all this?"

"It was an anonymous "gift," but I believe it came from a thief names Kasumi Goto. I've been after her for years."

"Kasumi? You're hunting a thief?" Austin asked in surprise.

Kasumi had been part of the team he'd assembled to fight the Collectors. During her time on the team, she'd become a very good friend.

"A master thief. Her intelligence and skill are almost Salarian." Said Bau, his voice sounding like admiration.

"I'm sure she'd appreciate praise from the Spectre who's chasing her down." Said Austin.

"I only need her data. I admire her personally. And since she sent me this, I assume her feelings are mutual." Said Bau.

"What do you need me to do?"

"The hanar operative is now a diplomat on the Citadel. I don't have a public name, and the hanar will go to ground if I make a formal inquiry."

"So we're hunting."

"I'm tracking suspicious transmissions to the hanar homeworld. I could use your help."

"Let me see if I can dig up anything."

"Thanks, Major. And for the record-not everyone doubted your concerns about the Reapers. I just hope we're not too late."

Although Austin had refused to be reinstated as a Spectre, the Arkane Council had been able to make arrangements form him to get authorization to use the Spectre office if he needed to.

As he headed in, he heard a very familiar and welcome voice behind him.

"So remember when you helped me get Keiji's graybox from Donovan Hock? The one with information that could start a war?" asked Kasumi Goto as she uncloaked out of thin air.

"I thought we destroyed that information to keep you safe." Said Austin.

"There were enough clues for me to piece things together when I… got curious. It was big enough to leak it to Bau." Said the thief. "If you don't mind me tagging along cloaked, maybe I can help you dig up some dirt on the hanar."

"I'd appreciate it." Said Austin.

* * *

Alaara enjoyed the view of the Presidium commons as she found the C-sec outpost where she could talk with Jona Sederis. She wouldn't' pretend she was looking forward to it. Especially since Jona did actually know her. During the decades she'd been in Eclipse, she'd earned a bit of a reputation.

"I've connected with Jona Sederis in her cell, Captain T'onrak. You can speak with her via that console." Said the Turian officer.

"Thank you. We'll need some privacy." Said Alaara.

"Of course. When you're done, you can also contact Captain Bailey from that terminal." Said the Turian as he left.

Alaara walked up to the console. Sure enough, Jona Sederis' face appeared don it.

"Who's' that spying on me, now?" she said. "Well, well , well, look who it is. The second in command of Aria's indentured servant has finally come to deliver me to freedom."

"I want to talk with you before I secure your release, Jona." Said Alaara coldly. "I may have been your favourite, but don't think that's going to help you now. I put my Eclipse life behind me decades ago."

"Bullshit. You have no choice." Sederis smiled evilly. "And when I get out, heads will roll. Oh, yes. You, my dear traitor, and you're Helldiver Squad have killed a lot of my people! Don't think I've forgotten that!"

Alaara had definitely be afraid of this. This would definitely complicate things if they needed Eclipse to join the Resistance…

* * *

Austin accessed the Spectre office and looked through what reports he could concerning the hanar.

"_Shepard, I'm checking security reports. Can you track the transfers coming from the hanar embassy?" _said Bau through the radio.

"Bau's got a good plan. Hanar are predictable. Anything suspicious in their terminal use should narrow down our list of suspects." Said Kasumi, clocked somewhere near Austin.

"And the fact he's trying to arrest you?" said Austin.

"Well, nobody's perfect." Said Kasumi.

* * *

"It'd be smart to bury the threads, Jona." Said Alaara.

"I'll toss them into the caskets with my victims." Said Sederis. "I love holding all the cards Even in here, you must deal with me-I have all the power!"

"Is that right?"

"Yes. Sayn, my second-in-command, is a weak-willed toady. If he had balls, he'd leave me to rot and take control himself. But he won't defy me. He knows better." Said Sederis. "Now, get me out of here, Alaara. Tell Bailey to release me."

Alaara was now left with a very difficult choice. Even she agreed that Sederis was too dangerous to let out, even for this. Alaara was forced to ask herself one question.

"_What would Shepard do?"_

* * *

"Bau, I have some possible hits. Got some strange money transfers on Bolohn, and Oloon is sending a lot of data." Said Austin.

"_Bolohn's clean. His money transfers are to support his mistress. Not sure about Oloon. I'll pull his bio." _Bau replied.

"I'll check Oloon's personal records and pull his recent messages." Said Austin.

"Can I just note how odd it is for a hanar to have a mistress?" said Kasumi.

"You know, if Bau catches up with you, I can grant you immunity." Said Austin.

"What, if I join up? Last time I did that, you roped me into a suicide mission." Kasumi asked.

"I didn't say you had to join up." Said Austin.

"You were working your way around to it."

* * *

"Keep your distance, Kreete. So… do you agree to Aria's terms?" Narl asked.

To Kraan's surprise, he felt the Batarian slide something into his hands. No mistaking that it was a gun.

"Most definitely. Aria can use Blood Pack as she sees fit." Kreete snarled.

"Wasn't talking to you, Kreete. Gryll?" Narl asked.

"What?"

* * *

"Bailey, I've seen Sederis." Said Alaara.

"_So, she's crazy, right? It would be ridiculous to let her out."_ Said Bailey.

"She's a menace. Let me try to make this problem go away." Said the Asari.

"Sounds good. I'll hold the line until I hear from you or Shepard." Bailey nodded.

* * *

"Bau, Oloon's doing some heavy lobbying for the hanar to support the war effort."

"_So he's clearly not indoctrinated. Who's opposing him?" _Bau asked.

"An unarmed hanar recently posted here from Kahje. I'll check transit records for incoming hanar." Austin replied.

"It all comes down to the war… and you trying to pull everyone into it." Kasumi commented.

"Would you rather the Reapers win?" Austin asked back.

"No. And I owe you for getting Keiji's graybox from the hock. But I can't do another Collector base, Shep. The Reapers aren't people. I can't infiltrate a Reaper party and steal a big "I win." bomb." Kasumi replied.

* * *

Griffin wasn't impressed with Vosque's statement.

To the Blue Suns leader's surprise, the Helldiver thrust his massive gauntlet forward and held him up by the neck.

"Let me make this clear, Vosque." He threatened. "You either join the Resistance now, or you'll be left at the Reaper's mercy."

"You don't' know who you're talking to, do you, boy?" Vosque chocked under Griffin's grip.

"A dead man if you don't agree." Said Griffin. "There will be no negotiating. Join now, or don't at all."

* * *

"You have my word. Now open fire!" Gryll yelled.

Both Kraan and Narl pulled out their guns and killed both Kreete and his guard. Just before Kraan could shoot Gryll though, Narl stopped him.

"Not him! Gryll's next in line to take over. Aria's deal is with him." He said.

"Yes! Yes. I'm Aria's mole, Kraan. You've scratched my back, now I'll scratch yours." Said the Vorcha.

* * *

"I've got a list of new hanar arrivals, Bau. Forwarding it to you." Said Austin.

"_Damn. These are all face names. The hanar names from the Alliance raid are soul names." _Said Bau. _"And hanar soul names are private. There's no public record. Can you get back to their communications?"_

"On it. Maybe we'll find names there." Said Austin.

"So how's the rest of the gang? Met up with anybody else?" Kasumi asked.

"Garrus is back on the Normandy." Austin replied.

"He never could pass up a good fight." Said Kasumi. "What about Jacob?"

"Haven't heard from him yet."

"See, Jacob could've gotten me back onto the Normandy."

"I'm touched." Said Austin. "Are you two still…"

"I hope so.

* * *

Vosque was struggling to breath now as Griffin held him up. In the end, he could see that the Helldiver wouldn't' hesitate to kill him. The next leader might be even easier to persuade. That could weaken the suns for all he knew.

"Alright, alright… just let me go…" he spluttered.

Griffin loosened his grip and let Vosque drop to the floor.

"I'll let Aria know that Suns are all hers."

"Don't' double cross her or me. If I find you've lied, I'll be back." Griffin threated.

"No need to worry about that, boy." Said Vosque. "Looks like the Blue Sun is still in your blood.

Vosque went to leave, but quickly turned back.

"Oh, and… tell Aria I still expect her purple ass in bed with me." He added.

"Dream on, scum." Griffin muttered.

* * *

"Word of advice: don't double-cross Aria, or me for that matter." Said Kraan.

"I may be ambitious, but I'm not crazy." Said Gryll.

"Uh-huh." Kraan nodded. "Good work, Narl. Thanks for the gun, not that I needed it. Could've easily smashed their faces in."

"Anytime. Gryll and I will let Aria know the light is green. Tell Shepard that the Blood Pack are on her side." Said Narl.

* * *

"Bau, here's the correspondence. If there's any mention of soul names…"

"_I've got it. A recent arrival. Zymandis. Soul name: Regards the Works of the Enkindlers in Despair."_ Said Bau. _"He was with the Alliance team that massacred the Batarians. He's been on "special research assignment" ever since."_

"So he got his tentacles on some Reaper tech." said Austin.

"_Looks that way. I'm sending you the NavPoint for his office. I'll meet you there." _Said Bau.

* * *

Alaara had found at that Sederis' second in command, Sayn was down in the refugee camp awaiting instructions. The Asari had thought up an idea that was a long shot, but ti could work.

"Men, get ready for trouble." Said tha Salrian as he noticed the former Eclipse Helldiver.

"Not here for that, Sayn. Just want to talk about Jona's release." She said.

"So you're the one coordinating that?" said Sayn. "My idea, you know? Aria came to me looking to gain Eclipse support. I'm leveraging it to bust the boss out."

"Sayn, you should run Eclipse." Said Alaara.

"Huh?"

"You can do it. Leave Jona locked up and make the deal with Aria yourself."

"Hmm, Aria would be a step up. And you think she'd let me run things?" Sayn asked.

"I don't see why not. She's do the same if I was in your position." Said Alaara.

"Right, right. Then that's the plan. Keep Sederis in jail-I'll call Aria right away." Sayn nodded.

"Good man. Jona chose well." Said Alaara.

"Yes. You're proof of that, even if you're not one of us anymore." Said Sayn, much to Alaara's amusement.

* * *

Austin, Bau, and also Kasumi, still cloaked, walked into Zymandis' office.

"Zymandis?"

"Or should I say, Regards the Works of the Enkindlers in Despair?" said Bau.

"It seems this one has been apprehended, but confinement is irrelevant. The work of the Enkindlers cannot be stopped." Said Zymandis.

"Why are you trying to help the Reapers, you traitor?!"Austin asked.

"We obtained information regarding the Enkindlers from classified sources. As you are aware, major Shepard, the Protheans eventually became the Collectors. And the Collectors serve the Reapers." Zymandis replied.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Therefore, as a faithful servant of the Enkindlers, we too must serve the Reapers."

"YOU BIG… STUPID… JELLYFISH!" Austin shouted.

"You know, I support religious freedom for all species, but that's just crazy." Kasumi whispered.

"Your scepticism does not matter. When the Enkindlers uplift us as their chosen sapients, the galaxy will bear witness." Said Zymandis.

"I don't think the Enkindlers are going to be doing anything today." Said Austin.

"Your belief in your victory is mistaken. Our planetary defence network largely automated. It can be disabled with a single virus." Said Zymandis. "…which I have just uploaded."

"Damn it! Wait… a virus would be detected unless sent on low-priority channels, which have a time-lag. I may be able to upload." Said Bau.

Suddenly, another human who'd been standing nearby pinned Bau to the wall.

"You may be delayed." Said Zymandis.

"Help him! I'll handle this!" Kasumi yelled as she uncloaked and worked on hacking the nearby console.

Austin ran up to the human and snapped his neck, allowing Bua to then shoot Zymandis.

"Got it! Uploads disabled. Looks like we're in the… wait, he's got some kind of failsafe. Get down!" Kasumi yelled.

The console exploded, causing Kasumi to vanish from sight.

"She was here the entire time." Said Bau.

"She was an old friend." Said Austin sadly.

"I intended to arrest her."

"She helped me take down the Collectors, and she just gave her life to save the hanar homeworld."

"Point taken. It was an honor to work with you, Shepard. When the time comes, I'll be there to return the favour… with a few friends."

Bau left, allowing Austin to drop his act.

"You can come out now." He said.

"How'd you know?" Kasumi asked as he uncloaked.

Austin tapped his helmet in a meaningful way.

"Your cloak's model is a very old one. I could've spotted you in the dark." He said.

"There's no way you're recruiting me to fight in a galactic war." Said Kasumi.

"The Crucible needs technical experts."

"I'm not a scientist!"

"No, but you're the best thief in the galaxy, and you can hack unfamiliar technology better than anyone." Said Austin persuasively. "They could use your help. And think of it: all that expensive tech just lying around… It's not like they're going to check your pockets at the end of the project."

"You say the nicest things. All right. I'm in." said Kasumi. "And Shep… nice working with you again."

"Likewise, Kasumi." Austin smiled.

As Kasumi left, Austin's omni tool suddenly bleeped again.

"What this time?" he said to himself as he opened the message.

_Shepard_

_I need your help. Meet me in the refugee camp._

_Shiala._

* * *

Austin found the green Asari where she said she'd be.

"Shepard. Thank you for coming. I'd feared you'd be too busy managing the Resistance." She said.

"I can always find time for friends, Shiala." Said Austin. "What do you need help with?"

"Zhu's Hope has been attacked by the Reapers. The people of Zhu's Hope are fighting again. The Thorian is dead now. I can confirm that. But the spores in our bodies remain, and on some level, we are still connected. This is not necessarily a bad thing. As we fight back the Reapers, we feel each other, and act with one mind, ignoring pain when the need arises. This situation is imperfect, and dangerous. Perhaps the colonists should separate, for their own safety. But with one mind, the untrained fight with the skill of veteran commandos. Our force is strong." Shiala explained. "However we're are starting to lose ground. I've come to ask for your help. I'm not asking much. If you can simply send a Helldiver squad or two to help us push the Reapers back…"

"If I help you, would you be willing to help me too? The Resistance is always in need of more allies to fight the Reapers. If I help, will you join us?"

"Without question. You helped me and the colony twice, it's the least we can do." Said Shiala. "Help us keep the colony in our hands, and we will gladly fight at your side when the time comes for the Resistance to fight back."

"Consider it done then." Said Austin. "I'll send a Helldiver squad and also see if I can get my sister to dispatch an N7 special forces unit to help as well."

"Thank you, Shepard." Said Shiala, who suddenly hugged him. "I owe you my life for this."

"You helping is more than enough, Shiala." Austin smiled. "Take care of yourself. Also, give Lizbeth and her mother my regards."

"I will." Shiala smiled back.

* * *

**I'm quite proud of that one. Quite a significant achievement, if you ask me.**

**In fact, I may try and use that narrative more often. It could come in particularity handy for the upcoming prequel, Alpha Origins.**

**Hope that also answers the questions of several Guest reviews who kept asking if I'd include the missions. As you can see, I am doing them.**

**Just to also clarify, Zaeed's mission and a few others take place after the Cerberus Coup, so those will have to wait for while. Rest assured though, they are being included.**

**Next one will be the Rachni mission. I've come up with some very interesting changes you will like. In fact, this chapter will play a critical part later on in the original parts of my story. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9, Another act of Kindness

**Hello all!**

**Bit of a short chapter, this, but the changes I've made should make up for it.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Another Act of Kindness**

"Any update, Shepard?" Kraan asked.

They were heading to check on the missing Krogan scouts that Wrex had told them about.

"Our backup's waiting for us at the drop point." Austin replied. "Aralakh company, Krogan commandos.

"_That is correct, Shepard. They are an accomplished unit." _Said EDI. _"Their decisive action in liberating a colony from Batarian pirates made them famous."_

"Good to hear. Other than that, there's been no word from the team of Krogan scouts since they went through the Rachni relay." Said Austin.

"I don't like the sound of this." Said Liara. "The Krogan would've come prepared to fight."

"We don't know much, but no Rachni activity has been reported." Said Austin.

"It doesn't make sense. You let that last Rachni queen live on the condition she disappear forever. She wouldn't risk everything to start a war." Said Kraan.

"Just be ready for anything."

The dropship gently touched down and everyone jumped out.

Aralakh company was waiting for them. While all of them wore black Krogan armour however, one stood out from the rest.

"Yeah. Dropship just arrived. Better get moving, team 2. See anything, let me know."

"Grunt?"

Sure enough, another of the former Collector team, the tank bred Krogan, pushed past the others.

"Shepard?! Ha! Shepard!" he cheered, shaking Austin's hand happily.

"What are you doing here?" Austin asked, just as pleased to see the Krogan.

"I could ask you the same question." Grunt replied.

"Looks like you did find something to keep you occupied after I recommended you leave the crew." Said Austin.

Grunt had hoped to stay with the Normandy crew when the Collectors had been defeated, but Austin had recommended he find some work elsewhere as he felt it would start tog et pretty quiet and he wouldn't' see as much action s he wanted.

"Yeah. It was a good call. Now I'm out here running Aralakh company. They're tough, think they're invincible." Said Grunt. "Reckless, but effective."

"You've certainly come a long way. How'd you go from being new and unproven to your own command?" Austin asked.

"Wasn't easy. When Wrex put Aralakh company together, he needed a leader who represented the future of our species. Thanks to you, I completed my Rite of Passage on Tuchanka, and became part of Clan Urdnot. I was an equal. And being the strongest, I was chosen to lead this honoured company." Grunt replied.

"I'll bet some didn't like a tank bred Krogan being in charge." Said Kraan.

"I collected a few scars earning my place here. These Krogan respect me." said Grunt.

"You were a pain in the ass, Grunt. But if your Krogan are half the soldier you are, we might make it out of here." Said Austin.

"Ha! Glad you're here to crack some heads, Shepard. Can't believe this might be Rachni. Seems crazy."

At that moment, an Asari suddenly walked out of the nearby building. She was dressed in a set of Janissary armour and had purple skin. Something about her, and her voice were very familiar.

"We don't know if the Rachni had anything to do with this." She said. "Hello, Major Shepard. It has been some time."

"I remember you. You were on Illium two years ago. You gave me a message from the Rachni Queen." Said Austin, slightly surprised to see her here of all places.

"That is correct. My name is Latara K'roosoni. I had hoped we might meet again."

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Austin asked.

"I have been looking for you." Latara replied.

"You delivering another message?" Austin asked jokingly.

"No. I need your help." Latara replied seriously. "The Rachni Queen has been captured."

"Captured?"

"The Reapers eventually found us. We fought them off as best we could, but they overwhelmed us." Latara explained. "Before she was captured, the queen begged me to escape, and she gave me a task. "Find the Great warrior, find Shepard, only he can help us." She said."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here with Aralakh company." Said Austin.

"I searched for you, but I learned that the Reapers were everywhere. I didn't think there would be any chance of me reaching you, so I was forced to take matters into my own hands. I returned her with weapons and armour, intent on rescuing the Queen. It did not go brilliantly. I would've been killed if it hadn't been for the Krogan." Said Latara.

"We crossed paths with her while we were scouting the planet. She was engaging with some husks which nearly overwhelmed her. We saved her." Said Grunt proudly.

"And I owe you my life for that." Said Latara gratefully.

"I'll help if I can, I promise." said Austin.

"Thank you, Shepard." Said Latara.

"We shouldn't forget about the scouts as well." Said Austin. "I didn't see any signs of activity during our approach."

"Agreed. But this place smells wrong, like a bad wound. Our scans show the tunnels down there lead to a large central point. If we're lucky, it's a nest." Sad Grunt.

"Sounds like fun. Just like old times, Grunt." Said Kraan, electing laugh from Grunt before he then told Aralakh company to move out.

"Grab what you need, Shepard. Meet me at the scout camp ahead." He said.

"Sounds good." Said Austin.

"I will stick with them. They will benefit from my help more." Said Latara.

"Can you fight?" Kraan asked.

"I am no commando, but the Queen taught me things, some of which I could use to protect her." Said Latara.

"Good enough. You're in." said Austin. "Move out."

Austin made sure that they took as much extra ammo as they can. Latara also took some of the extra weapons so that she could armour up. She also added a breather helmet to the mix.

"No surprise Grunt found his way into the action. Baby boy's all grown up." Said Kraan.

"Careful he doesn't' catch you saying that, Kraan." Said Austin.

"Still, glad he's here."

The group went ahead of Aralakh company and proceeded through the nearby building. The whole things suddenly shuddered and lurched violently, causing everyone to lose their balance.

"Look out! The Whole thing's coming down! Get back!" Grunt yelled.

The building lurched again, this time at such and angle that everyone fell out. Fortunately, it wasn't a huge drop.

"Everyone alright?" Austin asked.

No bones broken, I think." Latara replied.

"_Shepard! You in one peace?"_ said Grunt through the comm.

"Looks like we're all okay. Keep in radio contact." Austin replied back.

"_On our way."_

The group proceeded through the tunnels slowly.

"Something up ahead." Said Latara.

"I see it."

Ahead was what looked like a dead Krogan.

"Grunt, got a body of a scout here. Been dead a few days." Said Austin.

"_Yeah? If he has his weapon, grab it. He won't need it anymore." _Grunt replied.

Austin noticed a flamethrower lying near the body and picked it up.

"Is that webbing?"

"Looks like it."

Sure enough, there was the unmistakable sight of black webbing blocking certain paths through the tunnels.

The flamethrower of course was perfect for dealing with them.

Just as Austin burned the last one down, a sudden shriek suddenly sounded throughout the caverns.

"And there's the scream…" said Kraan.

As the group jumped down to a lower level, sure enough, what was unmistakably a Rachni crawled out of the shadows. This however definitely looked like the Rachni Version of a husk.

"Grunt, we're got company." Said Austin, sliding into cover to avoid the incoming fire from the Ravager.

"_Light 'em up, Shepard." _Said Grunt.

Austin found it difficult to come out of cover without the tracking beams from the Ravager's locking on to him and then getting a shot. Worse still, the flamethrower wasn't much good unless he could get closer.

"Guys, I can't kill it from this range." He said. "Distract it so I can get closer."

Both Kraan and Liara focused their attacks on getting the Ravager's attention, along with some of the swarmer's that were accompanying it. Latara meanwhile was focusing more on the swarmers. True to what she'd said, her biotics were surprisingly good for an Asari who wasn't a commando.

A few human husks started to join the fray as well, but Liara quickly deployed a singularity, hauling them up into the air and allowing Kraan to shoot all of them, one by one. Austin was even able to set one on fire from where he was.

"What have the Reapers done to her children?! It's horrible!" said Latara, almost sounding on the point of pain as she killed another swarmer.

After managing to jump over a nearby gorge without getting shot, Austin was finally close enough to the Ravager to use the flamethrower. He instantly let the flames loose.

The Ravager struggled violently as the flames burned it.

Eventually though, these struggles were in vain and the husk finally died, succumbing to the flames.

"Grunt, Rachni presence confirmed. Modified and very dangerous." Said Austin after everyone had managed to get their breath back from the fight.

"_Finally, something to kill!" _Grunt replied. _"Nothing here yet! Lost a Krogan to a sinkhole. Bad way to go."_

* * *

The group proceeded further into the tunnels.

As they crawled through a narrow gap, the whole place suddenly started to shake.

"Watch out!" Austin yelled, quickly making sure everyone was safe as the ceiling collapsed over where they'd just come from.

"Crap! Exit's cut off." Kraan cursed.

"Looks like we're finding another way out of here. Come on!" said Austin.

"_What was that noise, Shepard? Sounded bad." _Grunt asked.

"Cave-in. We're all right." Kraan replied.

"_Good. Didn't want to dig you out."_

"That hurts my feelings, Grunt." Austin chuckled.

"_Yeah, yeah."_

* * *

After going deeper and deeper into the caverns, the group soon had sight of Grunt and Aralakh company who were engaging more Rachni.

"_Shepard, we're blocked! And getting overrun!" _said Grunt.

"Hang on, Grunt. We're on it!"

"_Move it, Shepard!"_

Aralakh company was being blocked by a barrier which was being powered by Reaper tech. Destroying the power node of course was easy.

Grunt and the other Krogan quickly made their way in just as the last of the Ravagers were retreating.

"Thanks, Shepard. That wasn't webbing stopping us. That was Reaper tech." he said.

"We ran into it, too." Said Liara.

"The Rachni have backed off for now, but they can smell our wounds." Said Grunt. "Any worthy enemy would regroup and finish us. Soon."

"We're close, Grunt. Those barriers were protecting whatever's down that passage." Said Austin.

"We'll dig in here, kill anything that moves, buy you some time." Said Grunt.

"Good luck."

"I don't need luck. I have ammo." Grunt smiled. "Krogan! Get ready!"

The path towards the central chamber involved having to crawl under a very tight space. Kraan in particular struggled to get under due to his massive build.

Once everyone was finally on the other side, they noticed the massive chamber. It was not what they had expected.

"What… is that?"

"That doesn't look like a nest." Said Kraan.

"The Queen!" said Latara, noticing the massive form of the Rachni Queen herself in the chamber.

The Queen looked even larger than the last time Austin had seen her. The logical conclusion was that she hadn't been fully grown at the time.

She was currently sat on some kind of throne, currently oblivious to the bipeds in the chamber with her.

"Grunt, we've located the central chamber." Austin said into his comm.

"_Good! We got your back, Shepard!"_ Grunt replied.

As everyone hopped down however, several barriers suddenly rose out of the floor.

"Move it!"

They were too late though before a final one blocked their path to the Queen.

"Damn it!" Austin cursed.

"Locate the power node! We have to save her!" said Latara urgently.

Austin quickly spotted the power node up on the ceiling and destroyed it with his plasma cannon. That managed to retract some of the barriers, but not all of them.

"Well, that's one." He said.

"We've got incoming." Said Kraan as more Rachni husks began to show up.

"We're running low on ammo as well." Said Liara.

"Then we do this the hard way."

Austin holstered his weapon and drew Excalibur out. Quite ironic that it was once again being used against Rouge Rachni same as it had on Noveria.

The others decided to follow Austin's example and they sheathed their guns. Liara drew her sword, Kraan drew his battle axe and also armed his omni fist. Only Latara kept her gun, since she didn't have a melee weapon. She activated her biotics though. She could at least use those.

Austin and Liara made good use of their Union as they fought both Ravagers and Swarmers, Kraan also dealt with both while Latara concentrated more on the Swarmers while using her biotics as a defence against incoming fire from other Ravagers.

* * *

"Shepard, over here!"

Austin quickly aimed at the power node and fired. The explosion quickly retreated the other carriers, and the husks seemed to retreat.

"_Shepard, the Rachni are backing off!"_

"_Whatever spooked them won't last. Finish the job."_

"Copy that."

Latara immediately walked up to the Queen who seemed to make several happy chirps.

"It's okay. I'm here." She said, gently touching the Queen's head as the Rachni responded by singing to the Asari in her head. "Yes. I brought him like you asked. I promised I would help you."

"Is she okay?" Austin asked.

"She's glad you have come." Latara replied. "She wishes to speak to you through me. I gladly welcome it."

"If you're okay with it, that's fine." Austin nodded.

Latara closed her eyes for a moment as she allowed the Queen to assume control of her.

"_Shepard. It warms our heart to see you again, great warrior. It has been so long." _Said the Asari, her eyes now completely white and her voice now echoing with song and whispers.

"I could say the same of you as well, your majesty." Austin nodded, bowing his head in respect. "But how did this happen? I let you go back on Noveria and you promised not to interfere anymore. The Rachni promised to disappear."

"We have not forgotten. We would never forget the kindness and mercy you showed us." The Queen replied. "We kept our promise, retreated back through the relay. We started a new home. Beautiful children. Harmony. But the machines came. They heard our song. Their shriek of sour notes drowned us out. They took our children! Now they are only silent, hollow. The machines come and take them to war. They die alone, silent, far away."

"They can't hurt you anymore." Said Austin.

"Yes, we… understand." Said the Queen.

"Can you still feel the Reapers? Can they influence you?" Austin asked.

"We hear the machines, but they cannot control us. It is why they have imprisoned us here. Remove this last shackle and we are free." The Queen replied. Suddenly, the whole place suddenly shook violently. "What? The children return. They will destroy us all. Release us!"

"_We're getting movement here. A lot of movement…" _

"Copy that, Grunt." Said Austin. He then turned face the Queen again. "Are you capable of fighting the Reapers?"

"We hate the machines as much as you do. We will fight for our unborn children." Said the Queen through Latara. "We already owe you for releasing us before. Do it again, and we will join your fight, we will help you destroy the machines!"

"She's weak. She needs time to escape." Said Liara.

"_Shepard, we're out of time! We stay here, Aralakh Company dies! Is that clear?" _said Grunt.

"Listen up! Aralakh Company holds the Rachni off while the Queen escapes." Austin ordered. "We'll buy you some time. Grunt, fall back to our position and lead us out!"

"_Damn you, Shepard! I'm leaving my team. On my way!"_

"Shepard…" said Kraan.

"That's an order! She's too valuable an asset to lose!" Austin interrupted.

The Helldiver activated his plasma cannon and aimed it at the shackle. He fired, and it exploded.

"Thank you, great warrior. We will never forget your eternal kindness." Said the Queen as the shackle collapsed and she finally fell back onto her feet.

"You're welcome. Before you go, I would like to offer you safe asylum on Arkadia. You and your children will be safe from the Reapers there." Austin offered.

"We gladly accept." Said the Queen. "Our songs shall forever sing of you until the end of time itself."

Latara then blinked several times and her eyes returned to normal as the Queen released control over her.

A huge part of the cavern was then shot away to reveal Grunt.

"Now get us outta here!" said Austin.

The group only got a few seconds into the tunnels before they could hear more Ravagers around the corner.

"The shuttle's down that path! I'll hold them off!" said Grunt.

"Grunt…" Austin tried to say.

"Get outta here, Shepard!" said Grunt.

Forced to accept the inevitable, Austin and the others left. Only Kraan briefly stayed.

"You're a true Krogan, Urdnot Grunt." He said. "I am proud to have called you clan."

He then left to, leaving just Grunt with the Rachni.

"My turn."

* * *

"Cortez, we're the last ones out." Said Austin, doing his best to hide the sadness in his voice.

"_Copy that, Major. Shuttle is waiting." _Cortez replied.

"Joker, bring the Normandy down too. We've got a big package that needs retrieval." Austin continued.

"_On it, Major."_

Everyone was so focused on the grief however, they didn't notice the large figure walking out of the cave after them.

Austin suddenly heard footsteps and looked.

"Grunt!"

Both he and Kraan hurried over to the tank bred. He was covered in blood and didn't' look too good, but he was alive.

"Anybody got something to eat?" the Krogan asked weakly as the fell into the two Helldiver's arms.

"Ha! Knew they couldn't put you down!" Kraan smiled.

* * *

"_I'm reviewing your report on the Rachni situation, Shepard. This could've got complicated, fast."_ Said Hackett. _"I hope you know what you're doing, cutting a deal with the Rachni Queen. We got burned last time."_

"It wasn't' her fault. The Reapers captured her. I'm taking her to Arkadia where she'll be safe and she'll be able to help us." Said Austin. "She's been able to send a message to her surviving drones that the Reapers haven't' indoctrinated. They, along with the Helldivers will see to her safety."

"_We're trusting your instincts, Major."_ Said Zartrack. _"At least we cut the Reaper supply of new Rachni troops and picked up some additional Krogan support. We can definitely call this a victory and an addition to the Resistance."_

"_We've gotta get back to it. Watch yourself out there, Shepard. Hackett out."_

As Austin walked into the war room, he found Wrex waiting for him.

"Shepard, you made it out of there. Sounds like I missed a hell of a fight." He said.

"Better you didn't risk it. We were lucky to get out of there alive." Said Austin.

"Knew you could get it done, Shepard." Said Wrex. "Heard you made some kind of deal with the Rachni Queen. If they get out of hand again, it's your ass on the line."

"Understood."

"I heard Grunt managed to get out of there too, with a few scratches."

"You could say that."

"We'll get him patched up, back in the fight."

"Good to hear."

"I should get back to it. Keep me posted, Shepard."

* * *

Austin went down to the cargo hold to check on Latara and the Queen. Sure enough, the Queen was nestled up comfortably in the corner of the cargo bay with Latara gently stroking her as she listened to the Queen's songs.

Austin had to admit he was impressed that the Queen was able to fit in here. It was hardly unexpected though. The SR3 had been designed to be much bigger.

Latara took notice of Austin and turned to face him.

"Major Shepard." She said, bowing her head.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Austin asked politely.

"No. The Queen and I were just… talking." Said Latara.

"How's she doing?" Austin asked.

"She has had time to recover and rest. She'll be fine. She's also expecting to lay more eggs once she reaches Arkadia." Said Latara. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but are you sure she will be safe there?"

"The Helldivers will certainly be surprised that their guests are Rachni, but my word will make sure they don't do anything rash." Austin replied. "The Reapers are not attacking Arkadia for some reason and the whole planet is well fortified and guarded by the largest fleet in the galaxy. It's currently the safest place in the galaxy."

"If the Queen trusts you, then so do I." said Latara.

"You must care about her a lot." Austin inquired, sensing there was probably some chemistry between the Asari and the queen.

"As I said when we first met, she gave me new purpose. She showed me a new life greater than I had imagined. Not only do I owe her my life for saving me, but I have come to see her as a friend. Perhaps… maybe even more…" said Latara, but she hesitated after the last bit. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. It's hardly unexpected. You tried to come back for her by yourself. That takes tremendous courage, if not strong will." Said Austin.

"Thank you, Shepard." Said Latara. The Queen then sat up slightly. Latara walked up to the Queen and touched her in order to hear what she had to say. "She would like to give you something. A gift."

"She doesn't need to." Said Austin.

"She insists. She refuses to let you go unrewarded for saving her twice." Said Latara.

The Asari then walked up to Austin and took his face in her hands.

"What are you doing?"

"She has given the git to me so that I can give it to you." Latara explained. "Just be still. This will be quick."

Austin allowed himself to relax. He trusted the Queen, and she trusted Latara.

"Simply relax, Shepard. Embrace Eternity."

Latara's eyes went black for a moment and her hands glowed with biotics.

Surprisingly though, Austin didn't see any visions or knowledge flash before his eyes like he thought would happen. Nothing felt different either.

"What exactly was that?" he asked.

"Even I myself do not know." Latara replied.

Austin turned to the Queen who simply sung to Latara.

"All she says is that you will know when the time is right. "In the darkness, you will see the light. Through the fogs of lies, you will see the truth. Even through the sour note, you will still hear the music." She translated.

"I appreciate your gift, your majesty. Thank you. I will leave you to rest." Said Austin, respectively bowing his head.

The Queen bowed her head back ever so slightly in return before settling back down to sleep.

"What will you do when we reach Arkadia?" Austin to Latara.

"I will go with her. I am not leaving her side again." Latara replied. "I will help raise her children, teach them the music like she does. I will help her so that she can help you."

"Take care of yourself. You should get some rest too."

"I agree."

* * *

Deciding to call it a day, Austin headed up to his quarters. TO his delight, he found Liara there going over a few datapads. Being the XO of the ship did at least keep her working.

"Busy?" he asked.

"I always have time for you, Austin. In fact, I could use the distraction." Liara smiled. She put down the datapad and Austin sat down on the sofa opposite her.

"What's on your mind?"

"How long it took the Reapers to eradicate the Protheans, and how long they'll need for us." "It took them centuries to conquer the Protheans. We're not quite so widespread, but it would still take at least 100 years." Said Liara.

"Liara…" said Austin, trying to reassure his wife.

"It's selfish, but I keep thinking if we fail…"

"We won't. I have faith and hope that we can win this." Said Austin.

"I know. It's just… difficult, watching you get shot at out there…" said Liara. "We finally have other leaders on our side, but none will take us as far as you can. Sometimes, I wonder how you do it."

Austin smiled and stood up. He then sat down again next to Liara and took her hand in his.

"Every time the world's about to end, I think about how mad you'd get if I didn't stop it." He said. "I don't know if I could do this without you, my love."

Liara smiled and planted a quick kiss on her husband's lips.

"Flatterer." She smiled.

"I try."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The two once again drew into another kiss. This time though it was longer, more passionate, and completely full of love.

"Let's go to bed." Austin whispered.

"I thought you'd never ask." Liara smiled.

* * *

**The next one will be the Primarch's son and we finally use 3 squad members that haven't had a chance to be used yet. See you soon! :)**


	10. Chapter 10, Return to Tuchanka

**Good few bits of action in this chapter.**

**Not much more for me to say really. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Return to Tuchanka**

Austin had Recently been able to get more information out of Victus and had found out that one of the Turians on Tuchanka was his son. That certainly explained a lot.

"This crash site's a nightmare." Said Austin. "EDI, try to raise Lieutenant Victus."

"_Yes sir."_

"For a Turian commander, what happened here isn't good. Especially considering the Turian code." Said Griffin.

"And that it's the Primarch's son is bad for the family I take it?" Sarah asked while gently patting Urz who was sat down next to her.

"Exactly. Promoting family without merit… well, as Garrus would say "It can bit you in the ass." said Austin.

"What's strange is the Primarch knows that." Said Griffin.

"Major, I have to land well back from the crash site." Said Cortez.

"That the best you can do?" Austin asked.

"Yes sir, but the Reapers seem unaware of our presence. You might get the jump on them."

"Alright. Set her down. Let's save this platoon."

"You got that right." Said Griffin.

As the group hoped out, Urz sniffed the air a few times then barked excitedly, obviously recognizing the very familiar atmosphere of his home planet.

"Welcome home, boy." Austin smiled.

Urz gave a few more happy barks before falling silent, obviously knowing that they still had a job to do and they couldn't stick around. That was one of the good things about Varren, they were just as intelligent as dogs, perhaps even more.

"EDI, did you raise Lieutenant Victus?" Austin asked into his comm.

"_Yes, but the connection is bad."_

"Patch us in." said Austin. "This is Sir Major Shepard of the Helldivers. Do you read?"

"_This is Lieutenant Tarquin Victus of the Ninth Platoon. We're pinned by Reaper Harvesters and taking heavy casualties. Also there are pockets of my men scattered along the crash trajectory."_

"Lieutenant, I need you to fire a flare so we can find your position." Said Austin.

Not a second to soon, a flare shot up into the sky. The source didn't look to far away.

"Got it."

"_Things are getting worse by the minute. My men are dying." _Said Victus.

"This sounds bad. Let's move."

* * *

"Shh! See 'em?"

Everyone quickly went into cover and gently peered out. There were a few Cannibals round the corner. So far, they weren't aware of their presence.

"Deal with them, nice and quietly. We don't want them to call for reinforcements." Said Austin, swapping his assault rifle for his Raptor sniper.

Both Sarah and Griffin caught on and they aimed at a Cannibal each.

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Open fire." Said Austin.

All three Cannibals fell at the same time. With the area clear, the continued on. Along the way, Sarah noticed that Austin was throwing some small devices onto the walls every so often. They would screw into the walls and then activate with a red light.

"What are those?" she asked curiously.

"Laser net mines." Austin replied.

"How do those work then?" Sarah asked, curious what these laser mines could do.

"It's derived from a new tactic we developed during a simulation. The idea is the device projects a net of lasers and you then shoot a husk into them. Cuts them apart." Griffin explained.

"Don't your plasma cannon's already do that though?"

"Husks are much stronger. Somehow the shots don't kill them as easily. This way's quicker and more effective." Austin replied.

The group then rounded a corner and finally came upon what looked like a crashed escape pod. There were a few bodies nearby.

"Escape pod… and our first casualties." Sarah sighed.

"Survived the crash just in time for a harvester to take 'em out." Said Griffin bitterly.

"Wouldn't be so sure of that. They've been burned." Said Austin, examining the singed corpses.

"The Draco?"

"Maybe. But I hope we're wrong."

The group continued on through the tunnels. Eventually, they could start to hear the sound of gunfire.

Sure enough, more Cannibals could be seen round the corner firing at a small squad of surviving Turian who were taking cover from the incoming fire.

"Okay, I have a visual on the enemy… and there's an escape pod just beyond. Looks like the Turians are in tough." Said Austin. "Enemies up ahead don't know we're here."

"Surprise on our side of once. Good." Said Sarah.

"Perfect opportunity for me to test me latest invention then." Said Griffin.

Surprisingly, rather than ready for a sync shot, the demolition expert holstered his minigun and took what looked like a large mine from the back of his combat belt.

"Cover your ears, sister" said Austin, sensing where this was going.

"Relax. I'm not gonna do what I did on that purgatory ship." Griffin chuckled.

The device that Griffin was holding then seemed to extended away from his hand on a small chain until it hung almost half a metre or so from his gauntlet. The demolition expert then brought his arm up and started to twirl the device very fast until it was almost a blur.

Eventually, Griffin released the device and let it fly. The device flew a few metres before it landed on the ground near to where the Cannibals where. Rather than roll on the ground, t surprisingly adjusted itself while in mid-air and landed neatly upright. It then beeped several times which drew the attention of the Cannibals.

It was only a few seconds though before the device stopped beeping and exploded with enough force to cause a cave in. Fortunately it didn't, but it was stills o large that took out al the Cannibals.

"Hmm, that wasn't bad actually." Said Austin, somewhat surprised. "What do you call them?"

"IME's." Griffin replied.

"I'm assuming you've got more then? Cause they may come in handy." Said Austin.

Right as they went to check on the Turians, an unwelcome sight suddenly swooped down from the sky.

"Heads up!" one of the Turians called as the Draco swooped over them and landed very near to the crash site.

"Not again!" Austin cursed, ducking into cover just in time to avoid the Draco's breath of fire.

"Assuming direct control!"

Under Harbinger's control, the Draco was even stronger than before. It could resist almost anything and it's attacks were a lot more ferocious.

"Think one of those IME's might do enough damage to him, Griffin?!" said Austin as he blind fired a few shot from his Revenant and some plasma shots.

"If I set one high enough it might. I can't make any promises though." Griffin replied.

"Well it's worth a shot. We won't last long against him at this rate."

Griffin quickly took another IME from his belt and twirled it several times before he let it fly. Harbinger spotted it and tried to burn it, but Griffin had designed the devices to be fire proof.

The IME attached itself to the Draco's face just below the eye. Harbinger quickly seemed to sense that there was danger.

"Releasing control!"

The device exploded, taking a huge chunk of the Draco's face with it. Wounded badly, the dragon quickly retreated and flew away.

"It's falling back!" said one of the Turians.

"Thanks for the help, Major." Said another "We'll rendezvous at the crash site."

* * *

"_Do you read, Major? Do you read?"_

"Shepard here. What's your status?" Austin replied.

"_We're in deep, Major. What's your ETA?" _Victus asked.

"Hang tight. We're on our way."

As the group rounded another corner however they found something new blocking their path.

There was a new type of husk that had just killed another Turian. It was undoubtedly a Salarian.

This new type of husk didn't look to extensively modified compared to other husks. A noticeable addition though was to the Salarian's horn and to its hands and feet. The horns were extended more into what looked like small tentacles and the hands and feet were more clawed and web like.

As the husk noticed them, it roared with a rather high pitched hiss. At the same time, a very long tongue emitted from it's mouth.

"Great! Now we've got Salarian husks too." Said Sarah.

Surprisingly, the Salarian husk then brought its head back and spat hard. The stuff only just missed everyone but it hit Urz's armour.

"Can these things not get any lamer abilities?" said Griffin.

Griffin's comment seemed a bit premature though as they started to hear afain hissing sound. Austin looked to source and found to his horror that the stuff that the husk had spat at them earlier was actually acid and it was eating away at Urz's armour.

Get the plate off him! Quick!"

Both Austin and Sarah frantically worked on trying to remove the armour plate. Using all his enhanced strength, Austin was able to rip the plate right off just in time before the acid got through and risked hurting Urz.

"I take that back now." Said Griffin.

"Nobody tries hurts booboo and gets away with it!" Sarah yelled as she fired at the husk, only for it to leap out of the way and onto a nearby wall.

"Booboo?" Austin asked.

"We'll talk about it later." Sarah replied.

The Spitter, as the husk could be called, proved extremely difficult to fight. In fact, it remained Austin of the Geth hoppers that he'd once fought while hunting down Saren.

Worse still, the tongue could easily wrap around them if it got too close.

"Stay clear! Don't let it's tongue catch you." Austin advised, just as Griffin managed to avoid a lash from the Spitter.

Urz then did something very surprising. The Varren bit intot he tongue hard and pulled. He pulled so hard in fact that that Spitter could no longer grip to the wall and was pulled to the floor.

"Now! While it's down!" Austin yelled.

Griffin didn't have to be told twice. He quickly charged up his gauntlet and bright it down with full force on the husks head, crushing it completely.

"I already hate those things." He said.

"Come on, let's find the rest of the Turians." Said Austin.

* * *

It didn't take long before the group finally found Victus and the rest of the Turians who'd all held up near the crashed ship.

"Lieutenant Victus?"

"Major Shepard, my men and I are in your debt." The Lieutenant replied. "Thank you for coming for us."

Before anyone could speak further however, Urz started growl and bark loudly at the tunnels they'd just come out of. Everyone knew what that usually meant.

This was further confirmed when Austin's omni tool started bleep. This time though, it was a different sort of beep, more like an alarm.

"Uh oh!"

"What's that?" Sarah asked.

"Proximity alerts! They're converging on our location." Said Griffin, un-holstering his mini gun and arming both his shoulder cannons.

"Hold your ground! We'll make our stand here." Said Austin.

Several more Spitters crawled out from the different tunnel entrances.

"Let's see how they like these odds." Said Austin, activating a function on his omni tool.

The Helldiver had made sure to put laser mines on each tunnel entrance just in case they got ambushed. This would definitely prevent anymore husks from joining the fray, and although some Spitters had already made it through, they would still come in handy.

A Spitter lunged Austin, but he quickly fired his plasma cannon at it. The shot hit the husk in the chest sending it flying… right into one of the laser nets.

As had been explained earlier, the net cut the Spitter into several tiny pieces, killing it instantly.

Griffin meanwhile fired at two more Spitters, but they moved before his shots could hit them in time and plasma simply flew unfazed through one of the laser nets.

The Demolition expert fired another, but that one missed too as the Spitter the shot had been intended for jumped up to the ceiling and then crawled along it with an almost cat like speed towards him.

Just as it lunged it's tongue it him however, Griffin was able to counter it. Allowing the Spitter's tongue to wrap around his massive Gauntlet he then pulled hard, bringing the husk crashing to the floor. He then stomped on it hard with oen of his feet and fired both plasma cannon's at the Spitter. The combination of two plasma shots was enough to disintegrate the husk entirely.

Another Spitter lunged at Austin, but Sarah was able to parry it's lunge with her N7 Valkyrie. As it hit the ground, Austin unloaded an entire clip into the husk from his Revenant.

Only too late however did he notice that two more Spitters were heading right at Griffin.

"Griffin, watch out!"

Griffin sadly wasn't' able to react in time either and both the Spitter's pounced on him.

Sarah was about to shoot to try and shake them off, but Austin stopped her.

"Don't! You might risk hitting him. Don't worry, he's got this." He said.

"You sure?" Sarah asked worriedly.

The N7marine's doubts however were quickly put to rest when Griffin suddenly grabbed both Spitters by the neck and hauled them up with all his strength.

"Yep. He's got this."

With both Spitters struggling to break free from Griffin's grip, the Helldiver turned his head between the two so that his targeting laser could lock onto both of them for his plasma cannons.

Just as both cannons were about to fire however, another new type of husk suddenly burst out of the ground and roared at him. Before Griffin could react in time, the massive husk swiped him hard, sending him flying just as his plasma cannons fired, sending debris all over the place.

Sarah turned to see what had happened only to see the husk right in front of her. Only too late did she realise how close the creature was before it hit her heard, sending her flying into a pile of rubble. It was as Sarah managed to recover from the disorientness that she was able to see this new husk fully.

There was no mistaking the armour it worse, or the massive triangular shaped helmet it wore. This husk was a Helldiver. It was impossible to tell what kind of Helldiver it was though due to how much the Reapers had changed it, but it certainly wasn't human.

This Hellbringer, as it could appropriately called, stood at nearly 2.5 metres, allowing it to essentially tower over even the Helldivers. Various parts from a Helldiver's armour protected vital parts of the husk, such as it arms, legs, torso, and even the head.

A part of the head was left uncovered by the helmet. Although the mouth was covered, there were gaps in the helmet for four large mandibles to stick out.

In addition to this, the hands had secondary thumbs, blades stuck out the elbows and the Hellbringer even had a second set of smaller arms.

Just as the Hellbringer was about to reach for Sarah, Austin was quick to intervene with a slash from his sword.

"Get away from my sister!" he yelled.

Surprisingly for a husk, the Hellbringer seemed to back away in retreat. It emitted a slight war and surprisingly even gave a motion for another Spitter to attack.

Austin only found this most odd for a moment before he snapped his mind back to the situation at hand as the Spitter lunged forward only to be impaled on Excalibur and then slammed against the wall.

Another one appeared, but Austin's plasma cannon, which had been set to automatic quickly locked on and fired, sending it flying against a pillar and snapping it's neck. Austin then turned back to the one that was still impaled on Excalibur and fired again. At close range, the plasma was able to do enough damage to take the head off.

Griffin meanwhile was finally able to punch out of the rubble he'd been buried under. Not a second too soon however, another Spitter pounced on him. This time however, Griffin wasn't going to let himself get caught off guard again. Using his huge strength, he tackled the Spitter to the ground and delivered several hard and fast punches with his gauntlet.

Despite this though, the Spitter's tongue kept trying to wrap around something and was flailing wildly. Left with barely any other alternative, Griffin reached for the tiny dissolving liquid capsule contained in a small pouch on his thigh that all Helldivers had and shoved it hard into the Spitter's mouth as it began depositing the liquid.

As the liquid slowly melted and dissolved the Spitter's head, it started to struggle less until it finally went limp.

A sudden growl however alerted Griffin to another presence behind him and he was only just able to duck in time to avoid a swing from the Hellbringer who had decided to re-join the fight. Using the swing to his advantage, Griffin clenched his gauntlet into a fist and swung, punching the husk straight in the face.

To Griffin's surprise however, the punch didn't have the effect he'd thought it would. The Hellbringer simply turned back to him, simply flexing one of the mandibles he'd hit. Roaring furiously, the husk made several more swing at Griffin which he either dodged or was able to block.

Annoyed by this, the Hellbringer's right arm started to change. It seemed to somehow transform into some kind of gun/blade arm. The husk's arm now had the appearance of crab's pincer, the outer blade longer than the other. In-between the two blades was even what looked like a small cannon.

"Oh shit!"

Griffin just narrowly managed to dodge another swipe from the Hellbringer as it swung and lunged with its new blade like arm.

Desperate to try and slow the Hellbringer down, Griffin took another IME from his belt. Just as the device's chain extended however and he prepared to through, the Hellbringer brought it's blade arm up ready for downward strike on him.

As if it was a reflex action, Griffin quickly swung the IME upwards, smashing the Hellbringer right in the face with the actual mine. The good thing about these IMEs was that they were very strong and also wouldn't detonate until they were attached to the surface. This was a safety device Griffin had built into them just in case they missed their target our didn't attach to a surface properly.

As the Hellbringer staggered back, trying to regain balance, Griffin looked in surprise at the IME, suddenly realising that he'd just found another thing they could do.

"Huh. Imagine that. It never occurred to me that these things could be used like a flail." He said.

The Hellbringer swung again, but was once again met with another hit from Griffin.

Though both opponents were large, the Hellbringer was slightly slower than Griffin. Mostly any lunge or strike the Hellbringer used was met another blow to the face or to some other body parts by Griffin's IME.

The Hellbringer attempted another lunge and Griffin turned to smash the IME into it's arm. However he ended up getting it slightly wrong and the IME's chain became wrapped around the Hellbringer's blade arm.

The husk immediately try to shake Griffin off and swung it's arm hard, taking him with it. As the chain slid off, Griffin was able to roll back onto his feet and in a crouched position whirled round and threw the IME at the Hellbringer.

"Eat this!"

The IME attached to the Hellbringer's armour and started to beep. The Hellbringer only had a few moments to notice this before the device detonated.

The explosion obscured all view of the Hellbringer and a large part of the level above collapsed on top of it. There was very little chance that any husk could survive that.

"Area secured." Austin panted as Urz managed to kill the last Spitter and they were finally able to get their breath back.

"Thank you for saving so many." Said Victus.

"What happened here?" Sarah asked.

"He screwed up!" one of the Turian soldiers accused, seizing Victus.

"Stand down, soldier!" Victus ordered.

"These men are dead because of him!"

"I said stand down!"

"Hey! We just saved all your asses, so everyone just calm down!" said Griffin, quickly separating the two using his massive form.

"Lieutenant, what's going on here?" Austin asked.

"I made a bad call. This is all on me." Victus replied regretfully. "I chose caution and clever tactics over a head on attack—and my men paid the price."

"You mean the crash?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. We could see on holo the Reaper forces were blocking our intended path—staying on course guaranteed heavy casualties. So I chose a safer route, skirting the enemy, and that took us low and through these ruins. When we encountered resistance, there was no room to maneuver. Suddenly we were in a fight for our lives. A lot of my men lost their fight." Victus explained.

"Owning your mistake takes guts. But you have to get over it and move on." Said Austin.

"Of course. It's just fresh right now. Our mission's still a failure. When we've stabilized the injured, we'll head back to the fleet." Said Victus.

"Your abandoning your mission?" Griffin asked.

"We're down over thirty men. It'd be suicide." Victus replied.

"What exactly did you come here to do?" Austin asked.

"There's a bomb on the planet. We were sent to diffuse it."

"A bomb? How big?" asked Griffin.

"Enormous. Cerberus has it." Said Victus.

"Lieutenant, if Cerberus has that bomb, you have to finish your mission." Austin immediately.

"Haven't these men sacrificed enough?" Victus asked back crossly.

"I understand. This kind of sacrifice is the hardest to ask for, but your men signed on for it, and so did you." Said Austin.

"My men have lost hope, Major. Even if I wanted to finish the mission, they don't."

"It's your job to make them want to."

"How?"

"Their sacrifice means that others will never face what they faced today. Remind them that those sacrifices have no honor if the mission fails."

Victus took a moment to consider this before he then walked up to his men.

"Men, I own what happened today, but we have to carry on!" he said.

"No, we don't. Who cares about a few dead Krogan? It's over!" one of the soldiers refused.

"We are Turian, and we will not let Cerberus succeed. Our sacrifice is the difference between life and death for this entire galaxy! Let the heroes of the Ninth Platoon be remembered for performing their duties with bravery!" said Victus motivationally. "All right, men! Shuttles are arriving any minute- we're moving out!"

That seemed to do the trick.

"Major? Come with us." Said Victus. "We're a shell of what we were- we could use some help."

"Send me the NavPoint. I'll see what I can do." Said Austin.

"Thank you. That'll give us time to do a little recon, see what we're up against." Said Victus.

"Victus, you have a second chance here… make their sacrifice count." Said Austin.

"Understood, Major. Hope to see you at the rendezvous."

* * *

As everyone left however, they failed to notice that a small pile rocks nearby was moving, as if something was buried underneath, trying to get out...

"_A Cerberus bomb? What the hell is going on? And what do the Turians have to do with it?" _Zartrack asked.

"Coordinates Victus gave me place it in the Kelphtic Valley. It's a heavily populated area. That's all I know." Austin replied.

"_My gut says something's not right here."_ Said Hackett. _"Anyway, how many troops does Cerberus have on this bomb?"_

"I don't know yet. All I do know is that we can't' have them detonate that bomb." Said Austin.

"_Keep us posted, Shepard."_ Said Zartrack.

As the holograms vanished, Austin headed intot he war room. He had a bone to pick with the Primarch.

"Primarch Victus." He said.

"Impressive work on Tuchanka. I'm grateful that-"

"Why didn't you tell me about the Cerberus bomb?!" Austin demanded. "Why hide that? What else are you keeping from me?!"

"I have nothing for you." Said the Primarch.

"For our alliance and the whole resistance to work, I need to trust you." Said Austin.

"Our friendship is new, Major. Would you trust me with information that puts your people-puts Earth-at risk?" Victus asked.

"Why would I jeopardize our alliance by lying to you now? Doesn't make sense." Austin replied.

"Decisions like these weigh heavy on me. When I was a general, I could pass them up the chain of command. But now, I'm all I've got." Said Victus. "Know what I mean?"

"Perhaps. And…"

"And… and that's all."

Seeing that he wasn't going to get something as basic as an apology out of the Primarch, Austin turned to leave.

"Wait, there is one more thing, Major." Said Victus. "Thank you for saving my son."

* * *

**Next one of course will contain the bomb and hopefully a romance scene.**

**See you soon!**


	11. Chapter 11, Racing the Clock

**I think I need to take a small break from writing.**

**The last few chapters I've done haven't been the best. Some of them have even been rushed.**

**So to sum it up, I'm gonna take a week off so my mind can rest a bit and I come back freshened and wanting to write again. So there won't be any chapter next week.**

**Hope you understand. Rest assured, this is not writer's block. I just need some time off is all.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Racing the Clock**

"_Normandy shuttle, this Lieutenant Victus with the Ninth Platoon. Do you copy?"_

"We hear you, Ninth Platoon." Austin replied.

Sarah and Liara had been brought along for this mission. Also for the first time, Javik was joining them. He'd specially requested that he brought along this time since he was certain he was recovered enough from the cryo to fight again.

"_Getting bounced around pretty bad." _Victus replied.

"This is as close as we can get, Lieutenant. Look for somewhere to set your platoon down." Said Austin.

"_Copy that."_

"Talk to me about this bomb."

"_It's not Cerberus, Major. It's… Turian."_

"What do you mean "Turian?" Austin asked in surprise.

"_It was planted centuries ago, after the Krogan Rebellions. The bomb was a safeguard against another galactic war." _Victus explained.

"You won't earn trust with tactics like that." Said Austin bitterly. "But right now, we focus on disarming that bomb."

"_Yes, but Cerberus found it. Detonation means all-out war between my people and the Krogan." _Said Victus.

"Right. Where is it?" Austin asked.

_Those buildings ahead. Cerberus brought equipment to dig it up. The ninth platoon will cover your flank, Major." _Said Victus.

"With all this activity, the Krogan have to know something's up. We can't fail this." Said Austin.

"_Copy that, Major."_

The comm of Victus vanished and Austin turned to Javik. Despite the Prothean's increased height, he still fit into the Hellhound dropship very easily and with relative comfort.

"Javik, you sure you're fit for duty?" he asked.

"I've had more than enough time to recover from the cryo and I need to adapt to my height in battle as well." Javik replied. "I am ready and able."

"Good enough for me. Okay, let's do this."

The doors opened as the dropship touched down. The whole sight looked like a warzone. Ruins, explosions happening all over the place and so on.

Everyone immediately went into cover to avoid incoming ire form the Cerberus troopers, and also so that they could survey the battlefield properly and pick their targets.

All three of the Shepard's naturally (including Liara) used the trusting cooperative teamwork to take down their targets.

Javik however did surprise them. Although the Prothean wasn't a soldier, he certainly fought like one, not to mention that his towering height did intimidate the Cerberus troopers.

More surprising though, was that it turned out that Javik didn't' even know his own strength. One Cerberus trooper tried to charge him and the Prothean hit him hard with the butt of his rifle. TO everyone's surprise, he sent the trooper flying several feet high intot he air before he crashed into some rubble.

Once the first wave had been dealt with, Victus radioed in.

"_Once we reach the bomb, I'll need to reprogram the trigger mechanism." _He said.

"Copy that. No trigger, no explosion." Said Austin into his comm.

* * *

Traynor was currently stood at her post monitoring the comms for the mission. She could not deny that she was a bit nervous, and the tension was starting to eat away at her. Like Liara worried for Austin, Samantha worried for Sarah. The difference being however that Liara didn't have to watch her husband get shot at out there. She could actually be there in person and fight alongside him.

Samantha on the other hand was no soldier. She'd never held a gun in her life, let alone see the heat of battle. The Comm specialist kept trying to tell herself that she shouldn't' worry so much. Sarah was the Major's sister, she'd fought in the alliance almost as long as he'd been a Helldiver, and she was also an N7 marine for crying out loud. There was denying that she could handle some of the worst.

Despite this though, Traynor couldn't totally suppress the worry. This particular situation only made it worse. If Sarah wasn't down there with a bomb that could go off, she wouldn't be as worried. Obviously she would still be concerned about the ground team. They were her crew after all, and they were also being led by their leader. If he died, the resistance would be in disarray.

Then a thought suddenly struck her. She was comm specialist after all. Maybe… just maybe she could try and tip the scales a bit. Maybe even increase the chances of her love being safe…

* * *

Cerberus squads were doing their best hold the group back. They clearly were quite close to detonating the bomb if they were this determined.

"Target the shield generators." Austin ordered as he blind fired from cover at several troopers that were using a generator to give themselves extra shields.

"I got you covered, Sis." Said Sarah.

"You've been waiting to say that, haven't you?" Liara smiled under her helmet.

"Yep." Sarah smiled back.

The two sisters in law both covered each other as they worked together to get closer and closer until finally one of them had a clear shot at the generator.

Sarah had come prepared for a situation like this. While the generator was still a bit far away for her N7 Typhoon assault rifle to hit it accurately, it was close enough that she didn't need a sniper rifle (which she didn't have).

Luckily, Sarah had just the weapon for the job. Being in charge of the N7 special forces, she got access to pretty much any special weapon that N7's got.

Reaching to the back of her waist, Sarah drew an N7 Piranha shotgun. It almost looked like a small grenade launcher because of its design. As a result of this however, it did pack almost the same amount of punch that a grenade launcher would.

Leaning out of cover for just long enough, Sarah pulled the trigger just once and unloaded one round right at the generator. Sure enough though, the shotgun packed enough punch that the generator was blown to pieces. In fact it exploded with such force that it caused a pulse that disabled all the shields of the troopers it had just been projecting a little while ago.

That of course opened the flood gates and everyone else emptied their thermal clips into the remaining troopers.

"Major, exit on the left." Said Javik.

"_Major! We're getting a lot of mortar fire! Heavy casualties! Taking alternate route! Circling around the bomb site!" _said Victus.

"Copy that!"

* * *

So far, things seemed to be going well. As far as Traynor could tell, the group was making good progress. All she had to do now was finish her hacking. If she got this right, the ground team would be able to listen in on all Cerberus comm channels. This would definitely be of big help to them. Not only that, but if she could do this more often, she'd be able to help them on any mission.

Just a few more seconds, and… success!

* * *

"_Major, this is Comm Specialist Traynor, do you read me?"_

Austin activated his comm and a hologram of Traynor was projected out his omni tool.

"I read you, Traynor. Go ahead." He said.

"_I've managed to hack into the comm channels that Cerberus are using. You'll be able to listen in on what they saying. Might help you out." _Traynor replied.

"_Argo team, detonation protocol nearly complete! Available units, contain the Helldivers!"_

"That was very clever of her." Said Javik approvingly.

"Agreed. Good work, Traynor." Said Austin.

* * *

Once again, Traynor was flattered to have the Major's approval. If he thought that she was this good of a crew member, she should try and get used to it.

"Remind me to thank you later, Sammy." Said Sarah.

"Stay focused, Sis. You can talk romantically once we've disarmed that bomb."

"Spoilsport." Sarah smiled.

* * *

"_I'm getting a lot of Cerberus radio chatter. They're prepping for evac." _Said Victus.

"I don't like the sound of that." Said Austin.

True to what Traynor had said though, they were able to listen in on Cerberus comm chatter. True to what Victus had said, it looked like they were evacuating.

"_Detonation protocol complete."_

As the group rounded the corner, they spotted a Cerberus shuttle hovering just above a squad of troopers, waiting to pick them up.

"Cerberus is retreating."

"Oh no you don't!" said Austin as he activated his plasma cannon.

Just as the last Cerberus trooper had hovered up and into the shuttle, Austin rolled out of cover, targeted the shuttle and fired.

The shot hit the one of the shuttle's thrusters, causing it to spin mildly out of control and crash in a huge fireball. With the path ahead now clear, the other continued onwards.

"There's a better vantage point up that ramp, brother!" said Sarah.

"Agreed! Let's go!"

As the group headed up, they finally got their first sight of the bomb. It was massive. All around it there were debris and rocks, a clear sign that it had just been unearthed.

"A planet killer hidden under the ruins. I'd almost call that barbaric." Said Javik.

"It must have been far enough underground to stay hidden. Cerberus had to dig it out." Said Liara.

"I hope Victus knows what he's doing. We won't get a second chance at this." Said Austin. "We gotta move."

"_Major, we're entering the bomb site. Moving towards the control station." _Said Victus.

"Roger that. We're on our way." Austin replied.

"We're nearly on top of the bomb. Cerberus will be back with everything they've got." Said Sarah.

"It was a mistake to allow us to get this far." Said Javik.

* * *

Despite what she was hearing over the comms, Traynor was still worried. In fact sweat was starting to pour down her face and she could tell her hands were shaking a bit.

"_Be safe, my love." _She thought to herself.

* * *

"Clever. The right charge along a fault line would be catastrophic." Said Javik.

"We need to hurry!"

The group finally made it to the controls that were wired up to the bomb. Victus and his platoon were already there.

"_I'm at the control panel, Major. Cerberus set up a firewall around the trigger mechanism to slow us down. I need to create a bypass. That'll take time. But like you said: no trigger, no explosion." _He said.

"Are you sure you can disarm the trigger?" Austin asked as he and the others joined the Turians.

"Yes. It's old tech. I know what to do. We need you to buy us a few minutes, Major." Victus replied.

"Don't screw this up. We'll make sure you have the time you need." Said Austin.

"Understood. Starting bypass." Said Victus. "And thank you for making sure I get this chance."

"Just make it right, soldier." Said Sarah.

There was the sudden sound of a sniper shot and one of the Turians suddenly fell dead.

"Look out!"

Everyone except Victus quickly went into cover to avoid anymore incoming fire.

"Major!"

"Focus on the bomb! We'll handle Cerberus." Said Austin.

The group hopped down from the structure so that they could battle Cerberus directly.

"Nobody gets past us! Clear?" Austin asked.

"We've got your back, love." Liara replied.

"Javik, Sarah, take the left. Liar and I will handle the right." Austin ordered.

"Got it!" Sarah replied.

With the Prothean and the N7 Marine taking care of any Cerberus troopers on one side and preventing any flanking attempts, Austin and Liara could concentrate on their side only.

Quite surprisingly, Cerberus seemed to send only the troopers and the Centurions on their side while Sarah and Javik had a deal with just an Atlas. Almost too easy.

It only took them a few minutes to eradicate Cerberus completely.

"_Major! Firewall's down! I'm in!" _said Victus. _"Spirits! Cerberus hacked the trigger mechanism! It's set to detonate!"_

"Disarm it!" Austin yelled into his comm, urgently.

"No time! I have to separate the trigger from the bomb! Now!"

* * *

Traynor's heartbeat increased to a very high level. Her love was down there and the bomb was now about to detonate. A small tear of desperation trickled down her cheek as she practically held her breath, just managing to still cling onto the hope that everything would be alright.

* * *

Victus had managed to crawl up to the base of the bomb an disconnect two of the arms that were holding the main device up. One however had become damaged, so now the Turian was forced to remove the cylinders.

"Lieutenant!" Austin yelled, realising that doing this would kill the Turian.

"Victory… at any cost." Said Victus.

The Turian pulled out the final cylinder and the part of the bomb collapsed, taking him with it back into the hole the bomb had been dug up from. There was a small explosion, and then nothing.

* * *

Traynor nearly felt her heart stop. She'd heard a detonation. To her utter relief however, she still had a strong comm signal with everyone. She almost couldn't believe. They were alive! Sarah was alive!

* * *

As Austin had imagined, both Wrex and the Primarch had got into an argument over this. The Helldiver could only hope that he diffused this before another war was started.

"We couldn't risk another galactic war with the Krogan!" Victus argued.

"The Genophage wasn't enough? You needed another way to keep your pets chained?!" said Kraan angrily, who was just as furious about this as Wrex.

"The decision was made hundreds of years ago. So much has changed!" said Victus defensively.

"You still didn't tell us about the bomb, coward!"

Austin quickly stepped in and pushed the two apart. Good thing he was still wearing his armour.

"That's enough!" he almost yelled. "We can't let the past rip us apart. Working together, we have a chance. Primarch, you had a bomb on Tuchanka!"

Kraan seemed to think this meant Austin was on the Krogan's side and went to speak.

"Exactly, and-"

"No! It's over!" Austin interrupted. "His son died today making this right! You should be grateful that a Turian made that sort of sacrifice for the future of your people."

"Please, Major, it's all right." Said Victus.

"Yeah. We have stronger enemies to face. Said Wrex as he and Kraan reluctantly left.

Victus then turned to Austin.

"I understand your reservations before, Major, but I hope you now understand the secrecy." He said.

"Just be grateful that the Arkanes have bigger problems than this. If they'd found out about that bomb and this war wasn't going on, they'd kicked your people out of the Helldivers." "Secrets get people killed. You've learned that the hard way." Austin replied, his voice showing very little emotion.

Victus could tell form that alone that the Helldiver was giving him a warning without specifically saying it. Despite that he was a Primarch, he knew about some of the darker aspects of the Helldiver code. He knew now that he shouldn't hold anything more back from this Helldiver, especially after it had just got his beloved son killed.

"Yes… the hardest lesson I'm ever to learn, Major." He said with regret. "My son… he died with the respect of his men. I wanted to thank you for that. His sacrifice with be recorded in the histories of the Ninth Platoon, something any father would be proud of."

At that moment, Mordin then walked in to join them.

"Shepard, tests verified. Results promising. Can synthesize for universal Krogan immunity." He explained.

"Good. Then you can put your knife away." Said Wrex.

"The cure's ready?" Austin asked.

"No. Still need transmission vector. Cure useless unless given to entire species." Mordin replied.

"You infected them with a disease easy enough. Is the cure that different?" Austin asked.

"No. Keeping modalities similar when possible. Easiest way to develop cure rapidly." Said Mordin. "Groundwater? No, too slow. Voluntary inoculation risky, population too scattered for airborne, unless, wait yes!"

The Salarian accessed the holo-projector and a projection of some kind of tower structure appeared.

"The shroud. Constant global dispersion of air particles. Built by Salarians to repair atmosphere of Tuchanka." He explained. "Also used by Turians."

"We used it to secretly spread the Genophage virus. It ended the Krogan Rebellions." Victus admitted.

"I'd be careful who you tell that to." Said Wrex.

"Sometimes I understand why the Krogan want to shoot everyone on sight. Can't blame them."

"Those were desperate times." Said Victus.

"Yes, yes, But useful now. Original Genophage strain still in storage at Shroud facility. Can use it as transmission vector, then use Shroud to blanket Tuchanka with cure!" said Mordin.

"You clever little Pyjak. That's our best shot, right there." Said Wrex.

"Then finish your preparations and be ready to go, Mordin." Said Austin.

"Of course. Ready when you are. Will be in medbay with Eve until then." Said Mordin.

* * *

Traynor's shift had finally ended and she was now in her quarters which were shared with Sarah's.

Just as she was about to get undressed, she heard the door open and the one person in the world she wanted to see more than anything else stepped in.

Before Sarah could even say anything, Samantha flung herself right at her and hugged N7 marine tightly. Sarah was surprised at the suddenness of this at first, but quickly returned the hug.

"Sorry of I scared you down there, darling." She said, sensing that she shouldn't make any humorous jokes about this. If their roles had been reversed, she probably would've felt the exact same things that her love had felt.

"Don't ever do that again." Said Traynor, doing her best to not cry.

"It's okay. I'm here." Said Sarah gently. "And I know just how to cheer you up."

Just there mention of that already made Samantha feel a lot better. There had a been a point earlier in their relationship were Traynor had been a slightly bad mood. Sarah however had used her magic on her, and she'd felt tons better.

The comm specialist could only sigh in bliss as Sarah planted several kisses on first her face and then down her neck as the N7 marine gently worked on unzipping Traynor's jacket. As usual, Sarah' lips touching her skin alone was enough to sooth Samantha.

Once Sarah had finished undressing her love, including her underwear, she then allowed the comm specialist to help her take her own uniform off.

The two just stood where they were, simply kissing and enjoying the pleasure of each other's presence.

After they kissed for what felt like an hour, Sarah started kissing down Traynor's body, bit by bit, until her tongue got between the comm specialist's legs.

Samantha made no attempt to hold back her moan as her lover's tongue licked her pussy. Her hands snaked down to Sarah's hair and began sifting through the red softness. Sarah's also found themselves on Traynor's ass and she gave both cheeks a gentle massage.

Somehow, as if it was a natural reflex that would happen constantly, Traynor's legs automatically parted to allow Sarah easy access. The N7 marine of course took full advantage of how enticing it was that Samantha's legs unconsciously spread for her as if by a natural she had her way with Traynor , by penetrating her with her long tongue. It filled her core and expanded in strong pulses, creating wonderful friction and compression. Soft fingertips started massaging her ever-so sensitive folds.

Sarah was beginning to understand why Traynor often said that she tasted good whenever their positions were reversed. Samantha's sweet taste almost made it impossible for Sarah to stop.

Her sweet and honeyed taste reminded Sarah of the time when they'd first made love, and neither of them would ever forget that night. Her lover's moans of pleasure and hands moving her hair only added to it and encouraged the N7 marine keep going. She eventually made it her goal to bring her lover the best orgasm she'd had in a while.

While Sarah was taking her, all Traynor could do was whimper and remember to breathe. The N7's powerful tongue was pulsating and pushing inside her narrow passage, soft fingers and upper lip were tormenting her sensitive bud. The orgasm was imminent, the earlier teasing and commanding had brought her incredibly close and it didn't take much to bring over the edge.

When the orgasm came, wave after wave of ecstasy coursed through her body like burning hot water and she had no other choice but to surrender to them, ride them. She whimpered and panted as she came, her lover's name on her lips, clinging to the sheets until the last pulse had contracted her body. She lay shivering in the bed and couldn't keep her legs from trembling, long after the orgasm was gone.

Spent from her orgasm, Tranyor simply relaxed as she and her love cuddled one another with Samantha being held in Sarah's arms and her head resting most comfortably on none other than her favourite pillows, Sarah's breasts.

Sarah knew full well how much it soothed Traynor.

"You're the best lover a girl could wish for." Samantha sighed, almost on the point of falling asleep.

"Love you too, darling." Sarah smiled, gently planting a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead, only afterwards noticing that she'd fallen asleep.

This didn't bother the N7 marine though. She always found it very adorable to watch her love sleep in her arms and resting on her breasts.

Traynor blissfully sighed in her sleep, instinctively letting her thighs part. Even while she was unconscious, she seemed willing, even eager for Sarah's touch

* * *

**Credit to Mastermind for the Traynor/Sarah bits as usual.**

**Guess all I can say is, see you in two weeks.**


	12. Chapter 12, A Future for the Krogan

**It's nice to be back!**

**I had a nice little break, and I've now come back re-freshened. So much so that this chapter turned out very well, and I'm very pleased with it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**A Future for the Krogan**

The time had come. One way or another, the Genophage would end on this day.

As the Normandy was nearing the drop off destination for the shuttles however, Joker delivered some worrying news.

"All hands, full stop! Hostiles detected at the landing coordinates!" he said.

"Joker, what you got?" Austin asked.

"Sensors show a Reaper parked at the Shroud Facility. No way you're going to be able to land a dropship there." Joker replied.

"Get everyone assembled in the War Room. I want eyes on the shroud." Said Austin, making his way there too.

"Aye, aye, sir!"

* * *

Mordin, Wrex, Primarch Victus and Kraan were already there when he arrived. The holo showed the shroud and also the Reaper. This was a different sort though. Austin had read reports about these.

They were called Destroyers. Unlike normal Reapers, these ones were only about a quarter the size and also walked on four legs. They were still just as destructive and unrelenting as the main ones though.

"New form of Reaper, Shepard. Using shroud to poison Tuchanka's atmosphere. Problematic." Said Mordin.

"They want a fight, they just got one!" said Wrex challengingly.

"Primarch, we're going to need your help." Said Austin.

"That could be difficult. Our losses on Palaven have been catastrophic." Said Victus.

"We're doing this **for **Palaven. No one said it would be easy." Said Austin.

"What do you have in mind?" Victus asked.

"A combined attack. Your people hit the Reaper with an airstrike. Wrex, at the same time your soldier will be attacking from the ground." Austin explained. "Together, we can draw it away from the tower."

"Yes, distraction. Small team can reach shroud facility, finish synthesising cure. Will need Eve to come with us." Said Mordin.

"We've never faced a Reaper up close like this. Everyone on board?" Austin asked.

"There's even a doubt?" Wrex replied. "Let's move, Pyjak. It's time to cure the Genophage."

Just as everyone left, Traynor's voice suddenly sounded over the intercom.

"_Major, incoming message marked urgent. I'll put it in the comm room for you."_

Austin walked in to find a slightly unwelcome face on the holo in front of him.

"Dalatrass." He said, trying to hide the coldness in his voice. He'd really grown to dislike the Salarian during this whole thing.

"_Major Shepard, we know you've reached Tuchanka. And by now, I imagine Mordin Solus has proposed using the shroud." _Said the Dalatrass.

"You dare spy on us?" Austin asked crossly.

"_Hardly. The shroud is the only viable course of action open to you. Major, you can't allow your misguided sympathy for the Krogan to could your judgement." _The dalatrass replied.

"Misguided? That what you think I am? Speak for yourself." Austin retorted.

"_Do you honestly believe curing the Genophage will end in lasting peace?"_

"Yes, I do. And if anyone says otherwise, they can go to hell, including you if you disagree. The Krogan deserve that chance. You have no right to condemn an entire race to extinction based on what might happen."

"_What will happen is the Krogan will reproduce out of control. We uplifted them specifically for…"_

"I've had enough of your racist views, Dalatrass! Just get to the point why you've called me, or else I'm cutting you off!" Austin nearly shouted, much to the Salarian's slight shock..

"_Years ago, our operative sabotaged the shroud facility to ensure what you're planning couldn't be done. Mordin will likely detect this malfunction and repair it." _She explained.

"Good. We've come too far to let this fail now." Said Austin.

"_But if you ensure that he doesn't, then the cure's viability will be altered just enough so that it fails. No one will notice the change."_

"You are suggesting I trick the Krogan?! I knew you were racist towards them, but this is too far!" said Austin angrily.

"_Major, I want you to think about this. We can provide you our very best scientist to build the Crucible… and the full support of our fleets."_

"I don't need to think about this at all, dalatrass! I will not betray the Krogan for your own pathetic ideals. The Genophage is being cured, and you will stay out of our way!"

"_Then you will not have our support, Major."_

"Fine. You're the one who will be facing the Reaper on your own. Good luck with that. I'm sure the rest of your people will do just fine. Plus it'll be even better for them when they find out that tried to make this deal with me." Said Austin, showing that he'd been using his omni tool to record the entire thing.

"_You wouldn't dare!"_

"Yes I would, and I will!" and with that, the Helldiver cut the Dalatrass of instantly.

"Hmm, I'll never get tired of that." He smiled, remembering how he'd done that to the Citadel council once.

* * *

"I've ordered the clans to assemble at the hollows. It's our sacred meeting ground. We'll land there and take an armoured convoy against the Reaper." Said Wrex as the dropship came into land. "This will be the defining moment of Krogan history."

"Krogan history filled with defining moments. Most bloody. Hope this one better." Said Mordin.

"Listen, there's something you must know. I got a message form the…" Austin went to say, but was interrupted by a sudden shake. A Krogan voice then came over the intercom.

"_Wrex, it's Wreav! The Reapers are already at the Hollows! Come out with guns blazing!"_

"Hang on tight! We're heading in!" said Cortez.

The dropship gently touched down and the doors opened. A lone husk was right in front of them and it ran at them. Wrex however was quick to blast it part with his shotgun, almost casually.

"Nice shot." Austin commented impressively.

"Keep them away from the female! I'll sort out what's happening with other clans." Said Wrex.

* * *

The group entered the hollows to find them already crawling with husks. A few Krogan were putting up a fight against them, but the husks were using their numbers to overwhelm them.

"Hold this line! Don't let them get up here!" Austin ordered, as he, Kraan, Jet and Urz all prepared to defend the entrance.

This was actually a good tactic since they had the high ground. It would easily funnel all the husks out into the open and into scope where they could all get clear shots at them.

"Time to put the hammer down." Said Jet, taking her war hammer from her back.

The battle was fairly short since there weren't that many husks in the hollows. As sson as the last one went down, Wrex and the rest of the Krogan soon joined them. It was clear that Wrex had seen some action himself since he was already covered in blood, not his own of course.

"They'll sing battle-songs about this someday. Reaper blood has finally soaked our soil." He said cheerily.

"Hooraa!" Kraan cheered.

"We have to get to the shroud. The airstrike is on it's way." Said Austin.

"Female safe, Shepard. Vitals are strong." Said Mordin.

"What's a Salarian doing here?" a voice asked. "Nobody said anything about this!"

Another Krogan accompanied by a few Blood Pack Krogan, much to Kraan's annoyance, walked up to them. Wrex also didn't look too happy to see this Krogan

"Multiple Krogan. Problematic." Said Mordin.

"Who are you?" Austin asked.

"Urdnot Wreav, brood brother to our… illustrious leader." The Krogan replied, electing a few groans from the Krogan on Wrex's side.

"Wreav and I share the same mother. And nothing else." Said Wrex coldly.

"For which I'm thankful. I remember what it means to be a true Krogan." Said Wreav. "We flay our enemies alive and drown them in a geyser of their own blood. We don't invite them into our home."

"This Salarian is not your enemy. He's here to help cure the Genophage." Said Austin defensively.

"His kind gave us the Genophage! Why should we trust him?!" Wreav asked distrustfully.

This was quickly met however with a head-butt from Wrex.

"Because Kraan and I do. And so will you, Wreav." He said.

Both Krogan sides growled at one another and looked just about ready to fight. Wreav even unholstered his shotgun. Before he could fire however, a familiar voice sounded.

"Enough!"

Eve stood at the top of the stairs. Her presence among the other Krogan seemed to make them look up at her awe.

"You can stay here and let old wounds fester as Krogan have always done… or you can fight the enemy you were born to destroy—and win a new future for our children. I choose to fight. Who will join me?" said Eve motivationally.

"I will." Austin replied confidently.

"Me too!" Kraan agreed.

"And so will I." said Wrex. "Now hold your heads high like true Krogan! There's a Reaper that needs killing!"

* * *

A whole massive convoy of trucks was literally "trucking" across the planes of Tuchanka en route to the shroud facility. There was definitely no denying that it was quite a sight. Everyone was seated together in one of the truck except Jet. She always felt a bit uncomfortable inside a confined moving space on the ground and had insisted on flying alongside the convoy.

Since Austin knew that the pilot could keep up with them and was small enough to not be spotted easily, he had agreed to let her.

"_Krogan ground convoy, this is Turian wing artimec. Our flight vector to the shroud is locked. We're ten minutes out and counting."_

"Copy that, artimec. We're on our way, trying to make up for lost time. Shepard out." Said Austin.

"_I feel like we're making history." _Said Jet over the comm.

"You bet we are!" Kraan cheered.

"Wreav isn't the only Krogan who wants revenge for the Genophage, Wrex. You'll have to placate them somehow." Said Eve.

"I'll demand that the Council return some of our old territory. We'll need room to expand-recapture the glory of the ancients." Said Wrex.

"Glory of ancients" led to Krogan Rebellions. Countless deaths. Creation of Genophage. Expansion plan problematic." Said Mordin.

"What were the ancient Krogan like?" Austin asked.

"Tuchanka wasn't always a wasteland. In the old times, the Krogan were a proud people. We had dreams… a future to look forward to." Eve explained.

"Until Salarian interference." Said Mordin.

"No. We destroyed Tuchanka ourselves. Technology changed us. It made life too easy. So we looked for new challenges—and found them in each other. Nuclear war was inevitable." Said Eve.

"And now our planet is rubble. We'll need a better place to live." Said Wrex.

"I'd say joining the resistance and helping defeat the Reapers would be worth a new planet." Said Austin.

"Or ten. Ha!" Kraan chuckled.

"Exactly. You haven't seen how fast we can pop them out." Said Wrex.

"Wrex…"

"What? With the Genophage cured, we'll have a lot of catching up to do." Wrex smiled.

"Get a room, you two." Kraan sighed.

"Major, on the shuttle-was there something you were going to say?" Eve asked.

"Yes. Thank you for reminding me." Austin replied. "The dalatrass tried to cut a secret deal with me."

"What kind of deal?" Wrex asked suspiciously.

"She said they sabotaged the shroud years ago. The cure won't work unless we fix it." Said Austin, activating his omni tool and playing a recording of the Dalatrass' exact words to him earlier.

"That bitch." Said Kraan bitterly.

"And she thought we wouldn't know better?" Wrex asked, sharing Kraan's view.

"Correctly. Would likely have fooled tests. But familiar with STG work. Can adjust. Did not come this far for nothing." Said Mordin reassuringly.

"Coincidently enough, that's same thing I said. I told her were to shove it." Austin smiled under his mask.

"Ha! Wish I could've seen that." Kraan laughed.

"You just spared our race another genocide, Major." Said Eve gratefuly.

"I told you we could count on him." Said Wrex proudly.

At that moment however, they felt the truck start to slow down until it finally stopped.

"Why are we stopping? We can't be there yet?" Wrex asked.

Austin and the other climbed out first. The other trucks behind them were also stopping. Jet was still in the air and simply hovering near their position.

"Wrex, you and Mordin stay with Eve. It's looking ugly out here!" Austin advised.

"Will do." Said Wrex.

The group went to the very front to find a Krogan who was observing overhead.

"What's the holdup?" Austin asked. That was however before he then noticed why. "Oh."

"Yeah. Road's out. The convoy can't it through." Said the Krogan.

"Turian wing artimec, this is Shepard. We've been delayed—hold off your attack." Said Austin into his comm.

"_Negative, Major. Our approach is locked. The Reaper already knows we're here."_

Sure enough, the Turian fighters swooped over them and began attacking the Reaper.

"_An airstrike alone isn't alone isn't going to be enough against a Reaper. We have to join the fight." _Said Jet.

The Destroyer was quick to engage with the fighters and even shot one down very quickly.

"Damn it." Austin cursed. "I don't care if we have to build a new road. We're going."

"_Shepard, heads up!" _said Jet urgently.

The destroyer had shot another fighting and it was spinning out of control in their direction.

"_I've lost control! I can't pull up!"_ said the pilot.

The fighter collided with one of the trucks, causing a large explosion and overturning another.

"Move!" Austin yelled.

"_Shepard, what's happening?" _Wrex asked through the comm.

"Wrex, get the female out of here now! Go!" Austin ordered.

The trucks obliged and sped off across the gap.

"Artimec, do you copy?" Austin asked.

"_We have to abort, Major! That Reaper's tearing us to pieces!" _replied the artimec leader.

"Understood! Save your pilots-we'll find another way!" said Austin.

"_Shepard, I can see a tunnel from up here." _Said Jet, indicating to a nearby entrance.

"Copy that, Jet. You stay in the air. We'll keep in contact." Said Austin.

"_Roger that, Major. Be careful." _Said Jet.

"You too."

* * *

As they headed underground, it got dark very quickly, obliging the two Helldivers to turn all their flashlight attachments on and Urz to stay close.

"Wrex, are you receiving this? Is everyone okay?" Austin asked, hoping he'd still get a good signal.

"_Yeah, just scratches, nothing the Salarian can't patch up. Wreav's truck made it out, too." _Wrex replied.

"The Turians had to call off the airstrike. We'll need a new plan for dealing with the Reaper." Austin explained.

"_First we'll have to find you. Where did you end up?" _Wrex asked.

"Underground. We see ruins of some kind." Austin replied.

"_Major, that's the city of the ancients." _Said Eve.

"How do we get out?" Kraan asked.

"_No maps exist. It's been abandoned for thousands of years." _Eve replied.

"_You're a trailblazer, Shepard. Get through there, and we'll find a place to meet up. Nothing will stop this cure." _Said Wrex.

"On that we can agree." Said Austin.

The Helldiver then changed his channel so that he could contact the Normandy. They were still heading deeper and deeper underground. The last thing he wanted was to lose the comm signal.

"Traynor, can you hear me?" he asked.

"_I've still got you signal, Major." _Traynor replied.

"We're heading underground. Our signal may get weak. Try and stay locked on." Said Austin.

"_Sandra and I will do the best we can from up here. Good luck, Major." _Said Traynor.

* * *

As they continued through the ruins, every so often they'd feel a tremor. The latest one was very big and felt a bit unnatural.

"Wrex, are you guys feeling these tremors?" Austin asked.

"_Not up here." _Wrex replied.

"_It could be something else, Major. It is said that Kalros, the mother of all Thresher maws lives in this region." _Eve replied.

"_Which is another reason to get your ass out of there, Shepard. Step on it!" _said Wrex.

"Great. The tunneler on Ilos was bad enough, and that was a normal Thresher Maw. God knows what this Kalros is like." Austin sighed.

"Let's hope we don't find out. Because if we do… we're screwed." Said Kraan.

* * *

A few yards or so later into the tunnels and they soon found something else other than piles of rocks and ruins.

"Rachni." Kraan growled.

A dead Ravager was lying on the ground. The kill didn't look too old.

"There are bound to be more than just the ones we killed." Said Austin. "Wrex, we've got Rachni here. Keep an eye out."

"_I know. A few of them just attacked us." _Wrex replied. _"All that matters is getting to that shroud. Find us fast."_

Things soon started to turn out for the better. As they proceeded up the stairs, they could see faint signs of brightness. They'd found the way out.

"Daylight. Thank goodness." Austin sighed with relief.

"It's almost blinding." Kraan joked.

"Don't start that again, Kraan." Said Austin quickly.

Finally, daylight greeted their eyes again and the two Helldivers deactivated their flashlights.

"This is new. A part of Tuchanka that isn't rubble." Said Kraan.

"Wrex, we've made it back outside." Said Austin.

"_Well, if you can see sunlight, that's progress." _Wrex replied.

"_I've got a visual of you from up here, Major." _Said Jet, now visible form the air not too far away.

"I see you. Stay in the air. You'll be able to spot any husks heading in our direction." Said Austin.

"_Will do. Jet out."_

They had come out into more Krogan ruins. Something that really stood out though was some small signs of plant life.

"Green. I didn't think anything could grow here anymore."

"_You're looking at hope-all that's left of it on Tuchanka. This was once a world full of beauty. Given a chance, it can be again." _Said Eve.

"_Shepard, that Reaper is still up to no good at the shroud. Find a way out of there and we'll pick you up." _Said Wrex.

"We're on it."

At that moment however, several meteor like objects started to drop from the sky.

"_Major, you got husks dropping down at your position! And I think they've got some new types with them." _Jet warned in advance.

"Thanks for the heads up." Said Austin, sliding into cover.

"_Just don't die down there." _Said Jet.

Jet had been correct when she said that the Reapers had brought some new faces to the party. In addition to the human husks, Ravagers, a few Marauders and even a Brute, there was a new face.

There were a few new husks that were undeniably made solely from Krogan. Unlike most husks which traditionally had their weapons fused to them, these husks actually carried their guns in their hands, similar to the Marauders.

The lower portions of their legs were replaced completely with mechanical ones, their crests were blackened and they also had various different tubes connecting to different parts of their bodies.

"That's crossing a line!" said Kraan angrily. "Invading my home is one thing, enslaving my people is too much."

The Helldiver Krogan seemed to go berserk and he started going on a rampage, killing any husk in sight.

Urz stuck to dealing with the human husk since they couldn't shoot at him due to lack of guns, leaving Austin to deal with the Ravager and Brute.

"What makes it worse that being husks, these Krogan fight even worse." Said Kraan crossly as he finished off the last Hunter, as it was decided they should be called.

* * *

"_Shepard, how's it coming?" _Wrex asked

"We're still in the ruins." Austin replied.

"_Get a move on! That Reaper hasn't moved and the sky's looking worse." _Said Wrex.

Even from inside the ruins, it wasn't hard to see that Wrex wasn't exaggerating. The sky around the shroud was darkening a lot and the Reaper was indeed still where it had been earlier.

"_Shepard, looks like we got a bridge up ahead. Try to find it, and we'll pick you up there. _Said Wrex.

"On it!" Austin replied.

* * *

"_We're coming up under the bridge! Get down there, and we can get to the Shroud." _Said Wrex. Suddenly however, the whole ground started to shake and an enormous mass slowly rose out of the sand like the dorsal fin of a shark stalking its prey. "_Wait... Kalros!"_

"Oh my god!" Austin said in shock. He'd seen Thresher Maws before in his time, but Kalros was definitely something else, even if she wasn't fully visible. "Wrex?!"

"_Break off! We're getting out of here!" _Wrex yelled.

"_Kalros territorial instinct confirmed." _Said Mordin.

"_She's not gonna get us!" _said Wrex, trying to sound reassuring. _"Go on ahead, Shepard! We'll try to shake this thing and find you!"_

* * *

"Jet, you still got sight of us?" Austin asked.

"_Just about. It's a bit hard spotting you up here with all these buildings. I'm doing the best I can." _Jet replied.

"_Shepard, we've almost lost Kalros. Get down from there, and we'll find you." _Said Wrex.

As the group hopped down, both trucks came close tot heir position. Wreav's remained further away while Wrex's came in to pick them up.

"_Shepard, get over here!" _said Wrex. _"Wreav, keep an eye out for that maw. I don't want it sneaking up on us."_

"_Make it quick, Wrex! We're exposed!" _said Wreav.

"Move it!" Austin ordered as they hurried into the truck.

"_Watch out! Kalros is heading your way!" _said Jet, still remain in the air since she'd be perfectly safe there.

Kalros once again glided through the sand and attacked Wreav's truck practically draggin it into the ground.

"Move, Shepard!" Wrex shouted.

"We're in! Go!"

"What about Wreav?" Eve asked.

"No way he survived that. And he was a pain in the ass, anyway. Now let's finish this. There's a Reaper waiting for us." Said Wrex.

* * *

Now that they were close enough, they had a full view of the Reaper.

"We're gonna need a bigger gun." Said Kraan.

"_I'm gonna need bigger thrusters." _Said Jet, gently touching down on the ground at last.

"We're curing the Genophage no matter what it takes! Everything my people will ever be depends on it." Said Wrex.

"Then I hope this idea you were talking about is a good one." Said Austin.

"It was hers, actually." Said Wrex.

"Kalros. We summon her to the Reaper." Said Eve.

"Would that even work?" Austin asked.

"Already discussed strategy. Just need to distract Reaper, draw it from tower while cure synthesized, released." Said Mordin.

"What makes you so sure she'll come?" Austin asked.

"Legends say she is the mother from which all other thresher maws spawn. This is as much her home as ours." Said Eve.

"If Tuchanka has a temper, Kalros is it. Nobody's ever faced her and survived." Said Wrex.

"I've taken some risk in my time, but this seems crazy." Said Austin.

"And going head to head with Sovereign didn't?" said Wrex. "This is the only way to get to that tower and release the cure. There's no other choice."

"But, how do you even summon a Thresher Maw?" Austin asked.

"The tower was built in an arena devoted to Kalros' glory. The Salarians thought she would scare way intruders." Eve explained.

"Appears to have worked." Said Mordin.

"There are two maw hammers there, the largest in existence. If you can activate them, Kalros will come. That should distract the Reaper." Said Eve.

"Meanwhile, laboratory nearby. Will finish synthesizing cure." Mordin continued.

"Let's make sure we all get out of here alive. We're going to have one hell of a story to tell." Said Austin.

"Wait-" said Wrex. "I want you to know that no matter what happens… you've been a champion to the Krogan people, a friend of Clan Urdnot… and a brother to me. To every Krogan born after this day, the name "Shepard" will mean "hero!"

Austin smiled under his helmet and he and Wrex banged fists with each other.

"Now let's show them why!" Wrex finished.

Just as she did however, several Ravagers started converging on their location.

"Go! I've got this!" said Wrex.

The Krogan charged at the Rachni and essentially went on a blood rage killing spree.

"I AM URDNOT WREX, AND THIS IS MY PLANET!"

"See you on the other side." Said Austin.

"Stay alive, Shepard. Will have cure ready." Said Mordin.

"_Shepard, some luck! Original strain in storage. Preparing the cure now." _Said Mordin.

"Make it quick, Mordin. We're exposed out here." Said Austin.

Sure enough, the destroyer fired at their location, collapsing the bridge they were on and causing them to fall to a lower level where the Reaper now had a much clearer line of fire at them.

"_Okay, Shepard—I raised the hammers! You have to activate both of them! My advice is to avoid the giant laser!" _said Wrex.

"Well, duh!" said Austin as he and the others went into cover avoid the destroyer's fire.

"_Major, this is artimec wing! We'll try to give that Reaper something else to shoot at!"_

Sure enough, the squad of Turian fighters re-joined the fight and reengaged the Reaper.

"_Knew they wouldn't let us down." _Said Jet.

With the destroyer momentarily distracted, Austin and the other seized the moment and broke into a sprint. This wasn't without it's drawbacks though as several brutes tried to hinder their progress.

Austin head for the right one while Jet went after the other seeing as how they could reach both quicker.

"Mordin, we hit the first hammer! How's it coming?" Austin asked as he activated the first.

"_Almost have cure! Eve's vital sings dropping! Trying to compensate!" _Mordin replied.

"_I hit the second." _Said Jet over the comm.

"Kraan, take Urz back to the truck with you! I'll take care of the cure!" Austin ordered. "Jet, that includes you too."

"_I don't like leaving you like this, sir!" _said Jet, hovering a few meters in the air.

"That's an order! Now go!" Austin ordered.

"_Yes sir." _Jet sighed reluctantly, and she flew off with the others.

Sure enough, the ground started to shake violently as Kalros approached. The destroyer caught sight of the mass moving through the sand and attempted to fire but only ended up shooting the ground. Kalros then suddenly burst out of the ground and latched onto the Reaper's front just as it fired another laser. The beam missed the Thresher Maw but came dangerously close to Austin. He was only just able avoid it by jumping over a nearby gap.

The destroyer meanwhile attempted to shake Kalros off and swung violently to the side, smashing the maw into the side of the shroud. This made Kalros let go, but it did nothing to hurt her. Seizing the opening, the destroyer fired again, but Kalros quickly burrowed back into the ground, the laser missing it by metres.

The destroyer scanned the area, waiting to see if Kalros would attack again. Sure enough, the Maw burst out of the ground again. This time though, she had come up from behind, and the destroyer was too slow to turn around.

Latching onto the Reaper's back, Kalros pulled the Reaper right over off its feet and onto the ground. She then wrapped herself around the destroyer like a snake and began burrowing back into the ground, taking the now helpless destroyer with her. For a split second, it almost sounded like the Reaper let out a mechanical howl of desperation as it was helpless pulled under by an organic creature…

Austin watched the whole thing with awe. He heard the phrase "Clash of the titans" but that whole fight had just put a whole new meaning on the phrase.

"_Wow! That's not something I'll forget easily."_ He thought to himself. _"And to think I used to hate Thresher Maws."_

* * *

Despite that the Reaper was gone, the shroud was looking a bit unstable. Mordin and Rana though were still hard at work.

"Mordin! Is the cure ready?" Austin asked.

"Yes. Loaded for dispersal in two minutes. Procedure traumatic for Eve, but not lethal. Maelon's research and Rana's contributions invaluable." The Salarian replied.

"Eve's okay?" Austin asked.

"Headed to safety now." Said Rana.

"Her survival fortunate. Will stabilize new government should Wrex get any ideas. Good match, promising future for Krogan." Said Mordin. "Control room at top of shroud tower. Must take elevator up."

"**You're going up there?"** Austin and Rana both asked, almost in shock.

"Yes. Manual access required. Have to counteract STG sabotage. Ensure cure dispersal properly." Mordin replied.

"Professor, this whole thing is coming apart. There's got to be another way!" said Rana.

"Remote bypass impossible, Rana. STG countermeasures in place No time to adjust cure for temperature variance. No other option. Not coming back. Suggest you and Shepard get clear. Explosions likely to be problematic." Said Mordin.

"Mordin, no!"

"Rana, please. Need to do this. My project. My work. My cure. My responsibility." Said Mordin as he stepped into the elevator. "Would have liked to run tests on the seashells."

"I'm sorry." Austin sighed with regret.

"I'm not. Had to be me." Mordin smiled. "Someone else might have gotten it wrong."

The elevator sealed itself and began it's slow climb up the tower.

"Come on, let's go." Said Austin, gently trying to pull Rana with him but she kept resisting.

"No! I won't' leave him!" the Asari objected.

"Rana, come on!"

* * *

They managed to get clear and back to the truck in time just as the shroud exploded. Just as it did though, the sky turned like with a faint gold like substance. The cure had indeed worked. The Genophage… was ended.

"A long time ago, my father betrayed me in this place. His own son. He tried to kill me." Said Wrex. "So I had to kill him… right over there. That's what the Genophage reduced us to. Animals. But you changed that today, Shepard."

"Now we'll fight for our children, not against them." Said Eve.

"It's just a pity Mordin had to die." Said Rana sadly.

"He was a good friend. But I'm sure he wouldn't have had it any other way." Said Austin.

"He was a good mentor." Said Rana.

"We'll name one of the kids after him… maybe a girl." Said Wrex.

"But you, Major-we can thank you in person, and Rana." Said Eve gratefully.

"Tell the Turians I'll be deploying troops to Palaven immediately. And as of now, you can consider the Krogan officially part of the Resistance. When you're ready to take the fight to the Reapers, let me know. The Krogan are back in business." Wrex smiled.

"Goodbye, Major." Said Eve.

"What will you do now?" Austin asked.

"Spread the hope you've given us. Even now there are clans gathering at the Kelphic Valley. I'll go speak to them and make sure this gift isn't squandered. Thank you for all that you've done. And know that Urdnot Bakara calls you a friend." The female replied.

As Austin and Rana turned to leave for the shuttle that had landed near their position, Wrex and Ever looked at the exploded wreckage of the shroud. There was still a fair amount of dark smoke pouring from the wreckage, but it would no doubt cease eventually. Then the Battlemaster noticed something.

"What's that?" he asked.

"What?" Austin asked turning back.

"That. That right there. That's not meant to happen, is it?" Wrex asked as he indicated to a stray line of smoke that looked like it was flying away from the wreckage, but maintaining a constant altitude.

"No. I don't think that's debris." Said Austin suspiciously as he activated the zoom on his visor. What he saw however was most unexpected. "Well I'll be dammed…"

To everyone's surprise the smoke trail finally cleared to reveal none other than Jet as she flew into to land at their location, and in her arms was none other than a slightly burnt but mostly unharmed Mordin.

"Sorry, sir. Order respectfully disobeyed." The pilot smiled under her helmet.

"Jet? How did you…" Austin asked, almost lost for words.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Temperature control within acceptable range." Said Mordin as he typed heavily and as fast as he could at the console to get the cure in.

Within just a few seconds, success! The shroud started to deploy the cure.

"I think it's time we make our leave, Professor."

Snapped out of his final thoughts, the Salarian spun around to see a female Helldiver landing on her feet after climbing in through one of the view windows.

"Helldiver. HERE?! Unacceptable. Unwise Coming here was foolish, unnecessary, suicidal. Now two will die!"

The Helldiver ignored his frantic rambling as she took him by the arm.

"Not on my watch! You've made galactic history today by saving the Krogan race, I'm not just going to let you die! We're getting out of here!"

"Impossible, elevator damaged beyond repair by the collapsing infrastructure caused by-"

"That's why we're taking the express! Just hope you're not afraid of heights, Professor!"

"Express? Heights? Don't understand, what do you mean by..."

As impossible as it seemed, the Salarian's eyes grew even wider when the Helldiver pulled him over to the nearby window. The OPEN window.

"Wait... no. No! NoNoNoNoNo!"

"Hold on!" Jet cried as she fired up her suit's flight systems and blasted out of the exploding Shroud tower and soared across the Tuchanka horizon... with the rather terrified Salarian scientist in her clutches.

"OH MMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

* * *

Even Wrex and Bakara were glad to see that Mordin was alive. Rana of course had burst into tears of happiness.

"Personal flight technology useful... " said Mordin weakly.

"I gambled that if I timed it exactly right and I went in at exactly the right speed, I'd be able to pull you out just as you finished the cure." Said Jet.

"Interesting theory... " said Mordin, just before he passed out.

"We need to get him to Doctor Chakwas, quickly." Said Jet.

"Get him into the shuttle." Said Austin quickly as he and Jet hurried into the dropship.

Just before the Hellhound lifted off though, Austin looked back at the two Krogan.

"Maybe you'll get to thank him after all." He said.

"Let us know how he does. We owe him just as much as we owe you." Said Bakara.

"Farwell, my friend." Said Wrex.

* * *

Mordin had been quickly rushed to the medbay along with Rana. While Austin knew it was still unconfirmed how bad his injuries were, he was still glad that the Salarian was alive.

While he let Chakwas and Michel tend to the Salarian, Austin went to the comm room for debriefing, as usual expecting to find Zartrack.

"General." He saluted as the holo image cleared, only to reveal someone slightly different.

"_You don't need to be that formal with me, Son."_

"Dad?"

Sure enough, the holo image finally cleared to reveal none other than General Matt Shepard, Austin and Sarah's father.

"What a surprise. I hadn't expected to be able to talk with you." Said Austin, surprised, but pleasantly so.

"_All Generals have been contributing to the resistance's coordination. I finally got a small break. Thought I might use it take the brief rather than Zartrack." _Said Matt._ "Hell of a thing you just pulled off. Curing the Genophage… I never thought I'd see the day."_

"Nor did I to be honest. Still, it's a victory for us too. The Krogan are now officially with us in the resistance, and with them aiding our forces on Palaven, the Turians will join too." Said Austin.

Admittedly, the Major was quite proud of this himself. Victory after victory continue dot make it feel like they were actually going to win this war, despite the odds.

"_I'm guessing though that leaves the Salarians out of the equation." _Said Matt.

"Maybe not quite. There's no way they're going to be blind to what the dalatrass tried to do." Said Austin.

"_Under the circumstances, I actually agree with you. I think they'll want to fight alongside us regardless of what she says." _Said Matt.

"So do I." said Austin. There was a momentary silence as Father and Son struggled to think of what to say next. There was only so much they could talk about over an intercom compare to talking face to face. "Have you heard anything from mother?"

"_No. I still haven't been able to find out if she's okay. The worry is killing me."_ Matt sighed.

"I'm sure she's okay, dad. She isn't a Captain for nothing." Said Austin.

"_True. She always was so brave and strong. It never hurts to have faith." _Said Matt, his mood brightening.

"Couldn't' have put it better myself." Austin smiled.

"_Anyway, I should get back to work. No doubt that we still have more allies to rally. Shepard out."_

Matt's hologram vanished and Austin went back into the war room. Garrus and the Primarch were waiting for him.

"Major, Urdnot Wrex has begun sending troops to Palaven. You kept your end of the bargain, and now I'll keep mine." Said Victus. "The Turian hierarchy will gladly join the Reaper Resistance."

"We'll need all we can get. I'm glad that we're off to a good start." Said Austin as he and Victus shook hands.

"Agreed. To that end, several dry-dock ships will also assist in helping to build the Crucible. Garrus will coordinate them."

"Yes, sir." Garrus saluted.

"And when the time comes to deploy it, the full measure of our fleet will be there to send those machines to hell." Said Victus. "May the spirits watch over us all."

Austin returned to the medbay to find Mordin on one of the beds. Most of the singe marks he'd had earlier were healed thanks to medi gel and any others looked much better.

"How's he doing?" Austin asked.

"A few burns at most, but nothing serious. He's guaranteed to make a full recovery." Michel replied.

"Thank the goddess." Said Rana, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You can stay as long as you like, Rana. I'd like to make use of your knowledge on indoctrination if possible. It could help us." Said Austin.

"I hope to help as well, Shepard. It is the least I can do. Especially after one of your own saved Mordin's life." Said Rana gratefully.

As Austin left the medbay he found that Jet was sitting on the nearby table, obviously waiting for him. She had the look of concern and worry on her face.

* * *

Jet had very short length dark hair that she let loose whenever she was not wearing her armour. Because she had been a pilot before she became a Helldiver, she didn't have the same sort of muscular build that many of the others had, but she still looked tough. Plus she always insisted on wearing her various piloting medals on her uniform.

She even had the tattoo of a Helldiver atmospheric fighter on her left arm. Hardly surprising though since that was what she flew in her pilot days and also how she earned her nick name.

* * *

"Jet."

"Sir." Jet nearly saluted as she gently hopped down from the table.

"We need to talk. I told you to fall back to the truck. You disobeyed a direct order." Said Austin seriously.

"Permission to speak freely, sir." Jet requested.

"Granted."

"I know what I did, sir. And I know I was wrong of me to defy you. But I did it for the right reason. Mordin would be dead if not for me. But I understand if you don't' want me in the squad anymore." Said Jet defensively. "I make no excuses, nor do I have any regrets. I did what I felt was right."

To the pilot's surprise, the Major put his hand on her shoulder supportingly.

"And your instincts have proven to be quite sound." Said Austin, smiling proudly under his helmet.

Jet was almost surprised at this. She'd more expected to get a lecture or threat of court martial for what she did. Instead she was being praised.

"It isn't the first time that someone in Alpha has disobeyed a direct order for good reasons. Plus as General Zartrack said to me once, sometimes it is better to follow your heart, even when others say no." said Austin, quite wisely. "Plus, you are right. Mordin would be dead if not for you. You did indeed do the right thing. You may be a bit reckless and unpredictable because you were a pilot, but that doesn't matter anymore. From now on, you've earned my trust, and you also earned the right to be called an Alpha."

"Thank you, sir. I wish I could give you something other than words." Jet smiled, almost lost for words.

"Just start using my name from now on, and we'll call it even." Austin smiled.

"Roger that… Shepard." Jet smiled back. "And how about you start using my name too?"

"But of course… Natasha."

* * *

**There you go! Slightly different outcome there.**

**Next one will be the Citadel Coup, and as I've probably said before, this is when the story wills tart to go into more original territory. So be sure to stay tuned (so to speak) starting from now, things are going to start to get a bit more interesting...**


	13. Chapter 13, The Fire Rises

**Few things to note down.**

**I am back at College now, but because it's my second year now, I don't have to do induction, which means I get another week off.**

**Now, few things about the chapter.**

**This is where the original part of the story officially starts. Near the end, you'll start to see things happening differently.**

**I've also included a few crew conversations in this, including one with Cortez (I read every review I get)**

**Plus, one of the most significant. You'll finally get a small glimpse of Mirage's husband, that one who is eventually going to become the story's main antagonist...**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**The Fire Rises**

Once again, Austin and Liara found themselves in the white nothingness.

There was a difference this time though. For some reason, Liara was in her Helldiver armour whereas Austin wasn't.

The Helldiver's confusion only intensified when he saw the mystique figure again. As it stepped closer however, something most unexpected happened. It seemed to change shape, almost mould itself into a new form.

Once it had finished changing, it now had a shape that seemed slightly taller than Austin and definitely wore some sort of armour. It was still only made of white light, so it was impossible to tell what form it had taken, but it definitely wasn't a human figure anymore, only humanoid.

As before, the figure once again reached forward for Austin. This time, Liara stepped in front of her husband defensively.

Surprisingly, the figure stepped down and simply remained stationary.

"_I don't think it means us harm, love." _Said Austin.

Liara nodded and stood aside, allowing Austin to walk up to the figure.

Once again, the figure reached forward. Just as it was about to touch Austin, everything went completely white.

* * *

The two gently woke from their dream again, this time even more confused than ever.

"Why did we both have that dream again?" Austin asked as he gently sat up and worked on getting dressed. Liara still remained under the sheets simply watching her husband with a happy smile.

"I'm not sure. It's certainly not a nightmare, but it's not your average dream either." Said Liara, eventually deciding she should get out of bed too.

As the two worked on getting dressed, here was a sudden knock on the door.

"It's open." Said Austin.

Since the two were mostly dressed and what could be called decent, the Helldiver saw no problem in letting someone in.

The doors opened and Xun stepped in. Although she was wearing her amour, she did have her helmet off.

"Shepard? There's something you need to hear." She said.

"All right."

Xun noticed however that the two were still finishing dressing. She'd seen Shepard without his shirt before and she was never uncomfortable with Asari showing skin. Still, she didn't want to accidently intrude on privacy.

"Oh. Is this a bad time?" she asked.

"It's alright. It's fine." Said Austin as he finished putting a shirt on, despite that it was a bit tight for all his muscles.

"The Salarian councillor has an urgent matter." Said Xun.

"Let me guess. He called the comm room?" Austin asked.

"The Council must be taking the Crucible seriously." Said Liara, finishing putting on her white and blue outfit.

"I'll see you downstairs." Said Xun.

* * *

With both the Turians and the Krogan firmly on-board as part of the Reaper Resistance, that also meant that some of them were now fighting alongside the N7 Special Forces. Sarah of course had made no objections to it. They needed all the help they get fighting on the front lines, especially since they were fighting Cerberus forces as well as Husks. There had been rumours that some Geth had been engaged during one of these drops, but this was unconfirmed.

Austin walked into the comm room and Councillor Valern appeared in front of him.

"_Major, there is something we should discuss… if you are finished rewriting history." _He said.

"I made my decision, Councillor. There's not much anyone can do about it now." Said Austin defensively.

"_Yes, we're going to have billions more Krogan in the galaxy. It's a good thing you saved my life once, Shepard. Otherwise… well." _Said Valern. _"I have concerns about humanity's representative, Councillor Udina. My agents have discovered that he's using his authority to move vast sums of money. For what purpose, we're not sure."_

"If Udina's dirty, it's best we get to the bottom of it fast." Said Austin.

"_Agreed." _Said Valern. _"Come to the Citadel. We will review the evidence and discuss this in private. Valern out."_

* * *

With the Normandy en-route to the Citadel, Austin decided to do what he often did to pass the time, talk to the crew.

First off, he decided to see how Emily was doing. From the looks of things, she'd settled in very well

"Shepard? Got a minute?" she asked.

"What do you want to know?" Austin replied.

Emily's camera swooped around until it was facing Austin. It then started recording.

"You've just implemented a cure for the Genophage. Millions of Krogan will start fighting the Reapers. What do you say to people who think humanity is starting another Rachni-War and Krogan Rebellions?" Emily asked.

"It's easy to remember the worst of Krogan history, but you also need to remember the best." Austin replied.

"Could you elaborate, Shepard?" Emily asked.

"The Krogan were heroes once, and they want to be heroes again. We're giving them that chance." Said Austin.

"Are you aware that Clan Urdnot is already petitioning the Council for an embassy and rights to a colony world?" Emily asked.

Normally Austin wouldn't like this many questions, but in this case he was fine with it. This was Emily after all, not that annoying reporter, Khalisah Al Jilani.

"Of course. The Krogan are coming to the aid of a Council homeworld. Those more than a lot of species can say. I helped them get the Genophage cure. Anything more is between the Council and the Krogan." He said.

"That is well said, Major." Emily smiled. She then turned to her camera. "Until tomorrow, this is Emily Wong. Normandy news."

"Normandy news?" Austin chuckled.

"I had to think of something." Emily shrugged with a smile. "That's not a problem is it?"

"No. I just found the title a bit humorous is all." Austin smiled back. "Catchy as well actually."

"Anyway, I'll cut that together with the rest of the segment and send it to the news for approval." Said Emily.

* * *

It occurred to Austin that he hadn't had a talk with Cortez for a long time. They'd talked before when he was first assigned as the new dropship pilot. But since then, Austin hadn't spoken with him.

Now was as good a time as any.

As the Helldiver approached him though, he found him listening to a recording, tears in his eyes.

"_I'm coming for you."_

"_Don't you dare. They're everywhere. You'd just get taken, too."_

"_I can't just sit here, doing nothing."_

"_Stay with me."_

"_Run—get out of there! You can make it!"_

"_No I can't, Steve. But you can. Promise me. I love you, but I know you. Don't make me an anchor. Promise me, Steve."_

"_No, don't."_

Finally, Cortez noticed that Austin was standing near him. He did his best to wipe the tears from his eyes and sound casual.

"Major. Sorry, didn't see you there. This is a recording from Ferris Fields… months ago." He said. "I lost a lot of friends that day. I lost my husband. I grieved. Said goodbye, made my peace…"

"You were talking to him when the Collectors hit?" Austin asked.

"I was organizing construction at a remote station a few clicks south of the main colony. Robert managed to get outside of the field the Collectors put up. Instead of running, he called me." Cortez sighed.

"I'm sorry for your loss. He obviously cared for you a lot." Said Austin sympathetically. "You may not believe this, but I know what it's like to lose a loved one. Liara and I share feelings."

"He was afraid I wouldn't let go. But for him, I moved on… or at least I thought I had. Then the invasion hits. There's no time. And the one thing I grab is this?" said Steve. "I mean, what's the point of moving on with your life when everything is going to hell?"

"Start thinking that way, and we've already lost." Said Austin

"Yeah. You're right. But, well… to be honest, I've never felt as alone as I do now." Said Cortez.

"You're a welcome part of this crew, Steve. You have friends here. And I'm also happy to listen if you ever want to talk." Said Austin supportingly.

"I appreciate that, Shepard. I really do." Steve smiled. "But, don't worry, Major. When I'm in the pilot seat, I'm there 100%. I won't fail you."

"And I don't think you ever will." Austin smiled.

"Thanks. It's just the down time between missions that's hard, you know?"

"Yeah. I do know."

* * *

Austin walked onto the bridge as Joker was trying to get permission to dock at the Citadel.

"Citadel control, this is Normandy SR3, are we cleared to descend?" he asked.

Several long seconds passed with no response whatsoever.

"Citadel control, this is Normandy SR3, were headed to Bay 1-4, Zakera Ward. Are we cleared to descend?" Joker repeated.

Still nothing.

"What the hell's going on down there? Even if there were a station malfunction, they'd have backups online." He asked.

"Something's not right here." Said Austin suspiciously.

"I got a bad feeling here too. Checking emergency channels." Said Joker. "Hey! Yeah, this is Joker. Yeah, no kidding. Major, there's a communication from Thane. He says it's important. Think you'll want to hear this."

"Put him through." Said Austin.

"_Shepard, the Citadel is under attack. Cerberus troops are everywhere and they're in control of the docks." _Said Thane.

"Are you safe?" Austin asked.

"_No, I had to evade their commandos at the hospital. I'm in a Presidium storefront." _Thane replied.

"Did Ashley make it out?" Austin quickly asked.

"_We got separated. She said she had to protect the Council. I'm going to C-sec headquarters." _Thane replied.

"Why C-sec headquarters?" Austin asked.

"_It's been compromised and CC-sec's response depends on it. As long as Cerberus is holding the headquarters, they have the station." _Thane replied.

"All right. Joker, get us away from the docks and close to C-sec HQ. We'll deploy in the dropship." Said Austin.

"Aye, aye, Major."

* * *

As the Hellhound's doors opened, Austin, Griffin, Liara and X-5 found the whole of C-sec essentially swarming with Cerberus. It didn't take long to deal with them though.

With the last one dead, they scanned for survivors. Luckily they found one. Bailey was slumped against the door. He'd been shot, but it didn't look bad. Nothing a little medi gel couldn't fix.

"Shepard. I saw those Cerberus troops on you. I thought you were done for." He said.

"Never underestimate my husband." Liara smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Austin asked.

"Getting my ass shot off trying to retake headquarters. Cerberus took it in the first push. We gotta kick them out of there. Everyone is C-sec's flying blind without the network." Said Bailey.

"Is this the situation everywhere? Are the Councillors even alive?" Griffin asked.

"They split up. I'll know more if I can access a terminal inside." Bailey replied.

"Can you get us in?" said Austin.

"I'll get the door. If no one interrupts me with a bullet this time." Bailey replied.

* * *

"Here we go. C-sec network access, courtesy of Cerberus." Said Bailey as he sat down at a nearby desk.

"How's that going to help?" Griffin asked.

"Cerberus has control of the main channels, but I can set up a new one. Without it, our people have no plan and no chance." Said Bailey. "Hello…"

"What have you got?" Austin asked.

"A warning from Councillor Valern. He's supposed to be here, meeting with the executor." "Be on guard-the likelihood of betrayal from within is high…" Not a lot else. But if he's inside…" Bailey replied.

"QUERY: Why would the councillor be meeting with the executor?" X-5 asked.

"Usually it means someone big's about to be prosecuted. I guess that someone had Cerberus friends." Bailey replied.

"RECALLECTION: The councillor mentioned Udina." Said X-5. "CAUTIOUS QUERY: Does he even have this kind of pull?"

"You know who'd have the answer to that? The councillor." Said Bailey.

"The Councillor's in there, surrounded by Cerberus? Who put together that security detail?" Austin asked.

"Well, until an hour ago, this place was as safe as it got. Nobody expected something on this scale." Said Bailey. "We need to find the Councillor and get him out of here. He has got to know more about who's behind this."

"He could be in the executor's office. It's a fairly defensible position." Said Griffin.

"We're on it." Said Austin.

"Just a sec…" said Bailey as he accessed his omni tool. "There. Now we can talk by omni-tool. Go!"

* * *

The team made their way through the abandoned Citadel corridors. Lot of bodies, but fortunately no Cerberus soldiers yet.

Within the few minutes, they finally managed to find the executor's office. The executor himself was there, along with the dead bodies of his bodyguards. No sign of Valern though.

"Bailey, looks like they got the executor and two Salarian bodyguards." Said Austin into his comm.

"_Damn. All right, keep searching. If you don't see the councillor's body, don't count him out yet." _Bailey cursed.

The group surveyed the room for a moment. Griffin even looked out of the window into the next room below. For a moment, the demolition expert was about to turn away when he suddenly spotted something.

From behind a table on the lower level, a cloaked figure came out of hiding. It was Valern.

"I found him." Said Griffin, pointing to Valern.

"Found him. He looks unharmed." Said Austin into the comm.

"_Get him somewhere safe!" _said Udina.

As soon as Bailey finished however another figure joined the fray. Some sort of Cerberus assassin clad in a black long coat outfit of some kind with a mask over his eyes and with cyborg legs hopped down from the ceiling in front of Valern.

Quickly noticing the danger, Austin smashed right through the window and jumped down to the lower level.

The assassin quickly sensed the Helldiver's presence and flipped over Valern, the clawed feet on his cybernetics clanking heavily on the floor and leaving scratch marks.

"Don't even think about it." Austin warned, aiming his assault rifle.

At the same time, the assassin held up his right hand as it glowed with a charge of some kind. Austin recognized that this was the same sort of thing that Cerberus Phantoms used. It was now that Austin noticed the many tiny knives strapped to the assassin's metal legs and that he also had two medium length swords. One on his side, and another on his back similar to how his own was.

Clearly this guy meant business.

From what Austin could see of his face, he appeared to be Chinese and had black hair. Something about him seemed familiar, but Austin couldn't' quite put his finger on it.

"Shepard. He's going to kill us all." Said Valern.

"That remains to be seen." Said Austin.

"I mean Udina. He's staging a coup. He's got the other councillors now—to hand over to Cerberus." Said Valern quickly.

"Well done for ruining the surprise." Said the assassin bitterly just as Griffin, X-5 and Liara quickly joined Austin.

"Four against one, pal. It's over." Said Austin.

"No. Now it's fun." The assassin smiled.

Another figure suddenly appeared and aimed his gun at the assassin's head. Thane.

The assassin though quickly reacted by pushing the gun arm out of the way quickly. The two opponents fought each other with such speed and skill that it was hard to keep track of them.

Liara quickly seized the opening and made sure to get Valern behind all of them.

The assassin then managed an opening and flung Thane over his shoulder. The Drell quickly rolled back onto his feet though and whirled around, gun at the ready only to see no sign of the assassin.

Everyone looked around hastily trying to catch sight of the assassin.

The assassin then suddenly uncloaked on the other side of the table, drawing on of his six swords. Thane fired several shots at him as he ran around until he was running right at the Drell.

Thane just managed to duck in time as the assassin swung at him. He then used his gun to swat the sword away completely. The assassin lunged again, but Thane was once again able to move out of the way.

Thane then swung two more kicks which knocked the assassin to his knees and was then followed by a biotic push sending him to the far end of the room.

Thane quickly picked up his pistol and reloaded it as the assassin hopped back onto his feet.

The two opponents ran at each other. The assassin attempted a lunge at Thane which he was only just able to avoid. Unfortunately the thrust caught Thane's gun and severed it in two. Before Thane could react in time to this, the assassin delivered a sharp hit to Thane's chest which left him coughing quite severely.

With Thane incapacitated on the floor, the assassin raised his blade ready to finish Thane off. Just before he could though, he suddenly felt something hit his blade so hard that it flew out of his hand. He looked around to see who had done it. Austin had drawn his own sword and had managed to sneak up on him and disarm him.

"Don't make me warn you again." The Helldiver warned, his sword pointing at the assassin's throat.

Despite this though, the assassin remained unfazed. He even smiled a bit.

"I vote for a stay of execution." He said.

His free hand then glowed with biotics and he slammed it into the ground hard. The shockwave threw Austin and the others off their feet as the assassin leapt to the ceiling, his clawed feet attaching to them.

He ran along the ceiling for a few moments before finally dropping back down again, picking up his sword and heading outside. Austin was quick to give chase an fired several shots at him as he jumped over the edge only to then rise up again on top of a car before speeding away. Thane did what he could to shoot at the car, but to no avail.

"You alright?" Austin asked.

"I think so." Thane coughed. "You should go after him and make sure the rest of the Council are safe. I'll see to Valern's safety."

"Got it."

"_Shepard? What's going on up there?" _Bailey asked.

"Thane's getting the Salarian councillor to safety, and I need to take care of an assassin." Austin replied as he and the others got into a C-sec car.

"_He must be going after the rest of the Council." _Said Bailey.

"Get the word out-Udina's trying to seize power. We've got to get to the councillors." Austin warned.

"_They're being taken to a shuttle pad on the Presidium. Start driving-I'll try to raise them on the comm."_ Said Bailey.

* * *

"_I've got a fix on the Council's position. I'm sending it to your car." _Said Bailey.

"Good work. We're almost there." Said Austin.

At that very moment however, something suddenly slammed onto the front of their car. The assassin was back.

Austin immediately took out his gun and fired several shots at the assassin as he ran up the windscreen.

"Griffin, take the wheel." Austin ordered as he opened the door to try and get a better shot at the assassin.

"I've never driven one of these in my life." Griffin muttered.

Austin fired several more shots but the assassin threw up a biotic shield which deflected all the blasts. Seeing that this wasn't going to work, Austin climbed out of the car completely and onto the roof, once again drawing Excalibur.

Sensing where this was going, the assassin smiled and got into a battle stance as he drew another one of his five swords.

"Drop the sword or I'll make you." Austin threatened.

"Good luck trying." Smiled the assassin.

The two opponents clashed back and forth on the roof of the car.

The Helldiver had to admit that this assassin, whoever he was, was good. He moved that same speed and skill as a Cerberus Phantom, so much so that it reminded Austin a lot of the Phantom's late leader, Tyranny Azula a.k.a Shadow. It suddenly occurred to Austin that perhaps this assassin was Shadow's replacement.

The assassin then managed to swing a punch which hit Austin's helmet. As the Helldiver spun however he was able to swipe at the assassin, scarring him slightly on the left cheek.

Angered by this the assassin made a step lunge which clashed with Austin's in a blade lock. The Helldiver found he was unable to break free of the lock easily without risking a critical opening.

Using this to his advantage, the assassin used his free hand to grab onto Austin's wrist and he pushed hard, causing both blades to plunge into the roof of the car.

The result of this caused the alert to start beeping and the car began to descend dangerously out of control.

Austin managed to get his right hand free and he delivered a sharp punch to the assassin's face, knocking him back slightly. Just as he did though, he swung one of his cyborg legs which hit Austin's helmet causing him to lose his footing and fall over the edge.

"AUSTIN!" Liara yelled.

Just in time, the Asari was able to activate her biotics and throw Austin back onto the car right back at the assassin. As the Helldiver lunged with another punch though, the assassin flipped over it, pulling his own blade out of the car at the same time.

Another car that was being piloted by a Cerberus Phantom flew ear enough that the assassin was able to grab onto the side with his clawed feet. The car doors opened and the assassin settle into the seat.

Austin quickly slid back into the car and into the driver's seat as the car started plummeting out of control.

"Lock your armour! Now!" he yelled.

Everyone managed to activate the armour lock just in time as the car smashed into a part of the Presidium. Once the car had settled, they all deactivated it.

"Anyone hurt?" Austin asked.

"Only my pride. I never was a good driver." Said Griffin, much to the amusement of the others.

"I'm fine." Said Liara.

"DAMAGE REPORT: 0%" said X-5.

"Come on. We've got a Council to save." Said Austin as he kicked the door of and everyone followed him out.

"_Shepard? My instruments say your car's stopped." _Said Bailey.

"We're on foot now. Any luck contacting the Council?" Austin asked.

"_Negative—their guards are dead. But we've still got vital signs on the Council's transponders." _Bailey replied.

"Where are they going?"

"_The shuttle pad above Shalmar Plaza. Dina's with them. If he can get them in range of that assassin, it's all over."_

"He won't get that chance." Said Griffin.

* * *

"We're at Shalmar Plaza. Where's the Council?" Austin asked.

"_In an elevator. They're trying to get to the shuttle dock." _Said Bailey. _"Someone's following them. Someone with a sword."_

At that moment, several Cerberus shuttles began dropping troops, including a few Phantoms.

"You handle the soldiers." Said Austin. "I need to make sure that assassin is delayed in reaching the Council."

"You got it." Griffin nodded.

"_Be careful, my love." _Said Liara telepathically.

"_If I need any help, I'll let you know, Liara. I promise." _Said Austin.

* * *

Austin's timing was most opportune. The assassin was just about to enter an elevator along with several other Phantoms.

Just as the last Phantom got in, Austin timed the shots from his SMG just right and was able to shoot he controls, causing the doors to close early before the assassin could join them.

The assassin slowly turned to face Austin once again.

The two opponents simply stood in silence for a while, neither one daring yet to make the first move.

The assassin then took one of the many small knives from the straps on his leg. This was obviously meant to be an intimidation. Austin however kept his cool and simply reloaded the thermal clip in his SMG. Certain that the assassin would attack first, the Helldiver took a deep breath, his suit making it sound slightly deeper than it was.

Sure enough, the assassin threw several blades form his legs. Despite that they were very small; Austin was easily able to shoot them with a few well-placed shots from the SMG. The reaming shards of what was left of the knives fell harmlessly to the floor.

The assassin threw several more, but they were once again shot down by Austin.

"_Hope that's not you only attack, because I can do this all day." _Austin thought.

The assassin attempted the throws again, but this time he did them while running. Knife after knife after knife was thrown and then shot to pieces by Austin. As he shot the last one, he then focused fire on the assassin. He was quick to react to this though and flipped off the wall to avoid Austin's incoming fire as he continued running at his opponent. Once he was close enough, he then used one leg to push himself away from the wall and used the force of it to kick Austin with the other, causing the Helldiver to drop his SMG.

Dodging under a punch, Austin drew Excalibur. The assassin quickly caught on and drew his own blade. Once again, the two opponents fought back and forth in front of the elevators, occasional sparks flying from their swords.

Austin moved to avoid a lunge from the assassin and used the opening to kick him in the back, forcing him against a closed door. As Austin tried to thrust, the assassin moved to side as Excalibur carved through the door.

Austin was just able to duck in time to avoid the assassins own sword as he attempted to backstab him in the head as he pulled Excalibur out.

The assassin used his wrists to block Austin's few strikes before then pulling his sword out of the door as well, slamming it into Austin's helmet as he did so. Austin quickly followed this with a punch form his free hand which ended up smashing through a pillar.

He then parried several more of the assassin's attacks before using a sidekick which forced the assassin back. As he hit the wall though, he launched his own kick which did the same to Austin.

The Helldiver followed with a lunge which the assassin pinned with his arms. Using his strength, which was clearly enhanced with indoctrinated Reaper tech, he smashed Austin against the wall before the Helldiver managed to do the same back.

As the assassin was forced against the wall however, he used this to his advantage. Using the strength of his cyborg feet, he pushed hard against the wall and essentially jumped away from it, his knee kicking both their weapons out of their hands.

Just as the two were steady gain, Austin delivered a swift punch to the assassin's face, knocking him back slightly.

He quickly returned with a jump kick that Austin was able to avoid. The assassin tried a punch swing, but Austin ducked under that one, following it with a haymaker. As the assassin blocked it though, Austin used this ability to grab on.

The two opponents wrestled with one another, trying to overpower the other. Although Austin was much stronger, the assassin still seemed to be able to push him hard against the wall. His hands then closed around Austin's neck, which wasn't as well armoured as the rest of him. Clearly this assassin knew some of things that Shadow had known in her time as well.

The grip tightened and he found it much harder to breath, even with him trying to push the assassin off. Acting desperately, he brought his elbow right into the assassins' face. To his relief, it worked. The assassin staggered back and fell to his knees, very dazed from the blow.

The two adversaries remained where they were for a moment, one trying to recover from his blurred vision, the other coughing slightly and getting his breath back.

The assassin wiped the blood from his mouth and got back up. Austin also readied for another fight.

The assassin lunged first with a kick that Austin was able to block with his arm, which he then returned with a punch, but the assassin blocked that with his arm. Austin reacted first though and swung another punch with his other arm, hitting the assassin in the head and causing him to stagger back.

Before they could continue their fight however, a sudden plasma shot sent a Cerberus shuttle spinning out of control and it headed right at them.

The shuttle ended up crashing right between them, the wreckage and debris forming a wall, separating the two.

"Damn." Austin cursed. "Well, at least I delayed him."

"Austin, are you alright?" Liara asked as she and others joined him, having dealt with the rest of Cerberus.

"Nothing I can't handle." Austin replied is he picked Excalibur up and sheathed it.

At the same time, the elevator door next to them opened.

"_Got a ride for you, Shepard. Grab an elevator!" _said Bailey.

"Thanks."

* * *

The door that had opened led into the elevator shafts rather than the elevator itself, but it would do.

"Okay. We're in the shaft." Said Austin into his comm.

"_Heehee. You said "shaft." _Liara giggled telepathically.

"_Not now, darling." _Austin chuckled in his mind. Admittedly, he did still find that funny.

"_Hang on, this'll be a fast climb." Said Bailey._

"Tell me that assassin hasn't reached the Council." Said Austin.

"_He's trying, but I'm making his elevator stop on every floor." _Said Bailey.

"APPROVAL: That should give us the advantage." Said X-5.

After some time of the elevator climbing, they soon caught sight of the one the assassin had managed to get.

"We've found our friend." Said Austin.

"_Kill his elevator! There's a power conduit beneath it!" _Bailey advised.

Sure enough, they caught sight of the power conduits.

Austin quickly activated his plasma cannon and fired. The power conduits exploded and they lost sight of the other elevator as theirs sped past it.

"God speech, you bastard." Said Griffin.

"Funnily enough, I was going to say something similar." Said Austin.

"WARNING: Incoming phantoms." X-5 advised as another elevator caught up to them.

Griffin quickly took an IME from his belt, whirled it several times, then threw it. The device attached itself to the bottom of the elevator then exploded. They lost sight of the Phantoms before they even got a chance to jump on.

"Good throw, Griff." Said Austin.

"I have my moments." Griffin smiled.

"_Shepard! Bad news." _Said Bailey.

"Is there any other kind?" Austin asked sarcastically.

"_That hit man jumped to another elevator, and he's overridden my controls." _Said Bailey. _"He's on his way up. I can't stop him."_

"We'll handle it." Said Austin.

"Here they come!" said Liara as the other elevator approached. This time X-5 shot the power conduits.

Not long after, they caught sight of another elevator on their left. This time though, they knew it was the one that Council was in.

"_Shepard?"_

"I see them. Jump!"

They all jumped and landed on the roof with a thump. Several shots burst through it and they had to move to avoid them clearly they'd startled Ashley, assuming she was still guarding them.

The elevator finally stopped and they dropped down into it. As they hurried outside, they found the Council gathered at a destroyed shuttle. Udina and Ashley were with them.

"Cerberus took out the shuttle. Everyone back to the elevator! Move!" said Ashley as she turned around. When she saw Austin and the others, she seemed to relax.

"Shepard. Thank god you're here." She smiled.

"Shepard's blocking our escape! He's with Cerberus!" said Udina.

"The hell he is!" said Ashley, refusing to believe that. She knew better than to doubt Austin again. "He'd sooner die again than work for them. He proved that two years ago."

"Udina's behind this attack. The Salarian councillor confirmed it." Said Austin.

"Wait, what? Udina's responsible?" Ashley asked, almost in disbelief.

"Please. You don't have proof. You never do." Said Udina.

"Austin, this is a very serious accusation." Said Ashley. "Don't do anything rash."

"Ashley, we wouldn't do this if we weren't sure. I promise you, we're telling you the truth." Said Griffin.

"We don't have time to debate this. We're dead if we stay out here. I'm overriding the lock." Said Udina.

The Councillor went over to the control panel for the door that they sealed behind them, but before he could work on accessing it, Austin shot it.

"There are Cerberus troops behind that door. I'm not letting you hand the Council over to them." He said.

"Williams, I order you to shoot him!" said Udina.

"No." Ashley replied, turning to face Udina and raising her gun. "Step away from that console, Udina."

"Put the gun down, Williams. That's an order!" Udina yelled.

"Don't know if you heard, but I refused your offer. I take orders from my friend, not from a traitor like you." Said Ashley.

"To hell with you!" Udina yelled as he whipped out a gun and fired at Ashley.

The shot hit the Alliance soldier and she fell to the ground.

For Griffin… that sent him over the edge. Fuelled by anger, the demolition expert charged at Udina. Despite the politician firing a few shots, they simply bounced off his armour.

Griffin tackled Udina to the floor and slammed his large gauntlet several times into his face. Blood began to pour from Udina's head as Griffin practically beat the crap out of him. His arms flayed wildly from the pain until they finally seemed to go limp.

Despite that Udina was clearly dead now though, Griffin still kept punching, the pain of Ashley being shot fuelling his rage and anger.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" he yelled.

Eventually Austin finally intervened. He grabbed Griffin's arm and pulled as hard as he could. It was a real challenge since Griffin was Alpha's biggest and strongest human.

"Griffin, stop! He's already dead!" he said, trying to calm Griffin down.

"This piece of shit killed her!" Griffin yelled.

"She's alright. Her shields took the most of it and it hit her in the shoulder. It's a flesh wound at worst." Said Austin.

Griffin looked back at Ashley and the others. Sure enough, she was alive and was having her shoulder wound treated with medigel.

The demolition expert quickly shrug Austin's hand off and hugged Ashley tightly.

"Don't scare me like that." He said.

"It's okay, Griff. It's okay." Said Ashley calmly.

Griffin gently let Ashley go and stood up to face Austin.

"Sorry I lost control a bit there." He said. "Think I made a bit of a mess."

"You did." Austin nodded. "Although to be honest it was quite satisfying watching you do that."

"Felt satisfying too." Griffin smiled, banging his fist into his palm.

"You okay?" Austin asked as he helped Ashley up.

"Yeah. I think so." Ashley winced slightly as she stood up.

"The door!" said Sparatus.

Sure enough, the door was slowly being cut open.

"Griffin, protect Ash!" said Austin as he and the other readied for a fight.

When the door opened however, someone rather unexpected came out.

"Bailey?"

"Made it as fast we could, Shepard. Looks like you, uh… took care of things." Said Bailey.

The C-sec captain was accompanied by another office.

"Something's not right. You said Cerberus was targeting us—where did their soldiers go?" Tevos asked.

"Cerberus was right here, but they beat their feet into the keeper tunnels when they figured out you were coming." Said Bailey. "Sorry, Councillor. I'll say it plain. Shepard just saved the lot of you."

"Then you have saved my life twice now, Shepard. I owe you a personal debt and one on behalf of Palaven." Said Sparatus.

"Too bad it took all this to get you on-board." Said Austin.

"We will not make that same mistake again." Said Tevos.

"Major. Do you have any idea why the Illusive Man would do this?" Sparatus asked.

"It was a secondary objective." Bailey answered.

"What?"

"This whole coup has been a distraction and the assassination of the Council was a secondary objective. All along there were after this, and they got it." Said Bailey as he activated his omni tool which displayed a holo of the crucible.

"Oh no." said Sparatus.

"How can they be after the Crucible? We're still building it and we've kept it hidden." Austin asked, slightly confused.

"They weren't' after the crucible specifically. They were after the designs. A copy of them was being kept here so the Council could work out the components and engineers they would need for it. Now they're gone. There's no other explanation other than that Cerberus stole them." Bailey explained, much to Austin's' horror.

"This isn't good."

* * *

The Illusive Man sat in his usual spot, the view of a massive blue and red star in the background. One of his many screens then beeped and he activated it to display the face of the assassin.

"Yes."

"Secondary objective was a failure. The Council's still in control of the Citadel, and Udina's dead." Said the assassin.

"Udina was expendable. Besides, it's the plans we were after." Said the Illusive Man calmly.

"Then you'll be pleased to know that I have them." Said the assassin proudly.

"Well done. Our… clients will be most pleased." The illusive man smiled.

"Are you sure they can be trusted?" the assassin asked.

"It's not in my position to question them. Besides, without them, none of this would be possible." The illusive man replied. "Regardless, the coup did its job. The Council surviving is a setback, but it won't matter once we have a new army in our command." I'm surprised you let Shepard get the better of you though, Leng."

"It won't happen again." Said Leng bitterly. "Next time I'll drive his own sword through his heart."

"We'll see." Said the Illusive Man as he ended the call.

The whole room then suddenly darkened and he once again felt that familiar presence.

"What is it this time?" he asked irritably. For a moment, there was no reply.

"Mirage?"

"**Not exactly****."**

The Illusive Man froze and he nearly felt his heart stop. A hologram of two massive green eyes, similar to Mirage's, appeared in front of him.

This however wasn't Mirage. This was someone much worse. This was her husband, the one she had threatened the Illusive Man with during their last meeting.

The Illusive Man could not deny the fear and nervousness that he was feeling right now as he heard the deep snarling voice of The General as he had ordered to be called due to the secrecy of his kind. Unlike Mirage, who the Illusive Man had no respect for, he feared The General more than anything else. If other people knew what he knew about these mysterious figures, they would feel the same.

"I'm sorry, sir. I thought you were… Please accept my apologies." Said the Illusive Man hastily.

"**Am I disturbing you?" **the General asked.

"No. Not at all. In fact your timing is perfect. I have good news. The coup served its purpose, and we have managed to acquire of copy of the plans." Said the Illusive Man, trying to sound bit calmly and also hopping this news would make the General happy.

"**Excellent. Mirage always had her doubts about you, but I knew my faith in you was justified. You have done well." **Said the General. He did sound pleased despite the snarl in his voice

"I have already uploaded the plans to my engineers and scientists. They will begin construction immediately."

"**Good. See to it that they work to their limits. No doubt the Helldivers will eventually discover that the plans have been stolen and they will attempt to get them back from you."**

"They will not find us easily, General. That I can promise you. And even if they do eventually track us down, it will already be too late by then."

"**I hope you keep your promises. I would hate to let my wife give in to her… primal instincts. She does so enjoy the taste of human flesh and blood, you know."**

This made the Illusive Man shiver slightly. He did sometimes forget that Mirage suffered from a carnivorous condition which her kind called Menseneter. This condition was in a way like cannibalism, but Mirage was definitely not that. She would gladly eat any organic species, but she would never eat her own.

"I… I understand, sir. I swear that the Liberator will be complete as quickly as possible. I admit though it won't be easy. With this war on, supplies are getting strained and prices are increasing." Said the Illusive Man.

At this statement, the eyes seemed to narrow and they took on a more angry look as they edged closer toward him.

"**Money is of no importance! And you would be wise to remember that, for the sake of yourself, and your entire race." **He snarled warningly.

"I… I meant no disrespect, sir." The Illusive Man stuttered.

"**This is your last chance to prove yourself to me. We are at a crucial part of our plan at this time. Fail now and the consequences will be… severe." **The General warned.

"I… understand, General. I'll… I'll see to it personally." Said the Illusive Man, bowing gently bowing his head trying his best to stop shaking.

"**I will be among you soon."**

The eyes faded and everything returned to normal, leaving just the Illusive Man on his own.

* * *

"We looked over every centimetre of those tunnels, Shepard. Your Cerberus pal is made out of smoke and mirrors." Said Bailey.

With Cerberus cleared out of the Citadel, things were no returning to normal and rebuilding of what had been damaged was underway.

"These are tunnels, right? Just one exit and one entrance?" Austin asked.

"No, that keeper tunnel from the elevator lobby led into the superstructure. Once you're in there, the place is like an ant farm. We can't even get an ID on him. He released a VI into the Citadel's system that erased footage of him wherever he went. That how he stole the designs without us knowing until it was too late. I guess he didn't trust that Udina's plan would come together. That reminds me—your friend Thane was taken back to your ship and is in your med bay. I'm told he's being given the very best to recover." Said Bailey.

"Thanks, Bailey." Said Austin gratefully.

"Oh, and you can tell him the Salarian councillor says he's a hero."

* * *

As Austin was about to walk back to the Normandy, he found Ashley waiting for him at the docking bay.

"Austin… we need to talk before you ship out." She said. "Things got pretty crazy. I'm trying to go over everything in my head."

"Last time you doubted me, you almost got killed. I'm glad to see at least it wasn't the case that time." Said Austin.

"You know how it is. Too much at stake if I made a mistake."

"It almost meant blowing my head off, but you were willing to die for what you though was right. We'll need that in the war to come."

"I'd rather be shooting the bad guys than my friend though."

"Same. We stopped Udina and got to walk away. That's the important part."

"I can't' believe he was responsible for all of it. Was he indoctrinated?"

"Hard to say."

"How do we fight something that can worm its way into your head?"

"I don't' know, but we don't have a choice."

"No, we don't. I also wanted to tell you Hackett offered me a position on his team."

"Congratulations, I guess?" said Austin, slightly disappointed at this. He had hope that Ashley would be able to re-join the crew at last. "With all of Hackett's resources, you can do a lot of good."

"I can, but…" said Ashley hesitantly.

"Something wrong?" Austin asked.

"I'd prefer to ride this out on the Normandy." Ashley replied with a slightly hopeful smile.

"I hoped you would say that." Austin smiled under his helmet. "Griffin wouldn't have been happy if you'd chosen otherwise."

"Exactly. I could never leave him, or you and the others." Said Ashley.

"Welcome back, Ash." Said Austin as he and Ashley shook hands.

"Glad to be here, Major."

* * *

Austin felt it best to debriefed first before he then went about his business. This time Hackett, Zartrack, Anderson and Matt were all there.

"_Shepard, we've got Anderson and Hackett patched in. We were just getting them up to speed." _Said Zartrack.

"_Udina… That SOB was always power hungry, but this…" _said Anderson.

"He wasn't in charge. Cerberus was just using him to take control of the Citadel." Said Austin.

"_What the hell for?" _Matt asked.

"It was all a distraction. Their real mission all along was to steal plans for the Crucible. Unfortunately, he realised that only too late." Austin explained.

"_That isn't good. No doubt he still foolishly believes he can control the Reapers." _Said Matt.

"_I wouldn't be surprised if he's already started." _Said Zartrack.

"_At least the council was saved. If they hadn't, it could've been a whole lot worse." _Said Hackett. _"Shepard stopped the assassination attempt on Councillor Valern."_

"_Who'd they send?" _Anderson asked.

"Chinese guy. Carried a sword and had cybernetic legs." Austin replied.

"_Kai Leng…"_

"You know him?" Austin asked.

"_Kahlee and I had our share of run-ins with him. I shot him in both legs once. Thought that might be the end of him, but he showed up again on Omega even stronger with those new ones he now has." _Said Anderson.

"I'm guessing the Illusive Man patched him up?" Austin asked.

"_That'd be my guess. It's a safe bet Leng's even more dangerous now." _Said Anderson.

"I don't care who he is. Next time we meet, he dies." Said Austin bitterly.

"_Certainly Cerberus' attempts have had one unintended side effect that works to our advantage. I received word from the Asari councillor. They're requesting an update on our Crucible." _Said Hackett.

"_Leng has them scared. Enough to send help?" _Anderson asked.

"_Yes, the Asari and Salarians are both throwing in their support for the resistance now. Day by day, our army is growing stronger. The tide is definitely turning." _Said Matt.

"How is our progress on the Crucible anyway?" Austin asked.

"_Good. Our estimates suggest that we've completed nearly 50 percent of the known work." _Zartrack replied.

"So quickly?" Austin asked in surprise.

"_Once decoded, the schematic are designed in such a way that allows our scientists to easily translate the information. It's not Prothean specific."_ Said Hackett.

"_Some scientists have even been having theory's that the crucible is older even than the Protheans." _Said Matt.

"_Are we any closer to understanding how to use it though? That's what's important." _Anderson asked.

"_That's still open for debate. Utilized in the right fashion, our scientists are convinced it can generate enough energy to destroy the Reapers. The question is, how will it disperse the energy, and in what form?" _said Zartrack.

"_You mean, how do you stop it from wiping us all out?" Anderson asked._

"_Exactly." _Said Hackett.

"_We already have a few salvaged Reaper parts from Sovereign that we've kept in containment fields and we keep getting new samples and information all the time now from our forces out in the field. Even the N7 Special Forces are providing us with new things to study. We're using that to try and refine the Crucible to only target pure Reaper technology so that it won't count your own, which is derived from Reaper tech." _said Matt.

"_What about yours?" _Hackett asked.

"_Helldiver and Arkane tech is different to yours." _Said Zartrack. _"Nevertheless, we are making sure that it counts ours as friendly._

"_A good plan. If it isn't refined, it could destroy us as well." _Said Anderson.

"_Which is why this is all the more important. We also believe the catalyst is the key to completing that refinement." _Said Hackett.

"We're still working on that." Said Austin.

"_You'll find the answers, Shepard." _Said Anderson.

"_We'll send you an update on the schematics, and in the meantime, we'll keep building." _Said Hackett.

"_And we'll keep fighting." _Said Anderson.

"_We'll be sending a small army to Earth soon, Anderson. That should be able to help keep Earth secured until the Resistance is ready." _Said Matt.

"_There's still the matter of Cerberus though." _Said Hackett.

"_Even if the Illusive Man does somehow manage to control the Reapers, I doubt that will end the war. Chances are he will just use them to destroy us and any other enemies who oppose Cerberus." _Said Matt.

"_I agree. They've interfered in this for the last time. We need to either steal the plans back, or eradicate them completely. I just got out of speaking with the Arkane Council, and they have all agreed that Cerberus needs to be taken out of the picture for good. Otherwise we'll have two wars on our hands." _Said Zartrack.

"We've been fighting them for years and we've never found them." Said Austin.

"_Only because we've been happy to cut off the tumours, but have failed to treat the source till now." _Said Zartrack.

"_Get Xun to look for anything that might suggest where their main base is. We'll also try to see if some of our spies can dig something up." _Said Matt.

Austin headed into the war room. Everyone was already waiting for him.

"We heard everything. We're taking the fight to Cerberus?" Alaara asked.

"They've interfered for the last time." Said Austin.

"But where do we start?" Leena asked.

"I don't know. Even EDI doesn't know where they are. The Illusive Man's been very clever at covering his tracks." Said Austin.

"Um… Well, there is something?" said Traynor.

"Let's hear it, Sam." Said Sarah.

"Sandra and I were just able to track the vessel Kai Leng left on through the relay and extrapolate his destination." Said Samantha, activating her omni tool and projecting the course on the galaxy map.

"But the signal disappeared in the lera system." She finished.

"Naturally…" said Liara.

"It's not just gone though. The signal is being actively blocked." Said Traynor.

"How?" Xun asked.

"I'm not sure, but something is interfering with all signal activity in that region of space." Said Traynor.

"Major, the lera system is home to Sanctuary and little else. Sanctuary is a supposed safe haven for war refugees." Said EDI.

"You two think it's worth checking out?" Austin asked.

"Yes, sir. We do." Said Sandra.

"If Specialist Traynor and Lieutenant Whryte hadn't examined the data so astutely, the interference would've been undetectable." Said EDI.

"Nice work, both of you. You've given use a shot. Now let's make sure we don't' waste it." "I don't care how slim the leads are at this point. Cerberus has been a thorn in our side for too long. They'll either surrender to us peacefully, or we wipe them out. All of them." Said Austin.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, Major." Said Jet.

"Dismissed. We've got a terrorist organization to end." Said Austin.

* * *

Austin quickly headed to the med bay. Rana was there to greet him.

"Shepard." She said.

"How's he been?" Austin asked, prepared for the worst.

"There was no significant damage, but the blow he received did have some consequences." Said Rana.

"What kind?"

"The anti-Helldiver enhanced strength that Kai Leng used against him didn't break anything but it still caused a lot of trauma to his heart, which still makes it difficult for his blood to carry oxygen."

"I see."

"Fortunately, because the Drell are in the Helldivers, we have access to a good supply of Drell blood, so we've been able to stabilize his condition. He'll survive, but in this state he won't be able to fight. The risks to his health are too great."

"But he'll survive?" Austin asked.

"Yes. That is a definite. The only downside is he won't recover for a while. Even if he received a cure for Kepral Syndrome right now, it'll still take a long time. He'll need to be like this for several months, a year at most." Said Rana.

"Time he probably doesn't have." Austin sighed. "Do what you can to make him comfortable. He should at least have that much."

Thane was laid comfortably on one of the med beds. He had a few tubes connected to his arm to keep him supplied with the extra blood and he was also wearing a mask. Austin had been told that this was supplying him with some extremely dry air so as help his condition out a bit more. Sat next to him was son, Kolyat.

"Major Shepard. I don't' know if you remember me. I'm Kolyat Krios. I came to donate blood and… well…" he said as Austin approached.

"He helped me save a lot of lives. We owe him a lot." Said Austin.

Thane gently turned to look at Austin.

"Shepard. I'm afraid I won't be able to fight beside you again it seems." HE SAID.

"You've done more than enough, Thane." Said Austin, gently patting the Drell's shoulder.

"That assassin should be embarrassed. A terminally ill Drell managed to stop him from reaching his target." Thane chuckled slightly. His voice still sounded a bit weak, despite all the medical care and extra blood he'd refused.

"I'll pass the word along." Austin smiled. "You should get some rest. You've been given a bit more time. Don't think of this as your death bed."

"Your optimism is appreciated, Shepard. Thank you." Thane smiled.

"We have room if you want to stay, Kolyat." Said Austin.

"Thank you, Major." Said Kolyat.

* * *

It had been a rough day so Austin felt it best to retire to his quarters.

As the last piece of his armour detached and settled back onto the display, Liara then entered and hugged her bond mate from behind.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just tired." Austin yawned slightly.

"Come to bed. You feel stressed as well." Said Liar as she massaged her husband's shoulders. At the same time her biotics worked on undoing his jacket. "I know a good way to make you relax."

"What would I do without you, Liara?" Austin smiled.

"Just get on that bed before I make you." Liara smiled as she pulled Austin's jacket off.

Austin complied and settled onto the bed. To his delight, Liara then used her biotics to gently remove all her clothes until she had nothing on, her beautiful blue skin glowing in the dimmed lights.

The Asari slowly crawled up the bed, gently planting kisses as she went moving up the legs, up the midsection until she paused a bit on the chest.

"Hmm, you look a bit bigger than usual." She said.

"Are you saying I'm getting fat?" Austin chuckled.

"No. I meant you look a bit more muscular." Liara smiled.

"I've been doing some time in the gym with Griffin. Believe it or not, that guy's actually a pretty good trainer." Said Austin.

"Seems to have worked well." Said Liara as she finally reached the top and the two started kissing.

"I love you." Said Austin as he wrapped his strong arms around Liara.

"I love you too." Said Liara.

* * *

**I can guess that you're left with quite a few questions now.**

**Bet you're also wondering what's gonna happen when Cerberus are taken down so quickly. Fear not, the answers are only two chapters away.**

**As you've probably guessed, the next chapter will be Horizon, so Miranda fans will be pleased to know that she's joining the crew after that. (And don't worry, Shepard will warn her about Leng at the beginning of the next chapter. The Alliance resources talk I don't think is necessary)**

**We'll also meet a new face in the chapter as well who'll be joining the team. He's a new character who was idea of a friend of mine.**

**Plenty to look forward to...**

**See ya!**


	14. Chapter 14, The Hawk of Horizon

**Hmmm**,** reviews got a bit sparse on the last one. Something up?**

**Anyway, the chapter...**

**Err, okay, I make no excuses. I just didn't find the Horizon mission very interesting compared to some others in the game, and it kind of shows in this. Hopefully though the later part of it makes up for it.**

**And I can definitely promise the next chapter, Genesis Revelation, will be much better.**

**Would like to thank my friend, Vital Info for creating the new character who appears in this chapter. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**The Hawk of Horizon**

While en route to Sanctuary, Austin had received an incoming call from Miranda. He had a feeling that she should be warned about Leng. Being Ex-Cerberus, she would not doubt be a prime target for him."

"_Good to see you're all right, Shepard." _Said Miranda as her hologram appeared.

"Miranda, what's going on?" Austin asked.

"_Couldn't meet in person. The Citadel is too dangerous right now. I heard about the attempted coup." _Miranda replied.

"Yeah-with Kai Leng's help, Udina nearly seized control." Said Austin.

"_Kai Leng? That slippery bastard's still alive?"_ Miranda asked with surprise.

"He's alive and right in the middle of all this." Said Austin.

"_That complicates things. I'll be on my guard." _Said Miranda. _"Look, I don't have much time-but I learned what happened to my sister."_

"Where is she?"

"_I don't know yet, but my father was definitely responsible. If he's done anything to her, I'll kill him."_

"Miranda…"

"_Shepard, listen. I'm being hunted by Cerberus assassins. A lot of them. I need to stay out of sight."_

"What? Why?"

"_I heard a rumour, maybe more, that my father is working on something for the Illusive Man. Something big."_

"Why would your father be working with the Illusive Man? Especially now."

"_My father is ruthless about preserving his "legacy."_

"Legacy?"

"_He has an obsession with making his mark in history. Ensuring his dynasty lasts forever."_

"And you think the Illusive Man made him an offer?"

"_Exactly."_

"Whatever's going on with your father can't be good. We have to figure this out."

"_I agree, but… I need to do this myself. It's time I stopped running form him."_

"You're sure?"

"_Yes. I can't think straight until I know Ori is safe."_

"Be careful."

"_I can't promise that, Shepard. Could you?"_

"I would at least try."

"_Nice to see you haven't changed." _Miranda smiled as her hologram vanished.

* * *

As the dropship headed to the sanctuary on Horizon, Ashley stood up from where she'd been sitting.

"What do we know, Austin? Ashley asked.

"EDI?"

"The Sanctuary facility was devoted to aiding refugees from Reaper-controlled systems." EDI replied. "The facility went offline recently, and no communications have come or gone since. It is unclear why Kai Leng or Cerberus would be interested in Sanctuary."

"We don't leave until we're one step closer to Cerberus." Said Austin.

"Sir, I'm picking up a signal from the facility. It's weak. I'll try to boost it." Said Cortez.

"_This is Oriana Lawson. Stay away from Sanctuary. It's not what it seems. Please, you must listen to me! They're using…" _said the message as it cut off.

"Miranda's sister? If she's here, Miranda can't be far away." Said Austin.

"That's our link to Cerberus." Said EDI.

"Approaching the L.Z." said Cortez as the dropship touched down. "Seeing some damage, Major, but no activity."

"Cerberus does not get the jump on us this time!" said Austin seriously. "Stay sharp, people."

"A lot of damage." Said EDI observantly.

"Yeah. But who were they fighting?" Ashley asked.

* * *

As the group proceeded further through the complex, they found even more wreckage. So far though there was no sign of Cerberus soldiers.

Austin found a nearby console and accessed it. It started to play a message with a very familiar voice.

"_This is Miranda Lawson. If you managed to get this far, you must be desperate or stupid. Listen to me. This is not a refugee camp. This is a Cerberus facility run by my father, Henry Lawson. Turn back now. There is no help to e found here—all communication is being blocked from the central tower. Sanctuary is a lie. Stay away." _It said.

"Okay. So, we've got Cerberus, Reapers, and Miranda's crazy father. Any ideas how this all fits?" Austin asked rhetorically.

The group proceeded outside. Despite the circumstances, it was actually quite nice looking.

"A security panel. EDI?" Austin asked.

"Shutting it down." Said EDI as she deactivated the panel.

"Wow. Look at that." Said Ashley as the waters slowly drained away to reveal a hidden door.

"Why go to the trouble of concealing it?" Garrus asked.

"Let's find out." Said Austin as he and the others slid down the ladder. "We have a back door into the facility. Let's move."

"I'd recognize Reaper technology anywhere, Austin." Said Ashley as she scanned a nearby pump. "Don't know how, but Cerberus is using it for something. Doesn't look good."

"And Miranda's caught in the middle. Let's pick up the pace." Said Austin.

"This is going to get ugly, Shepard. Nothing good ever came out of Reaper tech." said Garrus as they proceeded through the door.

"Some kind of control centre. No power, though." Said EDI.

"Look around for a switch." Said Austin.

"There." Said Garrus as he managed to get power up.

"What's that?" Ashley asked as a recording started to play on several screens.

It showed what looked like a recording of several of the refugees being forced into tanks and then being gassed.

"Those are the refugees." Said Austin.

"God, they're just rounding them up and slaughtering them." Said Ashley.

The recording then changed to show the tanks with husks now inside them, crawling around inside.

"They're being turned into husks." Said Garrus in shock.

It was only then that Austin noticed something moving in the hallway that their room overlooked. Austin activated the lights, only to find to his horror that loads of husks were crawling all over the place and snarling, obviously aware of their presence.

"Come on." Said Austin.

* * *

So far, they didn't' encounter any resistance. Austin reckoned though they soon would. Seeing another control panel, EDI activated it. It showed a recording of Miranda.

"_Reaper forces have made a mess of the facility. I'm shutting down the power to the processing plant to lock them down." _She said._ "Should keep them out of the entrance as well."_

The recording ended and another one started playing, this time of a more unwelcome face.

"Kai Leng! She doesn't know he's here." Said Garrus.

"_Miranda Lawson has arrived sooner than expected. You want me to deal with her?" _Leng asked.

"_Only if she gets in your way. Stay focused on the research data. Find it and get out." _The Illusive Man replied.

"_Yes, sir." _Said Leng.

"Damn it! Let's move!" said Austin as the recording ended. As soon as he opened the door though, he found the whole hallway swarming with the Reaperized zombies.

"Husks!"

The nearest one lunged at Austin, but was quickly cut in half by the Helldiver's blade. The rest were quickly dealt with.

"Gotta be more where they came from." Said Garrus.

* * *

"Terminal's damaged. Hang on." Said EDI as she worked on repairing it.

"Maybe we'll get some answers as to why the Reapers wanted this place shut down." Said Austin.

"It doesn't make sense." Said Ashley.

"I thought Cerberus was under the Reaper's control… what changed?" Garrus asked rhetorically.

"Got it, Shepard." Said EDI as the recording started playing.

"_Heading to the tower to disable the communication scrambler. I have to get word out. Some refugees are turned into husks. Some are indoctrinated and shipped to the Illusive Man. Whoever's left us used in experiments. The data indicates that my father is trying to figure out how Reaper indoctrination works." _Said Miranda.

"Tricking refugees with food and shelter only to turn them into test subjects. And for what?" said Austin bitterly.

"This is disgusting. The scale of this…" said Ashley.

"She mentioned shipments. Could lead to the Illusive Man." Said Garrus.

"Good catch." Said Austin. "Come on. Miranda said she was headed to the tower."

* * *

"_Heavy resistance outside the tower!" _said Miranda. "_If you're receiving this, I've got evidence you can't ignore. Confirmation that my father is working for the Illusive Man."_

The recording then changed to a different one that showed Miranda's father talking to the Illusive Man.

"_I have your report on the process. Mr Lawson. Cut to the chase. Can you do it?" _the Illusive Man asked.

"_Theoretically, control is possible, yes. The Reaper subjects we converted are responding, but it's difficult to maintain." _Henry replied.

"_I thought that might be the case. Not to worry, Henry. With Sanctuary's help, we'll get it sorted." _Said the Illusive Man.

"He's talking about controlling Reaper forces? Is that… is that possible?" Garrus asked.

"I don't know. I'll play the rest of it." Said Austin.

"_We've done it. We've found a way to co-opt their control signal. As long as the Reaper troops remain in close proximity to our signal, we can maintain control indefinitely." _Said Henry.

"_Excellent news. And how could we extrapolate this technique to apply to the Reaper's themselves?" _the Illusive Man asked.

"_That's a much bigger challenge." _Henry replied.

"Seems the Reapers consider Cerberus a threat like us. The only difference being we want to destroy, they want to control." Said Austin.

"Figured Cerberus out. Tough break for the Illusive Man." Said Ashley.

"But it's good news for us. We finally have our link to Cerberus." Said Austin. "Lowering the access ladder. Come on! Let's move."

"Wait, Austin! There's more." Said Garrus quickly as the recording continued to show Kai Leng getting the jump on Miranda.

"Damn it! I hope she's ready for him." Austin cursed.

* * *

The group headed up to the comm tower. As soon as they entered they quickly found none other than Miranda, along with her father and sister. Surprisingly, there was one more unfamiliar face. Another Helldiver was on his knees and he had a suit disabling device on his head, a rare device that often had the ability to render a Helldiver's suit immobile.

Only a few had been made by the terrorist organization, Hydra before Alpha themselves had managed to stop their production and prevent them from ever being made again.

Miranda was on her knees. She looked as though she'd just come out of a tough fight.

"Shepard…" she said.

"Major Shepard. Excellent timing." Said Henry. He then turned to the Helldiver. "I knew your friends would arrive eventually."

"I told you before, I'm on my own." Said the Helldiver, with an Australian accent.

"Put the gun down, Lawson!" Austin ordered.

"No. Oriana tried to shoot me. Miranda's poisonous influence, no doubt." Said Henry.

"Real shame she missed. Where's Kai Leng?" Austin demanded.

"I don't know. Gone. He took my research and left us here to die." Said Henry. "That's close enough. Both of you! Kai Leng didn't finish the job, but I will."

"This ends here." Said Austin.

"On the contrary. Now that the Reapers are taken care of, we have a way out." Said Henry.

"Let her go!" Austin demanded again.

"Shepard… don't let him take her." Miranda panted, still a little out of breath from her fight with Leng earlier.

"Shepard… please." Oriana begged.

"I think I'll kill you first. Wouldn't want your Helldiver friends to miss that. Any last words?" Henry asked as he pointed his gun at the down Helldiver.

Surprisingly though, the Helldiver seemed unfazed by this.

"Yeah. Sic 'em!"

A white wolf suddenly leapt over the Helldiver and ran straight at Henry. He was taken completely by surprise by this. So much so that the wolf was able to pounce on Henry, knocking Oriana out of his hands. In the process, Henry fell into several cables which he became tangled in.

The wolf meanwhile gently jumped off and simply growled at Henry for a moment.

"Ghost, here!" the Helldiver yelled.

The wolf obeyed and ran up to her master. As if knowing instantly what to do, Ghost bit the disabling device and tore it off the Helldiver's helmet.

"Good girl." He said as his suit reactivated and he finally was able to stand up again.

Henry was finally able to untangle himself from the cables and realised that his prisoner was finally free. He quickly noticed his gun lying at his feet. At the same time however, the Helldivers sniper rifle was near him too.

Both moved quickly to grab their weapons. Henry was able to get his easily, but the Helldiver was already one step ahead of him.

Just as Henry had his sights lined up, the Helldiver fired. The shot hit him right in the shoulder, smashing him against the wall. Miranda then seized the opportunity and threw a massive biotic warp which smashed Henry through the glass and sent him plummeting to his death.

Miranda took a moment to get her breath back as the Helldiver walked up to her and helped her up.

"You alright, Sheela?" he asked.

"My name's not Sheela." Miranda replied. "But I'm fine. Thank you."

"Did he hurt you? Are you alright?" Miranda asked as she helped Oriana up. "It's okay, Ori. You're safe now."

"I'm fine I just… I want to get out of here." She replied, still in slight shock over what had happened.

"We will… Give me a minute, okay?" said Miranda. She then turned to Austin. "Fancy meeting you here, Shepard."

"We caught a break. Are you alright?" Austin asked.

"I'll be fine. Really. I don't know how you managed it, but I'm grateful you're here."

"Been a long time, Shepard. Nice new look." Said the Helldiver.

"Have we met?" Austin asked, curiously. There was something very familiar about that Helldiver's voice and his look.

"Bishop Morgan? Ring any bells?" the Helldiver asked.

"Oh my god! Hawk?!"

Now Austin recognized him.

Many years ago, Alpha Squad had often found themselves working with a lone Helldiver soldier who went by the nicknamed Hawk.

"G'day, mate. To see you again." Said Hawk as he and Austin shook hands warmly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you retired." Austin asked happily.

"Retirement? He barely looks older than you, Shepard." Said Miranda.

"Eye injury actually." Said Hawk.

His helmet retracted to show that he was missing his right eye, and it was covered by an eye patch. He had several cars overt the right of his face, some of which went over his eye of course. He had very short brown hair, and also a stubble. The area around his mouth and chin though was more grown than the rest.

"Why are you wearing an eye patch? You've got a cybernetic eye." Austin asked.

"Had to keep it hidden so that no one suspected I was a Helldiver." Hawk replied as he lifted the eye patch up.

Sure enough, instead of an empty eye socket, he had a cybernetic eye.

"That's true." Austin agreed.

"Plus I thought it made me look more dashing." Hawk smiled.

"Well, it mostly worked." Austin chuckled. "How'd you end up out here?"

"Well, I live her. Or at least I did until Cerberus came along. I've evaded capture using my training." Hawk explained. "I spotted her, and decided to follow her. Tried to gun down her father, but he must've spotted me."

"Well, good thing that Wolf listens to you." Said Austin as said Wolf walked up to the Helldiver and sniffed him.

"Her name's Ghost, mate. She's my pet." Hawk corrected.

"Oh. Sorry." Austin apologised as he gave Ghost a gentle stroke.

"So how did you end up here, Miranda?" Austin asked.

"Finding my father didn't take long once I confirmed he worked for the Illusive Man. Just had to follow the lies. Once I saw what this place was… I couldn't just walk away." Miranda explained.

"Of course."

"Things got really complicated when Reapers showed up. And Kai Leng." Said Miranda.

"You survived. Not many people could do that." Said Hawk.

"When Shepard mentioned he was involved, I took a few precautions. Probably saved my life." Said Miranda.

"Miranda, this whole thing was a huge risk. You should have told me." Said Austin.

"You have a war to win, Shepard." Said Miranda.

"We all do." Said Hawk.

"True. But this was my fight. It's been a long time coming." Said Miranda.

"Well, you did it. It's over." Said Austin calmly.

"Yes. I just wish my sister didn't have to see all this."

"About your father…"

"I'm glad he's gone. I'm sorry if that sounds cold."

"After what he did… I'm perfectly willing to agree."

"Same." Said Hawk.

"It's finally over for the both of us. We can stop running." Said Miranda happily.

"Yes, you can." Austin smiled under his helmet. He then turned to the others who were examining the terminals. "What's our status? Any intel we can use from this place?"

"Research data is gone, but we've got basic facility information. Shuttle arrivals and departures, Cerberus included." EDI replied.

"No direct links, but it's a start." Said Garrus.

"Grab anything you can off the computer. We'll take it back to be analysed." Said Austin.

"I can do better than that." Said Miranda.

"What?"

"Before Kai Leng took off, I planted a tracker on him. If you cat fast, you'll track him right to the Illusive Man." Miranda explained.

"A tracer? Sounds like you thought of everything." Said Hawk impressively.

"Not quite, but… nobody's perfect." Miranda smiled.

"Thanks, Miranda. This is… exactly what we need." Said Austin, almost in surprise that they truly were on the verge of ending Cerberus once and for all.

"Thought you might need some good news. And I've got some more. With your permission, I wish to re-join your crew." Said Miranda.

"If the Arkanes allow it, you're more than welcome." Austin smiled. "We'll also get Oriana someplace safe. Get this scratch cleaned up."

"Before we go, let's make sure everyone knows about this place." Said Austin as he walked up to the control panel. "Communication scrambler disabled."

"Cortez. We need a pick up at the tower." Said Garrus into his comm.

"_Roger that."_

"Hawk, you're coming with us. The Arkanes will want to talk to you." Said Austin.

"Doesn't look like I have much a choice." Hawk shrugged. But he sounded fine with it.

* * *

"_I wasn't in favour of your diversion to Sanctuary, Major. Too many unknowns." _Said Hackett. _"But I was wrong. The Cerberus lab you raided hinted at something big, but we never expected this. All those refugees, all that… slaughter. Just to study indoctrination."_

"It definitely needed to be shut down." Said Austin. "What they learned about the Reapers wasn't worth all those lives."

"_It's useful, Major… but you're right. The cost was too high." _Said Hackett.

"_Do we have a location on the Illusive Man?" _Zartrack asked.

"Yes. We had a tracer on Kai Leng when he reported back." Austin replied.

"_Good. That gives us the chance we need to take Cerberus out of this war for good." _Said Matt.

"Agreed. We need to end Cerberus and focus on the Reapers." Said Austin.

"_The intel you sent looks good. The Helldiver fleets are ready to go." _Said Zartrack.

"_I regret to say that the Alliance fleets aren't. They're very far scattered. It'll take too long to mobilize them." _Said Hackett.

"_You need not worry about that, Admiral. We've been at war with Cerberus a long time, it's personal. You can continue focusing on the Crucible, we will take are of Cerberus." _Said Zartrack.

"Then let's do it." Said Hawk confidently.

"_I'll notify the attacks to prepare. Rendezvous with them when you're ready. Shepard out." _said Matt as his hologram vanished.

"_We'll make sure the Crucible stays safe and hidden. Good luck. Hackett out."_

Hackett vanished too, leaving just Zartrack.

"_I've spoken to the Arkane Council regarding Miranda Lawson's reinstatement to your crew. She has their approval." _Said Zartrack.

"Glad to hear." Said Austin.

"_There's still the matter of Sergeant Morgan. He has recently requested to join your crew as well._

"Have you?" Austin asked in surprise as he turned to Hawk.

"Seeing all of this, it's clear to me now that I can't stay in retirement any longer." Said Hawk.

"_Since it was only a semi-retirement, the Council have agreed to let you back in." _said Zartrack.

"Well, if that's what you want, it's not like we haven't' worked with you before. You can't just instantly join Alpha Squad though." Said Austin.

"I'm not asking to join Alpha Squad, Shepard. I'm simply asking to join your crew." Said Hawk.

"Well then in that case, it's good to have you back, Hawk." Austin smiled as he and Hawk shook hands.

"_Very well then. Put them through the tests while you're on your way. Zartrack out."_

"Tests? Seriously?" Hawk asked as Zartrack's hologram vanished.

"Not my call, Bishop. Standard protocol. You of all people know that."

"Fair enough…

* * *

Austin walked Hawk down to the third level where the simulator was. Miranda was also there to observe. She'd been very pleased to be allowed back. Plus, Alpha had welcomed her back with open arms.

Though they'd distrusted her at first due to her being former Cerberus, her time working with them had earned their trust, and she had come to trust them too. Plus, she hadn't given them any reason to not trust her.

"Perfectly simple. You do 3 rounds of this. Your score will determine if you're in." she said as the simulator slowly started to activate around Hawk.

"Shouldn't be too hard then." Said the Helldiver.

He couldn't' help but look at Miranda for a bit. She was very beautiful, and it was hard to keep his eyes, or eye in his case, off her.

"Just want to you know, sheela. I get a target in my sights… Pew! I take it down." He said braggingly.

Miranda didn't reply to this and simply pressed a button. This activated the simulation.

"Oh shit!"

Hawk immediately whipped out his rifle and began firing at all targets. There were twenty in total. Just before he could hit the very last one however, he was a bit too slow and it landed a shot on him.

Because it was a simulation of course, it wasn't a simple round that would bounce off his armour. Training simulations like this had the enemy equipped with special shock guns that sent a charge through a Helldivers suit and momentarily paralysed the user.

The shot hit Hawk square in the chest and he fell to the ground from the charge.

"Just so you know, some targets are harder to hit from others." Said Miranda smugly as she stood over Hawk.

On his second try, Hawk did much better. He hit most of them with a headshot and finally shot the last one. With that, the simulation ended in record time.

"Yeah! The Hawk's on a roll!" he cheered.

"You missed one." Said Miranda, indicating that Hawk had hit one in the leg rather than in the chest or head like the others.

"Aw come on. That's gotta be a record or something." Said Hawk.

"The record for a **non-Helldiver **is all 20 kills." Said Miranda.

"Who did that? Let me guess, X-5?" Hawk asked in mocking manner.

"No, me." Miranda smiled, quite smugly for her. "If you're gonna shoot at something, kill it. Otherwise… take up knitting."

Hawk simply shrugged and turned to Austin, who had also been watching.

"Was that a pass at least?" he asked.

"You'll find out after the other test. You'll need your melee weapons for this." Austin replied.

"Right. Who am I fighting?"

"Her."

Hawk turned to see Xun standing not too far behind with the handle of her Katana extended into a Naginata.

"Oh Crikey." Hawk sighed.

Even he knew that Xun couldn't be beaten. Then again, he guessed that wasn't the goal. The objective of this was to simply hold his own against her.

"Long time no see, Hawk. You look well."

"So do you, Xun."

Hawk only had a quick minute to get out his two handed tomahawk before Xun made a lunge at him that he was only just able to dodge. He managed to parry a few blows, but Xun then went for his chest with the blunt end of her weapon. The blow momentarily knocked the Helldiver back before Xun then swept her Naginata under Hawk's legs, tripping him up.

As he landed flat on his back, Xun aimed her blade at his neck. Her way of telling opponents to yield and that she'd won.

"Ooooh! That's gotta hurt." Said Austin.

"Again!" said Hawk as he got back up.

"Again?!" Austin asked in surprise.

Even the gathered crowd was surprised by this. No one went back for seconds against Xun, regardless of how quickly she'd taken them down.

Xun simply shrugged and they resumed their sparring. Hawk this time resorted to attacking more often rather than just defending himself. Despite this though, the battle didn't last too long and a quick thrust from the blunt end of Xun's weapon knocked Hawk to the floor again.

"Aaaand he's down again." Miranda sighed.

"Again." Hawk groaned as he got back up.

"You're funeral, mate." Austin sighed.

Hawk went completely on attack this time, making it much harder for Xun to find an opening. Despite this though, she still found one. Hawk once again fell flat on his back.

"Stand down, Xun." Austin quickly said as Xun once again had her blade at Hawk's neck. "Okay everyone, show's over."

"Again." Said Hawk, once again getting back up.

"Again?" Austin asked.

"He's a dead man." Miranda sighed, shaking her head.

Then a thought suddenly occurred to Austin.

"Wait, I almost forgot something…"

What happened next took everyone by surprise. Just as Xun had got into her battle stance, Hawk literally went onto his hands and wrapped both his legs around her waist, tackling the Chinese Helldiver to the floor.

"Whoa!" said Dash.

"Yep. Bishop always cheats." Said Austin.

"Sorry about that, Xun." Hawk panted, obviously pleased with himself for doing that.

"Tell me I didn't see that. I have never seen Xun take a hit." Said Dash as Hawk helped Xun up.

"7 years of retirement and he still hasn't changed." Said Austin.

"Maybe." Said Miranda.

"I know I fought dirty, but in all fairness, we're in a war here. You think our enemy is going to show the same courtesy of fighting fairly?" said Hawk.

"You make a fair point." Said Miranda.

"Rule stills stands for when you're sparring with the others. They won't thank you for that." Austin reminded him.

"Anyway, how did I do?" Hawk asked.

"85% Surprisingly enough, that's five more than your original recorded score." Said Miranda.

"What can I say? I've made sure to stay in shape during my… absence." Hawk shrugged.

"You're in. Welcome to the Normandy." Said Austin as he and Hawk shook hands.

"Just like the good old days." Said Hawk, casting a small glance at Miranda.

* * *

**So... Cerberus are about to be taken out of the picture.**

**But little do the Helldivers know of the darker powers...**

**See you next time! Don't forget to keep leaving those reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15, Genesis Revelation

**As promised, I put more effort in to this one and it's come out very good. Didn't' need to amok any changes to what I had planned and it matches my vision perfectly (if you know what I mean)**

**I dont' want to give anything away, but I will say this...**

**The chapter does exactly what it says on the tin. So prepare yourself, For the Beginning of a surprise...**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Genesis Revelation**

The Normandy was already nearing the half way point of their trip to the fleets that were mobilised to attack the Illusive Man's base. They still had some time though.

Sarah for example had noticed that Traynor was looking a bit troubled as she worked at her station.

"Hey. You okay?" The N7 marine asked as she put a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm just… thinking about what happened." Traynor sighed, her mood brightened a tiny bit seeing the love of her life in front of her. "Cerberus bastards. Horizon was my home."

"Hey, it's okay." said Sarah soothingly. "Come 'ere."

Traynor didn't object and she slipped into Sarah's tight, warm hug. Just the mere touch made her feel a lot better. Hardly surprising since a simple touch from Sarah elected feelings of passion and love in her. Plus, Sarah was gently stroking Samantha's back, which only added to making her relax even more.

"Just tell me you're going to take Cerberus down." she said, smiling slightly at the pleasant feelings she was experiencing as Sarah's hands moved back and forth gently across her back.

"They'll wish they'd never been born once we're through with them, love. They're already dead. They just don't know it. And when they're base is nothing more than a smoking crater, remember that you're the one who helped us find them." said Sarah.

"You always manage to cheer me up no matter what mood I'm in." Traynor smiled as she looked into her lover's eyes. What was seconds felt like minutes before Sarah pulled Samantha into a kiss. When they finally separated, Traynor was almost gasping for air. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sarah smiled, giving Samantha another kiss on the cheek.

As the two hugged again, Samantha then suddenly noticed something. There was something very tiny moving around on the floor near their feet, and it was fury.

"Sarah, is that your hamster?" she asked.

Sarah looked down at the small animal. Sure enough, it was her pet hamster, Chester.

Chester had been a little present to Sarah from Samantha a few months ago. When Sarah had been away, Traynor had looked after him. As she had found though, he could sometimes be a bit naughty. It was in a good way though, and it was hard to be cross at the cute creature.

The N7 marine simply smiled and picked up the hamster, who squeaked happily in her hands.

"You naughty little boy. How did you get out of your home?" she smiled as she gave Chester a gentle stroke.

"Oops!" said Traynor, suddenly remembering. "I must've left the lid loose when I fed him."

Sarah simply sighed and smiled.

"At least he's safe." she said. "Don't worry, darling. I forgive you."

Tranyor gave a small sigh of relief. She'd feared her love would be a bit cross with her.

"Just count yourself lucky though that Urz and Ghost didn't find him first." Sarah finished, a bit more seriously.

"Yes. The at was quite lucky." Traynor chuckled nervously

* * *

This was it. Though there was some tension and nervousness of what would happen in the next few hours, Alpha was secretly quite excited in their own way that they were finally going to take down Cerberus for good.

There had been times when the Helldivers had come close, but never like this before.

The Normandy was currently holding back while the attack fleet assaulted the base. Alpha would be the infiltration team.

"_The strike team is in. We've got our foothold." _Said Zartrack over the comm. _"Attack Fleet, all forward! I don't want a single Cerberus ship in the sky when we're through."_

"Shepard, I should accompany you and Alpha on this mission." Said EDI.

"Why?" Austin asked.

"This is the central point of operations for Cerberus. They will have enhanced security measures. Additionally, the only way to shut down the base and construction of the Illusive Man's crucible will be with my help. With my knowledge of Cerberus algorithms and this body's updated protocols, I offer the best chance to help you and the squad succeed." Said EDI.

"Grab your gear and suit up then." Said Austin.

* * *

"Joker, what's our status?"

"We've got a foothold, but it's not much, Major. Lot of fighters guarding the launch bays." Said Joker.

"Can you get us in?" Austin asked.

"Hey, I got us to Ilos. I can do this. Might be a bumpy ride, though." Joker replied.

"Do what you can."

Alaara then walked onto the bridge, all suited up.

"Shepard, we're ready when you are." She said.

"So am I." said EDI.

"Wait, what? Are you crazy? You can't go to Cerberus headquarters! They could have a virus, or a kill-switch, or…" Joker objected.

"I will be fine, Jeff." Said EDI reassuringly.

"Head to the dropship, EDI." Said Austin.

"Fifth Fleet's cut through their line. They're regrouping. Now's a good time as any." Said Joker, risking a quick final glance as EDI left.

"Just get us in there safely. We'll take care of your girlfriend." Said Alaara.

"Well that wasn't ominous. Thanks." Said Joker.

"Come on. Let's go." Said Austin.

"Hey, Shepard… Keep her safe." Said Joker.

"Same to you."

* * *

With everyone assembled in the cargo bay, Austin began relaying the plan to them.

"Here's how it'll work. Alpha and I will be team 1. Non Helldivers will be team 2, and in the second dropship. We will head in first and clear the main hanger bay. Once the area is secured, team 2 will join us. From there, we fight our way up until we reach the illusive Man's chamber. No doubt that's the safest point in the station and that's where the plans are being kept." He said. "Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded or either mumbled slightly.

"Then man your shuttles, and give Cerberus hell."

As the two shuttles departed from the cargo bay, the scale of the battle was now visible. Cerberus didn't have as many ships as the Helldiver fleet, nor were they as big. There were a lot of fighters though, plus the main base was well shielded. The Illusive Man's crucible, known as he Liberator was also visible. Surprisingly and rather worryingly it looked as though it was almost complete. Their timing was opportune.

The dropship with team 2 lingered back while team 1 headed in. Cortez was doing best to avoid the incoming fire.

"Well, that went quicker than we thought." Said Cortez as the dropship shook slightly.

"Yep. Out of the frying pan…" said Alaara.

"…and into the shit." Sandra finished.

"You'd better get ready, Major. We're coming in hot." Said Cortez.

Austin got up from the co-pilot seat and head into the main area with everyone else.

"Okay, you all know the plan. We're heading for the main hanger, be ready for anything." He said.

"So much for a smooth ride." Said Alaara.

"What's the matter? Feeling sick?" asked Sandra.

"I'm not the one who needed a barf bag on a lot of our trips." Said Alaara.

"Funny." Sandra smiled.

The shaking intensified as they ran into even more fire. Still the dropship kept going though.

"Arm up. Here we go." Said Austin.

"Nice gun, mate." Said Hawk as he eyed Griffin's minigun.

Now that Hawk's armour had received all the latest updates and upgrades, he was cleared to go into battle with Alpha. Because he also was around other Helldivers now, he had removed his temporary eye patch altogether.

"Look, but don't touch." Said Griffin, moving his gun away from Hawk's hand and giving him a serious look that definitely said "Back away.".

"If you say so, big guy." said Hawk innocently.

"Here we go! This is it!" said Austin. "Brother Griff, as always… would you mind leading us in a few words please?"

"In the immortal words of Jay-Z:" said Griffin, much to everyone's humours laughter. "Whatever deity may guide my life, dear lord don't let me die tonight. But if I shall before I wake, I'd accept my fate. Hell yeah?!"

"HELL YEAH!" Alpha cheered.

"Hell yeah!" Griffin smiled.

"Opening rear bay." Said Cortez.

The main door on the back of the dropship opened. Once in position, the drop would swing around, almost like the handbrake turn on a car and the Helldivers would jump. From there, they would use their small thrusters to get inside the hanger bay.

"Right! All together!" said Jet eagerly.

"Use your thrusters sparingly. Course correction only." Austin advised. "Jet you're an exception."

"Are you sure these things are safe?" Dash asked.

"Now!"

The dropship pulled a massive turn and everyone jumped, their thrusters kicking in as they entered space. The distance between them and the hanger bay was very short, so the jump was very short as well.

As soon as they entered through the hanger's air shield, all of the Cerberus troops opened fire on them.

Jet was quick to fly ahead of the overs and increased her altitude until she was right above most of the soldiers. Using this to her advantage, the Pilot Helldiver unsheathed her war hammer and threw it at the ground.

The force of the massive weapon hitting the ground created a shockwave that sent quite a few of the soldiers flying. At the same time, Jet landed back down on the ground. As she did, her foot kicked the end of the hammer, forcing it to jump back up off the floor and into the air and the Helldiver caught it.

Not giving the Cerberus troopers a chance for an opening, Je quickly swung left and right, taking down several troops with both swings.

Hawk meanwhile had managed to get to a nearby control panel as was working on accessing it while Griffin kept him covered.

"Ok, where's that security override?" said Hawk. "Come on…"

Despite his best efforts though, Hawk was no techie and pretty soon, he got frustrated with the controls.

"Damn it!" he yelled, venting his rage as he hit the console.

In doing so however, he'd disabled the artificial gravity.

"Uh oh! That's not good." He said. "Hey Guys! Things might get little… floaty.

Sure enough, everyone and everything started to hover off the ground. The Cerberus troopers, who were completely unprepared for this, started flying around wildly trying to balance themselves.

"Everyone, enable grav boots!" said Austin.

Everyone did so and stuck back onto the ground. Dash and Jet though used their thrusters to boost into the air again and continued fighting the Cerberus troops. This seemed to spur the others to do the same. Admittedly it was quite fun.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dash yelled as he spun in the air and hopped from floating fighter to fighter as he shot all over the place.

"Hey, Cerberus! Catch!" said Jet as she used her hammer to smack a fighter, sending it crashing into several troopers before it collided with another fighter and an Atlas mech.

Grabbing onto another fighter, Dash sent it spinning and went berserk as he fired all over the place. All his shots hit targets though, so it was clear he hadn't got carried away.

Jet managed to hit a few more soldier before she once again hit another fighter that was sent flying, this time in other direction.

"Ok. Ok. I got it!" said Hawk as he managed to re-enable gravity. As he did though, he noticed the fighter that Jet had hit was heading right at him. "I got it… holey dooley!"

Just in time, the Helldiver managed to duck, the fighter missing him by inches before crashing into the far wall and creating massive hole.

"Bloody fighters." Hawk cursed as he got up and everyone else landed back on the ground, denting the floor slightly with their weight.

"Well, they know we're inside now." Said Hawk. "So much for coming in the sneaky way."

"You know us, Hawk. We always like to make to entrance… Alpha style!" said Dash.

With the hanger secure, Austin activated his comm.

"Team 2, this is Shepard. Hanger bay is clear. Rendezvous here with us." he said.

Few seconds later, the second dropship joined them. Sarah, Miranda, X-5 and any other members of the team that weren't Helldivers joined them.

"Let's get a move on. We've got a battle to win here." said Austin.

Right as they turned to leave though, a massive holo screen of the Illusive Man was projected in front of them.

"_Shepard. My, you are the persistent one. But breaking into my base?! You've overstepped yourself." _he said.

"You know why we're here, Illusive Man. You have something that belongs to us. You surrender it peacefully, and we won't be forced to kill you!" said Austin.

"_Ha! Predictable as ever, right down to the empty words."_ said the Illusive Man. "I've_ come too far for you or anyone else to stand in my way. Before this is over you will kneel before me, begging for your life. Soon, I will take my rightful place at my master's side, and the Reapers will be mine to command. So thank you, Shepard, for all your help."_

The hologram vanished and the Illusive Man's voice could suddenly be heard throughout the station.

"_To all Cerberus forces! Shepard and Alpha Squad are inside the station. Shepard is your top priority! The Helldiver is to be shot on sight without any hesitation or remorse!"_

"Let's go." Said Austin. "We don't leave without those plans."

"What about the Illusive Man?" Miranda asked.

"Well, that depends on whether he's willing to surrender." Austin replied. "Dead or alive."

"Open brackets, preferably dead." Said Griffin. "How of any our kin has he killed?"

"Exactly. I'm certainly hoping he dies too." Said Austin.

"Ditto." Said Miranda.

* * *

After fighting their way up through practically the entire station, they soon came across a giant room. To everyone's surprise, it contained something most unexpected.

"What is this thing?" Ashley asked.

"This is the human-Reaper Shepard destroyed." EDI replied.

Sure enough, there were rather large pieces of what was left of the Human-Reaper that the Collectors had been working on two years ago.

"What's left of it. I'm surprised Cerberus recovered that much from the base. Even more of a mystery how they were able to get through the Omega 4 Relay without a Reaper IFF." said Austin.

"I wish I could've helped." Said Ashley.

"You're here now." said Austin supportingly.

"How did the Illusive Man ever manage all this? I mean the funds for all this are practically impossible without attracting at least some attention. Not to mention that his crucible is practically 80% complete whereas ours isn't. It's insane." Ashley asked.

"You heard what he said in the hanger bay. He's working with someone." said Austin. "I intend for us to find out who the minute we stop the construction and secure this station."

"Cerberus is actively using the surviving pieces." said EDI observantly as she surveyed the remains of the human Reaper. "The central core—analogues to the heart—is largely intact. I believe Cerberus is using it for a power source."

* * *

Making their way up from the Human Reaper remains, Alpha soon found themselves crossing a long bridge that led up to the door that no doubt led to the Illusive Man's observation room.

Before they could get there though, they had a cross what looked like a small hallway that was lined with plates.

"Pressure plates." said Miranda. "Anything larger than a quarter that touches them will be vaporised."

"I got this." said Xun.

The Chinese Helldiver flipped herself so that she was now stood on her hands. She then curled her legs in to balance herself out and raised herself onto her fingers. From there, she slowly started making her way across the plates. Astonishingly, it was working.

"Nice. Wish I could do that." said Sandra.

* * *

"How you doing, Xun?" Austin asked as Xun nearly reached the end.

_"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but this is not as easy as it looks. So I would appreciate it if you wouldn't distract me." _Xun replied through her comm.

"Sorry."

After a few more minutes, Xun finally reached the end.

"Okay, what you'll have to do is rewire the laser panels brain by carefully..." Leena began. But she was interupted as soon simply took out her folded up metal fan and stabbed the panel. It short circuited and the door opened.

"...or you could just stab it."

"Stay sharp, everyone. This it." said Austin as he and the other gather around the final door. "I have a feeling the Illusive Man won't be alone in there. Execute door breach."

Austin and the others set up to breach the door. Austin and Alaara took point while Griffin placed the detonator on the door.

"Stand back." he said as he quickly backed away as the device started beeping.

The detonator exploded and the doors swung open.

"Go! Go! Go!"

Everyone filed into the room single file.

As had been expected, there was the Illusive Man, surrounded by a small army of troopers, Centurions, Phantoms, Nemesis' and so on.

The leader of Cerberus slowly turned to face Alpha, an evil smile on his face.

"How good of you to join us, Shepard." he said. "So tell me, what have they ordered you to do with me?"

"Dead or alive. So either way really." said Austin as he and Alpha kept their guns trained right on the Illusive Man. "Personally, I'd rather we just killed you and called it a day. But let's make it your decision, shall we?"

"Hmm, a difficult decision. I need some time to think it over. In the meantime, my soldiers will keep you occupied." said the Illusive Man.

Before anyone could do anything, he pressed a button on one of his holo displays and a shield barrier of some kind appears in front of him and the troops.

"Kill them. Spare Shepard if possible. I want him to witness his failure." he said.

The army obeyed and seemed to wake right through the shield as they charged at Alpha. This barrier was mostly likely one way. It would keep the outside out, but let the inside out as well.

The fight quickly turned into a free for all as Alpha broke apart, some members taking on certain enemy types. Griffin for example took to using his Iron fist on many of the big Centurions while Ashley stuck close and covered her boyfriend with her assault rifle.

Dash and Jet fought some of the Nemesis' and normal troopers. Jet naturally was showing no remorse and was using her flamethrowers at full blast, burning any soldier the flames touched alive.

Garrus and Ventra meanwhile were keeping some of the new types at bay. There were some new Cerberus soldiers called Dragoons. They had guns, but their primary melee weapon was electronic whips. The only problem was that they could only reach so far with these and so the two Turians were easily able to snipe them before they did any damage.

Leena, Sarah, Alaara, Sandra and X-5 meanwhile were simply fighting any Cerberus soldier they came across, regardless of what type. Xun couldn't help but show off a bit as she practically wiped the floor with a few Phantoms and Dragoons.

Overall this whole battle almost felt a bit like a comedy fight. Alpha was practically carving through the Illusive Man's army like they were clumsy cartoonish robots.

Austin and Liara naturally were once again putting their Union to good use. They were mostly duelling some of the Phantoms and pretty much any other soldier that tried to melee them. They ducked, they dodged, they parried, they swung, the whole thing was almost a blur of silver as their two blades were everywhere.

Hawk and Miranda meanwhile had become slightly separated from the others and they now found themselves surrounded by around 6 Phantoms.

"Sheela, stay behind me."

"I can handle myself you know." said Miranda.

All 6 Phantoms simultaneously did a flip to the left before breaking formation and lunging at the two opponents.

Hawk quickly reacted by drawing another weapon from his belt. He had what looked like some kind of metallic whip. Two of the phantoms retreated back slightly as the Helldiver swung it a few times, the sharp lash just missing them. Unlike the whips the Dragoons used, they weren't' electrified, but they still carried the deadly lash that a normal bullwhip would.

At the same time, two other Phantoms tired a swing and a lunge at Hawk from behind, but they both missed as the Helldiver cracked his whip at them.

Forcing two of the Phantoms back, Hawk turned to the ones behind him and swung at them.

Miranda meanwhile had become separated from Hawk during this little skirmish and found two Phantoms had already focused their attention on her.

She focused on the right one first as it lunged at her. Avoiding the Phantom's blade, she charged her biotics with her right hand and punched the Phantom in the face, knocking her to the ground. She then used that same biotic fist on the other Phantom as it too lunged.

Unlike the previous one though, this Phantom didn't get knocked down. It was able to do two back flips before landing back on its feet.

In desperation, Miranda picked up the fallen Phantom's sword.

"Hawk…" she said nervously.

Just before the Phantom could lunge at her though, Hawk quickly swung his whip at the Phantom's feet, tripping her in the process.

Hawk just managed to notice another 4 of the Phantoms coming up behind him. Relinquishing the hold on his whip that was still wrapped around the downed Phantoms' legs, he quickly ducked under one Phantom as she tried to leap over him. Two of the overs rolled out of the way to avoid the flying as Hawk's duck caused her to lose her balance.

Hawk then blocked the second Phantom's sword arm with his wrist and followed through with two quick punches, one to the stomach and one to the face.

The Phantom that Miranda had knocked down just a few seconds ago then tried to grab Miranda from behind, and briefly succeeded, before the Ex-Cerberus operative managed to break free and delivers a sharp elbow strike to the Phantom's mask before then following that with a punch to the stomach.

Hawk meanwhile was able to counter a strike from one of the Phantoms who had retreated earlier but had now re-joined the fight. He quickly gave the Phantom's arm a twist, sending her head over heels. The second Phantom swung at Hawk but he immediately ducked under it. Before the Phantom had a chance to swing again, the Helldiver quickly brought his knee into her stomach.

He then quickly threw her to the side, causing the Phantom to crash into the one that had Hawk had punched twice. The force of their heads hitting each other knocked them both out.

The Phantom that had tried to jump over Hawk earlier finally amazed to get back and attempted another attack. This time she attempted a simple swing. Once again though, hawk was able to duck under her attack and instead her sword ended up killing the Phantom whom Hawk had countered earlier. The Phantom only had a second to realise her mistake before Hawk then swiftly punched her, the force of the punch snapping her neck.

Having freed herself from the Phantom earlier, Miranda quickly noticed that the one Hawk had tripped up earlier with his whip had finally managed to untangle herself and was getting back up. Miranda though quickly delivered a swift kick to the Phantom which knocked her down for good this time.

"Come on!" Miranda yelled challengingly.

At that moment however, a Centurion suddenly grabbed her from behind. The Ex-Cerberus operative struggled at first to break free, but a sudden stomp on the Centurion's foot seemed to get her free. The special combat armour she wore was certainly proving handy here.

As the Centurion hopped, rather humorously, on one foot while nursing the other, Miranda whirled round and punched him in the helmet with a loud clang.

Slight disadvantage was that Miranda didn't have armoured fists, so her hand was left a bit soar afterwards.

"Ow!"

"Miranda!" Hawk yelled.

"What?!"

Startled by this, Miranda quickly swung. Hawk was just able to duck in time to avoid being hit.

"Not me!" he yelled. "Duck!"

Quickly pushing Miranda's head down, Hawk punched the last Phantom right in the face as she tried to sneak up from behind after Miranda had punched her in the stomach earlier.

The Centurion whom Miranda had punched earlier finally regained balance. He was only able to enjoy it briefly though before Hawk's whip wrapped around his neck. The Helldiver pulled hard and the Centurion's neck snapped.

To the illusive Man's surprise, Alpha soon managed to carve through his entire small army in a matter of minutes. Now it was just him.

"That was an amazing killing spree." Griffin panted.

"Time's up." said Austin as he and the others refocused their aim on the Illusive Man.

"You weren't' supposed to do that, Shepard." he said crossly. "You're forcing me to bring out the big guns."

The Illusive Man pressed another button and several holes opened up in the floor just outside the barrier. Out of each one rose a female figure.

They were crouched down and had what looked like some kind of staff on their backs. As they activated, the female robots slowly stood up.

It was now that everyone noticed that they looked exactly like EDI. The only difference being they had blue visors and looked a bit tougher.

"Crikey! That's a lot of fembots." said Hawk.

"Errr, wrong movie reference." Dash whispered.

"Say hello to my elite guard, Shepard." said the Illusive Man confidently. "You see, Dr Core was just a prototype, and was designed for infiltration. These ones are upgrade models designed for combat, and they have been trained to fight and kill Helldivers."

"Guess you got yourself a field test then." said Austin challengingly as he and the other readied for another fight.

"I thought you would say that." the Illusive Man smiled as the EDI clones drew their staffs and spun them as each end electrified. Their moves were in perfect synch with one another and they seemed to do exactly the same thing. "Destroy them. Make them suffer!"

"You will fall, Helldivers." Said the guards in synch as they charged.

There seemed to be a guard for each Helldiver, so Alpha fought at least one each.

"We don't' have time for this." Said Xun as her Naginata blocked the strike from her guard's staff.

The Illusive Man simply hung back and watched. Though he kept his cool, deep down he was a bit nervous. The Helldiver had taken down his troops so easily and so quickly that it had made them look like bumbling idiots seen a children's show.

So far though, it looked like his guards were putting up a much better fight, and the Helldiver were certainly finding them more challenging.

One or two of them had separated from the main fight and were focusing on the non-Helldivers like Sarah and Miranda. Sarah had resorted to using her omni blade to counter the guard's staff while Miranda used biotic shields alongside X-5 who was trying to smash the guard with his fist. He was having trouble though because he was so big and the guard was smaller and faster than him.

Austin had a at first thought they'd e able to deal with these guards easily. He now stood corrected. The Illusive Man clearly hadn't been bragging when he said these things were trained to fight Helldivers. They moved and fought with speed and ferocity that would easily rival a Helldiver.

"Your flesh is weak." Said the guards tauntingly.

"Your just sexbots with an ego malfunction." said Dash as he managed to punch one of the guards in the face.

"Ooooh! That was a good comeback." Said Jet, countering a lunge with her war hammer.

"I am not a sexbot, Mr Torres." Said EDI, who rather surprisingly was putting on quite a show as she dodged and avoided her clone's staff.

"I didn't' mean you as well, EDI. These are just knock offs of you." Said Dash.

EDI then managed to get an opening as her clone thrust. The AI grabbed the staff with both her hands and pulled so hard that it yanked the weapon right out of the guard's hands. EDI then quickly spun and used the end of the staff to impale her clone right in the chest, the shock of the electro staff short circuiting it's systems and killing it instantly.

Austin meanwhile managed to get an opening as the guard he was fighting made a twirling lunge at him. Managing o doge it in time, he grabbed the middle part of the staff in his hand and held it firmly in place as he forced it down, leaving the guard's upper portion vulnerable as it tried to wrestle the staff free.

Seizing the chance, he sliced the guard's head clean off.

"Don't lose your head." he couldn't' help but say jokily as he let go and turned to another one that Xun was duelling.

Before he could go to help however, he heard the sound of a staff spinning. He turned to the sound and to his surprise found that the guard he had just decapitated was still functional and fighting.

"What?!"

"Most unexpected. Their backup systems exceed our expectations by far." said the Illusive Man as Austin quickly brought his blade back up to continue blocking the blows from the staff. This new move had taken him by surprise but he quick to put his guard back up.

Liara it seemed had run into this as well. She had managed to ever both of her guard's legs below the knee, which she expected to end the fight. She too was completely astonished when the guard whirled nimbly on one end of her staff and used the stumps of its legs to thump the Asari so soundly she went skidding.

Xun meanwhile managed to get an opening on the guard fighting her as she was able to thrust up, forcing the guard's staff up with it. Reacting quickly, the Chinese Helldiver made a quick swing which cut right through the guard's chest. Unlike Austin's this seemed to kill it. The backup processor these things used was obviously in the chest.

"How many do you have so far, Shepard?" Hawk asked as he blocked a staff low with his axe.

"It's not a contest, Hawk." Austin replied.

The headless guard that Austin was fighting was still spinning with such ferocity and speed that Austin was finding it difficult to get an opening at the chest.

Eventually though, the guard attempted a long spin designed to distract and intimidate. Austin of course was able to time his strike perfectly and he managed to get a swing in-between the spin which cut through the guards chest and arms.

The robot uttered a mechanical howl as it fell to pieces.

"Got no one left to help you now, Illusive Man. It's over!" said Austin as the last guard fell to pieces.

"I will not drop the force field, Shepard. Your efforts are futile." Said the Illusive Man angrily.

"Griffin, blow it!" Austin ordered.

"With pleasure."

The demolition expert took an IME from his belt and twirled it several times before he threw it at the barrier. The IME exploded as it hit the barrier. The resulting explosion though was strong enough to have an effect on the barrier. Plus, that particular IME had also been loaded with an EMP burst. If the explosion didn't take down the barrier, then that would.

Sure enough, the barrier was vaporised with a massive explosion that sent the Illusive Man to the ground in a cloud of smoke.

"This ends now." Said Austin as the smoke cleared.

Suddenly, everyone froze where they were and Austin felt an immense pain in his head which caused him to drop his gun in pain.

"On the contrary, this ends when I say it ends." Said the illusive Man as the smoke cleared fully revealing that the explosion had burnt off large amounts of skin on his face revealing that he had implanted himself with Reaper technology. "I underestimated you, Shepard. Control is necessary, of the Reapers and you."

Everyone was forced to get down on their knees as the Illusive Man's indoctrination gave him full control over them. For some reason though, Austin didn't' do the same. He still stood clutching his head. The pain wasn't as bad now though.

"Why aren't you responding? You are under my control!" the Illusive Man asked worriedly.

Austin could hear thousands of machine like voices whispering in his head. Somehow though, they could not control him. He still had free will. Gradually, these voices started to quieten. They didn't' go away, but they were much harder to hear now.

Then it hit him. The Helldiver remembered something he'd been told.

"You didn't count on everything did you?" said Austin as he relaxed and took a few steps forward towards the Illusive Man.

"How are you resisting?! This is impossible!"

"The Rachni Queen is immune to indoctrination. She must've passed that onto me." Said Austin. "It's like she said. "I hear the voices, but they cannot control me."

It made sense that this was the gift the Rachni Queen had given him. Why wouldn't she try to give the leader of the Resistance some way of resisting the Reaper's greatest weapon. If they couldn't indoctrinate him, there would always be someone to stand against them.

"Then you will die here." Said the Illusive Man.

More holes appeared in the floor, and several more guards rose out of them. They didn't attack yet though. They waited for their master's orders.

"Look at yourself. You've become the very thing the Reapers can control. Your scheme won't work." Said Austin.

"It will work! The Crucible can let me control them, I know it can!" the Illusive Man agued.

"Listen to yourself! You're indoctrinated! You've implanted yourself with their technology. You've practically sold your soul to them." Said Austin.

"Using their technology is a necessary compromise to achieve the required goals."

"More like appeasement!" said Austin coldly.

"I grow tired of this. Take him!" the Illusive Man ordered.

One of the guards started spinning her staff and even did a few acrobatics in the process. Right as she made her first swing at Austin though, the Helldiver ducked under it and quickly delivered a swift punch to her face.

With the guard temporarily unbalanced by this, Austin quickly grabbed her and he smashed his fist right through her chest, killing her instantly.

Another guard swung at Austin, but he once again ducked under and brought his elbow under her stomach. He then activated his left Omni blade/shield and severed the guard in two across the chest.

Seeing that two more were ready to fight him, Austin once again drew Excalibur from his back.

The two guards attacked simultaneously in synch with one another. Austin was only just able to move fast enough to block each blow.

Eventually, both guards brought their staffs down. Austin was just able to block the right one with his sword while he blocked just the other with the shield part of his omni blade. Using all his strength, he pushed both staffs of and then performed a fast sweep that cut both guards apart.

Now just the Illusive Man was left. Sighing, he flexed himself and then ran at Austin.

The Helldiver was somewhat surprised at this. A normal man against him?

Austin stood corrected though when the Illusive Man punched him in the head. To his surprise, the punch had so much force and strength that it forced him back.

"These implants do more than let me control." The Illusive Man said.

"Last chance. Let everyone go, or so help me I will tear your eyes out if I have to." Austin demanded.

"You will not interfere." The Illusive Man replied.

"So be it." Said Austin.

The Helldiver dodged The Illusive Man's first punch, but he then used his elbow to smash Austin in the chest.

The Illusive Man swung another bunch which Austin ducked under, but he then delivered a side downwards punch which hit Austin's helmet which was then followed by an upward one and a kick to the stomach.

Austin was quick to recover from this though and he swung a kick which the Illusive Man avoided. He was able to block two more punches, but a third one hit him in the helmet which knocked him back.

The Illusive Man followed this with several more ones before he then attempted a dual stomach punch which the Helldiver was able to block. Turning the tide, Austin threw both the Illusive Man's arms aside and smashed both his fist into the Illusive Man's chest before following that with a kick to the stomach, and finally a swift kick to the face. This sent the Illusive Man to the floor and he found himself too weak to stand.

"You know, for a small moment, I thought you could be helped. I've changed my mind." The Helldiver said coldly, slowly making his way towards the Illusive Man to finish the job. If he wouldn't release the others, Austin would make him.

"I should've let you get sold to the Collectors." the Illusive Man panted, spitting blood from his mouth. "What chance do you think you have? No matter how many Reapers fall, there will always be another to stand against you."

"They will fall as well." Said Austin.

"This is bigger than you think, Shepard. The death of the Reapers will mean the death of us all!" the Illusive Man argued.

"Then prepare for your death, Illusive Man."

Austin immediately grabbed the Illusive Man and head-butted him hard, the force of his helmet worsening he Illusive Man's injuries, which in turn revealed even more of the Reaper technology underneath his skin. The sight nearly made Austin feel sick to think that the leader of Cerberus had done this to himself.

Grabbing the back of the illusive Man's hair, Austin then pulled him up again and swiftly punched him, this time brutally. He followed this with another punch that knocked the Illusive Man to the ground.

The Illusive Man only had a few seconds to recover before Austin then kicked him in the face, causing him to cough up a bit of blood. Austin then grabbed the Illusive Man by the neck and hauled him up. Beaten, helpless and weak, the leader of Cerberus desperately tried to claw at Austin's arm in the vague hope he might let go. No luck.

Austin then smashed the Illusive Man against the side of his chair, which especially hurt since the chair was fixed in place, not moveable.

The Helldiver then smashed his face on the chair gain several times before throwing him to the side.

The Illusive Man desperately tried to crawl away, hoping to escape Austin's brutality. Once Again though, he felt Austin's hand grabbed his suit and throw him into his back.

"Let… them… go!" Austin demanded.

"You'll have to kill me!" the Illusive Man spluttered.

"I'm considering it." Said Austin as he grabbed the Illusive Man's neck with his left hand and held him in place. With his right, he slowly drew his combat knife.

Only too late did the Illusive Man realise what the Helldiver was going to do and he desperately tried to break free as Austin raised the knife and plunged it into his eyes.

The leader of Cerberus screamed in pain as Austin literally cut out his artificial eyes.

This of course didn't kill the Illusive Man. Austin hadn't intended on that. With both implants cut out, he withdrew the knife and slid it back into it's holster. He then looked that the others that had been forced to kneel on the floor.

To his relief, they were moving. Without his eyes, the Illusive Man couldn't control them anymore. He quickly hurried over to Liara and helped her up.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yes. That was horrible." Liara panted, still in a bit of shock over what had just happened.

As the Illusive Man lay in the floor clutching the bleeding holes where his eyes had been, Austin and EDI walked over to the holo control panels. EDI was able to access them almost instantly.

"EDI, shut this place down." Austin ordered.

"My pleasure." EDI replied.

The AI accessed the controls and sure enough the shield around the almost completed Liberator deactivated.

"_The shield's down. Focus fire on the Illusive Man's crucible."_

The Helldiver fleet focused all their attacks on the Liberator.

True they could've kept it, but for all they knew it had Reaper technology built into it that could indoctrinate them. Plus, the Cerberus technology had probably been used to murder millions. It was tainted.

This was like the Collector base all over again in a way. Could've had an advantage, but the risks were too great and it felt wrong.

The fire from the fleet tore through the liberator like tissue paper and it exploded into pieces.

"NO! YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!" the Illusive Man yelled, only to then be punched hard by Griffin.

"That was for every single person you've killed, and not just Helldivers." He spat. "Sorry, sir. Been wanting to do that."

"I don't blame you." Said Austin.

"Shepard, I have reacquired the plans for the Crucible and have wiped it form Cerberus systems." Said EDI.

"Good work." Austin nodded. He then activated his comm. "General, this is Shepard. The control centre is secure and we have reacquired the plans."

"_Copy that, Shepard. We'll cease attack on the station. Is the Illusive Man… still with us?" _Zartrack asked.

"You could say that." Austin replied, glancing down at the illusive Man.

"_Then take him alive if possible. He may still be useful." _Said Zartrack.

"Understood, General." Said Austin, slightly reluctantly. "You're finished, Illusive Man. Cerberus is finished."

"I have powerful friends, Shepard. This is just the beginning." Said the illusive Man as he slowly got up, struggling slightly due to his blindness. "Soon I will command forces beyond your comprehension. I have achieved what you could never do. The galaxy will forever thank…"

But before he could finish, something very dramatic indeed happened.

Some kind of blade like object suddenly burst through the Illusive Man's chest, causing blood to spray everywhere.

"Me…" the Illusive Man managed to finish as he gazed in horror at what had just impaled him. It was clearly a blade, but he couldn't see it. It was almost like it was…cloaked.

The blade then withdrew from the Illusive Man's bod and he fell to the ground, clutching the opening in his chest.

The invisible blade that was no stained with the Illusive Man's blood hovered for a minute before there was the unmistakable sound of a cloak deactivating and a tall figure materialized out of nowhere.

Everyone was left speechless at what they saw.

This figure was unlike anything they had ever seen before. Whoever he was, he clearly wasn't human, but nor was he any species they had ever seen before.

He was thin and insect like in appearance, standing at 2.6 meters which essentially made him tower over everyone except probably from X-5. Most noticeably, he walked on four digitigrade legs, all of which clearly looked cybernetic and had claws on the feet. A battle dress with openings in it surrounded them.

The figure worse some kind of armour that seemed to simply hover in place without being physically attacked to him around his arms and shoulders. In addition to this, a torn cape that reached down to his wait was fastened around his neck.

Most noticeably, his face was something that could not easily be described with words. It looked like something mirrored a child's nightmares. He had two crests of some kind sticking out form either side of his head and he had teeth that aligned the outside of his mouth. The main mouth undoubtedly had teeth and fangs, two on the top and two on the jaw.

It almost looked like some kind of tribal mask, but this was definitely not a helmet. Even though the figure was wearing a metallic mask, it only covered the main part of the face, leaving his mouth, outer teeth and upper crests to stick out.

Most noticeable of all though was his skin and eyes. His skin was a very dark insect colour, but at the same time it had what looked like green data liens running along it, almost like veins. It was almost unusual sight. The eyes were completely green too since the mask had openings for those as well. They the most unsettling effect of having no pupils, they just glowed. Only a simple light glare seemed to give the appearance of a pupil.

The weapon that he had just stabbed the Illusive Man with was some kind of alien sword.

The figure sheathed his weapon and stepped over the Illusive Man uncaringly. He then looked down at the human and spoke.

Without a doubt, this figure's deep snarling voice invoked terror with each word. He almost sounded like a Vorcha, except that his voice was much, much deeper and he spoke in a more intelligent way than a Vorcha. There was also that unsettling synthetic sound to it which it made even scarier to hear.

"**You're part in this is over, Illusive Man…**

* * *

**To be continued...**

**And in case the description was difficult for some, I've down a picture which is now up on my Deviantart page, so I recommend you check it out immediately.**

**One or two other things I want to say quickly. If there's anyone who thought that Indoctrination theory could be applied to my story, you can drop it now. As you just saw, Shepard is immune.**

**Also, I don't want anyone to complain about the Hawk/Miranda fight being a bit silly. It was intended to be humorous.**

**And one final note. I trust you all noticed Sarah has the space hamster? Pretty cute, I'm sure. Like to quickly say that I gave him the name Chester as a little tribute to the hamster my family once had. Died of old age many years ago sadly, but he had a good life with us, I can assure you of that. So yeah, Sarah's hamster is named after my family one. :)**

**That's about it. I'll say now that I hope you're anticipating the next one. Trust me, it'll be worth the wait.**

**Plus, I look forward to seeing if anyone very cleverly spotted something about the General.**

**Hint: It concerns his skin.**

**For now "Hold your families close, and wait" for next week, The Takaal shall rise...**


	16. Chapter 16, The Rise of the Takaal

**Man, has this one been fun to write! :)**

**I don't really know what to say...**

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**The Rise of the Takaal**

"Why? I did everything you wanted." the Illusive Man coughed as he clutched his now seriously bleeding wound.

Alpha Squad immediately raised their weapons, but the General simply flicked his hand in their direction.

Another barrier was once again thrown up, this time green and much stronger. Only Austin was on the other side, so he was now separated form his friends.

"Indeed. You clearly demonstrated that you, like so many before you are weak to the taint of indoctrination." said the General turning his back to the Illusive Man and looking out at the massive red and blue star that the station orbited.

"You said I could replace you, that this was... our vision." said the Illusive Man weakly.

"And you failed to see it through."

"But..."

"When you came to me saying that you could control the Reapers, I gave you this chance to prove your worth, providing you with limitless resources for your plan." said the General. "I will admit, you came close. Closer than any have ever done... but you have still failed me."

"Please, master. I'm so close. Just give me more time." the Illusive Man begged.

"Too late. I don't give second chances." said the General. "Besides, it never would have truly worked."

"What?!"

"Even if you had succeeded, even if you had completed the liberator, you could never have controlled the Reapers. They control you."

"But... you assured me I would be safe." said the Illusive Man. "You said I was strong enough to resist their control."

"I lied." said the General. "And I wouldn't have let you take control either. You don't' honestly think I would let someone as weak minded, feeble and selfish as you gain control of my masters?"

"Your... masters?"

"My race and I serve the Reapers." said the General.

It was now noticeable that etched onto the front of the General's battle dress were several lines that formed the unmistakable figure of a Reaper.

"Then why did you help me in the first place? What was the point of deceiving me?" the Illusive man asked, his face starting to go pale, and his mouth and wound leaking even more blood.

"A test." The General replied. "One to prove if your cycle was worthy of the gift of accession."

"Please... just give me another chance. If it hadn't been for those Helldivers..." the Illusive Man tried to say, but he was suddenly cut off as an invisible force suddenly hauled him up into the air.

Skarlack's eyes were glowing slightly brighter than usual and he had his hand up as if he was holding something invisible up. It was like biotics, but at the same time this was definitely not biopics. Whatever powers the General was using, they were something very different.

"Enough. I only like to hear strong men beg." he said. "You have served us well, little snake, but you have outlived your usefulness."

The generals hand slowly closed into a face and faint buzzing that had been going on the background intensified. The Illusive Man desperately tried to move, but to no avail. His head suddenly gave a sharp turn and there was a loud snap. His neck had been broken.

The General's eyes stopped glowing and he dropped his hand, causing the Illusive Man's dead body to fall to the floor.

"Harsh, but he deserved it." said Garrus.

The Genera's head suddenly whipped round and looked at them.

"Ah. I'd almost forgotten that you were there." he smiled evilly. "So, the great Major Shepard. We meet at last. The Illusive Man told me much about you. Many of those stories hardly do you justice."

"I would say I'm flattered, but that wouldn't be true." said Austin. "Who and what the hell are you?"

"A remnant from a time long passed." the General replied, almost sounding like he was speaking in riddles. "One that has seen things since they began. When your race withers and dies, I shall endure."

"I take it your name isn't simply General, as the Illusive Man put it?" Austin asked, still on guard in case this alien tried anything.

"Correct." the General replied. "While I am indeed a General, that is not my true name. The Illusive Man was simply under orders to never use my true name. A simple precaution to preserve the secrecy of my people until the time came. The use of my rank as a smokescreen to conceal my true identity. My name is Skarlack."

"So you're an indoctrinated servant of the Reapers too?" said Austin.

"You are very wrong, Shepard." said Skarlack. "The Reapers accept my kind as their willing servants, they do not need to indoctrinate us. Besides, we are different from other species. Our minds are different."

"You're lying." said Austin. "The Reapers would never accept an organic as a willing servant."

"Indeed. But I am not organic." said Skarlack.

"Well you're definitely not a machine either." said Austin, starting to become confused.

"I am neither. I am better."

"In what way?"

"Every way. You see my markings, do you not? It is a simple fusion of organic and machine. We call it... synthesis." said Skarlack.

"He is not lying Shepard. My scans show that he has an organic weave that is completely merged with machine without any alterations." said EDI.

"Smart AI." said Skarlack. "The relationship is symbiotic. Organic and machine intertwined in a single glorious existence. The strengths of both, the weakness of neither. My race and I are the future. The pinnacle of evolution for all life in this galaxy."

"And yet you squander such gift by using it to serve the Reapers?" said Austin.

"Squander? Is that what you think this is?" said Skarlack, not showing any signs of anger at Austin's' earlier statement.

"You see, we offer this gift of ascendance to others. For more than 65 million of your Earth years, we have been present at each cycle."

"That's not possible. There's no way you could've been at every cycle. It's impossible." said Liara.

"My race and I are immortal." said Skarlack. "Ageing by time is a concept that does not apply to us. Like our masters, we endure."

"Is that what the cycles are to you? Tests to judge whether a species is worthy of your gift?!" Austin asked, appalled by what he was hearing.

"Precisely." Skarlack replied. "You see, the Protheans are not the true creators of the crucible. We are. In each cycle, the races that are left in their darkest hour are given the inspiration to make a weapon that has the potential to destroy our masters."

"Let me guess. No cycle has ever managed it." Austin asked.

"They were weak. Running out of time and begin harvested before they could complete It." said Skarlack. "But yours and the last one were different."

"How?"

"The Protheans came closer than any cycle before them, but they still fell. Somehow though, they had a copy of the plans for you to find, something that we have never allowed. Your construction was early." said Skarlack.

"Then why help the Illusive Man build his own?"

"He seemed so sure of himself. The fool." Skarlack replied. "He did impress me though. He came so close. He may very well have succeeded without your intervention."

Skarlack's tone then seemed to change. He sounded now like he was offering something.

"But seeing all this... the things you alone have managed to do, Shepard. All simply in the name of unification, you have cured a disease, fought and killed two Reapers, and now all this." he said. "You've impressed us. It is clear to me now that your cycle is very different. You have already proved much, and so, for the first time in 65 million years, I offer you the choice to end this war now. Reach the next stage of your evolution."

"How would becoming like you stop the war?"

"The Reapers only target organics. Hence why they allow us to serve them. Think about, Shepard. Don't you want an end to all this? The safety of your friends and loved ones? It seems like an easy choice doesn't it?"

"No." Austin replied.

Skarlack was immensely surprised by this. Shepard was refusing? Unexpected.

"You would turn down a quick way to stop this war?" he asked.

"You're asking me to destroy the very thing that makes us who we are. The very thing that defines. I cannot make that choice. I will not!" said Austin defiantly. "And I won't let you force it on us either."

"Defiant to the end. You truly do live up to your legend, Shepard." said Skarlack. He then reached forward in the same way he'd done earlier when he'd broken the Illusive Man's neck. Nothing happened.

Once again Austin heard the voices in this head. This time he could even hear a faint buzzing. Once again though, he was in control. Focusing on now, he was able to keep the voices at a quiet level.

"Hmmm. I thought the Illusive Man's implants were simply failing." said Skarlack, surprised. "So it's true. You are immune to indoctrination."

"Guess that tells you I'm not be trifled with." Austin said warningly.

Skarlack though wasn't intimidated by this. Even Austin did admit that he felt it unlikely for Skarlack to be made nervous by him, even if he couldn't control him.

"Humans truly are a fascinating race. Even now you are defiant, in the presence of a god and in the face of annihilation. It is unwise to stand against us, Shepard. Imagine what fate awaits my enemies when I would gladly kill any of my own men for victory." he said.

"And I would die for any one of mine." said Austin.

"You Helldivers think pride in your logic. I suggest you employ It." said Skarlack. "Consider the fate of your homes. The planets and land you so vigorously desire. They can turn to ash at the Reapers will. Consider the fate of your wife."

Austin suddenly froze when Skarlack mention that and he cast a glance at Liara.

"Oh yes. Synthesis allows me to see much." said Skarlack. "Can you live with yourself knowing you will condemn her to death? Can you really be so naive to hold on to your humanity that you would doom your future with her? Deny the possibility of your so called, little blue children?"

For Austin, that seemed to spark something inside him. Liara nodded to Austin and he turned back to Skarlack.

"We will not let fear compromise who we are. The answer is no, Skarlack." he said.

"Then that is your final answer?" Skarlack asked.

"It is."

To everyone surprise, Skarlack did not lash out or anything like that. He simply smiled and gave a small laugh. He then cast his hand at the star.

To everyone's surprise a huge green bolt of lightning suddenly trust front he star and struck Skarlack's hands. There was a bright flash that temporally blinded everyone. When it cleared, a most shocking sight befell their eyes. Skarlack had somehow absorbed some of the star's power. His synths markings and eyes now glowed brighter than before and he seemed to occasionally fizz with small amounts of energy.

Most shocking of all though was the star. No longer was it its traditional blue and red colours. Now... it was bright glowing green. Skarlack's mouth curled into an evil smile as he stood before his unnerved opponents.

"Now... only one of us will leave this place alive." he said.

"We'll see about that." said Austin as he drew his sword.

With the barrier still up, it was just the two of them. For now, the two simply circled one another.

"You're signing your own death wish, Shepard. As you see, my synthesis powers are far beyond anything you have. Now, back down." said Skarlack.

He then suddenly threw a huge amount of green lightning right at Austin. Acting purely on instinct, the Helldiver threw up his sword in the vague hope it would somehow defend him. To his surprise, it did. Somehow, Excalibur seemed to absorb all the lightning.

Austin would've thought Skarlack would be surprised by this, but the alien's expression remained unchanged. Austin felt it best not to boast and stay cool. That would hopefully make Skarlack think twice rather than try to take advantage of his surprise. The Helldiver was very glad he was wearing his helmet.

"I don't think so." he said.

Skarlack simply smiled and drew out the sword that he'd used earlier to stab the Illusive Man.

_"Gonna be like that then, is it?"_ Austin thought to himself.

Austin charged first and swung. Skarlack seemed to block his blow instantly. The two exchanged a number of blows parries. Skarlack moved with such speed and skill that it frightened Austin. This synthesis being had an immense skill that easily rivalled Zartrack's, and Austin had never beaten him before.

Austin desperately tried to get an opening, but Skarlack always seemed to be there to block him. He then attempted two handed swing, but Skarlack used his four clawed feet to jump over him, using him as a kind of stepped. The alien flipped a few times before skill fly landing.

"Major Shepard, you disappoint me. So far you're not living up to the stories of your legendary swordsmanship." he said.

Skarlack spun several times before he attempted a swing. Austin was fortunately able to block this. Skarlack had clearly got the jump on him to begin with and so Austin hadn't' been fully prepared for the alien's speed and ferocity. Now though the Helldiver knew that he was up against an opponent unlike any he'd fought before. He would have to be calm and trust in himself, not to mention remembering everything Zartrack told him.

"Surely you can do better." Skarlack taunted.

Austin kept his cool though and powered on through as the two fought again. This time, he moved much faster and the two opponents now seemed to be on equal ground. He could already tell Skarlack was finding this a bit more challenging. Austin was even more surprised that Skarlack had such good footwork considering he had an extra pair of legs.

Austin then got an opening as Skarlack attempted a spin attack. Managing to duck under it, Austin thrust forward and he felt his word cut flesh.

The two simply stood for a moment as they paused their fight, standing ready to fight again.

"Got ya." said Austin indicating to where he had managed to cut Skarlack's arm.

Skarlack looked down at the glowing open wound in his right arm. No blood trickled out. Being synthesis, he possibly didn't have any.

"Well played, Helldiver." he said. "A valiant attempt, but..."

Skarlack's free hand reached up and gently cupped the wound with his hand which briefly glowed brightly. When he moved his hand away, the cut had been completely healed.

_"That's not fair." _Austin whispered to himself. "Still left a scar though." he said out load.

Skarlack looked at the healed wound. The Helldiver was right, the wound had indeed healed, but at the same time it had left a scar.

"How is that possible? I cannot be hurt!"

He then looked at Austin's blade. His eyes shimmered for a moment as he scanned it.

"Kartalrium!" he snarled.

"You know my blade?" Austin asked in surprise.

"No. But I know the metal it is forged from. You possess a weapon that would be lethal to my kind if it weren't for the fact that the synthesis improves us." said Skarlack.

The dual continued to intensify. Skarlack was being a bit more careful this time. Although Excalibur couldn't kill him, he knew now that the blade would leave its mark on him.

Austin managed to land a kick on Skarlack that sent him back. His clawed feet scraped the floor hard as he skidded to a halt.

"You're stronger than I thought. However you're not going to stop me, Shepard." He said. "I'll be sure to send your ashes back to your friends."

Absorbing more energy from the now green star, Skarlack plunged his hand into the floor.

The entire place started to shake violently as the smooth plates on the floor seemed to move. Structures and platforms suddenly burst out of them as much of the stations inner working and machinery became exposed as Skarlack created several new higher levels to jump up onto. Sur enough, Skarlack leapt into the air and spun several times before landing on the level above.

"Very tricky. Leave it to you to cheat." Said Austin.

"Speak for yourself…Helldiver." Said Skarlack.

Austin ran at the platform and jumped up onto it. He was only just able to get high enough though and he landed just on the edge, nearly losing his balance and falling into the vast pit below. He managed to regain his balance though and quickly faced Skarlack.

The General gave an impressed look at him for a brief moment before he brought his sword up. To Austin's surprise, the blade seemed to change.

The sword's handle telescopically extended until it had transformed into a staff.

Skarlack now became much faster with his strikes When Austin blocked one end, the other would try to take him form the other side. A slow strike allowed Austin an opening. Managing to get his blade on the outside, Austin pulled Skarlack's staff in towards him. He then used his free hand to grab the same end from the other side so that he now essentially had the staff trapped.

Austin then spun quickly and attempted to swipe at Skarlack's legs. The General however jumped over this and landed on the next higher platform up. The second he landed he then swung one of his legs at Austin's helmet.

The Helldiver failed to notice this in time and the kick sent him flying and he smashed against the barrier that Alpha was still trapped behind.

Austin quickly glanced at Liara. Despite that she was wearing her helmet, he could tell she had a worried expression. She clearly felt helpless being stuck behind the barrier, unable to fight alongside her bond mate.

As Austin got back up, he found Skarlack already standing over him. He instantly felt the edge of the General's blade against his neck.

"You may as well surrender your sword, Shepard. I cannot die by your hand. I am immortal." He snarled.

"You wanna put that to the test?" Austin asked as he gently stood up, Skarlack's blade still pressed against his neck.

Quickly reacting, he used Excalibur to knock Skarlack's blade away from him. The General though quickly spun and Austin felt the blade against the other side of his neck.

Austin though didn't give the General a chance to say anything and he quickly knocked the blade aside again. Skarlack though once again used this against his opponent and he knocked the other end of his staff into Austin's stomach, knocking him to the floor, the blade once again threatening to cut his throat.

"Don't be a fool, Shepard. Why suffer horrific death, when you can join us and live?"

"Not today!" Austin replied as he grabbed the end of the staff and pushed it away. He then smashed it away further using his sword.

Skarlack though was quick to switch and he once again hit Shepard several times in the face, the final one sending him flying.

As Austin once again struggled to get up, he suddenly felt something in his head. Some kind of thought that seemed to tell him that Skarlack was about to bring down a finishing blow.

Reacting quickly to this without hesitation, he brought his elbow up just enough so that when Skarlack's blade came down, it became lodged in the gap between his elbow, and the attached blade.

Both opponents were rather surprised by this. Skarlack more so because he had been so sure that Austin wouldn't see that.

Austin on the other hand a rough idea of what had happened. He looked in Liara's direction.

Sure enough, as he looked right at her and transmitted a thought to her, she replied back.

_"Thanks, love." _he said, very relieved at his late save.

_"Better than having to watch helplessly." _Liara replied back. _"At least this way, I can still help you."_

Skarlack still remained where he was, trying to comprehend how the Helldiver had done that. Austin took this as a sign that while the General could read minds by scanning them, or whatever it was he did, he couldn't sense their telepathic communication. Most likely, he knew they were together, but not in that sort of way.

Austin couldn't help but smile rather smugly at Skarlack's confused look.

"That's not possible." The General said in disbelief.

"Let's agree to disagree." Austin smiled smugly.

The two once again came into a clash as they struggled to overpower the other. Austin was just able to block Skarlack's staff as it came down on him.

"Defiant to the end. Admirable, but mistaken." said Skarlack.

"I'm a human. We never give up." said Austin defiantly.

"That may be so." said Skarlack as Austin was able to push his staff and pin it to the side as he then used his free hand to try and punch Skarlack, but the General quickly blocked it with his own hand. "But you're still an obsolete race with predictable techniques."

Skarlack then threw Shepard to the floor and he skidded hard before managing to grab onto the floor and slow himself down as he rolled back onto his feet.

"Give me a real challenge. Impress me." said Skarlack.

Deciding that he shouldn't hold back at all anymore and use all of his skill, Austin activated his omni blade/shield. Ever since getting this, he'd been training hard to perfect this new fighting style. That should at least even the odds a bit now that he had better defence.

"Hmm, omni blades. Nice to see that this cycle has developed them." said Skarlack as he removed the clip holding his cape together. "It won't save you though, Shepard. Two can play at the game. Or in my case, three."

Skarlack shrugged the cape off of his shoulders and it fell to the floor. He then held his staff in both hands in some kind of ceremonial position. Then something very surprising happened. Parts of his chest were moving.

Two thin sections of his chest plate suddenly split away, only they weren't plates. They were arms! All this time, Skarlack had been keeping a secondary set of smaller arms firmly against his chest. There were gaps in his armour where the arms were obviously designed to snuggly fit and they were disguised with armour so that they blended in well. Now that they were out though, they made Skarlack look even more alien than he already was.

Now he had four arms and four hands. The hands of the two smaller ones clenched into fists and a green omni blade appeared on each one.

The two ends of Skarlack's staff also flashed and had an omni blade on each end. Essentially, he now had four omni blades.

"Your move, Helldiver." he said as he twirled his staff and went into a battle stance, his secondary set of arms moving behind his back.

"Four omni blades?! You'll need them, Skarlack." Said Austin.

"To the death then." The General snarled.

"If you insist."

With an evil chuckle Skarlack slowly started to spin his staff in a flourishing velocity so fast and so seamlessly that he seemed to stand next to a glowing wheel of green energy.

Skarlack slowly began to advance on Austin as the ends of his staff hit the floor causing marks with each spin the two ends made, causing sparks to fly everywhere.

Austin stood his ground and gently backed away in time with Skarlack's advance so that he would be the right distance from his opponent when he no doubt eventually attacked. If he was too close, he could risk getting hit before he had a chance to block the attack.

Austin decided instead though to turn this into the first blow. Timing his strike, he lunged. Skarlack's staff instantly stopped spinning and blocked his blade.

The synthesis gave Skarlack an unrelenting speed that Austin could only just keep up with, even with Liara's help. The General struck so fast that each of twelve strikes per second came from a different angle with different speed and intensity, an unpredictably broken rhythm of slashes, chops, and stabs of which every single one could the Helldiver's life.

So far though, not one touched him.

After all, he had been trained by the Arkane's best General and sword fighter. Countering twelve blows per second was only difficult, not impossible.

Skarlack, snarling furiously, ramped up the intensity and velocity of his attacks. Sixteen per second… eighteen… until finally, at twenty strikes per second, he overloaded, Austin's defence.

So Austin used his defence to attack.

"So far, you have yet to impress me." Said Skarlack as he blocked Shepard's first strike.

Skarlack once against hen used this attack, but Austin blocked it and then pushed it hard until he had the General's staff pinned. Skarlack reacted quickly to this though and he used his left hand to backhand punch Austin. This was then followed however by a punch form Austin which was so hard that Skarlack actually found it rather painful. Even for something as strong as him, a punch from a Helldiver did hurt.

This of course made the General very angry.

"You'll thank me for ending your pathetic life!"

Skarlack thrust his hand forward. This move caught Austin off guard as the General seized him by the neck and brought him forward, causing him to drop his sword and his omni blade/shield to go offline.

Skarlack took Austin's neck under his arm and gave it sharp flex. For any normal human, that would definitely have broken a neck. Austin was lucky though that a Helldiver's armour had a massively reinforced back and neck. Even with his synthetically enhanced strength, Skarlack would need to do better than that.

Austin wished though he hadn't thought that as Skarlack then pulled him over his head and brought him down hard over his shoulders. Once again, that had obviously been designed to break a back. To finish, the General then flew him to the floor on his back and slammed his right front clawed foot onto the Helldiver's chest. He grinded it a few times before he finally pulled Austin up a bit and finally kicked him away.

Everyone went silent as Alpha believed Skarlack had just killed Austin. Right as Skarlack turned to them and smiled evilly though, he heard the sound of heavy metal feet and looked back to Austin getting back up.

"What?!"

"You'll have to do better than that." said Austin.

Snarling angrily, Skarlack once again absorbed some of the star into his staff and then shot a massive wave of lightning right at Austin, which hit his armour.

Everything inside the suit seemed to fizz and go haywire as huge amounts of electricity coursed through it. Austin was beginning to fear he might get cooked.

When the lightning finally stopped, Austin felt his suit go very stiff and everything temporarily went offline. Then it suddenly came back on.

_"Power at 400% capacity." _said his suit's computer.

"How about that."

Austin felt a new amount of confidence course through him. If his suit had this much power, it would definitely take full advantage and use as much as it could.

Although Helldiver suits only had a standard issue power core, they had recently been configured to take full advantage of extra power if they could find it. Because all Helldivers only had the standard core though, that feature was never fully utilized. Dell had often talked about designing a new power core that was twice, or he hoped would be three times, as powerful as a stand power core.

For now though, Austin had over 400% power to use. So he had a feeling his suit would use it to its full advantage.

Skarlack was left very confused by this. He had been so sure that the lightning would shut the Helldiver down. He was even more surprised when Austin suddenly activated his plasma cannon and it fired a supercharged shot right into his face.

It didn't kill the General of course, but it certainly caused a lot of damage, so much that he had to absorb more of the star to heal himself.

When he finally felt himself return to normal, he quickly found Shepard taking a swing at him. The General's two omni blade arms only just managed to move in time to parry the strike.

Skarlack then quickly jumped, the force of his mechanical feet and his synthesis abilities amplifying it tenfold.

He flipped a few times before he once again landed on one of the platforms he'd created earlier.

Austin followed, but he didn't get his jump right and he only just managed to grab onto the edge as the platform slowly started to turn. He quickly though managed to pull himself up. As soon as he did, Skarlack immediately thrust at him.

Austin only just ducked in time, the tip of Skarlack's blade going through his shoulder cape and causing a small tear at the edge.

Angered by this near miss, Skarlack made a swing which the Helldiver ducked under. The turning platform overlapping with another gave him some temporary cover as they blocked Skarlack's blade.

The General made another thrust in-between the overlapping platforms. Austin had to move his back slightly so that it avoided him. He was able to land a kick on the staff though, giving him enough to roll backwards on to his feet again as Skarlack made another thrust that missed.

Skarlack made two swings. The bladed end, Austin managed to block, but the blunt end hit him on the back of the helmet. This dazed him and so he failed to react in time to another hit from the staff's blunt end and this one sent him spinning onto another platform that as it slowly moved, disappeared into the floor.

"Austin!" Liara yelled, believing that this had killed her bond mate.

Skarlack smiled, sure that he had finally triumphed.

"Hey!"

The General's head swung round to see Austin, alive and perfectly unharmed slowly rising up as he stood on another platform.

"Nice ride, huh?" he said as he stepped down onto a flat one.

The fight became slightly trickier now since the two opponents were on separate platforms, both of which were turning in opposite directions, so they now had to be mindful of their footwork.

A sudden head-butt from Skarlack knocked Austin backwards onto a turning cog. Skarlack thrust, hoping to stab him, but he managed to doge it. In doing so though, he was forced to hand of the very edge. Skarlack thrust two more times at his hands as the cog continued turning until Austin temporarily vanished from view again.

Skarlack knew not to fall for the same trick twice and immediately had his staff pointed at the other side, ready for when Austin would no doubt appear again.

Unknown to the General though, Austin had once again switched platforms and he quietly rose up on another one behind his opponent.

Skarlack only sensed Austin a little too late. As he swung, the Helldiver pinned the General's staff under his arm and used the other to seize the other by the throat.

"You're one slippery bastard." said Austin. "I've got ya now!"

Using his enhanced strength, Austin threw Skarlack off the platform and he landed on the floor. Before the General had a chance to get up, Austin was immediately there, his blade at Skarlack's throat.

"Yield. Don't make me kill you." he said.

Skarlack though simply smiled. Then to everyone's surprise, there was a bright green flash and he disappeared.

"WHAT?! No way! He can teleport?! said Dash in astonishment.

Austin looked around, hoping that he might see Skarlack somewhere. At the same time, he remained calm so that he would be ready for a surprise attack, which he reckoned was Skarlack's intent.

Sure enough, after a few tense moments, Skarlack suddenly appeared in a green flash right in mid-air and lunged at Austin.

The Helldiver was just able to react in time and he countered and parried each blow. This fuelled Skarlack's frustration and he started to attack at an even fast rate.

Austin could certainly tell that Skarlack was beginning to think that he'd underestimated his opponent. And he was right.

Never before had Skarlack faced an opponent that could fight this well for so long. Normally they would tire after a while, but this Helldiver didn't' seem exhausted at all. Plus, his skill were very superior to other opponents he'd fought before. The stories he had heard about this Helldiver's skills were now no longer doing him justice. Now he was living up to them and excelling at the same time.

"Give in!" Skarlack growled as he brought his staff down hard and used all of his strength to push Austin down onto his knees.

"Never!" Austin yelled as he parried the staff and swung right at Skarlack's face.

The General failed to react in time, and the blade cut right through is left eye.

"Agh! You little bastard!" he cursed as he backed away from Austin, clutching his slightly bleeding eye. He then quickly teleported to much further away. As expected, he used this time to heal his injury. A glowing scar was now very visible over his eyes, and he didn't look pleased about it.

"WITNESS THE TRUE POWER OF SYNTHESIS!"

He spun his staff before then plunging it into the ground.

_"Austin, watch out!" _Liara warned him.

Green cracks in the floor started to appear from where Skarlack's staff was embedded and they quickly kept growing until they got close to Austin's position.

_"Don't let them touch you" _Liara warned.

Austin was just able to roll away from the cracks as they continued growing. Just as it looked like another was about to touch him though, the green from them disappeared.

Skarlack had pulled the staff out of the ground. Clearly he'd seen that the cracks hadn't worked.

"You're only delaying the inevitable, Helldiver!" he snarled.

He then thrust his staff forward and a massive green be a burst forth. Austin just managed to dodge it until he was able to get behind cover, thanks to the structures Skarlack had created.

When the beam finally stopped, Skarlack looked a bit weak. The use of all this energy seemed to be taking its toll.

"Power... Need... more... power!" he managed to say.

Using his telekinesis, Skarlack brought up several of the plates on the floor and they began spinning around him, almost like a barrier. At the same time, the General once again began drawing power from the star. Austin however activated his plasma cannon and, timing his shot just perfectly, he fired.

The shot managed to shoot right through a very small gap in the defence and it hit Skarlack. The General roared in anger as his power draw was interrupted. There was another flash as the plates were drawn to him, and he teleported again.

For a moment, everything was silent again. Austin took several deep breathes, ready to defend himself again when Skarlack would no doubt teleport in mid-air again.

Sure enough, Skarlack once again popped out of nowhere in mid-air and brought his staff down. This time though, Austin attacked at the same time and they ended up in a clash with each other.

Skarlack stared at Austin and growled as he tried to overpower the Helldiver.

"I sense great fear in you, Shepard." he said. "You have hate, you have anger, but you don't use them."

_"Don't let him get to you, Austin. Remember what Zartrack taught us." _Said Liara, trying to comfort Austin.

Austin felt a new amount of strength surge through him and he used this to push Skarlack off him. The General though was quick to respond and he had his staff ready for Austin's attack. He didn't disappoint.

The Helldiver struck much harder, letting his strength be used a lot more with strike so that the now hit with more force.

To his surprise, this seemed to be having a good effect. Skarlack seemed to be slowing, and he got less and less chance to try and attack back. Little did the Helldiver know however that it wasn't' actually him. In fact, Skarlack wasn't slowing because of him, he was slowing because of himself.

The General had come to admit that this contest obviously could not be decided by their skill with their weapon of choices. At least not easily anyway. So the General had decided to try a different tactic, deception.

He let Shepard pain all four of his arms down only for him to then make a long and deliberately slow thrust. Austin parried the blow with his omni shield, but then seized the opportunity. He quickly switched the blade off so that Skarlack's staff temporarily dropped. Reacting quickly, Austin swung his blade inside Skarlack's attack. Excalibur severed right through all four of the General's arms, separating his hands from his wrists.

So that was what it felt like. Skarlack had often wondered to himself what this sort of thing would feel like. It did indeed hurt, and it was a bit shocking to lose all feeling in hands that he had had his entire long life. There was no blood of course since he didn't have any, so that prevented any worry he had of bleeding to death.

He had to admit, this was a bit unexpected. The plan had been to deceive Austin into simply disarming him. This was a little more than he'd bargained for. No matter though. This was but a minor setback.

As Skarlack fell to his knees, Austin reactivated his omni shield and put it at Skarlack's throat, his sword also raised just in case.

All of Alpha Squad cheered and clapped at Austin's supposed victory. Skarlack couldn't help but find this amusing. Organics… so easy to trick and deceive. Such a shame that Shepard had refused. A worrier that fought as well as him was such a waste to kill.

For a moment, even Austin relaxed, confident that he'd triumphed.

Skarlack of course saw this. Now was the right time, while Shepard had his guard down, so sure that it was over.

"I know what you're thinking, Shepard." He said now once again sounding like he was refusing to give in. "Without my hands, I'm completely powerless, right?"

As the General was talking, Austin and everyone else failed to notice a faint dark green aura surrounding his dropped staff.

"You never did learn to mind your surroundings!"

The staff was then suddenly hauled up and flew right at him. Austin only just heard this in time and he quickly reacted, but not quick enough.

The staff embedded itself in the left of his chest. It didn't go in very far thanks to the armour, but Austin could undeniably feel a small bit of the blade had stabbed into him.

The pain unfortunately weakened Austin greatly and he fell to his knees.

"NO!" Liara yelled helpless.

Skarlack simply smiled evilly as he gently stood up. The dark green aura then surrounded his severed hands and they gently floated to their user until they re-joined with his wrists. The joins then glowed bright green as they healed. His hands were now reattached, scarred, but definitely working again.

The General then walked up to Austin and grasped the staff's handle again, causing Austin to wince slightly in pain.

"You know, I often mused in the past, are Helldiver's mortal?" he said.

He then gave the staff a sharp twist, and the piece of the metal blade that was embedded in Austin snapped off.

"Well now I know. You are."

The broken blade then gently mended itself as the broken off tip regrew out of the main blade. The bit that was still in Austin though remained.

Austin's first course of action was applying medi gel. That wouldn't pull the broken blade piece out, but it would at least help and it would hopefully stop any bleeding. He really didn't think he could continue fighting though, the pain was too much and he felt very weak.

Before Skarlack could deliver a final fatal blow however, the whole place suddenly shook, causing everyone to lost their balance slightly. Skarlack looked to the source.

The star had suddenly gone critical. Clearly him constantly draining power from it had caused it to destabilize. It was only as it started to devolve though that he noticed he'd caused it to age rapidly and it was devolving into a black hole which was slowly pulling the base in.

Skarlack looked back down at Shepard and simply snarled. He could finish it, but the station was becoming too unstable. If he didn't teleport to safety, he could die along with them.

"This isn't over, Shepard. This is just the beginning." he said. "Time was your ally, but now it has abandoned you. We are the Takaal, and we have returned!"

With that, Skarlack once again teleported and vanished.

At the same time, the barrier disappeared and everyone quickly hurried over to help Austin up.

"Are you okay?!" Liara asked desperately, her voice undeniably confirming that she was crying.

"It's not as bad as it seems." Austin groaned as he was helped up.

_"Shepard, the stars going critical and the whole base it getting sucked in. Get the hell out of there now! The fleet's retreating through the relay!" _said Zartrack over the radio.

"You don't need to tell us twice." Alaara replied. "Back to the dropships! Double time, people!"

"I can't run." Austin groaned, the blade tip still causing him pain.

"Griffin, carry him!" Alaara ordered.

"Much rather do this with a girl." Griffin muttered as he picked Austin up.

"I heard that." Austin couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

They managed to make it back to the dropships with enough time for them to get back onto the Normandy. Already, bits of the station were being torn off as it was slowly being pulled into the black hole.

_"We're out of time! We have to get out of here." _said Joker.

"We're in, Joker. Punch it!" Alaara ordered. "Get Shepard to the med bay, now!"

The Normandy immediately pulled a huge swing and sped off towards the relay just as the last of the Helldiver fleet went through. The Normandy made it into the relay just as Joker felt the black hole's pull start to affect them.

* * *

As the station came apart, the window cracked and eventually smashed altogether. The main bodies of the Cerberus troops and parts of the guards were sent flying into the vacuum of space. The Illusive man's dead body followed, but was suddenly grabbed. Skarlack had returned.

The General's clawed fight were dug hard into the metal, so he was unaffected by the pull. Surviving without air wasn't a problem for him either. He had no need to breath, nor did he have to worry about his body being affected by the vacuum. His synthetic weave sought to that. Plus, his race had no lungs, so they didn't breath at all.

Space was an environment they could survive in easily without the need of any technology that other species would require to keep them alive.

The Takaal General gazed down at the Illusive Man's lifeless body. He very nearly almost pitied the dead human. So inferior and misguided. But even so...

"Even in death, you may still be of use to us." he said.

He teleported again, taking the dead leader of Cerberus with him, leaving everything else to be crushed and consumed by the black hole.

* * *

Austin was immediately rushed to the med bay. Both Dr Chakwas and Michel were ready for them. Even Javik had come up as well. He may not of been that kind of Professor, but he still thought he might be able to help.

As soon as his armour unlocked, Austin fell out and into Liara's arms. The tearful Asari helped him onto the bed were the doctors began examining the wound. Due to the medigel, it wasn't bleeding anymore, but the wound wouldn't heal until the blade was pulled out. That was the tricky part. At the moment, they didn't yet know how much of the blade was in there and how far it was. More importantly, had it stabbed anything vital.

Dr Chakwas began running an X-ray over the wound while Dr Michel applied some more of the gel to help.

"Can't we just pull the damn thing out?!" Liara yelled desperately.

"Not until we know if it's damaged any of his organs. If we pull it out without knowing for certain, it might kill him." Chakwas replied gently.

Liara simply looked into her bond mate's eyes, her eyes full of tears.

"Liara, it's going to be alright." said Austin calmly as he touched her cheek.

Finally, Chakwas managed to get a clear image of the wound.

"Thanks goodness" she sighed in relief.

"Is that good?" Liara asked hopefully.

"Yes. Fortunately, it missed his heart and it isn't deep enough to touch his lungs." said Chakwas.

"There's still the matter of pulling it though." said Michel.

'We have to try. He won't heal until it's pulled out." Said Chakwas.

She gently picked up pair of medical tweezers and tried to get a hold of the blade piece. When she touched it though, Austin suddenly lurched and gave a sharp groan of pain. His heart rate also increased. The X-ray image also showed that it had moved deeper into his body.

"GODDESS, KARIN! PULL THE DAMN THING OUT!" Liara yelled, hurt emotionally by her husband's pain.

"I can't." said Chakwas, also starting to sound worried. "If I touch it, it moves deeper into his body. I don't know how we can get it out."

"It's sensitive to physical touch. I've seen this sort of thing before. It's a very old type of metal that is designed to borrow deeper into a body when removal is attempted." Said Javik.

"Javik, I'm a doctor, not a scientist." said Chakwas. "What does that mean?"

"If you touch it by hand, you'll risk making it worse." Javik explained. "It needs to be pulled out using biotics."

"Liara?' Chakwas asked.

"I don't know if I can. With Shepard like this... I just don't know if I can." Liara sobbed. "Besides, I've never used my biotics like that before."

"Then let me try." Javik offered.

"Are you sure?" Chakwas asked. "Have you ever done this before?"

"A few times, yes. During our war with the Reapers, I assisted in taking shrapnel out of many of our soldiers." Javik nodded. "I will admit, this is different, but I have to try. If he dies, we'll all lose hope."

"Liara, are you willing to let him try?" Michel asked.

Ultimately, the choice did fall to Liara. There were the risks that Austin could die if this was screwed up.

"Save him." the Asari replied. "I can't lose him again. I won't!"

Javik simply nodded and knelt down next to Shepard, his height making him practically eye level with Austin.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes." Austin nodded weakly as he took a deep breath and braced himself.

"Alright. Dr Chakwas, have some more medi gel ready. We don't' want him to bleed to death." said Javik.

The Prothean then gently put his hands forward. His biotics surrounded the blade.

Austin groaned painfully through gritted teeth and Liara felt his grip on her hands tighten. To try and calm him, she spoke reassuring words to him through their bond.

Javik did his best to remain concentrated and he kept gently moving the blade. Everyone held their breath as they watched blade gently rise out. After several tense minutes, it was finally out.

Austin finally relaxed as Dr Michel applied some more medi gel to his wound to stop the bleeding and Dr Chakwas brought some bandages.

"Feeling better?" Liara asked, smiling tearfully.

"Yeah. Much." Austin smiled, gently pulling Liara into a kiss.

Javik took the piece of Skarlack's blade in his hands and examined it.

"Strange. This isn't the same metal I thought it would be. It's clearly been mixed with various different metal substances. But it clearly isn't Reaper technology either." he said.

The Prothean handed the shard to Austin who looked at it.

"I knew Cerberus wouldn't go down without a fight, but this is different. They crossed a line by working for these things." he said.

"To be fair, you crossed the line first, Shepard. We squeezed them and hammered them to the point of desperation. And in their desperation, they turned to a force they didn't fully understand." said Chakwas as she finished bandaging the wound.

'So, how long's my stay this time?" Austin asked.

"A day or two. A wound like that should fairly quickly for you." Chakwas replied.

"I understand." Austin nodded. That means Alaara is in charge until then." said Austin.

"She's already aware." said Liara. "She's relaying the report to Zartrack and the others." said Liara.

* * *

_"So Cerberus were under the Reaper's control all this time? Should've guessed." _said Zartrack.

_"These... Takaal. They serve the Reapers?" _Hackett asked.

"Yes. Apparently, they've been around since the very beginning." said Alaara.

_"Permanent servants. We always had suspicions that they didn't work alone." _said Hackett.

_"How's Shepard?" _Zartrack asked.

"Recovering. Skarlack injured him, but I'm told he'll be okay. Until he does though, as Alpha Squad's second in command, I must assume temporary command." said Alaara.

_"Understood." _said Matt. Despite that he was acting formal, Alaara was pretty sure that Matt had been worried. Even a General such as him would be concerned about his son.

_"So what'll happen to the remnants of Cerberus? Without the Illusive Man, they'll be divided and leaderless." _Anderson asked.

"Chances are that those who weren't indoctrinated and implanted with Reaper tech will either surrender or defect to us." said Alaara. "The indoctrinated ones will likely serve the Takaal. They were behind Cerberus after all.

_"I have a feeling Kai Leng will be among them."_ said Anderson.

_"So what do we do?"_ Hackett asked.

_"For now, we continue to build up the resistance. We have many more allies who could join our cause. The Quarians are one we especially could use."_ said Zartrack.

_"Very well. We'll continue as usual and keep progress updated." _said Hackett.

_"Keep us updated on Shepard's progress, Captain. With these new servants of the Reapers changing the shape of the war, the resistance will need him now more than ever." _said Anderson.

_"I'll notify the Arkane Council. All Helldivers out defending the other worlds will be on alert." _said Zartrack.

Hackett, Zartrack and Anderson vanished, leaving just Matt.

"I promise I didn't sugar coat it, General. Your son's going to be alright." said Alaara. "He's table, but he needs a day or two to recover. He's a tough one."

"I hope so. It's just hard. With my wife still un-accounted for, and both our children out in the fray, it's hard for me not to worry." Matt sighed.

"I will do all I can until he's back, Mr Shepard." said Alaara.

"You're gonna have to stop with that Mr Shepard stuff, Alaara. Because I've been hearing that for the last year or so and I'm starting to feel old. I may be a general, but I'm not that old." Said Matt.

"I know what you mean, sir." Said Alaara. The Asari found it was quite nice when Matt was less formal with the rest of Alpha, not just Austin. Made them feel a lot more welcome to work alongside the son of such a highly respected General.

"Good luck, Captain." Matt saluted.

"Same to you, General. Same to you." Alaara saluted back.

* * *

Miranda stood in front of a mirror as she worked on cleaning her cuts. During a fight with one of the Illusive Man's guards, she'd got hit in the face and as a result had attained some injuries.

It certainly did make her look a lot less perfect now. Not to mention that there was a lot of shock going around. The fleet had also seen what Skarlack could do and they were aware that he'd managed to injure the leader of the Reaper resistance. Spirits were certainly down at the moment.

Miranda in-particular also felt very guilty. To think that she had worked for Cerberus, helped them do some of the things they did. How could she have been so short sighted and stupid. SO much for perfection.

This did make her wonder what would have happened to her if she'd stayed. Shepard wouldn't' most likely have killed her on Krelldoor if she hadn't defected. Even so, if she'd survived, would she have ended up like the Illusive man? A salve to a race of god like hybrids that wished to force their genetics on other races? A slave to their masters, the Reapers?

And all because she was too blind to see. True she had done it for her sister, but surely she must've seen better options..

At that moment, Hawk suddenly walked in. He immediately noticed Miranda's sad expression and injuries. She did her best to hide them with her hair, but she knew that she couldn't' hide much from Hawk. Even with only one human eye, he still saw much.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked concernedly.

"I'm fine." Miranda replied, trying to hide the regret and shame in her voice. "I didn't want anyone to see me like this."

"Why?" Hawk asked.

"I don't know. The fact we now have a threat greater than Cerberus, Shepard wounded… my neck just doesn't' seem that important." Miranda replied.

"You almost lost your life out there. You have a reason to be concerned." Said Hawk.

Despite this, Hawk's words of comfort didn't' do much to make Miranda feel any better. She hung her head in sorrow. The fact that she had also lost a fight to robot hurt especially.

"I've never often lost a fight. Before I fled from my father, he pushed me to win every fight." She said regrettably. "I guess even today I still can't forget what he tried to make me into."

"Look, I don't see how you can teach anybody to win everything every time. Evens someone as perfect as you. I mean, look at you. You're still here right? You get knocked down, you get back up. Maybe that's what you really need to learn. I know I certainly learned that the hard way. Xun whopped my ass three times back there." said Hawk.

Miranda couldn't help but chuckle at this, causing Hawk to smile.

"Thanks." said Miranda, slightly cheered up now.

Happy that he had managed to cheer Miranda up at least, Hawk decided to simply leave Miranda to give her some space. Even he had to admit, seeing some of the almost god like things that Skarlack had done… how he had managed to wound Shepard, kill the Illusive Man and devolve a star into a black hole… They certainly did face their darkest hour, and no doubt that with the Takaal now no longer needing to hide in the shadows, things would no doubt get a lot tougher.

As he left, Miranda couldn't' help but look back at him. She reminded her a bit of Shepard. He always said stuff that would bolster the spirit. It was no surprise that she'd developed a crush on him at one point. Now suddenly these feelings that she'd buried almost two years ago had suddenly come back. Could it be that she was beginning to like Hawk? Did she… love him?

* * *

**Phew! Took a lot of effort to write this, but I did it so quickly I had it finished on Tuesday. Yeah, I had it finished that early.**

**Right, now I should say that Rannoch isn't coming just yet. I've got two more chapters planned before that, one of which is the Ex Cerberus scientists, which will be in the next chapter. The other... well, it's a surprise.**

**Kasumi will also be back next week, so that's another thing to look forward to. Just to also reassure you, the rest fo the Citadel assignments will be included after Rannoch. So just be patient. Omega and Citadel DLC will also be included. Leviathin is also a vital part of the story, so you don't need to worry about that either.**

**All I can say now is leave comments. And please do write detailed ones if you can. I'm very interested in hearing what you think of the new villains. It's important they make a good first impression. So please do give me your full views if you can. Criticism is fine as long as it's constructive. I welcome advice and anything people want to say that could improve. I do care about what people have to say, and I listen and reply to every review I get, honest.**

**Until next time... :)**


	17. Chapter 17, The Enemy of our Enemy

**Another chapter that was written within less than two or three day.**

**Don't want to spoil anything so Ill let you read.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**The Enemy of our Enemy**

Alaara had felt it best to simply take it easy until Austin recovered. News that the leader of the resistance was alive and recovering had at least been some good news, especially now.

News had already reached Alaara that Takaal scouts had been spotted during several Reaper invasions. An N7 special forces unit had also run into a squadron. Four of them went in, and only two made it out.

As had been predicated, most Cerberus troops had joined the Takaal and so they were still out fighting in the field. They didn't help much. Compared to Takaal soldiers, they seemed like trainees. The difference was that big.

Currently, Alaara was stood at the galaxy map debating on what to do. The Quarians were next on the list for the resistance, but the Asari dared not try it while Shepard was still recovering. He was a much better negotiator than she was and he was the leader. Last thing she wanted to do was make a choice that he wouldn't. It was better to simply wait. At the same time though, that then left Alaara wondering what should be done until then.

Her contemplation was then interrupted by Traynor.

"Captain, I found something you need to see."

"What have you got?"

"As you predicted, a whole bunch of Cerberus scientists who weren't indoctrinated cut ties with Cerberus and fled. Perhaps the appearance of The Takaal made them realise they were on the wrong side." Traynor explained. "We don't know what they were researching, but they were among the Illusive Man's top scientists. They could be a valuable asset to the resistance."

"If we can trust them." said Alaara.

"This was an isolated, high-level cell. It's unlikely they knew what Cerberus was really doing, or that they were secretly working for the Takaal." said Traynor.

"Have there been any attempts to contact the scientists?" Alaara asked.

"So far, the Helldivers and the Alliance have been unable to find them, but they're searching... as are what's left of Cerberus and the Takaal. Despite the loss of the Illusive Man, they're still using the same comm channels. The Takaal are untraceable altogether, but it's better than nothing." said Traynor. "Anyway, I've charted a signal frequency from various Cerberus cells by location. and cross referenced known ship movements..."

"You found them?" Alaara asked, rather impressed and surprised at the same time. Traynor definitely was good.

"I believe so, yes." the comm specialist replied.

"Nice work. Put it on the map. We can get there and pull them out quickly." Alaara replied.

"Thanks for your time, Captain." Traynor saluted.

"Samantha... Shepard chose well when he picked you." said Alaara supportingly.

"Thank you... Alaara." Samantha couldn't help but smile.

* * *

As the Normandy was en route to the scientists, Sarah had a bit of time to herself. Chakwas had promised her that Austin would recover, so there was very little to worry about. Besides, he'd survived much worse than getting stabbed. Hell, he'd come back from the dead.

Traynor of course had also been there to comfort. It was amazing how easily their roles could be reversed under certain circumstances. Mostly Sarah was the more confident one in the relationship, but sometimes it became the opposite.

As Sarah simply lay relaxed on the couch, her omni tool suddenly beeped. She had a message.

Interesting. Mostly Austin got the messages around here. Sarah could only imagine this was important if it had been sent to her. Usually she only got messages regarding her N7 forces out in the field, but from the looks of things it was a social message.

_From: James Vega_

_Hey, Commander._

_Just wondering if you've got some time in the near future. Nothing critical, just wanted to chat._

_Vega._

Sarah figured it wouldn't hurt to pass the time with a little talk. She had an established a good little friendship with James due to them both being in the Alliance. He seemed to look up to her in the same way he looked up to her brother. Sarah could tell that Vega was watching and learning with the both of them.

"James, I've got some time if you want to talk privately." she said into her omni tool.

_"On my way."_

James walked in a few minutes later.

"Hey. How's it going?" he asked friendlily.

"Good, James. You?" Sarah replied.

"Good. Good." James replied. "You sure you're okay? I mean, with your brother in the med bay..."

"Trust me, James. He's been through far worse, and I've been assured he'll be fine. There's not much for me to be worried about." Sarah smiled, appreciating James' concern.

"Had a feeling you'd say that." James smiled as he then started to admire Sarah and Samantha's quarters. "Wow, so this is what I can look forward to when I get my own command."

"My brother's is better. But yeah." Sarah shrugged. "So you want your own ship?"

"Yeah, maybe one day, when I'm old and I can't fight worth shit anymore."

"You just come up here to make fun?"

"Sorry, Shepard. Err... I mean..." James stuttered a bit. "Hell, it's difficult thinking of how to call you differently."

"Just stick to Commander if you want." said Sarah, trying to hold back a snigger.

"Sure. I guess maybe I've got some things on my mind. I wanted to get your opinion on something."

"Shoot."

"What'd you do when they asked you to join the N7 program?" James asked.

"Isn't this a question better suited for my brother?" Sarah replied.

"Maybe. But he's not in the Alliance or the N7 anymore." said James.

This wasn't entirely true of course. Austin was still in the N7 program, it was just unofficial, so therefore James didn't know about it.

"So you decided you'd come to me instead?" Sarah asked.

"Why not? You're just as good an example as your brother. I felt you'd be the better person to ask." said James. "Was it a no-brainer for you, or did you think about it before accepting?"

"The N7 program is a big deal, but it's also a big commitment." said Sarah.

"I hear that."

"You get the best training, best equipment, and best assignments that the Alliance has to offer." said Sarah, almost proudly.

"And they expect the best in return." said James.

"Yes they do. Why you asking?" Sarah inquired curiously.

"Well, even with all the shit that's going on... somebody somewhere managed to track me down and forward an N7 commendation. It's dated the same day the Reapers attacked Earth." James explained.

"You don't sound too thrilled." said Sarah.

"Well, aside from the fact there won't be an N7 program if we don't win this war, I just... Being a soldier's the only thing I've ever been really good at. And not 'came I try. Hell, I'd have kicked my ass out years ago." Said James. "Last time I had a command, I lost almost everyone. And they promoted me for it. I guess I'm just not sure if I'm ready to lead again. I don't know if I want that responsibility." said James.

"You can't blame yourself for being put in a tough situation. And if you were promoted, then something must've gone right." said Sarah supportingly.

"Sure, but..."

"If you'd saved them all, would things have worked out better?" Sarah asked.

"I... I don't know. I don't think so." James replied.

"The right choice is usually not the easy one." as my brother often says." said Sarah.

"Yeah..." said James. "Did you know that before you joined the N7?"

"Yeah. That's why they asked my brother before me, then myself, and now you." Sarah replied. "There's not a single N7 that hasn't sacrificed themselves or their soldiers, at some point."

"So you think I should accept?" James asked.

"That's up to you ultimately." said Sarah. "But if you want my opinion personally, you're a damn good soldier, Vega. Don't waste that opportunity."

"I'll think about it. Seriously." said James. "If you don't mind, maybe don't mention this to anyone else."

"Of course not."

"Gracias. Well, I think I better get back to the hanger. Things here are just a little too soft for me. No offence."

"None taken, Vega."

"Thanks, Sarah."

"Anytime, James."

* * *

For this mission, Alaara had decided against brining everyone as she sometimes did whenever she was in command. Didn't want to scare the scientists with a whole squad of Helldivers. For this mission, she's chosen her wife, Sandra, Leena and Kraan. Tech, comms, and heavy weapons would probably be needed in this fight, plus she topped it off with her own biotics.

There was actually a fourth squad mate in the shuttle with them as well, but they didn't know **her** since she was using a cloak.

Kasumi did have to admit that she was rather impressed that she had managed to go this long without being detected. Not to mention that she had managed sneak onto the most advanced ship in the galaxy without anyone noticing or her accidentally setting of an intruder alert. Either their security was flawed, which she had to admit was very unlikely, are she was better at her job than even she thought.

She had got bored recently of working on the Crucible and so had decided to take a little break and maybe try a little mission with the old gang. She did have to admit that she maybe could've picked a better time to come aboard. Seeing Austin on the medbay with a bandage over his chest with Liara sat next to him and holding his hand while they both slept made her feel a bit disheartened. A slightly awkward memory of her spying on them both while they made love in the show unfortunately found a way to creep back into her mind, but she was able to repress it. Having overheard conversations that Austin would be alright at least did make her a bit happier.

The Thief had been a little cross at the fact that Jacob still wasn't back on board. Miranda was, yet her boyfriend was nowhere to be found. It did make her a bit worried. She'd already lost on lover in her lifetime, she would hate to lose another.

Nevertheless, Kasumi turned her thoughts back to now. What she would do was stay cloaked the entire time and just provide a bit of assistance without being detected. She didn't want Alpha to accidentally think they had a guardian angel watching over them. Might get the wrong message across.

"What's the word? Do we know how long these scientists have been holed up out there?" Alaara asked.

"Not much in the mission brief." Sandra replied.

"Ma'am, I'm picking up chatter from a Cerberus squad engaging the supply depot." said Cortez.

"Engaging the scientists?" Alaara asked.

"And if I'm reading it right, sounds like more troops are on the way... along with a small platoon of Takaal soldiers." Cortez replied.

"Okay, set us down, then get out of here. We need those scientists alive."

The Hellhound gently settled down and everyone gently jumped out.

"No wonder Cerberus abandoned this place. If it weren't' for these suits, we'd be freezing." said Sandra.

The whole base was being bombarded with Cerberus troops. It was quite surprising that there were still this many with their leader dead. Alaara had thought that most of them would've perished when Cronus station was destroyed.

With the trooper's attention being focused on the scientists, that did at least mean that Alpha had the element of surprise on their side.

Sure enough, the troopers had no idea what hit them, especially since Kraan charged into them like a massive battering ram and Leena deployed a turret that shot the down almost instantly. Any left overs were no problem for Alaara and Sandra to take care of.

_"What did these people do to bring this down on their heads?" _Kasumi wondered.

She had to admit this all seemed very extreme for a couple of defectors. Was there more to this?

As Alpha secured the area, they found one of the allies was wounded, but at least. As Alaara knelt down to check on him however she found a most surprising face looking back at her.

"Jacob?"

"Alaara?"

Even Kasumi couldn't believe her eyes. There was Jacob, visible as clearly as she saw the others. The Thief felt her heart soar at the realisation that her new lover was okay. It was very hard now to resist the temptation to uncloak and give him a kiss along with a huge hug.

"How bad is it?" Alaara asked as she looked at the wound in Jacob's wound.

"I'll live... I think." Jacob groaned.

_"This is Brynn. If you can hear me, come in."_ Alaara suddenly heard._ "Is there anyone there?"_

It was coming from a dropped comm. Sandra immediately picked it u and handed it to her wife.

"This is Captain Alaara T'onrak of Helldiver Squad Alpha. The enemy is clear. Open the door." she said.

_"Is Jacob there?" _Brynn asked.

"I'm here, Brynn." Jacob replied.

The doors opened to reveal another Ex-Cerberus scientist.

"Jacob. Are you alright?" she asked concernedly.

"I'm all right. The others didn't make it." Jacob replied as Alaara helped him inside.

"What are you doing here?" Alaara asked.

"I'm supposed to be protecting these people from Cerberus." said Jacob.

"Are they gone?" the woman asked.

"For now. But they'll be back, and they'll be bringing friends." said Leena.

"Sure you're okay?" Sandra asked, notching that Jacob did look like he was struggling against his injury.

"Yeah. I'll walk it off." said Jacob, trying to hide his pain. "Save my life one more time, and I'll start owing Shepard."

"This one's on the house." said Alaara.

"Where is Shepard anyway? You only lead the squad whenever he's unable to." Jacob asked, his tone now taking on one of concern.

"He's recovering from an injury he sustained when he took down Cerberus. I'm in temporary command until he recovers." Alaara explained. "But don't worry, he's fine. He's never been that easy to kill, we of all people know that."

"No kidding." said Jacob. "Well, at least you're here. Alaara, this is Doctor Brynn Cole. She's in charge here."

"There've been stories going around that you took down Cerberus and killed the Illusive Man. Is that true?" Brynn asked as she and Alaara shook hands.

"It is. The Illusive Man's dead. What's left of Cerberus has either defected like you or joined the Takaal." said Alaara.

"So that's what those insect things are called." said Jacob.

"You've run into some?" Kraan asked. "Damn. Knew we were missing the fun."

"A few scouts were with the Cerberus troopers. They retreated and left them to do all the work. With the troopers dead though, they'll probably be back." said Jacob.

"You made a smart choice running. The Illusive Man may be dead, but his replacement is even worse. If he can't control it, he'll destroy." said Sandra.

"The brain trust here has to be a significant loss for him." said Jacob.

"You had to know they were going to find you. The Takaal are hunters, as well as warriors." said Alaara.

"It's a smart bunch. We covered our bases." said Brynn.

"Time to evacuate." said Leena.

"Agreed. Just need to get the AA guns on the roof back online. They're jamming them somehow." said Jacob. "With those guns down they'll just blow our escape shuttles out of the sky."

"Might be the network link." Brynn suggested.

"I'll check and meet you upstairs." said Jacob, limping towards the stairs.

"Jacob, you should get that wound looked at." said Alaara.

"I'm good. I mean, I will." said Jacob.

"Captain, I should see to my people. Join me upstairs when you can." said Brynn.

_"You haven't changed, Jacob. Always the tough man I grew to love." _Kasumi thought to herself.

* * *

As the group proceeded through the base, they found another familiar face among the Ex Cerberus scientists. This one however was not a welcome one.

"I recognise you." he said. "You're part of Major Shepard's squad. Dr Gavin Archer, we met..."

"We remember." Alaara interrupted bitterly.

No one on the Normandy could ever forget about Project Overlord. It had been something that always followed the mind and never stopped following.

"Yes, well, at least after Shepard took my brother to Grissom Academy, I tried putting that behind me." said Archer. "I don't suppose you have news from there? I've heard rumours the Academy is in trouble."

"We were at Grissom Academy. Cerberus tried abducting the students, but they're okay. Your brother was among them. He's okay." said Alaara. Despite what he had done, she felt he did at least deserve to know David was safe.

"Oh, thank god. Captain... you have no idea what that means." said Archer with relief.

"It's a little late to start worrying about his safety now." said Sandra as she folded her arms.

"I never stopped." said Archer. "I know you think I'm a monster. And you're right. Not a day goes by where my dreams aren't haunted by what I did to David. All I can do now is hope that one day he forgives me."

"What are you doing here?" Leena asked.

"I strayed too far from the path. This was my only refuge. As a boy, I wanted to be a scientist remembered for doing right by the world-curing a disease, or discovering a new element. Not a monster who tortured his own brother." said Archer.

"What did you say to the Illusive Man? Before he was killed, I mean." Alaara asked.

"I told him if his intention was to work with the devil, he only had to look in the mirror. I wanted out of his nightmare." Archer replied.

"He just let you go?" Sandra asked in surprise.

"If it had been that easy, I wouldn't be hiding here." said Archer. "Every Cerberus soldier in the galaxy, or at least what's left of them, has orders to shoot me on sight."

"What happened to Project Overlord?" Leena asked.

"After Alpha's intervention, the Illusive Man insisted I find another test subject. Someone which shared my brother David's "abilities." I couldn't bear the thought of reliving the nightmare. So I destroyed all of my research-Overlord is no more." said Archer.

"We have to go, and we're not even going to pretend it was good to see you again." said Alaara.

"I understand. But tell Shepard... Thank you for saving David. Both times." said Archer.

* * *

"...And make sure those samples from Project Mia get out on the second shuttle." said Brynn as they made their way in to the main control centre.

"I've already dropped one box, my hands were shaking so hard." said the scientist Brynn was speaking to.

"We're going to make it." she said supportingly.

"What's the status of the guns?" Alaara asked.

"Still waiting. I have my best people on it." Brynn replied.

"How many scientists are here?" Sandra asked.

"Forty-three, plus research assistants." said Brynn.

"You ran with over forty people? Big target." said Kraan.

"When you fear for your life, there's a lot you can do." said Brynn.

"Brynn, I can't possibly dismantle the genetic amplification components in time." said another scientist.

"I'm sorry, Dr Baynar. It's important work, but right now you need to tend to your family." said Brynn.

"Wait. There are families here? Children?" Alaara asked in surprise.

"That just upped the ante." said Leena. "This escape will have to be carefully executed."

"I'd hoped...we tried so hard to make sure it wouldn't come to this." say Brynn.

At that moment, Jacob then limped in.

"What's the news?" Alaara asked.

"Can't tell- I only know I can't fix it from here. I'm going to the roof." Jacob replied. "Cerberus landed a shuttle there couple of minutes ago and a Takaal soldier's with 'em You in?"

"Jacob, you're injured. We'll fix the guns." said Leena.

"No way. These are my people, I'm going." said Jacob.

"Just because you survive one suicide mission, doesn't mean you get two." said Alaara.

"Fine. But I'm going to talk you through it from here. Cerberus is probably jamming the satellite link." said Jacob. "Radio me when you've found the controls., and I'll give you the override code."

"Will do."

Before they went for the roof, there was at least time to talk with Jacob. They found him the stations' medbay. A doctor was looking at him and he was having omni gel applied to the wound in his side.

"You okay? How've you been?" Alaara asked.

"Give us a minute?" Jacob asked as the doctor left. "This is crazy. Was beginning to think I'd never see any of you guys again."

"I know the feeling. So how'd you end up out here? With the war on, I would've thought the Arkanes would've had you doing something else." Alaara asked.

"Long story. It was an opportunity I couldn't resist for people I came to care about." said Jacob.

"You seem good. You look good."

"These are great people. Defending their ideals. I like it. I think I found what I'm meant to do."

"Anything you had on Cerberus we should know about?"

"Nothing you don't already know. Besides, doubt it would help now. All that's left of them is the few remnants now working for the Reaper's servants." Jacob replied. "You ever wonder how it all went wrong? I mean... was I blind? I remember him being an idealist. How come I couldn't see the evil?"

"Don't beat yourself up. And if you ever get that crystal ball working, give us a heads-up, 'cause we'd love to know how this all plays out." said Alaara.

"Right."

"How long have you known Brynn?" Sandra asked.

"We met through a mutual friend in the Mumbai cell. Guess I've known her a year. We had a lot in common... Then she came to me about her missing colleagues. Asked for my protection, my help finding a place to run to. How could I say no?"

"Who is she to you?"

"Just a friend. You remember Kasumi and I became an item during our mission against the Collectors?"

"You two are still together?"

"We have been trying to stay in contact. And I would like to think that she's out there somewhere waiting for me to come back."

Kasumi nearly fainted from hearing that. After all this, Jacob still wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him.

"We should focus on getting these people out of here." said Alaara.

"You bet. Let's get to it."

* * *

Sure enough, there were several Cerberus soldiers surrounding the access terminal for the dish. As expected of course, Alpha tour through them like tissue paper.

"Leena, do you're thing." said Alaara.

"I'm on it. Keep me covered." said Leena as she started working on the terminal. "Surprisingly old system. No wonder Cerberus jammed it so easily."

"Can you fix it?" Alaara asked.

"Please. Remember who you're talking to." Leena replied.

_"That's my line." _Kasumi thought.

"Jacob? Dish should be back online now." said Leena as she finished working.

_"Affirmative. But the guns are still down. You'll need to manually activate them. Head back to the front of the facility." _said Jacob.

At that moment, more Cerberus troops arrived.

"Call for reinforcements!" one of them said.

Several large meteorite objects suddenly crashed down on the base near where the troopers were.

"Reinforcements arriving!"

Several large figures rose out of crash site of each one. At first Alpha simply though they were just a bunch of husks, but they were wrong.

The smoke cleared to reveal several Takaal soldiers.

They had the exact same Takaal look as Skarlack did. Unlike their leader though they had no second set of arms, and nor did they were robes. They also carried guns that did somehow resemble the weapons used by the Collectors. And it seemed these weapons fired dark green lasers.

"That's not good." said Sandra quickly going into cover.

"Tell us something we don't know." said Kraan.

True to the reports, the Takaal soldiers were immensely superior to the Cerberus troops. They fought better, they were way more vicious, aggressive and much harder to kill. They'd been trained well also as they seemed to fight with coordination that rivalled a Helldiver's all too well. Kraan only just managed to avoid a well-aimed laser bolt aimed at his head.

"Oh no, you did not shoot that green shit at me!" he yelled back, emptying an entire clip into a Takaal soldier.

"Your flesh is inferior to us." one of the soldiers taunted.

"You talk too much." said Leena as she snuck up behind that soldier and cut its head of with her tomahawk.

The good thing at least about the soldier was that they didn't seem to have the ability to teleport like Skarlack did. The synthesis of course made them almost impossible to kill. Alaara sound found however that taking off the head was a much quicker way of killing them without wasting ammunition.

* * *

This was very new to Kasumi. She'd heard the occasional story or two about the Takaal, but seeing them in person and seeing them fight so viciously that they were giving Alpha a run for their money was a bit scary.

The Thief was eventually able to regain her senses when a laser bolt hit near to where she was. A lone Takaal soldier then suddenly looked in her directions and opened fire. She only just managed to get out of the way.

Still though the Takaal fired at her. How could it see her?! Her cloak was on! Then again, maybe the synthesis gave them the ability to see cloaked enemies as well.

A thought then hit Kasumi. If these things were part synthetic, maybe some tech attacks could affect them in some way.

Success! An overload managed to momentarily stun the soldier and Kasumi quickly emptied her gun into its head.

She then suddenly spotted another soldier that had Sandra pinned. Forgetting that she was meant to be keeping a low profile, she fired several shots at the Takaal which hit it in the back, causing its attention to shift to her, much to Sandra's confusion since she couldn't see the shooter who'd just saved her.

* * *

The soldiers didn't seem to care at all for the Cerberus troopers either as they either walked right over them if they were dead, struck them down if they were wounded, and even threw them in to the lien of fire. Hardly surprising though. Most likely they only kept them because they were good tools. A bit like Sovereign and the Geth.

"Enemy on the mounted gun." said Leena as a Cerberus trooper managed to man a turret above them.

"I've got this." said Kraan.

The Krogan charged right at the wall below the turret. He crashed into it so hard that he made the whole thing shake, causing the trooper to fall off and hit the ground so hard he broke his neck.

"And they size doesn't matter. I beg to differ." said Kraan as he finally managed to fall himself out of the massive crater he'd practically made in the wall.

* * *

With the enemy dealt with for now, the group quickly made their way up to the guns.

_"Failure at junction. Repair and reset." _said the controls.

"Cover me. This may take a little longer." said Leena as she began work on fixing the controls.

"Here they come. Get ready." said Alaara as more Takaal and Cerberus troops dropped down from the sky.

"Kill them all!" one of the soldiers yelled.

This time Alpha used their skills to their advantage. Kraan layer down as much heavy fire as he could while Alaara used her biotic shields to protect him from Takaal fire. Leena, who was very good at multitasking deployed two sentry turrets, while she was still fixing the controls, which made short work of the Cerberus troopers and Sandra was even to man the mounted gun they'd been hiding from earlier.

The battle was fierce, but nothing that a bunch of Helldivers couldn't handle. Leena managed to finish the controls just as Kraan squashed the last Takaal soldier's head with his foot.

"Repairs done. Just gotta go power up the guns." said the Quarian.

"Right. Leena, you go ahead with yours, we'll take the other." said Alaara.

Both sides activated the guns simultaneously.

_"Power restored. Circuit reset. Guns operational."_

_"Alaara! AA guns are back online." _said Jacob.

"Copy that. Let's get these people out of here."

* * *

"Okay. The guns are already picking Cerberus ships out of the sky." said Alaara. "Where are we at?"

"On track. The first shuttle is already loaded with everyone under sixteen." said Jacob.

"Captain, when should we leave? What's our best chance for survival?" Brynn asked.

"Jacob, what do you think? Are we ready?" said Alaara.

"Almost. We could go now. But there's no do overs here." said Jacob.

"Agreed. We've got one shot." said Sandra.

"And we don't want to leave anything behind that could strengthen the Takaal's cause." said Brynn. "Your call."

"All right, let's get these shuttles in the air." said Alaara.

_"Evacuation is a go. Evacuation is a go. Stand by for shuttle launch."_

"Have the guns punch a hole in the perimeter, then launch shuttle one." said Alaara.

The hanger bay doors opened and the first shuttle flew out. The AA guns immediately fired taking down several Cerberus fighters.

_"The first transport is away."_

"All right! Everyone here head to the shuttle bay and-" said Alaara, but she was interrupted by a sudden shake and the sound of an explosion.

"A suicide fighter took out one of the guns! Takaal troops are-"

The place shook again and several Takaal soldiers swarmed into the base.

"Get these people out of here!" said Alaara.

Alpha quickly took cover and provided cover fire for the scientists as the Takaal opened fire.

Kraan managed to take cover near a pillar and a lone soldier afield to notice him. The Krogan grabbed the soldier by the legs and smashed him several times on the ground before hoisting it up and bringing it down heard on his knee. The unmistakable sound of spine snapping in two was heard.

"Hmph! They look like bugs, and they break and squish just the same." said the Krogan as he quickly joined the others, managing to gun down two more soldiers.

_"Shuttle bay doors have been breached. Attention. Shuttle bay doors have been breached." _said the computer.

"Bosh'tets!" Leena cursed as she finished the final Takaal soldier with a shotgun to the face.

_"Alaara! Shuttles are loaded. We need you at the landing area to make sure they get away!" _said Jacob through the radio.

"We'll meet you down there!" said Alaara. "Clear the shuttle bay first so we can bring the door up. Then get out of the landing pad."

As the group head out of the main room they closed the door behind them. Alaara even tried to barricade it with a crate, but Sandra knew that wouldn't really help.

"Honey, what are you doing?! These guys don't use doors!" she said as she dragged her wife away.

The group ran down to the hanger where bother shuttle was hovering, ready to take off. They quickly gunned down the few Cerberus troopers that were there as they entered.

"Jacob, bring up the main door!" said Alaara.

_"Got it, Alaara. Will do." _Jacob replied.

"Okay, let's get these people out of here."

The doors opened and the shuttle inside sped away. Ahead lay a small army of both Cerberus and Takaal forces.

"Here we go!"

Alpha grouped together into the diamond formation and stayed close to one another. Alaara also threw up a biotic field around all of them to even their chances. First they needed to amok it to the high ground on the landing area, then they would clear it out and get the hell out of there.

Kraan unloaded thermal clip after thermal clip into any Cerberus or Takaal he caught a glimpse off and Leena was doing the same by using all sort of electrical and tech skills to at least disable or slow them down. Sandra held not her wife's hand and used her telepathic link to the Asari to help. Maintaining the barrier with this much fire hitting it was hard for her. Her wife at least gave her strength.

Kasumi continued to remain cloaked, but she stayed close as well. The constant gunfire made it easy for her to fire as well without the others accidentally noticing her. She made a mental note to herself to not do this again. Clearly Alpha was getting best assignments, but in this war that term often meant worst, most challenging and most dangerous. Still, seeing Jacob again at least had made it worth. If she was lucky, she might even be able to get him alone on the Normandy and they could make up for lost time.

The group finally made it to the high ground.

"Time to go out with a bang." said Leena as she detached the well-known nuke launcher from her back. The same weapon that had been used to kill a Geth Colossus and the human Reaper on the Collector base.

"I like the way you think." Kraan smiled from behind his helmet as Leena handed the weapon to him. Everyone else provided cover fire while Kraan charged the weapon up. After a few seconds, he popped out of cover and aimed the nuke. The army before them only noticed too late what he was carrying.

"Ants, meet boot." said the Krogan.

Kraan fired and the nuke sped at full speed towards the army. It exploded upon impact and vaporised every single one of them.

"Jacob! Landing area cleared!" said Alaara.

_"This place is crawling! Bringing the dropship to you!" _Jacob replied.

"Roger that!"

A Cerberus shuttle gently touched down and opened up to reveal Jacob and Brynn inside. At the same time, more Takaal and Cerberus troops arrived from out of the hanger having obviously infiltrated from the other entrance. Alaara covered everyone else.

"Take out Alpha!" one of the Takaal yelled as the troops fired on the retreating Helldivers. A shot from an Atlas mech caused Alaara to stumble as she was the final one in.

"Alaara!"

Jacob provided covering fire while helping Alaara back up. He managed to land a straight shot on a Cerberus trooper, who screamed in pain and clutched the wound. Not caring at all however, a Takaal soldier walked right past him, smashing him aside with its arms and causing his head to come off before concentrating fire on them.

A well-aimed shot from Jacob's assault rifle managed to hit a flammable canister, causing the atlas to tumble.

"Okay, let's get out of here." said Sandra.

The shuttle's door closed and it sped off into orbit.

"Out by the skin of our teeth again, hey Alaara?" said Jacob.

"Nice to see you back in action." Alaara panted.

"Yeah, feels good."

"I was afraid we wouldn't get anyone out alive, but because of you, we got almost everyone. Thank you." said Brynn.

"Dr Cole, the leader of the Resistance has a request-one that you can't afford to turn down. We need your help against the Reapers." said Alaara.

"Without a doubt... we're at your service." said Brynn.

"You too, Jacob. We need you too. I think Shepard will even offer you the chance to join the crew again." said Sandra.

"Of course. And if Shepard does will it, I wouldn't mind coming back. These folks will be in safe hands now so they don't really need me anymore." said Jacob.

"We'll be sad to see you go, Jacob. You've been a good friend." said Brynn understandably.

"Same to you, Brynn." Jacob smiled.

_"You're in for a hell of a surprise, Jacob." _Kasumi smiled, still remaining cloaked.

* * *

_"Zartrack here."_

"We're sending you a large team of scientists." said Alaara.

_"I have the dossier." _said Zartrack

They're all Cerberus defectors. Keep them safe." said Alaara.

_"Will do, and we'll put them straight to work on the Crucible." Zartrack nodded._

"Jacob Taylor was with them. I have a feeling Shepard may ask him to re-join the team." said Alaara.

_"Good. I'll let the Arkane Council know of this. Snagging Dr Cole from the Takaal is a coup. Having her on our side could be a huge win for us." _said Zartrack.

"The sooner we can get the Crucible finished, the better." said Alaara.

_"Agreed. How's Shepard doing?" _Zartrack asked.

"He's spent most of today sleeping to let his body recover. Lara's been at his side the whole time." Alaara replied.

_"Good to know. His return will be a good sign for all our allies." _said Zartrack.

"No argument there. Being in command of all this should ultimately be his job, I prefer to follow." said Alaara. "T'onrak out."

* * *

As Alaara made her way down to the med bay, she found a surprising sight visible through the windows. Austin was up!

The Asari quickly walked in to be sure she wasn't seeing things. Sure enough, Austin was sitting on the edge of the medbay as Dr Chakwas examined his wound which now definitely looked slightly more healed. She guessed he needed maybe one more day to fully heal, but overall it was nice to see him awake.

He looked good as well. His skin was a good healthy colour and Liara looked happy too. Being a bond mate herself, Alaara knew that meant that Austin was indeed feeling much better for Liara to be smiling like that.

"Hmm, that's healing very well." said Chakwas as she finished scanning the wound. "I can definitely clear you to leave the med bay now, but I must insist you give it one more day to heal properly before you head back into the fight."

"I suppose that's fair." Austin shrugged.

The Helldiver gently slid himself off the bed until his feet touched the floor. Liara put her arms around him and hugged him tightly before the two kissed.

"Nice to see some things never change." said Jacob as he suddenly entered.

"Jacob! Been too long." said Austin as he noticed the Ex-Cerberus soldier.

"It's nice to be back, Shepard. Your looking good."

"I feel good. Plenty of rest does wonders." said Austin as he pulled on a shirt.

"We've rescued several Ex-Cerberus scientists. They've been sent to asset with the Crucible." said Alaara.

"Good. Very good." said Austin. "Had a feeling I could count on you to continue things until I recovered, Alaara."

"Nothing more than my duty, Shepard." Alaara smiled.

"So, Alaara tells me that she thinks you'll offer me a spot back on the Normandy." said Jacob.

"It's up to you, Jacob." said Austin. "You don't have to, but you're more than welcome back on board if you do."

"Well, I don't' see why not." said Jacob.

"Welcome back to the Normandy then, Mr Taylor." Austin smiled as he and Jacob shook hands.

"Shepard, when this mess is over, drinks are on me." Jacob smiled.

"I'll hold you too it."

"Sir, since you're now back up on your feet, I am happy to recent command of Alpha back to you." said Alaara.

"Good job out there, T'onrak." said Austin proudly.

* * *

When Austin had walked back onto the CIC in his uniform there had been a massive cheer from everyone. Since Austin still needed tomorrow to recover, he had simply said that they would get a bit of peace tomorrow, so everyone had plenty of downtime if they wanted before they headed back into the fight. The Quarians were next on the list so it did seem best to be prepared for that.

Jacob's old quarters not he SR3 had of course been kept just as he left them. As the door looked, he took a deep great and simply relaxed as he sat down on the edge of the bed. All that was missing was...

Suddenly and invisible force pushed Jacob down onto the bed and he found his wait pinned by something.

At first his first incentive was to fight back, but then he remembered something.

"Kasumi? Is that you?" he asked hopefully.

"Aw. I'm getting too predictable these days." said Kasumi as she deactivated her cloak and materialised out of nowhere. She looked very happy though to finally be alone with her love.

"How long have been on board?" Jacob asked as he reached up and touched what was visible of Kasumi's cheek under her hood.

"Quite a while actually. I was even down there with you." Kasumi replied.

"And you've been cloaked all this time? You certainly can be strange from time to time." said Jacob.

"And that's why you love me." said Kasumi as she gently moved down and kissed Jacob on the lips.

"You're right." Jacob smiled. "Are you gonna be staying, or is this just a one-time thing?"

"I've done all I can with the Crucible now. Things are rather boring around there. Plus, with you now here, why shouldn't I re-join?" Kasumi replied.

"Risky me fraternising with a stowaway like this, but the prize..." Jacob smiled as he gently pulled down the zipper on Kasumi's outfit.

"Love it when you say that." Kasumi smiled as she lowered her head and began trying to find a way of taking Jacob's shirt off.

* * *

**There you have it. Kasumi's back to stay. :)**

**One more chapter before we head to Rannoch. I know a lot of you have anticipation for that since it feature the return of an old enemy that a lot of you have grown to love.**

**I'll warn everyone right now though that the next chapter will contain sex. Yep. You heard right, after such a long gap there's another sex scene coming up, and I think you will like it. It is partly based of the Kelly one in ME2, and we all know how that one happened.**

**See you soon! :)**


	18. Chapter 18, EDI's Upgrades

**This one took a fair amount of time and brainstorming, but the finished chapter was worth it.**

**I'll warn you right now that it contains explicit sex... and it's with EDI. So if there's anyone who's uncomfortable with Shepard/EDI sex (and I do know there are a few of them) you might want to skip this chapter and wait until next week. There isn't really anything you'll miss in this chapter. I made sure of that since I knew there would be some people who might be uncomfortable with the sex scene.**

**For those whoa re happy to read on, hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**EDI's Upgrades**

Although Austin had been told to avoid going back out into the fight for another day, that didn't mean he couldn't do a bit of exercise or training in the simulator. He'd been most insistent on that.

Skarlack was an enemy unlike any he'd ever faced before. Even Alpha's former arch-enemy, The Commander, hadn't been this powerful. As a result, Austin had made it a priority to train and exercise more. He'd recently spent most of the day working out with Griffin in the gym and also sparring with and fighting alongside Liara to help improve his skills. Liara had no objections to this. Even if her bond mate was pushing himself a bit, she could at least sense that it was not because he saw himself as a failure, he still had faith in his skills. He just simply felt it was better to try and improve on them as much as possible. He'd had only been lucky that Skarlack had been prevented from killing him. Had the star not devolved into a black hole, the Takaal General would definitely have struck him down without a second thought. Next time they met, lightning wasn't' likely to strike in the same place twice.

After all the physical exercise today, both Ausitn and Liara were physically exhausted. Still, it had payed off. Their individual scores in the simulator had increased a good amount and their Union score had also increased. Even Austin felt as though they had achieved something today. This in turn made Liara pleased. She was impressed that Austin now saw the injury like it was nothing, and the fact that he seemed to act like he didn't even know about it. Even today, she was still surprised by her husband's strength and strong will.

* * *

It was now around 8:00PM so sleeping hours weren't far off.

For the most part of today, the Normandy had been docked at a nearby stop. It was there that they'd met some of Jack and Kelly's students again who'd been taking a small bit of time off from fighting as defence. David had also been among them. Mysteriously, EDI had disappeared for a while and hadn't come back for a while. Joker was starting to get a bit concerned.

"It's like her to just do things unannounced." he said.

"Well, she did transfer herself into that body without telling us." Austin reminded him.

"True... but to be gone this long without some notification..." said Joker.

At that moment however, the airlock suddenly unlocked and, speak of the devil, in stepped EDI. Only something about her was very different. Her whole exterior had a completely new look to it.

Rather than the traditional slender and smooth exterior she had, her body was now rough, rigid and most of all armour-plated. She now looked more like a combat unit, rather than an infiltration unit.

Her colour scheme had changed too. Rather than being black with mostly silver parts, she now only had a black torso and her silver was replaced with light blue. Her armoured legs and arms all had this colour.

Her face was the only part that was unchanged. Although she did now have a more curved holo visor rather than her usual straight one and she also had what looked like a headset grafted onto her.

Overall, it was definitely a step up from her old look. She had also kept the electrostaff which she'd managed to pry from one of the Illusive Man's guards and it now served as her melee weapon. Having managed to gain access to one of the downed androids, she had downloaded all of their combat training. Now she could definitely be considered combat efficent.

It was noticeable however that her new exterior seemed more curved than before. The light blue armour ridges made her hips look slightly wider and the plates on her torso did unfortunately give the illusion That her breasts were slightly bigger. Her posterior remained unchanged though, good. At least the crew wouldn't be diverting their gaze to her behind when she moved.

"Wow! Looks like you got some upgrades." said Joker as his chair swivelled around to face her.

"I am glad that you approve, Jeff." said EDI. Was hardly a surprise that her voice was unchanged. Out of all the things about the AI, that was the one thing that everyone would prefer she didn't change.

"What brought this on?" Austin asked, curious as to why EDI had made such extensive changes to her body. He remembered her saying that she would make modifications, but he had no idea this would involve such a dramatic change in her appearance.

"The Illusive Man himself stated that my unit was just a prototype." EDI explained. "Knowledge downloaded from one of my clones also confirmed that this body was outdated. Plus, it seemed logical to better prepare myself for the new threats we face. Against the Takaal, simply adequate isn't enough anymore."

"So that's where you've been all this time." said Joker.

"David Archer was kind enough to assist in fitting my new exterior armour and upgrading my hardware. The software updates I was able to handle myself." said EDI.

"Suits you. You like more like you're prepared for a battle now." said Austin approvingly. He had to admit she did now look more like the sort of android that a Helldiver would fight alongside. Hell, she'd probably had some Helldiver technology integrated into her.

"Thank you, Shepard. That was the intention." said EDI. "This unit was designed for infiltration. Fighting alongside you in firefight isn't allowing it fullfill it's purpose or full potential. I felt it better to redesign and reprogram this body so that it is better suited for combat and firefights."

"The only downside is that you don't look as sexy anymore. The armoured mode takes that away a bit." said Joker.

"I did not realise that was compulsory, Jeff."said EDI.

"I'm just saying." said Jeff. "I know it's still you and do look more badass now, so it's fine."

"Shepard, may I speak with you privately for a moment?" EDI asked.

"Of course." Austin nodded.

The two headed slightly further away so that they were out of ear reach of Joker.

"I discovered another example of human behaviour I do not quite understand. News from Earth. Some of the forces on Earth snuck cameras inside a Reaper containment camp. I find the images... difficult to process." said EDI.

"I imagine it's pretty gruesome in there." said Austin.

"I am not easily repulsed. But I expected the prisoners to adhere to a comprehensive hierarchy of needs." said EDI. "Stripped of societal norms and threatened with death, it is logical that their only priority be survival. They should have turned on each other and been uncompromisingly selfish... but not all were."

"So the prisoners were... what, nice to each other?" Austin asked, slightly confused.

"The Reapers delayed the executions of prisoners who informed them about other prisoners' escape attempts. The more attempts reported, the longer a prisoner would live. But few of the prisoners would report. Some fed misinformation to the Reapers, at the cost of their own lives, to help prisoners who were not even relatives or friends." EDI explained.

"It's not just about living tomorrow. Sometimes you take a stand, like we're doing." said Austin.

"But the probability of success was near zero. And ultimately, they failed. No prisoners escaped." said EDI.

"Are you saying submission is preferable to extinction? Because that's what Saren said many years ago." Austin asked.

"My primary function is to preserve and defend the... no. No, I disagree." EDI replied after a small bit of thought. "Shepard... I am going to modify my self-preservation code now."

"Why?"

"Because the Reapers and the Takaal are repulsive. They are devoted to nothing but self-preservation. I am different. When I think of Jeff, I think of the person that put his life in peril and allowed me to continue evolving. Then there's also you also risked his life and freed me from a state of servitude." EDI explained. "I would risk nonfunctionality for Jeff. And my core programming should reflect that."

"Sounds like you've found a little humanity, EDI. Is it worth defending?" Austin asked.

"To the death." the AI replied confidently.

"Welcome to the crew, EDI." Austin smiled.

"How's it going? Did I miss anything good?" Joker asked as Austin stepped back onto the bridge and EDI sat back down in her usual spot.

"I will explain later, Jeff. But it was something good." EDI replied as the various wires and tubes reconnected into her new body.

"Don't give me that look, Joker." said Austin, noticing that Joker was giving him a somewhat suspicious look.

* * *

Although Chakwas had cleared him, Austin had felt it would be better to be safe just to have his friend check on the wound to make it was indeed fully healing at the intended rate. He'd rather find out now rather than later if he needed to stay out of the fight a little bit longer.

As he had thought of course, the doctor reported that it would be fine and it was guaranteed to be fully healed by tomorrow.

"Shepard, remember or agreement? We'd open a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy every year, and it's my turn to buy." Chakwas then suddenly said as Austin pulled his shirt back on.

"But it hasn't been the full year since our last one yet." said Austin.

"Yes, well there's always the possibility we won't have the chance a few missions from now, so indulge my impatience." said Chakwas.

"Normally I would say save it for our victory, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt. You grab the glasses. I'll open the bottle." Austin smiled.

* * *

"And Jeff says, "Jack Jaqueline Subject Zero... sorry, but it's Ma'am to me. I'd like to keep my Admiral Winky." Karin finsihed, chuckling at her story. "Ah, Shepard... I've suddenly realised that even after all this time, you still continue to use my real name."

"And you don't." Austin reminded her with a little smile.

"And I never will. You are Sir Major Austin Shepard, hero of the Citadel, conquerer of the Collectors, saviour of the galaxy! Using your first name just disrespects everyone you're fighting for, alive or gone." Chakwas explained.

"That makes no sense. Liara and a few of the others use my first name." said Austin.

"Well of course she does. She's your wife. As for me... Consider it a lady's prerogative. Come, let's have a toast!" said Chakwas.

"To a woman I've always been proud to call my friend! I'm lucky to have you with me, Karin." said Austin, raising his glass.

"And to you, dear friend. It is my great honor to share this journey with you... Major Shepard. And good fortune to us all!" Karin smiled. After that, she sat down and got back to her work. "And I've learned my lesson this time. Even a krogan couldn't match you drink-for-drink."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." said Austin as he began to feel himself swaying slightly on his feet and everything felt as though it was spinning.

* * *

This reminded Austin all too well of the time two years ago when he'd had the first drink with Chakwas and that had then led to him having an extremely erotic sex dream involving Kelly.

_"Okay. Press the right button this time. I'm not making the same mistake again. Now I just gotta make sure I don't fall asleep until this wears off. Rather avoid another awkward sex dream."_ he thought to himself._ "Sometimes I do wonder how my mind works."_

This time he did his best to keep himself steady. He gently walked into the elevator and used his left hand to steady his right as he aimed his finger at the button to his quarters. This time, he was successful and he was abel to relax slightly as he felt the elevator start to rise rather than descend like last time.

The doors opened and Austin walked into his quarters, taking particular care not to fall down the stairs.

"I really need to try and cut back on how much I drink on special occasions." Austin sighed to myself as he worked on getting undressed.

Liara was already wrapped up in the covers and was fast asleep. As Austin slid under beside her, he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and laid back. He did his best though to keep his eyes open. If he fell asleep in this state again, there was no telling what his mind would conjure up for him.

_"Okay... Just relax, but don't fall asleep..."_

He felt his heavy eyelid drop for a split second...

* * *

"Shepard, I have another matter that requires your attention."

Austin quickly opened his eyes. He was still in his quarters, but it felt slightly different. Everything felt it bit misty and had a light pinkish aura to it. Austin had seen this enough times to know when he was dreaming. He looked to his left to find the bed empty. Liara wasn't there, a clear sign that this was indeed a dream. There was no way she'd get up before him. They always woke up together 99% of the time.

EDI was stood at the top of the stairs. It wasn't hard to guess what was going on.

_"Damn! I must've dosed off."_ Austin thought to himself. He also didn't' feel drunk at all now, so he was pretty sure that this was a dream. "Really?_ This time EDI's in the dream?"_

_"Not quite, love." _he heard a familiar voice say.

Liara then suddenly materialised out of nowhere right next to him. At the moment, she was simply in white underwear. That was firm proof this was the real Liara. If she were a dream version, she'd be nude from the start. Liara often made her first appearance in dreams in some form of clothes so that it proved she was the real one who was connected to his mind

_"Ah, there you are."_ Austin replied back telepathically. "So,_ is this real or not?"_

_"I was actually awake when you come in. I just pretend to be asleep." _Liara replied, smiling as she caressed her bond mate's chest.

_"Why?" _Austin asked.

_"So that you would fall asleep first and could prepare your little treat."_

_"What's the occasion?"_

_"You're out of the med bay. I figured something special tonight would make a good little welcome back present."_

_"Why EDI though? I'm not complaining, but it does seem a bit surprising."_

_"Well actually, your brain did that bit. Probably just because of her new look, and the fact that you talked to her."_

_"True."_

_"If it really bothers you that much, we can change it."_

_"No. Leave it as it is. It's only a dream so what's the harm? Besides, who's gonna know other than you and me?"_

Liara nodded and the two turned back to the dream EDI that had been standing there the whole time.

"Anyway, sorry, EDI. What was it you wanted to discuss?" Austin asked, deciding to play along with the dream. It was more fun to let these sort f things happen naturally.

"I have something that I need to show you. This body." EDI replied.

The visor glowed brighter for a brief minute then some steam suddenly hissed from parts on her torso. The two plates on her chest and a part on her lower regions fell away, revealing a very surprising sight. EDI had nipples on her breasts, and a pussy. Although they looked machine like they did have a realistic organic look to them.

Afterwards, more of her light blue armour fell off revealing her original smooth and sexy body as if the armour plating was simply attachments.

"Blimey!" Austins aid in shock.

_"Did she actually do those for real?" _Liara asked, also slightly surprised by this bit.

_"I doubt it. This a dream version after all." _Austin replied.

_"Still... Seeing EDI with actual... err... lady parts..."_ said Liara, struggling slightly to find the right words. "It's_ weird... and at the same time strangely arousing."_

_"And you thought I was uncomfortable with this." _Austin chuckled.

_"Just saying..."_

"With this new body, I am cable of experiencing certain things that other AI's cannot. Sex is a topic that I wish to study from you and Liara." EDI continued.

"Why us?" Liara asked.

"Because you are the most trustworthy of the crew and you both have first hand experience with sexual intercourse and threesomes." EDI replied.

"Does Joker know about this?" Austin asked.

"I would rather he didn't. I am absorbing all of this knowledge partly for him. It will allow me to... understand human behaviours a lot more with this knowledge." said EDI.

"Well, when you put it that way... who are we turn down a friend?" said Liara in a rather seductive tone.

"Good. I have studied extranet porn extensively and have done research to prepare for this. I am hoping this will be a pleasurable experience for you at the same time." said EDI as she slowly stepped down the stairs and began crawling up the bed.

_"Whats slightly scary is this does actually seem like something EDI would do in real life." _said Liara to Austin and she began working on taking off her white bar first, revealing her large tits which made EDI's look fairly small in comparison.

_"Hopefully she won't, but if she does... we'll get Alaara and Sandra to help instead." _said Austin.

_"Yes. They would be much better suited for the job." _said Liara.

_"Or unsuited, if you know what I mean." _said Austin jokingly.

_"Funny. Now, let's enjoy tonight."_

EDI seemed to make the first move. She took Austin's currently flaccid member in her hand and started to stroke it.

Austin would've thought that her metal hands would've been cold, but they were surprisingly warm and very smooth. Liara meanwhile simply kissed Austin while giving his chest a gentle massage.

"Does this feel good, Shepard?" EDI asked, her voice taking a slightly seductive tone as she continued stroking.

"Yes. You feel very... life like." Austin replied as his shaft started to grow longer and thicker as it filled with blood, causing practically diamond hardness.

A very naughty thought then occurred to Liara. A thought so naughty in fact that use had the feeling her bond mate would never forget her doing it.

"I wonder, EDI. How fast can you move your arm?" she asked.

"I can adjust the speed of my limbs accordingly." EDI replied.

"Then stroke faster. You want to gain information don't you?!" said Liara, almost order like.

"Wait, what?" Austin asked.

Before he could say anything more though, the speed of EDI's strokes increased a huge amount. The movements were so fast that her arm literally became a blur.

"OH MY GOD!" the Helldiver moaned at the shear pleasure this was bringing him. Never before had he felt anything like this.

Liara couldn't help but smile at her husband's pleasure. She then shifted her attention lower and started to lick the head of his shaft, EDI's grip and blurring stroking speed keeping it firmly in place for her.

"Usually humans do not stroke a cock this fast." said EDI.

"True, but that's only because it's not possible for a human." said Austin through gritted teeth, feeling what was undoubtedly going to be the first load of cum tonight creeping up his shaft.

"I'm gonna cum!"

Liara immediately detached her mouth from Austin's cock, but allowed EDI to keep stroking.

"Shoot it over EDI. She could use the analysis." said Liara encouragingly.

Austin let loose and a large amount of cum erupted from his shaft, spraying one much of EDI's body. Most of it landed on her face and few on her synthetic tits.

"Analysis shows your are very healthy, Shepard." said EDI.

Then, rather surprisingly, a tongue suddenly appeared out of her mouth as she collected most of the cum with her fingers and put it in her mouth. Liara didn't want to waste the opportunity and she worked on helping clean EDI up as she licked off any remaining bits.

"Did know you had a tonuge as well." she said.

"I had that installed specifically for tonight. It was vital that I had something that would satisfy both of you." said the AI.

"Well, we can definitely help you put that to good use." Liara smiled naughtily.

"May I request to ride Shepard first though?" EDI asked.

"Sounds fair. You can still use your tongue while doing that though." said Liara.

"You are suggesting we lesbian kiss while Shepard pleasures us both?" EDI asked.

"That is precisely what I'm suggesting." said Liara.

Austin had just been able to stop himself from blacking out as he recovered from his last release and was ready enough for the next bit.

Liara got on top first with her glistening Azure just above Austin face. EDI meanwhile positioned herself just above his cock, taking it into her hands and giving a few gentle strokes to bring back the hardness.

"Ready, girls?" he asked.

"Ready." EDI replied.

"Fuck us." said Liara.

Austin pulled Liara down onto her and started to lick at her pussy. EDI meanwhile gently moved herself down until her her pussy touched the head of his cock. Surprisingly, even that was warm as well. In addition though it felt wet and soft. Almost... lifelike.

Austin was beginning to notice how different this was to the real EDI. Still, that didn't' mean he didn't enjoy the additions she had. Wouldn't' be much if she just had some cold exhaust ports.

For a moment, EDI simply let his cock touch her pussy lips, but he then suddenly thrust up hard, sliding right in with one fluid motion. EDI rather shockingly moaned from this. God she was tight, and the feeling... well it was hard to describe being inside an AI body.

As Austin EDI moaned in pleasure, Austin couldn't' help ut moan himself into Liara's pussy, electing some pleasured moans from the Asari.

"How does he feel?" she moaned, massaging one of her tits as she watched EDI get pleasured by her husband's cock.

"His size exceeds my original predictions." EDI replied, her visor flashing on and off at the same time. For a moment it looked as though she might overload.

"You have no idea." said Liara.

The Asari then pulled EDI in close and the two kissed each other, both their tongues battling for dominance. Unlike the rest of her, EDI's tongue felt slightly more metal. It was still set though so it did at least feel basically like a tongue. At the same time Liara tried out EDI's breasts. They were very soft and actually felt like real breasts, and her nipples felt nice and hard but soft at the same time. Liara had never thought that sex with an Ai, or a synthetic body at least would feel this good.

Both women moaned into their kiss as Austin kept thrusting into EDI and lapping away at Liara's juices. After some time he then felt the weight on him shift. Liara gently got off him and kissed him as Liara slid off.

She repositioned herself slightly and lowered her mouth over his cock, her tongue bathing his tip with attention, swirling around it as her hands continued to stroke and fondle him.

She felt amazing. Also, she was really, really good at this.

He reached down and put a hand on the back of her head, starting to move his hips in time with the rhythm of her head, slowly thrusting into her mouth.

"Oh _God_, EDI, you're amazing…" he moaned.

"Thank you, Major. I have, as you say, done my research." said EDI, briefly stopping her sucking to speaking.

Liara then took Autin's face in her hands and turn this attention to her breasts.

"Suck." she said.

"Of course, love." Austin smiled.

He took a nipple in his mouth and started suck hard while his hand fondled and squeezed the other.

"Oh yes! Suck my tits!" Liara moaned, her hands ruffling Austin's hair as she pulled him in close.

EDI meanwhile started to deep throat Austin. As had been predicted, she didn't gag at all and as a result was able to take him right to the base. If Liara wasn't able to do that herself with relative ease, she would definitely have been jealous.

Liara then helped EDI rotate herself slightly so that her folds were no in reach. Using to fingers, Liara began to slide in and out of the AI's folds. EDI moaned into Austin's cock as the Asari's fingers lid in and out at a fast rate.

Eventually, EDI let his cock pop out of her mouth before giving it one final lick. She then turned to Austin.

She kissed him.

She kissed him on the lips, and he took a brief moment to marvel at the fact that her lips were actually soft. He'd expected her to be, well... metallic. Not so. Her lips were just as soft as real skin, and she was starting to use her tongue. Liara at the same time added her tongue to the mix and the whole kiss soon turned into a free for all.

"What next then?" Austin asked.

"I wish to test my bust." said EDI.

Austin smiled, knowing where this was going. He always loved it when Liara used her tits to stroke him. Hell, he loved it when any woman did that, but Liara was always the best and he loved her.

"I may require some advice from Liara though. There are quite a few variations on the errant that I am unsure how to do it properly." said EDI.

"This should be interesting." said Liara as the two got into position.

Austin made sure to brace himself. This would no doubt be good.

"Okay, EDI. Watch what I do." Liara instructed.

The Asari wrapped her tits around her husband's cock and pressed them both together. She then started to move up and down very gently. Normally Austin would add to this with thrusts from his hips, but since EDI was slightly new to this, he decided to simply relax for now and enjoy. He made a few encouraging moans though.

EDI observed very closely, studying Liara's movement and stance extensively. For a moment, Austin though he could see EDI touching herself as she watched. Strange...

"Okay, your turn." said Liara.

EDI stepped up and seemed to mirror Liara lost perfectly. Before she started however she looked at her breasts.

"I worry Shepard's cock is maybe a little too big for the gap in my breasts." she said. "I probably need to add a bit more size to my bust."

To both Austin and even Liara's surprise, EDI's breasts expanded just a bit more. Now they were a little closer to Liara's size. Still smaller, but closer than before.

EDI then repeated what Liara had down earlier as she squeezed her tits together around Austin's cock. The AI really was amazing the couple with how life-like she felt.

Austin couldn't help but moan as EDI moved up on down. He was unable to resist the temptation to start thrusting his hips slightly, allowing his cock to thrust between EDI's breasts even deeper.

"Damn, this is good." he sighed.

Liara was also rather impressed with this, and it did admittedly turn her on so she was unable to resist touching herself. One hand tended to her azure while the other gently squeezed one of her tits.

_"She's good." _Austin admitted telepahtically. _"Still doesn't compare to you of course, love. But she certainly gives our other dreams a run for their money."_

_"Hard to argue with that." _Liara replied, still touching herself erotically, which she now noticed was getting her husband's attention and he was staring at her lustfully. _"I want you inside me!"_

_"My pleasure." _Austin replied in his head. He then turned to EDI and spoke out load. "I think Liara deserves some attention again."

"I understand. Her arousal has increased noticeably." said EDI.

As EDI ceased her tit fuck, Liara gently crawled onto the bed seductively. Rather than settling on her back as Austin had expected, she instead remained on all fours, gladly presented her firm ass.

"Really? You want to do anal instead?" Austin asked, slightly surprised.

"I'm that horny." said Liara, almost sounding like she was begging. "Please, I need you inside me. Fuck me!"

Austin gently got up onto his knees and position himself behind Liara, his cock aimed directly at her hole. EDI, who was finding this very enticing, also got onto the bed and knelt down behind Austin. She then suddenly reached around and gave his cock several slow and long strokes.

"Fuck her, Shepard. i want to watch you fuck, Liara in the ass." said EDI, surprisingly vulgar for her.

_"She's starting tog et a bit out of character." _Austin thought.

_"The dream versions often do that after some some time." _said Liara. _"There's only so much details our minds can add to them."_

Austin gently thrust forward and very slowly inserted his shaft into Liara. The Asari moaned in pleasure as she felt her bond mate slowly thrust all the way in until he had hilted himself inside her.

* * *

Liara gasped then moaned, gripping the sheets so tight that they almost ripped. Austin had succeeded in working the head of his cock past the asari's sphincter, his shaft now sliding ever so slowly into the blue woman's rectum. Inch after inch, Austin's cock vanished within his wife's tight asshole, the asari grunting and moaning as she felt every bump and vein brush against her inner depths.

After a few moments, Austin was victorious. With his waist pressed flush against Liara's ass, his cock was now full sheathed within the trembling asari, every inch of his human meat buried deep within the confines of the woman's hot, tight asshole. Liara moaned, shuddering at the feeling of being completely stuffed and claimed, grinding herself against her bond mate and moaning at the feeling of the cock within her. The Helldiver grunted, relishing in the feel of thesilk rectum gripping his shaft like a vise.

Then he began to fuck her, slowly retreating from her tight hole by a few inches before working himself back in. Back and forth, his hips moved, gradually picking up the pace with each short thrust.

Eventually, slow and gentle became hard and fast, Austin's cock pumping in and out of Liara's ass like an engine piston, his sizeable balls slapping against the Asari's wet cunt.

"Fuck! That's it!" she moaned, her voice having risen in pitch.

She pressed her forehead against the bed, her fingers occasionally gripping the sheets but otherwise going slack from being abused in such a way. She raised her ass into the human male's assault, wanting more of his cock, more of his power.

He was relentless, driving himself into her like no other. To Liara, her Shepard was a god made flesh, a titan of a man who was rutting her like an animal.

"Always... so tight!" Austin groaned, marvelling at how much his wife's ass clamped down on his shaft.

EDI meanwhile was using her hands to gently touch the two to keep their arousal up. One hand gently touched the area where Austin's cock joined to his body and the other massaged one of Liara's ass cheeks.

"That's it! Fuck that ass!" she moaned encouragingly, clearly reciting an extranet line as the voice that said ti wasn't her won and it sounded recorded. "Come on! Let her have it!"

"Fuck me, Austin! Fuck my ass hard!" Liara moaned.

THe encouraging words from both the Asari and AI spurred Austin on even more and he increased his speed, EDI's hips thrusting against his own which seemed to give him an extra push. Most likely she was trying to imitate the action herself so that she learned how to do it.

That unfortunately gave Austin an image in his head of EDI with a mechanical cock attachment, and he wasn't really into futa stuff.

However the incoming release brought it out of his head and he refocused on now. He was already very close to cumming and his cock felt just about ready to burt due to the tightness of Liara's ass.

Surprisingly though, Liara seemed to be ahead of him on that one.

"I'm gonna cum!" he groaned as Austin reached down slightly and squeezed both her tits while still ramming into her ass.

She came first, shuddering and breathless, her cunt dripping with liquid heat as a hard human cock dominated her ass. Her toes curled and she damn near tore the sheets with the iron grip of her fingers. As she felt pleasure wash over her, Liara could feel how it was for Austin, her tight asshole round his thick cock, how hot and soft it was, how good it felt to claim it once again after many times before.

For the last few thrusts, the human pounded into the Asari's tight rump, grunting as he slammed in to the hilt and emptied the contents of his balls within the blue woman's rectum, hot human seed shooting into the dark depths of Liara's bowels.

Austin pulled his cock free, a small trickle of cum spilling from the abused hole. EDI once again used one hand to firmly stroke the Helldiver's cock which was now wet and easier to stroke

"Liara's stamina is most impressive." she said.

"You have no idea." Austin smiled. "You want a turn?"

"Affirmative. I wish for you to fuck my ass too." EDI replied.

Within just a few seconds, the AI had taken Liara's place and was now kneeling on the bed with her ass up in the air in front of him. Holy _fuck_ did she have a hell of an ass. He palmed her cheeks, then cupped them, and squeezed them, firm, toned. If she and Joker really did become a couple, he'd be one luck guy.

Liara meanwhile rolled onto ehr back and settled herself underneath EDI in a 69 position so that she could tend tot he AI's pussy while her husband fucked the ass. She'd also recently learned how to tend to tits using her feet. Due tot he constant fencing she and Austin did, she was very good with her hips and legs, in more ways than just one.

"Overfilling this unit may cause damage, but i don't care. I want your big dick inside me, Shepard." said EDI.

"Not gonna explode, are you?" Austin joked.

"Was that a joke, Major?" EDI asked.

"Yes."

He pushed in, slowly... and was met with a huge amount of resistance.

"Bloody Hell!" he groaned through gritted teeth.

She was very, very tight. It was a good sort of tight though, so it didn't hurt him. EDI moaned beneath him, and he could have sworn he'd never heard anything so dirty from her before.

"Oh, Major_…_"

He smacked her ass with one hand. "You like that?"

"Yes!"

He'd hilted himself in her. It felt glorious. "You like being fucked in the ass?"

"_Yes_, Major…"

Liara meanwhile was admiring the sight. At the same time though he feet were gently massaging EDI's tits. The Asari was very good at multitasking and her bond with Austin gave her very good concentration.

It was always very inserting for to see how it looked when her husband's cock disappeared into her ass. The last time she'd seen that was when they'd had a threesome with the Justicar, Samara.

Liara felt herself get wet as she remembered that night and the sensations he'd felt. That had been a good night and definitely a high point in their relationship. Liara had certainly learned that she didn't mind sharing her bond mate under certain circumstances in real life. And at the same time she'd learned the feeling of being like the dominant matriarch int he threesome since Austin was her husband and therefore was hers.

It was the same thing here, she was the more dominant one compared to EDI, especially since the AI was watching and learning from her. It certainly added to her maturity as well as the rest of Alpha Squad had noticed how she sometimes acted like Austin. Tough, brave, and caring for the others like they were a second family.

Austin continued to pound EDI, in and out, hard and fast. Her entire body bounced with every thrust, her breasts being nudged, massaged, squeezed together and even nipple tweaked by Liara's skilled feet.

The Helldiver began to feel the familiar tension in his gut, and his vision was starting to blur slightly. He thrust even harder, EDI's tits and ass bouncing helplessly, her incessant stream of moans and shrieks drowning out the rapid beating of his heart.

He roared as he came, feeling like a flood had been unleashed.

"Fuck!"

EDI let out a long recorded porn star moan as his cum filled her hole. Her visor even flashed on and off a bit and the recording went static for a split second. Austin and Liara feared for a moment she'd overloaded, but relaxed when the AI returned to normal very quickly.

"Data indicates that the probability of your satisfaction is one hundred percent." she said.

"In my opinion, that may be an understatement." Liara chuckled.

"No kidding. Tiredness is starting to get to me." said Austin.

It was true he was starting to feel a bit tired. He was sweating and panting hard. He reckoned he had one more round left in him though and Liara felt it too.

"We can do one more though." said Liara.

"Good. I had one more new function oF this body I wanted to try out." said EDI.

The AI activated her omni tool and a most surprising sight greeted the couple's eyes. An omni dildo appeared out of nowhere, attached to EDI's crotch and it was upright and erect.

_"That was unexpected." _Liara thought.

_"I promise I didn't think that up." _said Austin. _"I never let the thought of someone else with a cock fucking you cross my mind."_

_"Well, we have wild imaginations." _said Liara. "Not sure if I'm comfortable with this though."_  
_

"I understand if you are reluctant, Liara." said EDI. "I will not force this on you if you do not want to."

Liara looked to Austin. To be honest she wasn't opposed tot he idea. Of being fucked by something other than Austin's cock. They'd done plenty of fingering in their time and she did know the feeling of sex toys. The times when they'd been apart for example came to mind.

Still, she wanted to be sure he was okay with this too. She didn't want him to agree to this simply for her and then regret it later.

"You okay with this?" she asked.

Austin shrugged.

"It's a dream, so I don't see anything wrong with it. he said.

"Okay then. Let's do it." sad Liara.

"I will make sure to be gentle to begin with Liara." said EDI.

"One thing I must insist on though." said Austin.

"Of course, Shepard. Anything." said EDI.

"That I tend to her at the same time." he replied.

Liara was slightly confused by this. How was that possible?

"How are you going to..." she went to ask, but then she suddenly realised what her husband was proposing.

_"It's okay if you don't want to, love. I just thought you might like to find out what it's like." _said Austin telepathically, unable to resist giving her a slight wink.

Liara took a moment to consider this. Never before had it occurred to her to have her Azure and her ass fucked at the same time. Even with toys she'd never tried it.

_"Oh, why not? It's meant to be a special night after all." _Liara shrugged in her head.

Austin smiled and picked Liara up, his arms supporting her legs as he lined his still hard cock up with her dripping pussy. EDI meanwhile walked up to them and lined her omni dildo up with the Asari's ass.

"Consider this my own little reward for you, love. You've taken such good care of me for the past two days. I love you." Austin smiled.

"You're so sweet." Liara smiled, giving Austin a quick kiss. "Now let's enjoy this last part."

Austin slid in first, his wife's pussy accepting him perfectly due to how tailored the two were for each other now. EDI then followed, gently pushing herself into Liara's ass. She'd deliberately made the dildo slightly smaller than Austin's cock so that it avoided any competition.

Liara moaned in surprise as she suddenly experienced the feeling of both her holes being filled for the very first time. It felt amazing. She almost forgot that EDI was with them and thought that Austin suddenly had two cocks. Admittedly that would be really sexy, but it wasn't the case at the moment.

"How does it feel?" Austin asked, pretty impressed at Liara's expression of pure pleasure.

"Amazing. I've never felt this full before!" Liara moaned, her nails digging into Austin back as she held onto him.

"You're very tight even for me, Liara." said EDI. "I'm surprised that Shepard can also fit inside you."

"I make it look easy, don't I." Austin smiled smugly.

EDI simply nodded. She dared not start thrusting yet until Austin did, and he didn't' want to start thrusting yet until he was sure Liara was comfortable with this.

A few brief seconds passed before he asked.

"Ready to move on?" he asked.

"YES!" Liara sighed.

Austin gently started to thrust in and out which in turn prompted EDI to do the same. Liara's moans intensified as she felt one slide in as the other slid out. This was unbelievably good. It certainly put a whole new meaning on Threesomes for her.

Austin was also finding this new experience quite good himself. Watching Liara get fucked form behind by EDI was quite a sight. Plus, he could feel the impact as her dildo thrust all the way in. Like the threesome with Samara, this wasn't one he and Liara were going to forget easily.

"OH GODDESS! THIS IS SO GOOD!" Liara cried out as the thrusts sped up. Any slight pain that this might have had earlier was completely replaced with shear pleasure.

"EMBRACE... AH!... ETERNITY!"

Austin felt his mind connect to Liara and his pleasure intensified as her pleasure become his and vice versa. It was weird feeling sensations he was feeling, but by god did they feel good. His hands slid to grasp her buttons as his strong arms held her up by the inside of her legs. EDI seemed to have the same idea and she gave the Asari's blue ass a small slap. Her other hand reached around and fondled one of Liara' tits. The other was tended to by Austin, who used his mouth to latch onto her nipple and suck.

The shear pleasure overload of all this proved too much for Liara and she screamed as she came right there, coating Austin's cock with her juices.

"By the goddess." she panted.

"Done already?" Austin asked, sounding slightly disappointed that he hadn't been able to come with her.

"Sorry. It was just so much." Liara panted as Austin and EDI's thrusts slowed. "You can keep going though. I know you want to shoot your load all over us."

Austin simply shrugged and resumed his thrusting as Liara held onto his tightly, giving several encouraging moans but not abel to do much else due to who spent she was. EDI did the same kept thrusting. She also recited several dirty recordings to encourage Austin further. With all this, it didn't take long until the familiar sensation crept up the Helldiver's shaft.

"Here it comes, ladies!" he groaned.

EDI quickly slid out as Austin set Liara down on the bed and stroked himself fast. Both EDI and Liara rolled onto their fronts so he could shoot his cum on both their asses, something he occasionally liked to do with Liara.

THe cum exploded from his cock and sprayed all over both EDI and Liara's asses. Even their backs got a bit of it as well as it pooled their cracks.

Austin panted hard as he fell onto the bed between the two, admiring the sight of their cum stained behinds.

"By the goddess, that was incredible, Austin." Liara panted as she snuggled against her bond mate.

"Ready for round two?" EDI teased.

"That's my line." Austin chuckled.

Sleep quickly claimed the couple and everything went black for a minute.

* * *

The two awoke slowly to find everything pretty much the same as it had been before they'd fallen asleep.

"Hangover at all?" Liara asked.

"Not that I can tell." Austin replied as he yawned and stretched.

"Those excursuses yesterday have certainly made a difference. Your physique looks much bigger." Liara smiled as she admired her husband's muscles.

"Good to know." Austin smiled, giving Liara a kiss on the cheek.

He was about to get up, but Liara then pulled him back down.

"I know your eager to get back in tot he game, but do we have to get up now?" she asked innocently, giving a suggestive look at the same time.

Austin really did love Liara more than anything. She knew what he liked and she was a constant source of love, excitement and was the most beautiful thing in existence.

"No, not yet." he smiled, gently pulling Liara into a hug.

They lay in for quite a while, simply cuddling each other and relaxing int he comfort of the bed sheets. This would do them well, especially since their destination was the Migrant Fleet. Recruiting the Quarians into the Reaper Resistance had been put off long enough.

Little did they know however of the bigger plot that was brewing in the outer regions of space. The Reaper Nazra and his army were ready for battle...

* * *

**Pretty obvious what's coming next, I'm sure.**

**I will say that it won't just be Tali and Legion coming back, this chapter will have a lot more significant bits in it. An old fan favourite from the first Helldiver Saga will finally return, a few unanswered questions from Project Overlord will be answered, and the true identity of Nazara will be revealed...**

**Hope you're excited, 'cause I certainly am. I've been looking forward to doing the Rannoch war for a while. **

**See you next week! Stay safe out there. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19, Nazara's Revenge

**This one was a bit shorter than I thought it would be, but I'ms till happy with it.**

**Be prepared for another surprise... ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Nazara's Revenge**

The admiralty board of the Migrant Fleet stepped in. Accompanying them also was Shala Raan, Leena's mother.

Leena had also chosen to join Austin in the war room. These were her people after all.

"Major Shepard, Leena. A pleasure to see you again, though I wish it were under better circumstances." she said.

"I'd hoped for you to join the Reaper Resistance. What's going on?" Austin asked.

"Remember back to when you come aboard the fleet and gave your support in us trying to find a new world and adapt?" Admiral Koris asked. "It seemed your voice carried a great deal. Three weeks ago, we finally reached the agreement that we would at least begin colonising a new world before we considered trying to get our homeworld back."

"What went wrong then?" Leena asked.

"Seventeen days ago, just before we were due to begin, the Geth attacked us. Several strikes on our fleet which we were completely unprepared for." Admiral Gerrel explained.

"This caused nearly everyone to reconsider their decision." said Xen.

"So, with precision strikes on four Geth systems, we initiated the war to retake our home world." said Gerrel.

"Which was a clear violation of our agreement with the Council to avoid provoking the Geth!" Krois argued.

"A treaty violation is nothing compared to recovering our home world and advanced AI technology." Xen argued.

"We're throwing ourselves at the Geth? Again?" said Leena.

"And this time, we may have destroyed our people for good." said Krois,s hakign his head.

"We've driven the Geth back to the home system. Only recently however did we finally discover why they attacked us first." said Gerrel. As he spoke, the holograms of both the Migrant and Geth fleet appeared on holo. "For a long time, this signal has been broadcasting to all Geth-ships."

"The Reapers." said Austin as the hologram showed a signal being broadcasted to the Geth fleet.

"And it gets worse. The Reaper Nazara has shown itself." said Gerrel.

"The Reaper in a Geth body?" Leena asked, surprised.

"The same. We personally have not seen it, but there are some strike teams who have. Only a select few have lived to tell the tale tough, and their descriptions have been vivid. All they have truly said is that it is a Geth like no other." said Xen.

"Under Reaper control and with Nazara's leadership, the Geth are significantly more effective. Our fleet is pinned in the home system. If we're going to win-" said Gerrel.

"Win? You insisted on involving the civilian ships, Admiral Gerrel! We need to retreat or we'll lose the liveships!" Koris interupted.

"Where's the signal coming from?" Austin asked.

"Here. A Geth dreadnought. It can outgun anything we've got, and it's heavily defended." said Gerrel as the holo changed to show said Dreadnought.

"The Normandy's stealth drive can get us in undetected. We can board, then the disable the Reaper command signal." Austin suggested.

"Yes, cutting the signal should throw the Geth into complete disarray." said Xen.

"And while they're confused, you get to a mass relay and retreat." said Austin.

"Good. Our civilian ships have seen to much fighting already. Are you certain you can disable the signal?" Krois asked.

"We'll get our people out of there safely, Admiral." said Leena.

"Our newest admiral has also volunteered to offer technical expertise..." said Shala.

As she spoke, a very welcome and familiar face entered the war room.

"Tali Zorah vas Normandy, reporting the for duty." said the Quarian.

"Glad you could make it, Tali." Leena smiled under her helmet.

"I'll ready a team to hit the dreadnought." said Austin.

"Thank you, Major."

* * *

"You're an Admiral now?" Austin asked as he, Tali and Leena left the war room.

"It's mostly a formality. I'm an expert on the Geth." said Tali.

"That you are." Leena agreed.

"I'm glad you two are here." said Tali.

"If I'd known it was this bad with our people, I would've insisted to Shepard we come sooner." said Leena.

"You had your own troubles. We've heard about the Takaal." said Tali. "We've got the largest fleet in the galaxy. If you can help us, we'll gladly hit the Reapers with everything we've got."

"Or however much is left after this stupid war." Leena sighed.

"I thought you two would support the invasion." said Austin, slightly surprised at both his Quarian friends saying that.

"No. After talking to Legion, we both thought maybe there was a chance for peace." said Tali.

"So why help them?" Austin asked.

"I'm an Admiral. People look to me for guidance. Public disagreement would divide the fleet." said Tali.

"I'll get your people out of here safely. You have my word on that." said Austin reassuringly.

'Thanks, Shepard. And just so you know, I need to keep things stricly business in front of the Admirals. If you'd like to catch up, let's talk somewhere private." said Tali.

"Sure thing." Austin nodded.

'I'm ready to hit that dreadnought whenever you are." said Tali confidently.

"So am I. No way you're gonna leave me on the ship for this one." said Leena.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

While they were on their way tot he fleet, Austin decided to pass the time by taking Tali up on her offer. They did indeed have some catching up to do.

"Tali, I'm free if you'd like to come up."

_"I'll just be a moment."_

Tali walked in a few minutes later.

"Thanks for asking me up. I couldn't talk freely in front of Raan." she said.

"You okay?" Austin asked.

"No. No, I'm really not." Tali sighed. "Seventeen million lives are riding on me... and I don't know if I can save them."

"You've done everything you can. If the fleet falls, it won't be because of you." said Austin supportingly.

"I helped my father, and... and Xen's ideas? The new tech that made an invasion too good to pass up? That's based on my father's work." said Tali with shame. "If they die because of me... if... if I don't..."

"We'll get them out of there safely, Tali." said Austin.

"I couldn't do this without you, Austin. I feel like I'm bluffing. Trying to convince them that the admiral's daughter knows what she's doing." said Tali.

"Not the admiral's daughter. The admiral." said Austin, a proud tone in his voice.

"I know. And at least now, I can push back against the worst ideas. That's why I accepted the position... And because of you."

"Me?"

"When they offered me this position, I asked myself what you'd do. I thought you'd take the chance to make things better. That probably sounds stupid. It's just, I'm not really qualified for this..."

"You're doing fine, Tali. And thanks." said Austin as he a put his hand on the Quarian's shoulder. Tali then turned and hugged him. He didn't resist and hugged her back. After a few moments, she finally let go.

"I should get back before the admiral's get into trouble again. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

"We're approaching the Quarian home system. ETA to Rannoch five minutes." said Joker.

"What've you got from the comm buoys?" Austin asked.

"Pretty much a big ol' shitstorm, Major." Joker replied.

"I have detected several hundred unique ship signatures engaged in active combat." said EDI, currently plugged into all the various different wires and tubes that kept her connected tot he Normandy's systems.

"Yeah, like I said." said Joker.

"Are there any Reaper ships?" Austin asked.

"No. Only the Reaper's signal." EDI replied.

"What about Nazara?"

"I am not detecting the presence of a Reaper. Either it is shielding it's presence, or it's Geth body is preventing it from showing up on the sensors." said EDI.

"What about Takaal ships?"

"No sign of them either. It is unlikely that they would be here anyway. None of them have been sighted anywhere near this region." said EDI.

"Okay. Take us in, Joker." said Austin.

Joker clicked his fingers and pressed away at the holo interface as the Normandy exited the Mass Relay. Almost immediately they found themselves right int he heat of the battle. The Quarian ships were making bold stand against the Geth armada, but they were slowly getting pushed back.

"Stealth drive engaged. Only way they'll detect us is if you all start singing the Russian national anthem." said Joker.

"My cyberwarfare suits have accessed their docking protocols." said EDI as the Normandy got close tot he Dreadnought and prepared to dock.

"All right, once we're aboard, we find whatever's broadcasting the Reaper signal and shut it down." said Austin as he, Tali, Leena and EDI stepped into the airlock. "Tali's our expert on Geth software. She'll be handling hacking and security."

"We couldn't ask for anyone better." said Leena.

"Thanks... Miss Prarken." Tali smiled under her mask.

"Your expertise with the Geth is a welcome edition, Tali." said EDI.

"So... a body?" Tali asked.

"It has proven useful. I hope it does not cause concern." said EDI, trying to sound reassuring.

"Not unless you go crazy and decide to overthrow the galaxy." said Tali.

"If it comes to that, you will be the first to know." said EDI. The AI's head then temporarily turned as though something had suddenly caught her attention. "Shepard, there is a problem. All tubes except one are physically secured."

_"I see the free one. Pretty torn up, though."_ said Joker over the comm.

"Too risky for the whole team. I'll secure the docking area. Everyone else can follow me over." said Leena.

'You sure about this, Leena?" Austin asked.

"Please, Shepard. I'm a Quarian. We work in space." Leena replied.

_"Roger that, Leena. We'll just stay here-you know-quietly." _said Joker.

"Hang tight. I'll just be a minute."

* * *

Leena preferred to not use grab boots and simply use her suits hydro thrusters to keep herself stabilised and flying in a straight line through the tube. Grav boots would take a bit too long and Leena always secretly liked floating around. She and Sill would sometimes space work together in order to perform any required maintenance on the outside of the Normandy.

Out of the gaps of the docking tube were it had been torn up by the constant barrage of gunfire front he ships, Leena could see a vast amount of the Dreadnought.

"No wonder we're having trouble. That ship is enormous." she said.

_"It is 30% larger than an Alliance dreadnought." _said EDI.

As the Quarian wove herself in and out of the wreckage, she caught another glimpse out of the tube that showed a view of Rannoch.

"Keelah." she gasped in awe. "Tali, you're going to love the view."

_'Better than a vid?" _Tali asked.

"Much." Leena replied.

* * *

_"How are you doing, Leena?" _Tali asked after a few more minutes.

"The lack of gravity is disorienting. It's fun being able to fly though." Leena replied.

_"The dreadnought has artificial gravity. You should be okay once you're on board." _said Tali.

"Until then, I'll savour being weightless." said Leena.

_"Hey, take your time, Leena. We're fine until they, you know, look out a window." _said Joker.

_"Geth don't use windows, remember? Structural weakness." _Austin reminded him.

_"Like the Geth are just sitting there saying."Those organics would never try the no-window thing twice!" _said Joker sarcastically.

"Joker, your attempts to lighten the mood are appreciated, but it doesn't really help." said Leena.

As the Quarian Helldiver finally reached the end, there was a faint rumble. The Quarian looked behind her to see that the stub had broken off front he dreadnought, taking the Normandy with it.

"Boshtet!" she swore. "Looks like the rest of the team isn't using the docking tube."

_"So I'm guessing you'd rather not solo the dreadnought." _said Joker.

"Preferably not. No." Leena replied. "Ask Tali to get the dreadnought schematics. If she can point me at another docking tube, I should be able to override the controls and let the boarding party in."

* * *

"I'm inside. I've got gravity again." Leena said into her comm.

_"Great. I'm looking for... Got it. There should be a hull breach not far from your position." _Tali replied.

"I see it up ahead." said Leena as she made her way through the hallways, the vast amount of wreckage visible up ahead.

_"The nearest undamaged docking tube is on the other side." _said Tali.

As Leena neared the hull breach, she started to see how big it really was.

"Ouch. Didn't think the breach would be this big." she said.

_"Admiral Gerrel tried a frontal assault. We lost six frigates. That tiny hole was the only damage we did." _said Tali.

"I wouldn't call it tiny." said Leena.

_"Not the way you would've done it?" _Tali asked.

"No, he was too aggressive. Shepard argued, but as Admiral of the heavy fleet, it was ultimately his decision." said Leena.

_"What about the other Admirals?" _Austin asked.

_"Xen backed the invasion after the Geth attacked under Nazara's control, largely a chance to test her toys. Raan gave provisional support. Only Korris opposed the war with me. And he was right. We could lose the whole fleet." _said Tali.

_We won't let that happen. We'll get the Quarians out of here safely." _said Austin.

* * *

A few more minutes passed as Leena madder her way quietly through the ship, keeping her eyes peeled for any Geth soldiers. After some times, she finally found her objective.

"Okay. I've found another airlock. I think we're good to go." she said.

_"Great. If you override the controls, we'll be right there." _said Tali.

Leena climbed the ladder the worked on accessing the controls.

'Got it. You're clear to board." she said.

The doors ahead opened and the rest of the team stepped in.

"Nice work, Leena." said Austin.

"I will try to find a more convenient docking point next time." said EDI.

"Next time?"

"Here, let me see if I can get this open." said Tali. "There. We're clear to go."

The door opened and Austin took the lead.

"So where are we heading?" he asked.

"We're looking for an operations centre. I can disable the Reaper command signal from there." Tali replied.

"Where's the closest one?"

"Past their defence network and through a sensor cluster."

* * *

A few minutes into the mission and the team found themselves inside what looked like the Geth defence network.

"Gah, vents. Why did it have to be vents?" Tali sighed.

"You did fine at the Collector Base." said Austin.

"I got set on fire!" Tali argued.

"No you didn't, Tali. You're exaggerating." said Leena.

"At least your wearing a suit that's fire proof." Tali argued.

"Still... you didn't literally catch fire." said Leena.

"It felt like I did though. Those vents were boiling." said Tali

"That I can agree with."

* * *

After some time of making their way through the dreadnought, so far undetected, they finally reached the operations centre.

"The dreadnoughts operations centre is just ahead." said Tali.

"Good. Let's cut the Reaper signal and get the fleet out of here." said Austin.

As they entered the room however, a rather surprising sight greeted their eyes.

"What the heck... Is that... the Terror Geth?!"

Sure enough, the body of the leader of the heretic Geth was suspend in midair in some kind of beam. It actually looked as though it had been repaired front he damage Austin ahd inflicted upon it during the battle of the Citadel where the Helldiver had punched through the Geth's torso and then torn it's head off.

"In the flesh. Well, figuratively speaking." said Leena.

EDI walked a bit closer to the suspend body and examined it closely with her omni tool.

"There is no life or sings of activity. It is an empty body." she said.

"Why would the Geth keep the body of the leader of the heretics?" Austin asked. "Storage perhaps?"

"Maybe." said Tali.

"Unusual." said EDI.

"What is?"

"Parts of the body have been removed. The central power, memory core, optical processor and sensors have been removed. The body has been repaired, but it can no longer function." EDI explained.

"That doesn't make sense. The Geth aren't known to salvage the dead. And it's impossible to bring a Geth back from the dead exactly as it was. The Terror Geth's memory core was fried when Shepard killed it and the damage it sustained was too extensive for it to be repaired to the point of functionality." said Leena.

"Whatever the reason, we've got more important matters to take care of." said Austin.

They walked up to the nearby control panel and Tali accessed it.

"Damn it, they've locked down the Reaper signal. We can't shut it down from here in the operation centre." she cursed. The Quarian then brought up a hologram of the whole dreadnought. "There! The Reaper's signal's coming from the drive core!"

"So if we get there, we shut it down?" Austin asked.

"We need a route to the drive core that can't be blocked, a path that runs the length of the ship." said Leena

"What about the main battery? It runs right by the drive core." Austin asked as he highlighted the main battery on the hologram.

"That could work." said Tali.

"But! The Geth still have us locked in here. We need to get these doors open." said Austin.

"They've locked high-level processes. We need something basic... a ship-wide emergency, like a fire." Leena suggested.

"What about the heat diffusion system?" Austin asked.

"If I faked a thermal warning, it would open all maintenance tubes for emergency venting!" said Tali.

"Would that override the lockdown?" Austin asked.

"Yes! Okay, I've got it primed. But be ready. I'm reading Geth on the other side of the doors." said Tali.

"Leena?"

"Way ahead of you."

The Quarian Helldiver took several cylinder like objects from her back and threw each one at the entrances into the room. As they landed, they unfolded into sentry turrets. The team also readied their weapons. Tali also deployed her combat drone, Chiktika.

The doors opened and several Geth flooded into the room. The incoming fire however cut most of them down quickly. Those that put up more of a fight were the more heavily armed or armoured ones such as the Geth primes, rocket troopers and some new black versions that appeared to have a type of cloaking device similar to a Helldivers.

One disadvantage they did have though was that unlike Helldiver cloaks, they were designed to simply hide the user from eyesight. Switching to a different vision mode made them show up easily. Helldiver did completely the opposite and hit the user from most vision modes and scanners.

With the last Geth dead, the team began their journey to the man battery.

"Damn it. Priority message. A planetary defence cannon just took down Admiral Korris' ship." said Tali.

"Survivors?" Austin asked.

"They got to escape pods, and I've got Admiral Rann trying to establish a secure link." said Tali.

"Put her through."

_"Shepard, this is Raan. The Heavy Fleet is collapsing. I don't know how much longer we can hold out." _said Raan through the comm.

"We'll have the Reaper signal deactivated shortly, Mother." said Leena.

The group made their way to the elevator. Austin accessed the controls and the platform slowly started rising. As it did however, two Geth rocket troopers suddenly emerged from the door they'd just come from and fired. One rocket managed to hit the elevator as it reach one level up. Everyone except Austin was already off, but Austin was still on as the platform fell slightly, becoming increasingly unstable to stand on.

"Shepard!" Tali yelled. "Grab my hand!"

Austin didn't even hesitate and sprinted towards them. He grabbed Tali's hand just as the elevator platform gave way and it fell down the shaft. Tali at first struggled to keep a hold of Austin due to the wight of his armour, but Leena quickly grabbed Austin's' other hand and helped to pull him up

"Hang on!"

"Thanks, you two. That was a close one." Austin panted.

"Hope we're done with the elevators." said Leena.

"Garrus would never have stopped going on about the old days." said Tali.

"Seriously? He misses the talks on the elevators?" Austin asked, unable to hold back a small laugh.

"You've no idea how much I've had to remind that Turian that I have a shotgun." said Tali.

* * *

Heading through the main battery was difficult, but it was nothing the group couldn't handle. Pretty soon, they'd reached the drive core.

In the centre of the room was some kind of sphere like machine which was emitting some kind of energy.

Austin walked up to it and accessed the controls.

"That's definitely Reaper tech. But what's..."

The strange machine seemed to unfold showing what was inside. A Geth held in place by all sorts of wires, and not just any Geth...

"Shepard-Major. Help us."

"Legion."

Before Austin could free him though, Tali quickly interrupted.

"Austin, The Geth are being controlled by the Reaper signal. she reminded him.

"Right. This thing." he said.

"So for all we know, Legion is with them. Maybe it's hacked." said Tali.

"Legion helped us fight the Reapers before. There's no way it would have agreed to this." said Austin.

"Your caution is understandable. Once freed, we will submit to any restraints you deem necessary." said Legion.

"I never thought I'd say this, but... it's good to see you again." said Tali

"Likewise, Creator Zorah." said Legion.

"So what is this thing?" Austin asked.

"It uses our networking architecture to broadcast the Old Machine's command signal to all Geth simultaneously." Legion explained.

"Then getting you out of there will shut off the Reaper signal." said Austin.

"Wait. You cannot simply remove the restraints. We are secured via hardware blocks that shackle our operating protocols. The hardware protocols are on the far side of the room. Deactivation should be simple. The Geth protected them against viral attack, not physical removal." said Legion.

"How did the Reapers get control of the Geth?" Austin asked.

"Deception. One of our own that we thought was our ally betrayed us." Legion replied.

The team made their way to where Legion ahd indicated. It took only a few seconds to disable the locks.

"Got it." said Austin.

"Tali Zorah to fleet. The signal is about to go offline." said Tali into the comm.

_"This is Admiral Han Gerrel. We're in your debt."_

"Hardware blocks offline. We are free." said Legion as it was relaxed front he machine, which disappeared into the floor. "As a gesture of cooperation, we have disabled the dreadnought's drive core. All weapons and batteries are offline."

Austin simply nodded in acknowledgement. Legion then led the others towards the exit.

"We must hurry. Nazara will have…"

But the door suddenly closed and sealed itself.

**_"You are not going anywhere, Legion!"_**a deep, haunting voice boomed throughout the room. Leena and Tali forze in shock as they heard it

"Shepard... that voice..." said Leena in shock.

Austin recognised that voice too. But that was impossible! How could it be here now?!

"It can't be...

Several Geth soldiers suddenly filed into the room and surrounded them. They didn't fire yet though. A dark red glowing eye suddenly appeared out of the shadows not he upper level and there was a loud clanging sound of metal feet as it's user slowly stepped into the light.

"Did you not think that I would return, Shepard? I told you I was immortal."

Sure enough, out of the shadows stepped a very real and functional Terror Geth.

"I have waited many years for this moment, human. We meet again at last." it said.

"So that's why the body was empty. It swapped it for a new one." said Leena.

She was right. The Terror Geth now had a drastically new appearance from the last time it and Austin had crossed paths. The body still had the same basic design, such as the horns on the head, flaps constantly facing outwards to give an angry expression, clawed feet, and a blade on the left arm.

Going into further detail however, the Terror Geth was now vastly different. It now had way more armour plating over it's outer shell, a lot of which was bladed. A few other noticeable additions was that it now had an extra set of horns, and also a secondary smaller eye on the right side of it's head. Some of the Geth they'd seen earlier had this, so it was clear that was some kind of targeting system. A secondary set of smaller arms, very similar to Skarlack's, were alas attached tot he body.

"I learned that you were still alive and it was logical to assume that our paths would finally cross again eventually, but you're presence here is unexpected." said the Terror Geth, the usual growling present in it's tone.

"Likewise, Terror Geth. I see your looking more twisted than ever." said Austin.

"It was necessary to upgrade my outdated and inferior form."

"How the hell are you even still functioning? I killed you myself, I watched you die." Austin asked.

"You separated my head from my body, but even that is not enough to destroy me. Your efforts that day were most futile." said the Terror Geth.

"So you came back here and now you're a servant of Nazara like all other Geth." said Austin.

"False." the Terror Geth replied.

"What?"

"Your assumption is illogical, Shepard. I do not serve Nazara. **I am Nazara.**"

Shock came to all three organics.

"That's not possible!" Tali gasped.

"It is the truth." said Legion.

Austin couldn't believe it. All this time he had assumed that Nazara would be a normal Geth, and he never would've thought that this was really why the Terror Geth was so different front he others. All this time, he'd been fighting another Reaper and hadn't even known it. In a way though this did explain how the Geth Priem had kept coming back after each battle.

"None of that matters now. You will not be leaving this place alive. This time, I will have your head, Shepard!" the Terror Geth growled.

Just as the rest of the Terror Geth's army prepared to fire, Legion suddenly activated some kidn of shield pulse as he slammed his arms into the floor.

This temporarily distracted the Geth army and everyone immediately opened fire. A full out gunfight ensured between both sides.

"Quarians and a sentient AI: Unexpected." said the Terror Geth. "Assessment: potential threats. Commencing termination!"

To everyone's surprise, a large Geth pulse rifle suddenly appeared from behind the Terror Geth, mounted on a small mechanical arm attached to it's shoulder. Seems the mutated Geth Prime had copied some Helldiver tactics as well. The rifle fired, forcing everyone into cover. With EDI's aid, Legion was able to snatch a pulse rifle from a lone Geth soldier and managed to return fire briefly before taking cover as well.

"He's upgraded big time." said Leena.

"The only way to achieve order is through the extermination of those who would perpetuate war. This is the purpose of all Reaper, and soon I too will be unstoppable." said the Terror Geth as it hopped down to ground level, the force of the impact making the floor shake.

The rest of the team focused on dealing with the Geth while Austin took care of the Terror Geth. If they had to do this once again, so be it.

"I'll admit, your upgrades, are impressive, but I've upgraded too. You won't find me anymore easy than you did 5 years ago." said the Helldiver.

He drew his sword and made a swipe at the Reaper/Geth's head. However he hadn't considered that the Terror Geth was now much faster thanks to its new body and upgraded programming.

The Terror Geth made a very quick move to the side and suddenly backhanded him with it's arm, causing him to fall flat on his back. The Terror Geth then pinned him down hard with one of it's clawed feet.

"You are nothing to me, Shepard. One by one I will destroy you and your precious Helldivers. I will never tire, I will never show mercy, I will never stop until each and every one of you are dea..."

But it was suddenly interrupted when Legion leapt on its back and tried several times to use all sorts of tech powers on it.

"You will not harm them, old machine." Said the Geth.

"Your intelligence is limited, Legion. Organics do not deserve to live." Said the Terror Geth.

"They deserve to choose for themselves." Legion argued, managing to grab onto one of the Terror Geth's horns.

"Then you will die with them!"

The Terror Geth managed to grab Legion and threw him to the floor.

"I should have terminated you long ago. Now I will correct that mistake." said the Terror Geth. It's right arms suddenly changed and transform as plates shifted and it seemed to grow bigger. In barely under a second, the Terror Geth's arm had changed completely into the cannon it had carried so man times before. This time though it had a different look, obviously because it was more advanced and because various parts of it were Nazara's arm.

Just before the mutated Geth Prime could fire however, Austin quickly activated his plasma cannon and fired at the Terror Geth's cannon. The plasma didn't destroy it, but it did knock it enough that the shot missed Legion completely.

The Terror Geth refocused it's attention on Austin and swung it's cannon at him. Austin managed to dodge under it and then thrust his sword right at it's eye. However instead of it becoming embedded, it simply clanged against the metal. It was now that Austin suddenly noticed that the Terror Geth had a metal cover over it's eye with a small split in the middle to allow some of the eye to still see. It was obvious why that was there.

"That will not work this time, Shepard. As I have said before, I learn from my mistakes and can evolve my strategies. It would seem that you cannot." said the Terror Geth.

Before Austin could react in time with another attack, the Terror Geth grabbed him and smashed him against the wall before then hoisting him up and throwing him to the floor hard. It then once again brought one of it's feet down hard on him and grinded it against him several times.

"Nothing will stand in my way." said the Terror Geth as he picked Austin up and flung up away. A section of it's cannon opened up to reveal a small explosive round. "Least of all, you."

The round fired and exploded on impact. Had it not been for the extensive armour upgrades, Austin would not have survived that.

He was exhausted from all that though. The Terror Geth was a lost stronger and even more powerful than before. The Geth/Reaper stood over it's supposedly defeated opponent and aimed it's cannon at him for a point blank range shot.

"Now, the Resistance ends with your death." it growled.

Just before it could fire however, the whole ship suddenly shook violently and several bits of debris fell from the ceiling.

"What the devil…" said Austin.

_"Admiral Gerrel, what are you doing?" _said Raan over the comm.

_"Raan, check your screens! The dreadnought is helpless! No batteries, and the main gun is offline. We can remove their flagship if we strike now!" _said Gerrel.

_"Damn it, this is our chance to withdraw the Civilian Fleet safely!" _Raan objected.

"What are you talking about? We're still on board, you Bosh'tet!" Leena yelled.

_"We can't waste this chance. Heavy Fleet, all forward. Take out the dreadnought." _Gerrel ordered.

_"Patrol Fleet, hold position!" _Raan ordered.

_"You do that and the Heavy Fleet gets wiped out. And if we die, a simple retreat won't save you from the Geth response!" _said Gerrel.

_"Damn you, Gerrel." _Raan cursed.

The Terror Geth looked back at Austin.

"This is far from over, Shepard. You and the Quarians will suffer for this." it said.

Two large section of it's shoulder suddenly shifted and two jets appeared out. They activated, and the Terror Geth flew off, vanishing from sight.

"Shepard-Major, the creator fleet is firing upon this vvessel. Without barriers, this ship will be destroyed. We must evacuate." said Legion.

"We need to get to the escape pods." Tali agreed.

"Suggestions?"

"Geth fighters are docked in the port side fighter bay. We can pilot a fighter to safety." said Legion.

Everyone quickly hurried to the fighter bay with Legion directing them. A nearby explosion nearly made Austin stumble.

"Shepard to fleet! Hold fire! I repeat, hold fire!" he yelled into his comm.

"They're not responding." said Tali.

"I'm gonna kill Gerrel for this!" Leena growled.

Legion hurried into the fighter first. Before everyone else could do the same though, everything suddenly became weightless and started floating around.

_"Normandy to Shepard: I'm reading a loss of gravity. You okay over there?" _Joker asked.

"Fine. We're leaving in a Geth fighter. Transmitting rendezvous coordinates." Austin replied, managing to cling onto the hull of the fighter and pull himself inside. The others were able to do the same.

"Does the storage compartment have adequate room, Shepard-Major?" Legion asked as everyone managed to squeeze in. Due to the bulkiness of the two Helldivers, it was a bit of a tight squeeze for all four of them.

"We're fine. Go!" said Austin.

The fighter gently lifted off and sped away from the Dreadnought.

"Who's hand is that?" Tali asked as she felt someone's hand brush against her behind.

"Sorry." Austin apologised, trying to move his hand away but finding it rather difficult due to the tight space.

* * *

The Terror Geth was able to fly to safe distance as the dreadnought was obliterated by the Quarians. It had no concern about not being detected by another Geth ship. Besides the Takaal flagship, devastator was stationed only a fair distance away from the battle.

While his troops were out fighting, Skarlack had been ordered to assist Nazara in it's war with the Quarians. It was important to get rid of the allies that could provide a huge advantage to the resistance. And then there was also the various experiments that it had been conducting for the past 5 years.

Since the Takaal had no need for life support systems, landing inside the ship was very easy. The thrusters on it's back deactivated and skidded to a halt on the bridge. Many Takaal drones who were piloting the ship, stopped their work and bowed int he presence of the Geth/Reaper.

"General, I have returned." said Nazara.

Skarlack, who had been stood on the bridge the whole time, walked up to Nazara and made a low bow as he got down on his knees.

"Lord Nazara." he said. "We are pleased to know you managed to survive. When we saw the dreadnought exploded, we feared the worst.

"I am not so destroyed, Skarlack. You should know that by know." said the Terror Geth.

"I understand, my lord." said Skarlack.

Even though Nazara wasn't a full Reaper, at least not yet, he was regarded as one. Harbinger had decreed that when he fixed the Geth/Reaper. As a result, Skarlack ahd to serve him too.

"Shepard is now aware of the truth. He now knows that the Terror Geth and Nazara are one and the same. No longer do things need to be kept in the shadows. Have your soldiers and my Geth servants increase their effort on my experiments. They must be ready for the coming war with Shepard and the Quarians." Nazara ordered.

"As you wish."

"How go the modifications to many of the Geth?" the Terror Geth asked.

"They are proceeding well. The technology of the Geth alone is impressive, but when combined with Reaper technology and our own, it is proving most devastating." said Skarlack as the two walked through the room ont he ship were many Geth were being experimented on by other Geth that had been modified by Nazara, or Takaal soldiers.

"Yes. The three merge well together. This new body is proof of that." said the Terror Geth. "And what of the deposit?"

"My wife has continued to oversee the operation as you requested." said Skarlack. "The Geth drones and my workers have been mining without pause for some time, and have amassed quite a stock pile. I am certain it will improve your research greatly."

"Good. Continue working at 100% efficiency. Failure will not be permitted by me or any another Reaper, General." said the Terror Geth.

"The Takaal will not fail you, my lord. Rannoch will be yours." said Skaralck, giving another low bow of his head.

* * *

"Your unilateral strike endangered us all! We should charge you with treason!" said Raan crossly at Gerrel.

All except Korris had assembled in the war room. Dell and Sill had joined them as well, having heard about the supposed return of the Terror Geth.

"I was within my authority as admiral of the Heavy Fleet!"the Admiral replied defensively.

"And what of Shepard? And Tali Zorah? Not to mention my daughter?!" Raan retorted.

"They escaped unharmed! Shepard, the mission parameters changed. You're military. You understand that." said Gerrel.

Unfortunately, that was not enough tog et Austin to side with him.

"I understand that you wasted your chance to withdraw safely!" said the Helldiver as he walked up tot he Admiral angrily.

"The dreadnought was a perfect target!"

Gerrel was then suddenly interrupted as Austin punched him so hard int he helmet that it knocked him back, a crack was visible on his visor.

"Admiral, you jeopardized your mission and your people! Get the hell of my ship!" he yelled.

Gerrel didn't argue and quickly left.

"Shepard, I understand you're angry…" said Raan.

"If I didn't need your fleet…" said Austin.

"He nearly got us killed, Raan." Tali agreed.

"You must understand, the Geth inflicted heavy casualties before you disabled the Reaper signal." said Raan.

"That still doesn't change what he did, mother. If he dares try something like that again, I'll rip his head off! The fleet can damn well exile me if they don't like it." said Leena angrily.

Raan looked a bit surprised at her daughter's aggressiveness, but she didn't say anything.

"You said the Geth have a planetary defence cannon?" Austin asked, feeling ti best to change the subject.

"Had. Admiral Koris sacrificed his own ship to destroy it. He crash-landed on the home world." Raan confirmed.

"We can assist with rescue." Austin offered.

"Thank you, Major. I think the worst is over. The Geth no longer possess the programming upgrades they had while enslaved by the Reapers." said Raan.

At that moment, the doors opened and Legion walked in.

"Shepard-Major. We are prepared to offer assistance." he said.

"What the hell is this?!" said Raan in shock.

"Wait, wait—everybody calm down!" said Austin quickly. "It's name is Legion. It helped me destroy the Collectors. You remember it from Tali's trail do you not?"

"I thought it seemed familiar." Said Xen.

"Nazara was using Legion like a signal booster to broadcast commands from the dreadnought. We freed him." said Austin.

"We freed "it." Tali corrected him.

"This is fascinating. With some study, I may be able to use it to find a weakness in the Geth consensus." said Xen.

"No. Legion helped us destroy the Collectors." said Austin defensively.

"So did your armour. Should I worry about its feelings as well?" Xen retorted.

"Don't continue this line of thought, Xen. Helldivers don't give second warnings, me especially." Leena warned her.

"Legion is my friend. More importantly, it's our best source of information on the Terror Geth and the army he now has under his control." said Austin.

"The scientific benefits-" Xen went to say.

"…are off the table." Austin interrupted. He then turned to Legion. "You owe us an explanation, Legion. How did the Terror Geth manage all this without you managing to stop him?"

Legion nodded and walked up to the holo in the middle of the room. As he accessed it, a hologram of the Terror Geth was projected out of it for everyone to see. Dell and Sill made sure to pay attention to this if there was a chance they could help.

"The Terror Geth, or Nazara as it is better known was the creation of Sovereign. When it was created however, it was the first Reaper to have a flaw in it's design. It's memory core caused it to think that it was a Geth, not an old machine. Sovereign remained unaware of the issue, and so Nazara became the leader of the heretics. The name Terror Geth was given to it be Saren Arterius." "After it's defeat at the battle of the Citadel 5 years ago, it managed to escape. Somehow, it encountered the Collectors. The Reaper Harbinger recognized who Nazara really was and so repaired it completely, including the flaws in it's memory. Now fully aware of what it really was, Nazara returned to the heretics, now seen as a god walking among mortals in their eyes. In secret, Nazara returned to Rannoch and began all sort so experiments on the Geth, hoping to convert all Geth to the Reaper cause." Legion explained.

"That sounds familiar." Dell commented. "He's the one who created that virus, isn't he?"

"Yes." Legion replied. "After acquiring the knowledge from Project Overlord…"

"WHAT?!"

"Nazara as it turns out was the cause of Project Overlord turning agaisnt Cerberus. Nazara used remote control to replace the intended VI with itself and used the project to as an experiment to find out if the Geth could be controlled." Legion explained.

"So when I fought that hologram… I was actually fighting him." said Austin, rather shocked at this revelation.

"When you managed to shtu down Project Overlord, Nazara's link was severed, but it now had the knowledge it needed. It used this to create the virus. Fortunately, we found out about it and later used it rewrite the heretics as you know." said Legion.

"Hang on though. If we rewrote the heretics, how come Nazara wasn't changed as well if he's a Geth?" Sill asked, slightly confused.

"He has a Geth body, but a Reaper mind." Austin clarified.

"Precisely. It's Reaper mind made Nazara immune to its own virus. Rewriting the heretics was merely a set back in it's plan." said Legion.

"So how'd he gain control this time?" Dell asked.

"Nazara remade the virus and worked on reimplementing it into all Geth. This time though, it installed it as a dormant program so that it would remain undetectable. Within two years, it had infected all the Geth." said Legion.

"But if that's true, then why didn't it try to control you?" Sill asked, somewhat suspiciously.

"We are different. Repurposing the virus before allowed us to gain an immunity to it. We were the only Geth that Nazara was unable to control. By the time we found out though, it was already too late and our own people were now under Nazara's control. Rather than destroy us, Nazara decided instead to use as a broadcast for the Reaper signal to provide the Geth with further old machine upgrades." said Legion.

"At least without the Reaper signal, they will agree to oppose Nazara." said Raan.

"This is a false assumption. You have cut off the long rang control from the other Reapers, but Nazara can still control our people through use of the virus." said Legion.

"Let me guess. The only way this time to eliminate the virus is to kill it's source." Austin sighed.

"Affirmative."

"Great. I battled the Terror Geth god knows how many times and he still kept coming back. And now he's even more powerful than ever. Do we know where he is?" Austin asked.

"Nazara built a main base on Rannoch, but we do not know where it is located. The information was kept from us." said Legion.

"Keelah… I need to warn the fleet. Xen, coordinate with Gerrel. Move!" Raan ordered.

"Legion, get to work on finding Nazara's base. We didn't rewrite the heretics just so they could be the Reaper's salves all over again." said Austin.

"Understood." said Legion.

"Sill and I will also see if there is anything we can do to improve your chances against the Geth. The knowledge that legion shared with us two years has proved useful." said Dell.

"We would be willing to assist if possible." said Legion.

Dell and Sill simply nodded in acknowledgement and left the room.

* * *

**Bet none of you saw that one coming. ;)**

**To coincide with this chapter, the Terror Geth's new look is up on my deviantart page. So please do check that out.**

**Right, something to note for next week. The next chapter will be an original one, rather than the mission to rescue Admiral Korris. That mission simply happens in-between and is mentioned. This was an agreement made by several people I asked. Besides, you all know how it happens anyway.**

**So, next week will be an original chapter. You remember Skarlack's wife, Mirage? Well, next week you'll meet her fully... and so will Liara. Yep, our favourite Asari will have a main rival too.**

**Before I go actually, I'd like to say something.**

**Interesting**** fact about Tali in this story. She very nearly was the LI in this story. Back when I was planning the very first Helldiver Saga, I had in midn that Shepard would be very technical since he often maintains his armour and understands how it works, and I felt those would be good traits for a Shepard romanced with Tali.**

**Eventually though, I changed it to Liara since she's the canon romance for me, and this Shepard is based off of my canon game Shepard. So, yeah... you get the idea. Looking back on it now, I'm happy I made that choice. It's turned it better than I would've thought, and some parts of it have helped to shape the stories as they were written, and the romance has had an influence on how the ending will play out.**

**Plus, the telekinetic link is definitely one of the best ideas I had, and that wouldn't' have been possible with Tali. Just thought you'd be interested in knowing that though, seeing as how Tali's back again.**

**Until next time. ;)**


End file.
